Bertahan
by INOcent Cassiopeia
Summary: Sasuke, Ino, Gaara. Tiga orang yang terlibat percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga tak berujung. COMPLETE! XDD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M karena konflik ;)  
**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selanat membaca"**_

Ino mengernyitkan alis saat melihat kekasihnya berbaring disofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Melihat itu Ino segera melepas sepatu dan mendekat kearah sang kekasih "Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum "kau sudah pulang?" mendudukan tubuhnya, dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain saat tau Ino sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi lagi dengan ayahmu?" tangan letiknya menyentuh wajah Sasuke agar menghadapnya.

 _ **Onyx**_ dan _**aquamarine**_ bertemu Sasuke memandang mata yang mampuh menghanyutkannya itu begitu dalam. Dia menggenggam tangan yang masih setia bertahan diwajahnya bukan tepatnya di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. "Dia bukan ayahku Ino. kau tau itu." Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang kekasih dan berbisik ditelinga Ino "aku datang kesini untuk meminta obatnya." Sasuke menyeringai dan mencium bibir wanitanya dengan lembut tapi semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut sampai Ino mendorong kecil tubuh Sasuke karena dia pikir perlu untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan mengobatinya-" Ino mengantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum dia berbisik ditelingga Sasuke "jadi tunggu disini aku akan abil obatnya." Dan dia berlalu.

Setelah kembali dia sudah mengganti baju dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek dan membawa beberapa peralatan obat. Dia duduk disamping Sasuke. Dan mulai mengolesi luka membiru disudut bibir kekasihnya. "jadi ini yang kau sebut obat?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino hanya terkekek saat melihat sasuke seperti itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Lalu kau mau seperti apa tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke hanya diam "mandilah dulu aku akan membuat makan malam" Ino menambahkan lalu mencium pipi Sasuke dan beranjak dari samping pemuda yang masih diam. "Kau tidak boleh tidur denganku kalo tidak mandi" triak Ino dari arah dapur.

"Ck" Sasuke mendengus tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Ino untuk segera mandi. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok" ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi.

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari tapi ntah kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bisa tidur dia memandang kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dalam pelukannya dengan keadaan tak berpakaian seperti dirinya. Dia tersenyum membelai pelan surai pirang milik wanitanya itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sasuke tidak ingin menggagunya apalagi sampai membangunkannya. Sasuke tau Ino pasti lelah setelah kegiatan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya sejauh mana hubungan mereka? Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih tanpa ikatan pernikahan yang sah dan hubungan mereka sudah terjalin cukup lama saat sama-sama berada di sekolah menengah atas dan sampai saat ini saat mereka sudah sama-sama berkerja.

Ino adalah seorang desainer muda yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal saat Ino baru masuk ke Universitas. Dia bahkan sempat ingin berhenti dan berkerja _**part time**_ tapi Sasuke melarangnya dan dia yang membiayahi sekolah Ino sampai selesai.

Sasuke sendiri adalah anak dari pengusaha sukses dari keturunan Uchiha dan Sabaku. Dia adalah anak yang manja kepada ibunya tapi semua berubah saat ibunya meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahi selingkuhannya itulah sebabnya dia begitu membenci ayahnya. Yang dia anggap tidak pernah mencintai dirinya dan ibunya.

"eggh" Ino perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran ranjang."Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya kepada sang kekasih yang sedang menyalahkan pematik rokok.

"hn" Sasuke hanya memjawab tidak jelas.

Ino ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sebatas leher "ada apa?"

"tidurlah!" Sasuke menghadap wanita cantik yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. Ino hanya cemberut, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya "apa kau mau aku menyerangmu lagi?"

Ino menghambur kepelukannya, memeluknya erat "aku mencintaimu"

Sasuke mematikan rokoknya dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya "aku tau."

"Jadi?" Ino bertanya dan mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya binggung.

"Jadi kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tau kau bisa cerita padaku apapun Sasuke."

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu Ino. tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu." Sasuke kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu erat "jangan tinggalkan aku." Tambahnya. Ino tersenyum mendengar itu.

T.B.C

Tutup muka X_X saya gak tau kenapa saya senekat ini mempublish fic yang sudah jelas banyak kekurangan. Anggap saja saya sedang frustasi karena gak bisa liat mereka bersatu dan udah jarang banget fic tentang mereka. *peluk Ino*

Makasi udah mau baca... Apapun yang terjadi jangan bunuh saya. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M karena konlik didalamnya ;)**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Sasuke baru saja membuka matanya, saat melihat jam yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar apartemnnya.

Pemuda tampan itu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah balkon, memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, menyenderkan dagunya kepundak wanita cantik itu.

Ino sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum saat tau siapa yang memeluknya. "Kau sudah bangun?" katanya pada sang kekasih.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Cepat mandi! kau bau." Ino tersenyum saat mengatakannya, sedangkan Sasuke langsung membalik tubuh wanita bermarga Yamanaka yang sedang ia peluk.

"Apa maksudmu aku bau?" Sasuke berucap dengan cemberut. Tak terima mendengar ucapan kekasihnya padahalkan Sasuke selalu memakai parfum. Heran.

Wanita bermata sebiru lautan itu hanya terkekek mendengarnya "mandilah dulu aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ino mengangguk. "Aku harap aku menyukainya" tambah Sasuke. Lalu mengecup kening wanita tercintanya dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Itulah yang disukai Ino dari pemuda Uchiha itu meski dingin dan terkesan tak mau tau, Sasuke selalu menurut apa keinginannya dan selalu berusaha memprioritaskan wanita Yamanaka itu. Ino sangat mencintai pemuda itu dan akan selalu bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Semoga.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia piker tidak akan berpengaruh mau mandi lama atau sebentar dia akan tetap tampan.

Sasuke memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke terbiasah menggunakan parfum setiap selesai mandi, lalu membuka laci yang senada dengan interior kamar mandi tersebut.

Setelah menyemprotkan parfum keseluruh tubuhnya, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia temukan. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan dan dia bukan pria bodoh untuk mengetahui apa arti dua garis merah yang tertera dibenda yang dia pegang.

Sasuke membawa benda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu dia berjalan kearah Ino yang masih setia berdiri dibalkon.

"Apa ini? Kau bisa menjelaskannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit membentak sedangkan Ino hanya memandang Sasuke dan benda yang pemuda itu bawa secara bergantian.

"Kau terkejut?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Iya aku terkejut, jadi?" tanya Jasuke tidak sabar. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang.

Ino tersenyum. Bahkan senyum itu dapat melelehkan pemuda itu andai saja rasa penasaran Sasuke tidak lebih besar.

"Aku hamil Sasuke. Kita akan mempunyai anak." Dia kembali tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itupun hanya menghirup dan mengeluarkan napasnya dengan kasar. Dia sudah menduga "gugurkan bayi itu!" kalimat perintah yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuta wanita cantik itu menegang ditempatnya. Masih saling memandang, mencari jawaban satu sama lain dari dalam warna mata yang berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Ucap wanita bermata _**aquamarine**_ itu setelah menguasai kekagetannya.

"Kau tau betul maksudku, kau tau Ino, aku tidak mengiginkan seorang bayi dan aku tidak ingin direpotkan dengan pernikahan dan bayi. Kau paham?" Sasuke sedikit membentak saat mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya sangat panjang itu.

"Jangan bercanda, kita sudah terlalu lama bersama Sasuke dan kita bukan anak sekolah lagi yang takut dengan kehamilan. Apa salahnya kalau kita punya anak dan menikah?" mata ino sudah berkaca-kaca saat mendengar pengakuan pria yang dicintainya yang masih tetap tidak mengiginkan adanya bayi diantara mereka.

Sedangkan pemuda bermata _**Onyx**_ itu hanya menarik napas lagi saat mendengar pernyataan sang wanita. "Aku dan bayi ini tidak akan merepotkanmu, aku berjanji." Ino mendekat dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke tapi pemuda itu menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau, gugurkan bayi itu bila kau masih ingin bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan melempar alat tes kehamilan itu didepan Ino lalu beranjak pergi. Menyambar pakaian apapun yang ada dilemari dan memakainya dengan cepat. Setelah berpakaian dia kembali melirik Ino yang masih terpaku ditempat. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi pemuda tampan itu pergi dari apartemen mewah milik wanita tercintanya.

Ino yang masih syok, tanpa sadar dia menangis, mendudukan dirinya dilantai apartemen yang dingin. Bahkan dia hampir lupa caranya menangis, terakhir dia menangis saat kematian ayahnya dan dia buak seorang wanita cengeng.

Dia marah dengan Sasuke tentu saja. Ino tidak menerti kenapa sampai saat ini pun Sasuke masih tidak menginginkan dia hamil. Mungkin dulu wajar saat Sasuke tidak mau Ino hamil, karena mereka sama-sama masih sekolah. Tapi sekarang, alasan apa lagi? Mungkinkah pemuda itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

...

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tidak datang ke apartemennya, bahkan mereka tidak saling berkirim pesan atau pun telephone. Ino masih marah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun begitu.

Tiba-tiba _**smartphone**_ yang ada dimeja kerja wanita yang berprofesi sebagai _**desainer**_ muda itu menyala, dia mengambilnya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari pria yang dia rindukan, Sasuke Uchiha.

' ** _Aku mohon Ino, untuk saat ini gugurkan bayinya. Pecayalah aku belum siap untuk menjadi ayah dan aku juga lebih tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu. Kau tau kau menyiksaku dengan keadaan ini, aku merindukanmu.'_ **

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum membaca pesan yang terbilang panjang untuk ukuran pria yang mahal bicara, seperti kekasihnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Wanita pecinta warna ungu itu tidak membalas pesan dari orang yang juga dia rindukan, ntah apa yang akan dia tulis dia tidak tau. Dia lebih memilih mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, bimbang.

Kalau boleh jujur dia juga tidak siap kehilangan Sasuke tidak akan pernah siap tapi dia juga tidak tega untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Ini salahnya kalu saja dia tidak menghentikan untuk mengomsumsi obat pencegah kehamilannya, mungkin dia tidak akan hamil dan tidak akan ditempatkan pada pilih yang sesulit ini. Tapi memang itu semua sengaja dia lakukan, karena dia mengiginkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih menuju kearah yang lebih serius. Setiap wanita mengiginkan pernikahan bukan?

" _ **Kami-sama**_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ino bergumam.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah Ino memutuskan untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Waktu itu dia hanya mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya **_'aku sudah menggugurkannya_ '** itu adalah pesan yang dia kirimkan kepada Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Dan langsung mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih.

 _' **Aku sedang di Konoha. Aku akan menemuimu setelah kembali nanti.'**_ Setelah membaca pesannya wanita cantik itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan tidak ada keinginan untuk membalasnya.

Sekarang dia berada di depan **_supermarket_** , sehabis belanja dia ingin segera pulang tapi apa daya hujan datang dan tak kunjung berhenti. Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore saat Ino melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Ino menghela napas dia memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, sedikit berlari melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan air hujan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kantong belanjaan, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Orang itu pun sama, berjalang dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

" _ **Brug**_!" kantong belanja yang dia dekap terjatuh, seseorang telah menabraknya.

"Maaf!" kata si penabrak. Meski bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

Ino mendongak _**aquamarine**_ dan _**emerald**_ bertemu, saling berpandangan cukup lama, sampai Ino tersadar dari pesona mata yang meneduhkan itu. Dia mengambil kantong belanjaan yang terjatuh di aspal basah dan segera pergi andai saja suara itu tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya kau membutuhkan payung." Pemuda bersurai merah dengan model acak-acakan itu menyodorkan payung yang dia pegang.

Sebelum Ino sempat menolak, pemuda bermata _**emerald**_ itu menambahkan "rumahku dekat dari sini" mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Ino lebih membutuhkan payungnya. Setelah menyerahkan dan Ino menerima payungnya pemuda itu bergegas berlari menerjang hujan.

Wanita bak boneka itu hanya bergumam " _ **arigatou**_ " meski dia tau pemuda itu tak akan mendengarnya.

Ketika sampai di depan apartemen miliknya dia melihat kekasihnya Sasuke sedang bersandar didinding sebelah pintu dan kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Gaara memasuki rumah mewahnya yang terlihat sepi. " _ **Tadaima**_ " ucap pemuda tampan itu setelah sampai diruang tamu kediaman keluara Sabaku.

" _ **Okaeri**_ " jawab seorang wanita cantik yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang hampir menginjak umur setengah abad. Karura bergegas menyambut putranya. "Apa kabar Gaara- _ **kun**_?" dia menambahkan.

"Seperti yang ibu lihat" dia berdiri didepan ibunya, orang yang ia rindukan. Gaara tersenyum "aku ingin istirahat dulu." Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Dia lelah, ingin segera mandi dan mungkin istirahat selama menunggu waktu makan malam.

...

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir merah muda Ino saat ketika mengetahui Sasuke masih berdiri diluar **_apartemen_** nya. Bukankah biasahnya pemuda itu selalu masuk meski Ino tidak ada didalam.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenali, milik kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino. "Aku kehilangan kuncinya." Dia menjawab sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke pun langsung memberikan kunci _**apartement**_ miliknya, bermaksud meminta pria itu untuk membukakan pintu berwarna putih itu untuknya.

Sasuke segera menerimanya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dan setelah mereka berada didalam Ino meletakkan barang belanjaannya dimeja dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri dan memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Ino yang merasa diperhatiakn pun menoleh. Sasuke masih diam "kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menambahkan.

Sasuke mendekat, memeluk wanitanya erat seakan dia bisa kehilangan Ino bila ia melepaskannya. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan pakaian Ino yang basah. "Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Ino. Sedangkan wanita cantik itu hanya diam

Setelah melepas pelukannya pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu memperhatikan kekasihnya dalam-dalam. "Kau masih marah padaku?" dia bertanya.

"Kau tau, aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Ino hendak berbalik tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Apa pernikahan begitu penting untukmu?" genggaman yang ada pada pergelangan tangan wanita cantik itu mengerat. "Apa hanya ada aku disisimu saja tidak cukup?"

Ino diam. Entah sakit rasanya bila membicarakan tentang pernikahan, dia terlalu lelah mendengarkan alasan pria didepannya ini. "Semua wanita mengiginkan pernikahan Sasuke, itu pasti. Dan aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan mewah darimu."

"Kau tau Ino, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, meski kita tidak menikah."

Ya Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang setia. Seumur hidupnya dia hanya mencintai dua wanita, Ibunya dan Ino Yamanaka. Dia bukan pria brengsek yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan seperti ayahnya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ayahnya. Meski diluar sana sangat banyak wanita yang rela memberikan tubuh dan bahkan dunianya untuknya, tapi dia hanya akan mencintai wanitanya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku tau, tapi kita butuh suatu ikatan pernikahan Sasuke." Ino bersikukuh meyakinkan.

"Ck... pernikahan hanyalah sebuah formalitas Ino. bahkan pernikahan tidak menjamin seseorang setia dan bisa hidup dengan satu pasangan. Apa kau meragukan kesetianku?" Sasuke pun sama keras kepalanya dan terlalu menjaga _**ideologi**_ hidupnya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu sudah tidak tau lagi akan menjawab apa, berdebat dengan Sasuke, dia tau tidak akan menemui ujung. "Aku lelah Sasuke. aku ingin segera mandi." Ino berbalik setelah mengatakannya tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

...

Makan malam dikediaman Sabaku, berjalan cukup hening sampai kepala keluarga itu membuka pembicaraan. "Kapan kau datang Gaara?"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya. "Tadi sore, waktu ayah masih dikantor."

"Hn" Sabaku Rei hanya berdehem sambil mengunyah makanannya. Setelah menelan makanannya pria berumur 50 tahun itu bertanya kembali "kau jarang sekali pulang, ada acara apa?"

Gaara berhenti mengunyah "Naruto akan menikah." Pemuda tampan itu meminum susu yang hampir mendingin dimeja lalu beranjak berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai, permisi selamat malam."

Sedikit tentang Sabaku Gaara. Dia sekolah dan bekerja di German, diperusahaan _**otomotif**_ terkemuka di Negara tersebut dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan Naruto, sahabatnya. Dulu mereka dari sekolah mengengah pertama yang berbeda. Gaara dari Tokyo sedangkan Naruto dari Konoha.

Gaara tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, itulah sebabnya dia lebih memilih bekerja diluar dari pada ikut bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya. Dari kecil dia hanya hidup dengan ibunya, pemuda berambut merah itu tau bahwa ayahnya menikahi perempuan lain dan meninggalkan ibunya tapi akhirnya ayahnya menikahi ibunya tujuh tahun yang lalu setelah kematian istri pertamanya.

Pemuda dengan tato kanji _**AI**_ itu mencoba memejamkan matanya setelah sampai dikamar dia jarang sekali bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Gaara mengambil _**henphone**_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu di _ **smartphone**_ canggihnya.

' _ **Naruto aku sudah sampai di Tokyo.'**_

Itu adalah pesan yang ia kirim untuk sahabatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama benda canggih itu bergetar, Naruto menelphonenya dan terjadilah perbincangan tak penting dari Naruto.

...

 _ **Drrtt... Drrtt...**_

 _ **Smartphone**_ yang ada dimeja samping ranjang bergetar mencoba membangunkan pemiliknya. Ino mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum meraih benda bergetar tersebut.

" _ **Moshi-moshi"**_

"..."

" _ **Nani?**_ Untuk kapan?" dia segera bangun bahkan tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang juga ikut terbangun.

"..."

"Ya Tuhan Shizune- _ **nee,**_ kenapa baru memberitahuku? Baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera ke _**butik.**_ " Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia segera mematikan _**henphone**_ nya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tak mengerti. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Shizune-nee bilang ada pesanan gaun pengantin yang akan digunakan kurang lebih satu bulan lagi." Dia mencoba menjelaskan dengan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah berada didalam kamar mandi yang jadi satu dengan kamar mewahnya, Ino memperhatiakn penampilannya sebelum melepas bajunya. Dia tersenyum miris melihatnya masih berpakaian lengkap dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tadi malam Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Wanita bermata sebiru lautan itu menarik napas, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan seharusnya. Semua baik-baik saja. Dia harus segera bergegas mandi dan berangkat.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan setia memperhatikan kekasihnya. "Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Dia bertanya ketika melihat Ino sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi.

Ino mengangguk. "Aku tidak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan. Jadi, kau bisakan membuatnya sendiri?" wanita cantik itu berdiri didepan Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu tak memberi jawaban. "Aku pergi." Ino melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masi setia dengan kebisuannya.

Setelah melihat kekasihnya menghilang dibalik pintu Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar bahkan mengacak rambut kerennya dengan liar.

. . .

Beberapa hari ini Ino sibuk dengan _**desain**_ gaun pengantin yang diinginkan oleh salah satu pelanggannya, seorang pelangan dari keluarga Hyuga. Mungkin si nona Hyuga ini menginginkan gaun pengantin yang _**simple**_ tapi tetap terlihat mewah dan elegan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan rancangannya dan segera memberikan rancangan gaun itu kepada karyawannya untuk dijadikan sebuah gaun. Wanita cantik itu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat gaun pengantin itu nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong gaun pengantin dia juga ingin membuat satu untuknya, tapi dengan siapa dia akan menikah? Sasuke?

"Huft" dihembuskannya napasnya, dia melihat _**smartphone**_ berwaran putih miliknya. Dia kembali membuang napas saat dilihat benda canggih itu tidak ada pesan untuknya. Mungkin Sasuke sibuk. Ya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

' _ **Aku harap kau tidak melupakan makan siangmu.'**_

Itu adalah pesan yang wanita cantik itu kirim untuk sang kekasihg, Sasuke Uchiha.

. . .

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang pertemuan saat sekertaris pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi meberikan _**hanphone**_ miliknya. Pria berambut **_raven_** menerimanya dan segera membaca satu pesan dari wanita tercintanya. Dia tersenyum setelah membacanya.

' _ **Aku ingin makan malam diluar berdua denganmu nanti.'**_ Sasuke mengetikkan sebuah balasan tapi setelah beberapa detik tidak mendapatkan balasan dia bergegas keruang kerjanya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah _**direktur**_ muda diperusahaan besar yang bernama Uchiha _**corp**_ bergerak dibidang _**elektronik**_ dan **_hotel_**. Dia telah menguasai perusahaan besar itu sejak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya yang menikah lagi.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa bukan ayahnya yang memegang perusahaannya? Itu karena Sabaku Rei bukan seorang Uchiha dan dia memberikan perusahaan itu untuk Sasuke. perusahaan turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha keluarga dari mendiang istrinya.

Meski tidak sepenuhnya pria Sabaku itu lepas tangan begitu saja, banyak orang kepercayaan yang dia tempatkan pada perusahaan itu.

Jadi tidak herankan banyak wanita yang rela menawarkan dunia dikakinya? Dan tak heran juga dia bisa membiayahi sekolah kekasihnya. Tidak kah kalian berpikir kalau Ino itu sangat beruntung?

Tapi Sasuke juga bukan pria penurut dan baik. Bahkan dia terlalu sering bersenang-senang, mengunjungi dunia malam, menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk-mabukan dan rokok bahkan taruhan kalau tidak mau dibilang judi. Tapi pernahkan Sasuke selingkuh?

Sudah ditegaskan, tak perlu meragukan kesetiannya, dia hanya setia pada satu wanita. Wanita yang telah memberinya segalanya, wanita yang mampuh mengalikan dunia gelap Sasuke, wanita yang sempurna berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda tampan sekelas Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi wanita seperti apa lagi yang ingin dia cari? Kalau disampingnya sudah ada wanita sempurna bak malaikat.

Mereka bertemu saat musim semi terakhir di tahun kedua mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dua tahun kepindahan Sasuke ke Tokyo. Sasuke melihat Ino berdiri diam dibawa pohon sakura dengan mengukir senyum yang mampuh meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya waktu itu. Dia berpikir senyuman Ino waktu itu mengingatkanya pada mendiang ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Mungkin Ino dan ibunya adalah wanita yang berbeda tapi tahukah kalian Sasuke mencintai dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya sama besar.

Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke bertekat kalau dia tidak mampuh mencegah Ibunya meninggalkannya maka dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tidak membuat wanita bermata indah itu pergi dari sisinya.

...

Makan malam dua pasangan kekasih itu terbilang biasah, karena Sasuke memang bukan pria **_romantis_** yang mampuh membuat makan malam manis. Tapi Ino tetap menyukainya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan makan malam berdua." Wanita pirang itu berucap disela makannya.

"Hn. Terakhir dua bulan yang lalu." Sasuke menambahkan.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa _**moment**_ makan malamnya kali ini terkesan kaku. Mungkin memang Sasuke irit bicara tapi tidak biasanya pemuda itu diam. Bahkan setelah makan malam selesai pun Sasuke segera mengatarnya pulang. Garis bawahi mengantar, yang artinya pemuda itu tidak ikut pulang ke _**apartement**_ nya, tidak biasanya bukan? Sasuke masih sama tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja kekasihnya itu terkesan menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak menginap?" Tanya wanita bak boneka itu setelah sampai didepan pintu _**apartement**_.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Suigetsu." Jawaban yang Sasuke berikan membuat wanita cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan pemuda kurus itu tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ada urusan dengannya?

"Urusan apa? Jangan mabuk-mabukan terus Sasuke, kau sudah tua." Pemuda _**raven**_ itu tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan wanita didepannya ini. Heran kemaren bau sekarang tua, apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan dengan kata itu.

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?" pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. Tak mendapat respon dari sang kekasih dia semakin mendekat, mencium kening wanita cantik itu dan berucap " _ **Oyasumi**_ " dan berbalik pergi.

.T.B.C.

Huuuft ngelap kringat ini chap terpanjang menurutku.

makasi atas responya, aku mencintai kalian sungguh. Balesnya nanti ya :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Setelah meninggalkan kawasan _**apartement**_ , Sasuke segera melajukan mobil _**sport**_ mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang memang sudah sepi. Menuju sebuah _**club**_ malam di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang memang sering ia datangi bersama teman-temannya.

Pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah tulisan yang tercetak besar diatas bangunan tersebut _**"NIGHT"**_ lalu keluar dari mobil dan terlihat memasuki bagunan yang memang menjadi tujuannya.

Terlihat ramai oleh para penjudi dimeja yang memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang bermain judi seperti _**casino**_ dan lain sebagainya ada ditempat itu. Dari mulai uang, rumah dan harta benda lainya telah mereka taruhkan untuk kesenangan sesaat. Bahkan harga diri. Tempat yang dijuluki neraka oleh orang-orang yang sering kalah, tapi berbeda dengan orang-orang yang mampuh menang dengan muda ditempat itu. Surga mereka menyebutnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan orang yang dia cari Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau membawa barangnya?" Pria berambut _**raven**_ itu bertanya tepat didepan orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Duduklah dulu!" Jawab orang tersebut dengan menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus. Tapi akhirnya ia mendudukan dirinya disamping pria berambut putih kebiruan itu.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu Sasuke?" Jugo, salah satu dari orang yang ia temui malam ini menawarkan.

" _ **Sparkling**_." Jawabnya sambil menyulut rokoknya pada pematik. Kemudian Jugo memanggil salah satu _**waiter**_ ditempat hiburan itu.

 _ **Srek**_

Sebuah benda berbentuk serbuk berwarna putih terlempar dimeja tepat didepannya. "Aku beri gratis untukmu." Suigetsu. Orang yang melempar benda yang dinamakan _**shabu**_ oleh banyak orang.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan segera menghirupkan rokoknya pada benda tersebut. Tak lama seorang _**waiter**_ datang membawakan pesanannya, satu botol _**sparkling wine**_. Sasuke menuangkanya pada gelas dan segera meneguknya.

"Ada taruhan menarik. Kau mau bermain?" Suigetsu berbisik disebelahnya dan hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan pandangan 'apa?' kemudian mata pria kurus itu memandang kedepan tepat kekumpulan orang-orang yang berada dimeja judi. Mengarahkan kepalanya menuju salah satu direksi dimana terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian _**kimono**_ yang _**mini**_ dan terbuka dibagian atasnya hampir memperlihatkan dada indahnya.

"Wanita itu dijadikan taruhan malam ini. Kau tertarik?" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjukkan temannya itu, dia mengernyit. Disana berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah jambu, dia mengenalnya. Haruno Sakura, teman sekolahnya diwaktu ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menegah pertama.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa gadis seperti Sakura ada disini? Tadi kalau Sasuke tak salah dengar gadis itu dijadikan taruhan.

"Menangkan dia untukku!" Sasuke menyuruh dan melempar kunci mobil mewah _**Buggati**_ miliknya, sebagai tanda bahwa dia menaruhkan mobil _**sport**_ mewah itu.

Seorang wanita berdiri diam didepan jendela kaca besar yang berada dalam salah satu kamar sebuah hotel, yang mengarah langsung pada jalan raya.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu memperhatikan jalanan kota Tokyo yang cukup legang dimalam itu. Dia terlihat sudah menurunkan bagian atas baju _**kimono**_ nya yang hampir memperlihatkan punggung bawahnya.

' _ **Clek'**_

Pintu terbuka. Wanita itu menegang ditempat, terlihat dari gerakan menahan napasnya.

"Pakai bajumu kembali Sakura!" Kalimat perintah dari orang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu membelalakan mata. Dia mengenali suara ini. Iya, dia sangat kenal dengan suara dingin ini. Dia membalikan badannya. Kaget dia sangat kaget, tak terasa satu air mata jatuh. "Sasuke- _ **kun**_ " dia bergumam, masih belum menguasai diri sepenuhnya. Dia memandang orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya sekarang tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya sasuke. pria yang memesan kamar hotel tersebut. Dengan suara dinginnya itu mampuh menyadarkan wanita itu dari keterkejutannya, Sakura menunduk dan membuat jutaan lelehan air mata lolos dari mata hujaunya.

Tak mau membuat orang yang bertanya menunggu lama dia menjawab meski dengan sesegukan. "Ayah- ayah tiriku menjualku." Dia menagkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah.

Sasuke mendekat, melepas jas hitam yang tengah ia pakai dan kemudia dipakaikannya jas tersebut pada tubuh wanita didepannya.

Setalah memastika dia benar-benar telah berhenti menangis, Sakura menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padanya kepada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir gadis yang dulu menjadi primadona sekolahnya karena kecantikan dan kekayaan orang tuanya, kini berakhir ditempat perjudian. Dia tidak terlalu mengenal Sakura selain hanya teman sekelas selama tiga tahun di sekolah menengah pertama dan orang yang menyukainya dulu.

"Aku antar kau ke _**apartement**_ ku, tinggalah disana." Akhirnya hanya itulah yang diucapkan.

Sakura menoleh. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku bisa tinggal dimanapun." Dia berdiri. "Ayo!" tambahnya dan diikuti oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Akhir-akhir ini wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mempunyai kegiatan baru. Seperti saat ini, berdiri diam didekat _**supermarket**_ yang biasah dia datangi sehabis pulang kerja. Dengan membawa payung yang tertutup rapi ditangannya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Berdiri diam disebrang jalan menuju _**supermarket**_ dengan payung yang ada digenggaman tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang tas kerja berwarna _**soft purple.**_

Kalau biasahnya hampir berjam-jam dia berdiri, untuk saat ini tak butuh waktu lama dia melihatnya. Pemuda berambut merah turun dari bus umum tepat dipemberhentian penumpang yang tak jauh dari dia berdiri.

Wanita cantik itu bertriak, mencoba memanggilnya. "Hai... tunggu! Pria berambut merah" Gaara berhenti saat mendengar triakan itu. Merasa ditriaki dengan tidak sopan.

Dia menoleh. Gaara memberikan tatapan tak mengerti pada seorang wanita yang berjalan kearahnya. Kalau boleh Gaara menilai dia tergolong wanita cantik, penampilannya juga tidak seperti wanita bar-bar. Tapi?

"Ini" wanita berambut pirang itu menyerahkan payung transparan yang tertutup rapi padanya.

Gaara yang masih belum mengerti pun tetap diam. Sampai wanita itu menambahkannya lagi "payang ini milikmu. Terimakasi telah meminjamkannya untukku waktu itu." Ino tersenyum.

Payung itu berpindah ditangannya. Gaara ikut tersenyum. "Jadi kau wanita yang waktu itu?" Ino nama wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kau tak perlu repot mengembalikannya. Ini hanya sebuah payung." Gaara menambahkan.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau payung ini untukku kan?" Ino berucap sambil cemberut.

Gaara menautkan alis yang tak terlihat miliknya. Dia tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tau, bahwa aku akan lewat sini hari ini?"

"Kau bilang rumahmu dekat sini kan? Jadi kau akan selalu lewat sini-" Gaara masih memperhatikan. "Kau tau, aku selalu menunggumu disini-" Ino menunjukan wajah yang sengaja dia buat sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dan bisa secepatnya mengembalikan payungmu ini." Ucap Ino dengan mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah payung yang Gaara pegang. "Tapi sepertinya hari-hari sebelumnya bukan hari keberuntunganku." Ino menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengarnya pun hampir tertawa kalau saja akal sehatnya tidak mendominasi. "Kau menungguku disini, setiap hari?" ino menggaguk.

Gaara tak habis pikir. Wanita ini cukup unik, dia terlihat berkelas dari penampilannya tapi kenapa dia seperti gadis sekolah menengah atas yang masih polos.

"Habisnya kau tidak memberi tauku alamat rumahmu waktu itu." Ino menambahkan dengan memanyunkan bibirnya seimut mungkin.

"Maaf aku pikir kau tidak sepolos ini nona." Ino semakin cemberut saat mendengar perkataan polos dari pemuda rambut merah itu.

Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Gaara." Menunggu Ino menerima uluran tangannya. "Namamu?" dia menambahkan.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Itu adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua, pertemuan yang singkat. Diawal perkenalan mereka.

Sama-sama tidak pernah tau bahwa pertemuan mereka akan berdampak besar pada kehidupan mereka berdua selanjutnya.

Sudah lewat hampir tiga minggu saat makan malam mereka terakhir. Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dihabiskan Sasuke dengan teman-temennya. Disebuah rumah milik salah satu temannya, Suigetsu. Sasuke beberapa hari ini, dia memang tinggal di rumah tersebut.

Pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu meneguk _**wine favorite**_ nya yang tersisa digelas minumnya. Dia belum terlalu mabuk saat tiba-tiba _**handphone**_ nya bergetar.

Hatake Kakashi, orang kepercayaannya. Mengirim sebuah pesan untuknya.

' _ **Sasuke, ayahmu memintamu untuk menemuinya besok. Kuharap kau bisa datang.'**_

Itu adalah isi pesan yang Kakashi kirimkan padanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saat membacanya. Sebelum sempat mengetikan balasan sebuah tangan merangkakki lehernya.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ " Karin wanita itu berbisik ditelingganya.

Karin adalah kekasih Suigetsu dan datang kemari dengan pria itu yang menjemputnya. Lalu kenapa wanita berambut merah ini sendirian sekarang dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Dimana Suigetsu?

Sasuke mencoba berdir, kepalanya sudah terlalu berat. beberapa hari ini ia habiskan dengan minum-minum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin?"

"Tentu saja ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang Sasuke- _ **kun**_." jawab Karin dengan menarik sudut bibirnya menggoda. "Kau dari kemarin hanya diam saja. Apa kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku?" Karin sudah melepaskan bajunya entah kemana. Ahh tidak wanita ini sudah tak memakai baju saat mendatanginya tadi dia hanya menggunakan _**bra**_ dan celana pendek.

"Hn. Bersenang-senang dengan mu?" sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Ck... Aku bukan pria jorok." Dia menambahkan dengan dingin.

Tak lama kemudian Suigetsu turun dari lantai dua rumahnya dengan penampilan yang tak jau berbeda dengan Karin, yang hanya menggunakan celana dan tidak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya sama sekali.

"Oi... Sasuke, kau ini kasar sekali? Sekali-kali kau perlu mencoba tidur dengan wanita lain." Suigetsu berjalan mendekat mengambil minum dan menegaknya.

"Ck." sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah tidur dengan Karin?" Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf saja Suigetsu aku tidak tertarik dengan barang bekas."

"Ha... ha... ha..." pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan itu membuat pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang itu semakin memandangnya dingin. "Sejak kapan kau jadi se _ **naif**_ ini Sasuke? kau mencari seorang gadis?" dia kembali tertawa. "Bahkan kekasihmu itu sudah tidak gadis lagi Sasuke. hari gini sulit mencari Gadis." Tambahnya yang ia buat seolah mendramatisikan keadaan.

"Paling tidak aku yang menikmatinya sendiri. Ino bukan bekas siapapun." Pria tampan itu berbalik.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlalu yakin, kalau Ino- _ **chan**_ itu tidak pernah selingkuh darimu?" Suigetsu mencoba mempropokasi.

Dan Sasuke kembali menoleh kearahnya. "Jaga bicaramu Suigetsu. Sekali lagi kau berani bicara seperti itu aku pastikan kau jadi gelandangan dijalan."

Sedangkan pria kurus itu hanya mengangkat kedua jari tangan kanannya membentuk hurup 'V'.

Disebuah _**butik**_ yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Tokyo yang menggunakan _**brand**_ dengan nama _ **YI**_ singkatan nama dari seorang _**desainer**_ muda yang juga cukup diperhitungkan didunia _**fashion**_ Yamanaka Ino. Wanita pemilik _**butik**_ dan _**brand**_ tersebut.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut memasuki _**butik**_ tersebut pria dengan rambut kuning itu melangkah kedalam dengan ditemani seorang temannya. Setelah sampai mereka disambut dengan ramah oleh salah satu _**karyawan butik.**_

"Silakan disebalh sini" _**Karyawan**_ itu menunjukan tempat dimana calon pengantin wanita telah menunggu.

Hyuga Hinata nama calon pengantin tersebut dia datang terlebih dahulu untuk mencoba gaun pengantin pesanannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto- _ **kun**_?" wanita berpembawaan kalem itu meminta pendapat kepada calon suami, setelah Naruto dan Gaara masuk kedalam.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan pun hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "Err... Bagus. Gaun itu cocok untukmu" mendengar pujian dari calon suami membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu belum melihat _**desainer**_ muda yang menjadi perancang bajunya dari dia mengijakkan kaki dibutik itu.

"Perancangnya dimana?" akhirnya dia mencoba bertanya. Kan seharusnya perancangnya yang menemani pemesan untuk mencoba gaunnya. Bukan malah _**asisten**_ nya begini.

Shizune selaku _**asisten**_ dan orang kepercayaan Ino pun membungkukan badan didepan pemuda itu. "Maaf, _**desainer**_ kami akan sedikit terlambat. Apa anda mau menunggunya? Dia sedang dijalan." Wanita yang berumur sekitar 28 tahun itu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tak masalah." Naruto menjawab. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang tepat dimana sahabatnya Sabaku Gaara menunggu dengan setia duduk disofa yang memang telah tersedia didalam ruangan tersebut. "Kau tak apakan Gaara menunggu lama?" Naruto bertanya pada shabatnya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memberi sebuah anggukan. "Tak apa Naruto. Waktuku untuk kalian hari ini." Setelah mendengarkan jawaban itu Naruto nyengir tak jelas.

Hari ini Naruto menghubunginya, meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya mencoba _**texudo**_ yang akan Naruto gunakan diacara pernikahannya nanti. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menyahuti iya, karena memang tidak ada yang harus Gaara kerjakan.

Selang beberapa waktu orang yang ditunggu datang. Ino Yamanaka segera melepas _**blazer**_ yang ia gunakan dan meletakan tas jinjingnya. Dan segera menemui pelanggannya diruang yang memang disiapkan untuk mencoba dan ruang tunggu.

"Maafkan aku, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Semua orang memusatkan perhatian padanya yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu, termasuk Gaara. Pemuda yang dari tadi memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah _**katalox fashion**_.

"Tak apa kami juga baru datang." Hinata menyahuti. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kenalkan saya Yamanaka Ino. semoga kalia menyukai baju-bajunya, Hyuga- _ **san**_ dan Namikaze- _ **san**_." _**Desainer**_ muda itu memperkenalkan diri.

Ada beberapa gaun dan _**texudo**_ yang mereka pesan. Dan acara **_fitting_** baju pengantin hari ini pun dimulai.

Setelah menjelaskan _**detail**_ dari baju-bajunya Ino bernapas lega saat melihat Naruto dan hinata cukup puas dengan hasil karianya. Salah satu dari gau tersebut bermodel lengan panjang tapi hanya sebatas bahu yang memperlihatkan bahu atas dan leher. Dan memanjang dibagian belakang dengan warna putih gading.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh kerah _**sofa**_ yang ada diruangan itu. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah pria yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan diam.

"Jadi kau teman mereka?" Ino membuka pembicaraan saat berada tepat didepan pemuda bertato _**kanji AI**_ itu.

Gaara nama pemuda itu menepuk _**sofa**_ disebelahnya. Bermaksud menyuruh Ino duduk.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah _**desainer**_ yang mereka pilih." Gaara bersuara setelah Ino mendudukan diri disebelahnya. "Dan yang lebih membuatku tak percaya kau adalah seorang _**desainer**_." Pemuda itu menambahkan dengan menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang juga menatapnya.

Benar menurut penilain Gaara bahwa Ino adalah wanita berkelas, bukan seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas yang polos dan lugu. Seperti penilainnya diawal perkenalan mereka.

Ino mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu karena kau tidak bertanya pekerjaanku sebelumnya." Dia mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka dengan mengerling kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku pikir tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Begitu? Tapi siapa yang tau masa depan?" Ino menghadap Gaara begitu juga pemuda itu dan mata mereka kembali bertemu sampai suara Naruto mengintrupsi mereka.

"Hoi... Gaara bagaimana menurutmu?" triakan dari Naruto membuat sepasang kepala berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Itu cocok untukmu Naruto." Hanya itu jawaban Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kanan kearahnya.

"Aku rasa mereka pasangan yang serasi." Ino memberi penilaian atas kedua sahabat Gaara itu.

"Aku rasa begitu." Gaara masih memperhatikan sahabatnya, saat memberi jawaban.

"Apa mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan?" Wanita cantik itu bertanya lagi.

"Sejak di _**universitas**_ " Ino tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Tidak terlalu lama dibandingkan dengan hubunganya dan Sasuke. Tapi miris mereka yang akan menikah dulu.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Pertanyaan Gaara membangunkan Ino dari kegalauannya.

Dia tersenyum. "Munurutmu?" Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar jawaban atau malah pertanyaan dari Ino. "Gaara apa kau percaya dengan _**mitos**_ bahwa seorang _**desainer**_ gaun pengantin tidak dapat menjadi pengantin dan menikah?" Ino kembali bertanya kali ini dengan menundukan wajah ayunya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah wanita disampingnya. "Apa ada mitos seperti itu."

"Entahlah aku pernah membaca sebuah buku." Ino meberi tau.

"Itu hanya mitos. Bila kau ingin menikah, tinggal menikah saja kan? Asal kau punya calonnya." Mendengar pertnyataan Gaara membuat Ino tertawa. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Gaara mengernyit tak paham.

"Tidak." Ino menjawab setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Hanya saja pernikahan itu jauh dariku, meski aku memiliki kekasih." Dia melanjutkan, ada nada kesedihan dalam kalimatnya.

Gaara tetap memandang intens wanita yang sedang menunduk disampingnya. "Kenapa?" Dia mencoba mencari tau. Apa yang salah dengan wanita ini? Dia cantik dan sepertinya dia juga gadis baik.

Bukannya malah menjawab Ino malah tersenyum kearahnya. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu?" Wanita cantik itu mengerling jail.

Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab suara dari salah satu sahabatnya mengusik gendang telinga mereka.

"Ano... Ino- _ **san**_ kami sudah selesai." Hinata wanita itu berdiri tepat disamping calon suaminya yang berdiri didepan Ino dan Gaara duduk.

Seketika Ino berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Hinata, diikuti dengan Gaara yang berdiri.

"Terimakasi Ino kami menyukai rancanganmu." Naruto menambahkan.

" _ **Iie**_... Aku senang kalau kalian menyukainya, dan terimakasi telah mempercayaiku." Dia tersenyum kearah dua pasangan calon pengantin itu.

"Kalian terlihat akrap. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" pertanyaan Naruto yang ditunjukan kepada sahabat merahnya. Dia heran melihat Gaara menikmati obrolan dengan _**desainer**_ muda itu dari tadi.

"Dia Ino, wanita yang aku ceritakan tempo hari kepadamu." Gaara mencoba menjelaskan dan malah ditanggapi seringai oleh Naruto.

"Oh... Jadi apa kalian masih mau melanjutkan acara kalian?" Naruto mencoba memberi sinyal untuk kencan kepada Gaara, namun pemuda itu tak merespon.

"Tidak. Sepertinya Ino masih sibuk. Mungkin lain kali." Dan Ino pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mencoba menyetujui tawaran Gaara.

"Baiklah Ino- _ **san**_ terimakasi dan kami sangan mengharapkan kedatanganmu di acara pernikahan kami nanti." Wanita bertubuh munggil itu kembali berbicara.

"Sama-sama Hinata- _ **san**_. Tentu aku akan datang."

"Kami permisi." Hinata menambahkan dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan Naruto disampingnya.

Sedangkan Gaara masih diam ditempatnya berdiri. "Kau bisa ceritakan apapun yang kau mau kepadaku." Pemuda pemilik tato _**kanji AI**_ dikening kirinya itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama sebelum beranjak mengikuti kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan _**butik**_ tersebut.

Salah satu dari tiga orang yang berada dalam satu mobil mewah _**Jaguar XJR**_ hitam milik pemuda berambut kuning itu memecahkan keheningan. Setelah cukup jauh menjauhi _**butik**_ yang baru saja mereka kunjungi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang wanita tadi Gaara?" Naruto menoleh kearah sahabat.

Gaara paham apa yang dimaksud wanita dalam pertanyaannya sahabatnya, tapi Gaara tidak langsung menjawab melainnya balik bertanya. "Bagaimana apanya Naruto?" Pemuda bermata hijau teduh itu bertanya dengan masih focus kearah jalan.

"Kau jarang sekali bisa akrap dengan seseorang, apalagi seorang wanita. Tapi dengannya kau sepertinya menikmati kebersamaan kalian tadi." Jawab Naruto sok tau dan hanya dibalas senyum tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ino- _ **san**_ wanita yang cantik." Hinata yang duduk dikursi belakang memberi tanggapan. Dan mendapat persetujuan anggukan dari sang calon suami, Naruto.

Tadi Hinata datang ke _**butik**_ dengan diantar kakaknya Hyuga Neji, tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung berangkat kekantor, dan akhirnya Hinata harus pulang bersama calon suami dan dan sahabatnya. Yang katanya masih ingin pergi makan siang terlebih dahulu bersama.

"Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih." Itu adalah jawaban yang diberikan Gaara pada mereka berdua.

"Haaa... Kau ini. Selama belum menikah masih ada kesempatan kan? Dan kau tau, masih bisa direbut." Naruto menjawab dengan nyengir, mencoba mendorong temannya itu untuk mendekati wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan yang mungkin sempat memikat hati sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tau, Gaara orang yang sulit memulai sesuatu, sulit beradaptasi dan kaku. Selama bersahabat denganya Naruto belum pernah melihat Gaara menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Bahkan Naruto sempat mengira bahwa temannya ini memiliki kelainan _**sexsual.**_

Gaara tak menjawab. Dia hanya memulai memelankan mobilnya dan berhenti disebuah _**restaurant**_ mewah dikawasan Tokyo.

Sehari setelah menerima pesan dari Kakashi, Sasuke mendatangi kediaman ayahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas bertemu dengan pria tua itu, tapi dia penasaran dengan maksud ayahnya ingin bertemu. Bukankah biasahnya ayahnya itu yang mendatanginya.

Kini Sasuke berdiri di depan meja kerja pria Sabaku itu dengan penampilan _**casual**_ yang hanya memakai kaos berbentuk V pada lehernya dan ditambah jas berwarna hitam tanpa mengancingkannya dengan rapi dan dipadukan dengan bawahan _**jeans**_ hitam senada dengan sepatu mahal yang dia gunakan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya langsung. Bahkan tanpa ucapan basa basi diantara ayah dan anak itu atau sapaan lainnya.

Ayahnya pun berdiri dari kursi yang memang dari tadi dia duduki. "Aku dengar kau baru saja memenangkan _**tender**_ besar?" Pria berambut merah kecoklatan itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya tajam. Sedangkan sang ayah tersenyum, pria tua itu memandang anaknya lekat.

"Ibumu pasti sangat bangga kepadamu. Anak manjanya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria hebat." Katanya memuji. Namun Sasuke hanya diam tidak memberi tanggapan apapun mendengar pujian sang ayah.

"Sasuke kau sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya kau menikah dan berhentilah menghambur-hamburkan uang." Sabaku Rei mengelus lengan putranya. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri mendengar pencapaian anaknya itu. Dia selalu mengeluh dengan tingkah laku Sasuke didunia malamnya dan sama sekali tidak menyukainya, tapi putranya yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini membuktikan bahwa dia memiliki darah Uchiha yang kental. Bahkan tak sedikitpun darahnya bercapur pada tubuh putranya.

Sasuke masih tak merespon bahkan dia menampik tangan ayahnya yang sedang pertengger dibahu bidangnya.

"Ck... itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur urusanku, aku yang menentukan hidupku bukan kau jadi jangan berlaga seolah kau peduli." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang terbilang pedas itu dia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja pribadi ayahnya yang berada di rumah mewah Sabaku.

 _ **Blam...**_

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras itu sampai terdengar di lantai bawah rumah tersebut. Karura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan yang sedang ibu itu kerjakan ke lantai atas, tapi kemudian suara putranya mengalihkannya kembali.

" _ **Tadaima**_..." Gaara memberi salam ketika dia mengijakkan kakinya kedalam rumah. Dan langsung menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dirumahnya.

" _ **Okaeri**_ " Karura menjawab dengan lemah.

Tepat ditengah tangga menuju lantai dua kamarnya Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu. Saling memandang tanpa ada ucapan atau sapaan yang keluar dari kedua mulut pemuda tampan dan keren itu. Hijau dan hitam bertemu. Ada tatapan benci, tak suka dari keduanya. Cukup lama pemuda perbeda warna rambut itu bertatap mata sampai suara dengusan dari Sasuke memutuskan tatapan itu.

"Ck." Pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ itu menyeringai dan berlalu menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar dilantai dasar.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , kau tidak ikut makan malam dengan kami?" Karura menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan saat melihat Sasuke berada dipenghujung tangga.

Jangankan meberi jawaban, menatap kearah wanita yang menjadi ibu tirinya itupun tidak. Sasuke hanya melewatinya, berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membantingnya kembali. Karura hanya menunduk saat mendengar bantingan itu. Tak lama kemudian suara deru mobil seolah membelah halamannya.

Sasuke mengendari _**Buggati**_ mewahnya itu dengan cukup kencang, tak mempedulikan lagi tata krama berkendara dan undang-undang yang berlaku dinegara tersebut. Entah kemana tujuannya. Ke _**apartemen**_ kekasihnya mungkin.

T B C

 **Maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian tapi percayalah aku membacanya kok dan aku menyukai respon kalian... makasi makasi makasi entah berapa banyak kata terimakasi yang harus aku ucapkan untuk kalian. I LOVE U so much.**

 **Chap 4 ini untuk kalian semua. :*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.** **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Ino baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya ketika terdengar ketukan pintu _**apartemen**_ nya, wanita cantik itu belum sempat berganti baju saat keluar kamar bermaksud membuka pintu untuk sang tamu, sebelum membuka pintu didepannya Ino terlebih dahulu melihat siapa tamunya kali ini. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya, dia segera membukanya. Tidak heran kalau pemuda itu mengetuk pintu sekarang, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke sempat bilang dia kehilangan kunci apartemennya.

 _ **Cklik**_

Pintu terbuka, namun Ino tak lantas menyingkir dari pintu. Sampai si Uchiha didepannya bertanya.

"Mau sampai kapan membuatku berdiri disini?"

"Darimana saja?" bukannya menjawab wanita itu malah balik bertanya.

Pria tampan itu memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya, yang hanya memakai _**kimono**_ mandi dan terlihat sebuah handuk betenggger indah dikepalanya. Itu menandakan bahwa si wanita baru saja selesai mandi dan jangan lupa dengan bau harus yang menguar dari tubuh indahnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku? Aku akan menyerangmu disini kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk.

Ino cemberut namun menyingkir juga dari depan pintu, dan berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya, bermaksu ganti baju tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang juga mengekor dibelakangnya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup, dia menoleh berpose sendekap layaknya seorang petugas _**introgasi**_ yang sedang memojokkan pelaku kriminal. Jangan lupa dengan tatapan seolah bicara 'siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kekamarku?'

Yang diberi tatapan hanya diam, dan berjalan mendekat tanpa sedikitpun takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh wanitanya.

"Mau apa?" Ino mundur ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat, sampai punggungnya membentur lemari pakaian dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu saja ingin bercinta denganmu." Dia menjawab dengan enteng.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan memaksa." Sasuke berdiri tepat didepannya.

Ino berusaha mendorong tubuh yang menghimpitnya itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. "Kau hanya datang padaku saat kau merasa butuh saja." Dia berucap dengan menatap bola mata hitam yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa kau lebih suka aku tidur dengan wanita lain?" Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelingannya.

"Bila itu kau lakukan-" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya mata mereka saling bertatap "kau akan kehilanganku saat itu juga."

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu tersenyum, membelai wajah wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu lembut. "Karena itu aku datang kemari-" dia berhenti dan mencium kening wanitanya. "karena aku tidak suka melakukannya dengan wanita lain" mendengar itu wajah Ino terlihat bersemu. "dan aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilanganmu." Lanjutnya lalu mencium bibir Ino lembut.

Merasa Ino tak membalasnya, sasuke melepas ciumannya "kenapa?"

"Karena kau kasar."

"Aku rasa kau menikmatinya." Sasuke memberikan ciuman lagi berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak." Disela ciuamnya dengan Sasuke, Ino masih bisa menjawab.

"Lalu?" Sasuke berbicara tanpa memberi jeda pada ciumannya dibibir yang sudah basah oleh saliva mereka.

Ino melepas ciuman panjang mereka, dan mengusap bibir sasuke dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada bibir itu. "Bisa kah kau lebih lembut?" dia bergumam sangat lirih tapi masih mampu didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Well said hime" Ciuman mereka berlanjut saling menginfasi bibir masing-masing, tanpa peduli akan kebutuhan oksigen, bahkan terdengar erangan Ino dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih tanpa melepas ciuman mereka lalu merebahkannya keranjang milik wanitanya.

Entah berapa lama sudah mereka berciuman sampai Ino memaksa melepas ciuman mereka dan terlihat terengah-engah.

Namun itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, ciumannya berpindah keleher jenjang wanitanya yang kini tengah meremas rambut belakangnya.

Bahkan tali yang melilit pada _**kimono**_ mandinya telah terlepas. Ciuman Sasuke turun kebawah dan sukses membuat Ino mengerang dan memangil namanya, cengkraman dirambut Sasuke pun menguat. Sasuke meras udara benar-benar sangat panas kali ini.

Ciuman pemuda tampan itu terun keperut, pusar dan semakin kebawah, tangannya yang tadi bermain didada indah kekasihnya pun berpindah kekaki jenjang wanita yang ada dibawahnya kali ini. Berniat mebukanya, bermaksud memuaskan wanita yang sangat ia cintai terlebih dahulu.

Namun gerakan Sasuke ditahan oleh Ino, pria itu berhenti, memandang wajah didepannya tanpa berkata, menunggu Ino memberi penjelasan.

"Aku kehabisan pilnya Sasuke." Ino menjawab dengan terengah-engah "dan aku belum meminumnya sama sekali."

Sasuke masih diam...dia berpikir apa kekasihnya ini mencoba menolaknya? "Aku akan mengeluarkannya diluar."

Sekarang Ino yang diam. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan mendengar jawaban seperti ini. Sasuke melepas bajunya lalu celana dan mulai menindihnya. Ino memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mulai melakukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, mencium lehernya berkali-kali. Dan disela kegiatan mereka Ino berkali-kali menyebut nama Sasuke dan kembali mencengkram rambut _**raven**_ itu kuat.

Remasan pada rambut dan pundak semakin menguat ketika Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya bahkan dia sampai melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas saat dia rasa akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Begitupun Sasuke pria itu segera menarinya ketika cairan putih kental itu akan keluar.

Pria tampan yang dipenuhi peluh karena kegiatan yang baru mereka lakukan itu menjatuhkan diri diatas wanitanya bahkan tak memperdulikan berat tubuhnya dan semakin mendekap erat sang wanita, sekali-kali mencium leher yang juga berpeluh itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Jawab pria yang masih pada posisinya semula.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginginkan adanya bayi diantara kita?" wanita cantik itu bertanya dan masih dengan setia memberi belaian pada rambut yang sudah acak-acakan karena ulahnya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang."

"Tapi kau akan menikahiku kan?" Ino bertanya lagi. Sunggu wanita cantik itu ingin sekali mendengar jawaban dari pria yang kini menganngkat wajahnya dari perpotongan lehernya dan menatap lembut kearahnya. Namun bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mencium keningnya sangat lama. Ingin menangis rasanya atas perlakuan Sasuke, apa dia akan selamanya seperti ini? Tidur dengan pria yang tidak akan pernah menikahinya, sanggupkah ia bertahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang ini?

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas wanitanya, menarik selimut untuk mereka dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping sang kekasih. Ia memandang wanita disampingnya, berbaring menyamping menghadap Ino, membelai pipi wanitanya an mengecupnya, memberi pelukan dan menempatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jejang wanita Yamanaka itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sasuke?" Ino bersihkukuh mempertanyakannya, dia suda tak tahan dengan keadaanya.

"Tentu. Kau ingi menikah kapan, besok?" Jawaban yang didengar Ino bukanlah jawaban keseriusan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan atau malah melucu yang terdengan payah ditelinganya setiap membahas soal pernikahan.

"Aku serius Uchiha Sasuke." ada nada penekanan didalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya, memandang orang yang dicintainya. Mati indah itu berkaca-kaca, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat ini "aku juga serius Ucha Ino." dia memberikan ciuman dikedua mata biru indah itu "Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik.

Ooo

Sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari cela-cela kelambu yang menutupi pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar dan balkon apartemen yang berada dilantai 9 itu mengusik permata biru, perlahan mata indah itu terbukadan menoleh kearah jam yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, jam 8 pagi. Yamanaka Ino wanita pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu dengan hati-hati memindahkan tangan pemuda yang setia memeluknya. Wanita cantik itu meringsek bangun dari tempat tidur, memungut kimono mandinya yang tadi malah belum sempat ia ganti. Dan memakainya kembali, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi meenyalahakan shower dan seketika dinginya air shower itu membuatnya bergidik, ia memang sengaja tidak menyalahkan air hangat ia butuh air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya dibawah guyuran air.

Entah sudah berapa lama, ia sudah meras kedinginan sekarang sampai terdengar pintu kamar mandi tergeser, menampakkan pemuda berambut raven. Pemuda itu menarik napas lelah saat mata hitannya melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Dia berjalan mendekat, menari handuk terdekat dan mematikan air shower.

Ino masih pada posisinya ketika sebuah handuk menutupi tubuh dinginnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke ikut berjongkok didepan wanitannya.

Ino mendongak tanpa bicara, entah akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka diam, bukankah kata orang diam itu adalah emas.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ramping itu, berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mendudukannya ditepi ranjang. Pemuda itu berbalik, menuju lemari dan membukanya. Mengambil salah satu sweter yang terlipat dilemari pakaian itu. Lalu ia kembali menuju Ino duduk, melepas handuk yang ia lilitkan pada tubuh sang wanita dan memakaikannya sweter yang baru saja ia ambil.

Setelah memastikan tubuh didepannya tidak kedinginan lagi, Sasuke berjongkok didepan Ino yang masih diam. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" dia bertanya, namun yang ditanya masih diam. Sasuke tau ini tak baik, ini salahnya, dia masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan wanitanya tadimalam. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino, apa maumu?" sampai Sasuke bertanya menambahnya namun bibir Ino seolah terjahit.

"Kau ingin kita menikah?" tanyanya lagi dia jengah dengan kebisuan ini, mungkin biasahnya dia lebih menyukai sunyi tapi tidak untuk saat ini, rasanya seperti menyiksa. Ino terlihat lebih menakutkan saat membisu, Sasuke tidak menyukai ini. "Kita akan menikah, tapi beri aku waktu." Akhirnya dia mengalah juga. Bukankah dia akan melaukan apapun untuk wanitanya asal tidak kehilangannya.

Namun respon yang ditunggu tidak nampak pada Ino, duh Sasuke benar-benar ingi bertriak. Apa lagi sih? Bukankah yang diinginkan wanitanya telah ia sanggupi? Sasuke menarik napas dan berdiri, Ino memandang pria yang berdiri didepannya itu, bibirnya mengerucut "tidakkah kau paham kalau aku ini lapar?" Kata Ino dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Mendengar itu membuat mata Sasuke melotot tapi langsung mengernyitkan alis, dia mendengus tapi dia menyukai ini. "baiklah tuan putri, kau mau makan dimana?"

"Aku mau kau yang memasaknya" Sasuke hanya mengangguk, meski ia tak tau bagaimana rasa masakannya. Tapi menyanggupi kemauan Ino lebih penting.

Dan acara memasak pun dimulai. Ino memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang kebinggungan dengan tenang dimeja makan tanpa peduli dengan kekasihnya yang kerepotan sendiri. Beberapa kali Ino menahan tawa saat melihat Sasuke bertriak kepanasan akibat sendok yang ia pegang berkonduksi dengan kompor dan terkekek saat mendengar gerutuan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir yang suka sekali menyeringai itu.

Ino sampai menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja karena bosan menunggu pesanannya datang, huh padahal dia kan Cuma ingi makan teelur dadar kenapa lamanya seperti menunggu telurnya menetas .

 _ **Teng...**_

Sebuah piring berbentuk bulat dengan telur dadar diatasnya, err lebih tepatnya disebut telur hancur, terhidang dimeja depannya. Sasuke melipat tangan didada, menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkan wanita cerewetnya ini.

Ino perlahan–lahan menyendokkan telur kedalam mulutnya dan melirik Sasike, setelah sampai kedalam rongga mulutnya, ino mengunyah perlahan dan sebelum sempat masuk kedalam kerongkongannya, secepatnya ia segera memuntahkannya.

Reaksi Ino membuat Sasuke manautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti dengan memberi tatapan 'kenapa?'

"Coba saja sendiri."ucap wanita ayu itu setelah menyelesaikan minumnya.

Pria itu menurut, mulai menyendokkan telur yang sama dengan Ino kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan belum terlalu lama ia mengunyahnya dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Asin, itulah yang dia rasakan. Bahkan sangat asin, tapi bukan salahnya juga kan kalau masakannya kacau begini, dia kan tidak pernah dan bisa memasak dan kekasihnya tau itu. Tapi kenapa masih menyuruhnya membuat telur dadar?

"Mau makan diluar?" Sasuke berpeendapat.

Selesai acara makan pagi menjelang siang mereka, Sasuke segera mengantar Ino kebutuknya. "Aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang nanti." Ino mengangguk dan mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum memutuskan turun dari mobil mewah milik kekasihnya.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu melihat pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk disofa ruang tunggu butik yang cukup besar miliknya, ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kedalam.

"Kau menunggu ku?" Tanya wanita cantik itu ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kedepan pemuda itu.

"Aku membutuhkan tuxedo untuk sebuah acara." Gaara menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kemari setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

Ino menautkan alis pirangnya kearah pemuda didepannya. "Kau akan menikah juga?"

"Aku tidak. Untuk acra pernikah Naruto."

Seketika Ino tertawa tetahan. "ayo ikut aku" dia mengajak pemuda itu ketempat koleksi tuxedo hasil rancangannya. "Jadi kau ingin yang seperti apa?" Ino menambahkan ketika mereka sampai ditujuan.

"Aku tidak pandai memilih, kau bisa membantuku?" pemuda tampan itu menjawab.

"Tentu." Wanita cantik itu segera mengambil banyak pilihan untuknya. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena Gaara memang bukan type pemilih asal dia cocok dan nyaman dia langsung mengambilnya.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai dengan tuxedo nya Gaara pamit. "terimakasi sudah berkunjung." Saat Ino dan Gaara sampai didepan butiknya.

"Hn. Kau akan datang?" Gaara menberi pertanyaan yang kemudian diberi jawaban anggukan dan senyum khas Yamanaka Ino.

"Datanglah dengan kekasihmu, aku ingin melihatnya." Dia menambahkan sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Senja disore hari, ketika Ino baru keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Dia bisa melihat kekasihnya bersandar pada samping mobil mewahnya, Ino tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau kau sudah menunggu?" dia bertanya ketika tepat berada didepan kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung membukakan pintu untuk Ino masuk, setelah berucap "aku baru saja sampai" dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu dia berjalan memutar membuka pintu yang berlawanan dengan sang kekasih masuk.

"Kau ingin makan dulu?" tanya pria tampan itu sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Ino menggeleng lalu mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kawasan apartemen yang wanitanya tinggali.

"Sasuke..." Ino memecah keheninggan diantara mereka.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya.

"Nanti temani aku menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu pelangganku ya." Ino memandang kearah sang kekasih yang masih focus kejalan.

"Hn." Dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan tak jelas.

"Hn itu apa Sasuke?" wanita itu gedek sendiri mendengar kata hn... hn... dan hn... dari sang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan menoleh sebentar kearah wanitanya yang tengah duduk disampingnya lalu kembali kearah jalan didepannya. "Iya hime. Apa aku pernah menolakmu?"

Tak menjawab melainkan menolehkan wajah ayunya kearah kaca jendela mobil yang tepat disebelahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas. Haaa dia salah bicara lagi dan akan segera menghadapi ino dalam mood yang buruk. Pemuda itu heran wanitanya ini masih seperti anak kecil yang sediki-sedikit marah tapi yang dipertanyakan selalu soal pernikahan dan pernikahhan.

Tak terasa dalam waktu seminggu ini mereka habiskan bersama di apartemen milik Yamanaka Ino. mungkin Sasuke memang memiliki apartemen sendiri tapi dia lebih menyukai berada satu apartemen kekasihnya seperti saat ini, dia terbangun dengan keadaan tak berpakaian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pria itu memandang wanita yang tengah teertidur pulas disampingnya, dengan penampilan yang sama tak berpakaian. Dia membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ino dari dinginya AC diruangan itu.

Sudah sangat lama mereka bersama, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bosan dengan Ino. bahkan cintanya bertambah dari hari kehari. Sasuke mendekat, berbisik ditelingan wanita cantik itu. Dia berharap dengan beegitu wanitanya bisa mendengar meski kecil kemungkinan. "Aku akan kekantor dulu-'

Ino yang merasa ternganggu dengan suara yang hampir mirip dengan ddesisan itu, mengerjapakan mata indahnya dia memandang pria itu. "-aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Lanjut Sasuke, setelah melihat Ino memperhattikannya. Lalu pria tampan itu mencium kening wanita Yamanaka dengan lembut dan lama.

Ino masih enggan bergerak dia hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil merapatkan selimutnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Sasuke turun dan pergi.

Sebelum menjemput Ino, Sasuke memutuskan mengunjungi apartemennya terlebih dahulu yang sudah terlalu lama ia tinggalkan. Sepulang dari kantornya Sasuke menjalankan mobil _**Buggati**_ nya dengan santai menuju kawasan apartemen. Pria itu melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 5 sore dan masih punya cukup waktu untuk bersiap sebelum menjemput kekasihnya keacara pernikahan yang beberapa hari lalu dibicarakan oleh wanitanya itu.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

Sasuke mengetuk apartemen miliknya, dia memang menyerahkan kunci apartemennya kepada Sakura, penghuni baru apartemennya dan kunci yang satu dia berikan kepada Ino tentu saja.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dia mencoba mengetuk lagi, tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban maupun respon dari dalam. Mengambil ponselnya , sial dia tidak memiliki nomor wanita itu.

Akhirnya dia mencoba menbukanya, Tak terkunci. Tanda tanya besar melintas. Kenapa wanita itu bisa seceroboh ini? Apa-apaan tidak mengunci pintu, lalu melangkah kedalam. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada penghuni selain dirinya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya lagi, napi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Menuju salah satu kamar yang di miliki apartemen itu, bukan kamarnya.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

"Sakura" Sasuke memangilnya lagi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Pintu kamar pun tak terkunci, Sasuke membukanya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berteriak ketika tubuh wanita cantik itu tergeletak dilantai. Panas, suhu tubuh Sakura tinggi ketika Sasuke memegangnya. Dia binggung apa yang harus di lakukan, dia bukan seorang dokter yang mampuh memberi pertolongan pertama.

"Sakura." Dia beberapa kali mencoba memanggilnya tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda wanita ini akan menjawab. Tidak adak pilihan lain, dia harus membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tolong teman ku." Sesampainya dilobi sebuah rumah sakit dengan membopong tubuh lemah itu.

Seorang perawat menidurkan disalah satu bed diruang gawat darurat rumah sakit tersebut.

Ino sudah siap dengan gaun malamnya. Sebuah gaun mini dress diatas lutut yang sedikit mengembang dibagian bawahnya dan topless dibagian atas berwarna drak blue dan menata rambut panjangnya menyamping, lengkap dengan sepatu high heel berwarna sama dengan dresnya.

Ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang, tak ada jawaban. Beberapa kali mengirim pesan dan tak mendapat balasan. Ia menoleh kearah jam yang duduk manis disamping meja tempat tidurnya 19:10 malam. Dia sudah terlambat sepulu menit dari jadwal acara yang ditentukan.

Wanita cantik itu mendengus, tak ada waktu lagi dia harus berangkat meski harus sendiri tak masalah baginya. Setelah bmenulis pesan yang terakhir dia bergegas menuju ke tempat dimana mobil _**Ferrari**_ kesayangannya terparkir.

Sebuah tempat yang dijadikan tempat acara pesta pernikahan dari anak Walikota dengan putrid keluarga Hyuga menjadi tujuan seorang Ino Yamanaka. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang memang dijadikan parkiran malam itu. Sebuah Hotel yang disulap menjadi Istanah semalam oleh pasangan pengantin yang sedang bahagia didepannya ini.

"Selamat ya Hinata- _ **san**_ dan Naruto- _ **san**_ " ucap Ino setelah ia berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Terimakasi Ino- _ **san**_ sudah mau datang." Hinata tersenyum anggun, tampak sangat cocok dengan gaun rancangannya ditubuh wanita mungil itu.

"Kau datang sendiri Ino?" Naruto bertanya saat melihat wanita pirang itu tidak membawa teman atau kekasih keacaranya. Bukankah Gaara bilang dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?

"Apa kalian keberatan, aku tidak membawa pasangan?"

Jawaban Ino membuat Naruto tertawa. "ha... ha... ha... tentu saja tidak. Gaara juga datang sendiri." Pemuda jabrik itu melirik temannya yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan segelas _**cocktail**_ ditangannya.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Gaara tampak keren dengan _**tuxedo**_ buatannya, sampai membuatnya terpanah melihat penampilannya, semburat merah nampak di wajah ayunya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Pemuda berambut merah itu memberikan pertanyaan yang sama, ketika sampai didepan mereka. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hampir satu jam tak terasa mereka habiskan bercerita banyak hal dan minum-minum, tentu saja Ino yang paling banyak minum. Ino mersa nyaman dengan mereka, dengan orang-orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Mungkin karena sifat bersahabat mereka dan Ino sendiri adalah orang yang pandai beradaptasi.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Pemuda tampan itu menawarkan dengan mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Ino, dan langsung menyambutnya.

"Tak masalah."

Selama mereka berdua berdansa, Gaara hanya dibuat tak berkutik selain diam mendengarkan cerita Ino. Wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya ini menceritakan semua tentangnya. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa Ino bisa bercerita dengan cukup santai padahal Gaara tau isi ceritanya cukup berat. kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah efek dari terlalu banyak minum dan Ino sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar. Sampai alunan terakhir dari musik dansa berhenti, Ino pun ikut berhenti seolah-olah ialah penyanyinya.

Tubuhnya tak kuat, dia lemas dan menjatuhkan tubuh ramping itu sepenuhnya dalam dekapan hangat pria yang masih membisu.

"Dia tertidur." Gaara memberi tau Naruto dan Hinata, saat kedua sahabatnya itu bertanya keadaan Ino. mereka paham Ino terlalu banyak minum tadi.

"Kau akan mengantarnya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau alamatnya Naruto."

"Biarkan dia menginap diruah Hyuga saja Gaara, kau juga bisa menginap disana. Kami akan pulang setelah acara ini selesai." Wanita yang sudah menyandang nama Namikaze itu memberi pendapat.

Memang kediaman Hyuga terbilang peling dekat dengan lokasi pesta, dibandingkan rumah Gaara dan suaminya. Bisa saja Hinata menyuruh Gaara memesankan kamar di hotel ini tapi itu akan terlihat tidak sopan. Bagaimanpun juga Ino adalah tamunya dan Gaara adalah pria normal. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya dengan pria bertato itu, tapi dia lebih mementingkan bagaimana reaksi Ino saat bangun nanti, bila mengetahui dia terbangun di kamar hotel sendiri akan sangat memalukan untuknya. Kediaman Hyuga cukup besar dan disana ada ibunya, yang pasti akan membantu menjaga tamunya dan tentu akan membuat Ino nyaman saat bangun besok. Hinata akan menjelaskan besok.

Sasuke mengumpat ' _ **Shit**_ ' berkali-kali ketika mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya namun tak mendapat jawaban. Mkemungkin besar Ino marah kepadanya.

Setelah membaca pesan terakhirnya, pemuda itu benar-benar merasa bersalah yang dikirim oleh wanitanya 4 jam yang lalu.

' _ **Seharusnya kau bulang kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku sasuke. teruskan saja sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri**_.'

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, dia masih berdiri didepan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Kamar dimana wanita berambut merah jambu itu pingsan karena _**anemia**_ dan ada kemungkinan mengalami _**anoreksia**_.

Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Sakura, tentu saja ini salahnya. Dia tidak memberi tahu Ino tadi, dia malah meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam mobil dan membiarkan kekasihnya menelpone nya berkali-kali tanpa jawaban.

Sasuke mencoba lagi. "Ayola Ino akngkat telpone nya" tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke berpikir dia harus menemuinya sekarang.

Dia menuju ruang perawat. "Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya pemuda tampan itu setelah sampai di depan perawat penjaga.

"Tentu. Bisa kami Bantu tuan?" Perawat itu memberi senyum yang tak dibalas oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, tentu saja.

"Aku akan kembali besok, tolong kau jaga temanku." Kalimat perintah dari Sasuke itu langsung dijawab sebuah anggukan.

Setelah itu pemuda berambut _**raven**_ itu keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat meenuju apartemen miliki kekasihnya.

Seperti _**déjà vu**_ dia mengetuk pintu apartemen di depannya lagi. Sial dia mengumpat dalam hati, dalam sehari dia dibuat mengetuk dan menunggu sebanyak dua kali.

"Ino!" dia memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang, mengetuk dan memanggil berkal-kali. Hampir setengah jam dia melakukan itu namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Sampai dia memiliki banyak _**opsi.**_ Pertama, apa kekasihnya itu belum pulang? Kedua, menyusul ketempat acara, tapi dimana? Ino tak memberitahunya waktu itu. Wanitanya hanya meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya, tapi tidak menjelaskan siapa dan dimana tempatnya.

Lalu sekarang ia haru bagaimana? Menunggu seperti orang gelandangan di depan pintu apartemen yang tak tau kapan kekasihnya itu akan pulang. Namun itu tentu saja tak maslah baginya asal wanitanya itu pulang, bukankan lebih baik menunggunya disini?

Setelah membaringkan Ino, pria berambut merah itu menatapnya lama. Kemudian Hinata datang .

"Ini dompet dan ponsel Ino- _ **san**_. Dia meninggalkannya dimeja tempat acara tadi." Wanita itu menyerahkan pada Gaara dan pemuda itu menerimanya. "Kau juga akan menginap disinikan Gaara? Kamarmu sudah disiapkan disebelah." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta bantuan bibi untuk menganti baju Ino- _ **san**_." Setelah bicara itu Hinata keluar, dan akan di ikuti oleh Gaara seandainya ponsel yang baru saja ia letakkan dimeja itu tak bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Sasu?" Gaara membaca nama yang muncul dilayar handpone berwarna putih itu. Pria itu mengambilnya lalu mengeser layar untuk menerima panggilan diponsel Ino.

" _ **Hallo**_."

" _ **Hallo**_ Ino-" Suara datarnya terpotong oleh suara disebrang. Bukan suara kekasihnya melainkan suara seorang pria. "Dimana Ino?" dia melanjutkan bertanya dengan tak sabar. Apa-apaan kekasihnya itu, apa dia mencoba mengecewakannya dengan datang keacara yang tak penting dengan pria lain?

"Dia sudah tidur, kalau kau ingin bicara lebih baik besok saja."

 _ **Tut... tut...tut...**_

Gaara memutus panggilan itu, bahkan tak mempedulikan suara disebrang yang mengumpat berkali-kali.

"Sial." Sekali lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat. Mencoba menelpone lagi manun hanya suara operator yang menjawab, rupanya pria itu menon aktifkan ponsel kekasihnya.

Persetan dengan mereka. Ino yang memulai, Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari apartemen. Kemana tujuannya hanya Sasuke yang tau. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya Sasuke mengumpat lagi dan memukul setir kemudian melujukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pagi hari tepat pukul 10, wanita berwajah manis itu telah bangun dan rapi, bersandar pada bed kamar rawat inap VIP rumah sakit Tokyo. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, dia tau mengapa dia berada disini sekarang, tadi seorang perawat memberi tahunya siapa yang membawanya kemari. Dia merasa sangat menyusahkan pria itu. Dia ingin menangis tetapi sebelum air matanya terjatuh, pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sakura, wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang telah menolongnya dan membawanya kemari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah meletakkan sekantong makanan diatas meja rawat.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Wanita itu bukannya menjawab. Dan mendapat respon deheman khas Uchiha, lalu hening tercipta diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. "Aku tidak tau makanan kesukaanmu." Sasuke menambahkan dan berjalan kearah jendela yang sudah terbuka. Dia bukan seorang yang perhatian atau repot-repot baik kepada orang lain. Kalaupun dia berkorban itupun hanya untuk kekasihnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia disini, berlaga menjadi pahlawan untuk wanita ini. Sasuke pun tidak tau.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum, dia tidak tau jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan. Sasuke sudah terlalu baik padanya. Dulu dia mengenal Sasuke tidak terlalu berkesan baik. Bahkan pemuda itu terlalu dingin dengan sekitar, bahkan di sekolah yang sama. Sasuke tak peduli padanya yang jelas-jelas menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tapi sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, Sasuke telah banyak berubah mungkin kematian ibunya yang membuatnya berubah, atau gadis yang ada di bingkai foto besar di kamar Sasuke itu? Sakura tidak tau.

"Ano... Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , aku rasa aku sudak lebih baik." Kalimat wanita berambut _**pink**_ itu membuat pemuda yang sedang menatap jendela menoleh padanya, meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkan. "Aku rasa lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah saja."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" pria itu sepenuhnya menghadapnya.

"Aku kelaparan, mungkin." Dia mengucapkan dengan malu-malu. Dia adalah seorang wanita bukankan sangat memalukan bila dia mengatakan kelaparan sampai pingsan kepada seorang pria. Sakura mengutuk kehidupannya karena menjatuhkan diri didepan pria yang disukainya. Meski kelaparan lebih terhormat dari pada menjadi bahan taruhan di meja judi.

Sasuke manghela napas setelah mendengar kata kelaparan keluar dari bibir pucat itu. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen, dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Sakura menundukan wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih meprhatikannya.

"makanlah dulu, kita akan pulang stelah ini."

...

Di tempat yang berbeda seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya, dia dimana sekarang, dimana bajunya? Semakin dia mencoba berpiukir kepalanya jadi semakin akan meledak.

"Ino- _ **san**_ , kau sudah bangun?" suara dari arah pintu membuatnya dapat satu jawaban, Hinata orang yang mengundangnya keacarah pernikahannya. Lau Ino datang sendiri, minum dan dia tidak ingat lagi.

"Ino- _ **san**_ kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya lagi, setelah meletakan nampan berisi sarapan untuk sang tamu disamping tempat tidurnya.

Ino tersenyum. "Ini dimana?"

"Ini di rumahku Ino- _ **san**_." Wanita Namikaze itu mendudukan diri disamping Ino. "Tadi malam kau ketiduran." Hinata mencoba memberi jawaban yang pas. Dia tidak mungkin bicara kalau ino mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. Itu akan terdengar tidak sopan. "dan kami tidak tau alamatmu, jadi kami membawamu kemari." Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kami?" siapa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan 'kami', apa ia dan suaminya?

"Eto... sebenernya Gaara- _ **kun**_ yang membawamu kemari." Terlihat hati-hati memberi jawaban.

"Gaara?" Lagi-lagi Ino bertanya. Kenapa pemuda itu? Apa dia melupakan sesuatu, Gaara adalah teman mereka. Tidak mungkin Hinata yang menggendongnya sampai kemari, Naruto apalagi, tidak akan lucu apa bila menantu di rumah ini membawa seorang wanita yang tertidur pada gendongannya pulang ke rumah di hari pernikahannya.

Setelah menerima anggukan dari wanita manis itu, Ino tersenyum. "Aku ingin mandi dulu Hinata. Bolehkan aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" Hinata menganggung. "Sarapannya nantinya, maaf merepotkanmu." Ino melanjutkan.

Wanita Namikaze yang memang tau sopan santun itu memutuskan untuk pergi, dia memberi waktu untuk tamunya sendiri, dia keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Wanita cantik bertubuh mungil itu berjalan kearah ruang makan tempat dimana suami dan sahabatnya berada sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Rumah kediaman Hyuga terbilang sangat besar, rumah bermodel Jepang klasik. Rumah itu sudah sepi sejak pagi tadi. Ayah dan kakanya sudah berangkat ke kantor, hanya ada ibunya saja di rumah, ditambah suami dan kedua tamunya. Tidak termasuk pembantunya.

"Apa Ino sudah bangun?" Gaara bertanya setelah melihat Hinata, lalu wanita itu mengangguk.

"Ino- _ **san**_ masih mandi."

Setelah mandi Ino sudah melihat bajunya terlipat rapi diranjang dan tempat tidur yang beberapa saat lalu ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan kacau sekarang juga sudah tertata rapi. Dia segera berganti baju, menggunakan bajunya semalam dan mengikat rambut indahnya tinggi.

Kemudia mengambil susu yang masih hangat dinampan, segera meminumnya sambil melihat ponselnya, mati. Setelah menyalahkannya kembali ia dapat melihat panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke berkali-kali dan beberapa pesan masuk.

Persetan dengan Sasuke, Ino tidak berniat membalas. Segera setelah itu keluar dan menemui teman barunya. Kalau mereka mau disebut teman.

Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja memasuki apartemen milik pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ itu.

"Apa kau keberatan aku tinggal disini juga?" Sakura terdiam beberapa saat mendengar kalimat dari pemuda dihadapannya. Kenapa bisa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah apartemen ini miliknya?

"Ini apartemenmu Sasuke- _ **kun**_. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Sakura mengutarakan ketidak mengertiannya.

Setelah kalimat terakhir dari wanita berambut merah jambu itu, kini keduanya terdiam. Sasuke tidak memberi respon, tidak ingin tepatnya. Tentu saja dia tau apartemen ini miliknya namun tinggal berdua dengan wanita selain Ino itu pertama untuknya, mungkin dia brengsek tapi dia masih mengerti sopan santun meski itu sedikit. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehidupan pribadinya dicampuri oleh orang lain apa lagi sekarang dia sedang ingin sendiri, tapi keadaan tidak mendukung. Bisa saja Sasuke menyewakan apartemen untuk Sakura tapi dia yakin wanita itu akan menolaknya, dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan. Toh sasuke juga jarang kemari.

"Istirahatlah. Aku ada urusan." Setelah mengucapkannya pria tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak berhak tau urusan Sasuke. dia telah ditolong, bahkan dibolehkan tinggal di apartemennya. Dia tidak boleh merepotkan lebih dari ini.

"Kau tinggal disini?" pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut merah ketika mobil yang membawanya berhenti di halaman sebuah apartemen mewah.

Gaara mengantarnya pulang sesaat setelah Ino turun dari kamar keluarga Hyuga. Hinata yang menyarankan dan memberi tahu kalau mobilnya akan diantar ketempatnya. Tentu saja Ino tidak keberatan, toh dia masih terlalu malas berkendara sendiri hari ini.

"Iya, kau mau mampir?" tanggapan dari Ino sebelum ia memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobil pemuda itu.

"Tidak, mungkin lain kali."

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si pemuda, Ino bergegas keluar dan berucap. "Terimakasi Gaara." Dan dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu.

Mobil yang beberapa detik lalu ada didepannya kini telah berlalu, meninggalkan kawasan _**apartemen**_. Wanita cantik itu kedalam menuju lantai kamarnya.

 _ **Ting...**_

Suara _ **lift**_ menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai di lantai kamarnya, dan pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu _**lift**_ , saat melihat pemuda berambut _**raven**_ berdiri didepan kamar _**apartemen**_ nya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke mematikan rokoknya. Menjatuhkan benda yang berisi tembakau itu dibawah kakinya, bahkan tidak mempedulikan peringatan ' _ **buanglah sampah pada tempatnya'**_ lalu menginjak rokok yang memang tinggal sedikit itu. Diam menunggu sang wanita mendekat memberitatapan dingin, bahkan lebih dingin biasahnya.

Ino melanjutkan langkahnya, mencoba tak mengacukan keberadaan pria itu. Di sudah terlalu kecewa, Ino sudah berusaha menuruti semuanya tapi kenapa pria ini tidak. Mengingkari janjinya, tidak membalas pesan dan bahkan tidak mengangkat telponenya, apa dia sesibuk itu? Bukankah Ino sudah meminta waktunya dari jauh hari yang lalu. Lalu sekarang alasan apa yang akan diberikan?

Sebelum Ino berhasil membuka kunci apartemennya, Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya dan membenturkanya ke diding.

"Au." Ino merintih saat punggungnya membentur kerasnya diding. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" dia tidak mengerti dengan pria didepannya ini, dia yang salah tapi kenapa dia juga yang marah? "Apa ini caramu meminta maaf?"

"CK." Sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" Ino masih mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke, "Apa karena aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, lalu kau mencari kepuasan dengan pria lain?" pemuda tampan itu sedikit terengah karena bicara cukup panjang dan dia harus bertriak.

Sedangkan kalimat yang baru Ino dengar keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuatnya melotot. ' _ **Mencari kepuasan dengan pria lain**_?' kenapa bisa Sasuke menuduhnya seperti itu?

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, kau hanya mencari kesalahan orang lain untuk menutupi kesalahanmu." Ino mencoba menghempaskan tangan yang mencengkram kedua lengannya.

Sasuke masih diam, lalu Ino melanjutkan. "Jadi kau mencariku?" Ino menarik napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak meledak sekarang. Dia lelah terlalu lelah, dan kepalanya masih pusing akibat minum tadi malam. "Untuk apa kau mencariku? Setelah kau membuatku menunggu, membiarkanku pergi sendiri, tidak memberi kabar, dan sekarang kau marah-marah, lalu menuduhku tidak jelas. Apa kau sadar? Kau yang salah Sasuke dan aku yang seharusnya marah." Cukup Ino sudah dalam batas, dia berteriak bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli bila teriakannya ini akan menganggu tetangga apartemennya. Dia mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke, melewatinya dan mencoba membuka pintunya lagi.

 **Clik...**

Suara kunci pintu terbuka, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, suara Sasuke menghentikannya lagi. "Tadi malam aku menelponemu-" pria itu mengantungkan kalimatnya, dan Ino masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia tau ada beberapa telpone tak terjawab dari sasuke tadi malam. "-apa kau tau, seorang pria yang mengankatnya." Lanjutnya dan kalimat itu membuat Ino berbalik menghadapnya.

Entah jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan, dia tidak tau siapa yang mengangkatnya. Gaara atau mungkin Naruto? Dia mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri jadi ada seorang teman yang mengangkat telponnya, tapi tidak mungkin dia bilang itu pada Sasuke. bisa-bisa sasuke akan menuduhnya lebih dari ini.

"Lalu, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Itu akan mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke tapi lebih dari itu, dia penasaran kemana pemuda itu tadi malam.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak dan ponselku tertinggal didalam mobil." Sasuke langsung memberi jawaban dengan menatap mata indah didepannya itu lembut. meski tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ponselnya memang tertinggal didalam mobilnya kemarin saat mengantar Sakura, mengendongnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan akhirnya membuat kekasihnya menelponnya berulang-ulang. Sasuke tau ini salahnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, perasaan Ino dua kali lebih kecewa. Sasuke selalu saja seperti ini, selalu saja mementingkan urusannya dan Ino selalu mendapat urutan kesekian.

"Apa urusan itu lebih penting dariku?" dia berhak bertanya dan dia juga berhak tau. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Mendengar jawaban dari pria yang berdiri didepannya dengan masih menatapnya lembut itu, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Aku ingin sendiri, pergilah Sasuke." dia kecewa tentu saja, Ino tidak tau kenapa kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini senang sekali membuatnya kecewa, bukankah Ino selalu menuruti kemauannya. Pertama Sasuke tidak mau menerima kehamilannya, kedua Sasuke tidak memberikan kepastian untuk pernikahan mereka, dan sekarang kekasihnya ini lebih mementingkan urusannya sendiri dibandingkan dirinya. Oh great, lengkap sudah. Ino memang tidak dibutuhkan disini.

Wanita cantik itu berbalik dan membuka pintu, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam tanapa berbalik atau berucap. Ino menutup pintu itu.

 _ **Blam...**_

Sasuke hanya memandang nanar pintu yang baru saja terbanting. Pergi meninggalkan apartemen perempuannya, percuma dia memaksa masuk sekarang, Ino menginginkannya pergi. Mungkin lebih baik mencoba menata hati masing-masing.

Sudah seharian ini dihabiskan Sasuke dengan minum-minum lagi di apartemennya. Dia terlalu malas pergi bersama Jugo ataupun Suigetsu. Atau bisa saja dia pergi ke Konoha seperti sebelum-sebelumnya menenangkan diri disana, andai saja Kakashi tidak melarangnya meninggalkan Tokyo untuk beberapa hari ini.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, dimeja bar mini yang memang ada dalam aprtemennya. Entah sudah berapa botol minuman yang mengandung alcohol tinggi itu ia habiskan. Dia akan meneguk wine yang terisi dalam gelas bening itu, andai saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

"Sudah cukup."

Sasuke tau suara siapa itu, tanpa menoleh pun. Sasuke menarik gelas yang masih ditahan oleh tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, saat larangannya tidak dihiraukan. Lalu dia duduk didepan pemuda itu dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Kau sudah terlalku banyak minum." Wanita itu bicara lagi, setelah cukup lama diam. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak merespon sedikit pun. Sakura tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tadi Sasuke datang dengan keadaan kacau meski tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya. Lalu pergi kekamar bahkan tidak mengindahkan ajakan Sakura untuk makan malam. Lalu sekarang setelah Sakura terbangun ia melihat Sasuke dengan botol-botol minumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" dia memberanikan bertanya lagi, meski pertanyaannya tidak satupun dijawab. Dia tidak tau kehidupan Sasuke seperti apa, atau memang setiap hari dihabiskan pemuda itu dengan minum-minum begini? Atau ini hanya pelarian ketika ia ada masalah. Kalau yang benar adalah opsi kedua, kenapa harus melampiaskan keminuman?

"Apa semua wanita itu sama?" setelah lama diam akhirnya sasuke bersuara. Sedangkan Sakura masih memperhatikan, menunggu kelanjutannya. "Apa sama-sama menyebalkan, cerewet dan hanya bisa menyalahkan tanpa mau disalahkan?" pria tampan itu melanjutkan dengan cukup panjang bahkan membuat Sakura melongo mendengar Sasuke bicara panjang.

Sakura terkekek. "Tidak semua wanita seperti itu." Lalu hening. "Jadi apa masalahmu? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" wanita berambut merah jambu itu mencoba bertanya berhati-hati.

Sasuke kembali melihatnya, namun tidak menjawabnya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, aku tidak sengaja melihat foto seorang wanita di kamarmu." Sakura menunduk, dia merasa tak sopan masuk kekamar orang tanpa meminta ijin.

Sasuke tidak memusingkan itu, dia kembali meminum wine nya lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi kebersamaan mereka diisi dengan keheningan tidak ada yang memulai pembiacraan sampai Sakura yang memulainya "kau tau Sasuke kun?" dia berhenti, menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku jadi merasa iri dengannya." Sasuke menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksut Sakura. "Kau tau kan, aku dulu sangat menyukaimu?"

pertanyaan atau lebih cocok disebut pernyataan itu, Sasuke tau kemana arah pembicaraan wanita ini. Dia juga tidak bodoh dengan banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya, salah satunya wanita didepannya ini.

"Dulu Naruto juga menyukaimu." Entah kenapa pemuda itu memilih membahasnya dari sekian banyak kalimat yang melintas di otak jeniusnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan atau mencoba memberitau bahwa mantan sahabatnya dulu juga mengejar-ngejar wanita yang sedang bicara dengannya ini, tapi selalu ditolak dengan alasan wanita ini lebih menyukai dirinya.

Wanita itu tersenyu. "Aku tau, tapi dia juga meninggalkanku sama sepertimu." Dia tersenyum miris. Dia jadi teringat waktu dulu, yang sering kali memberikan penolakan kedapa pria Namikaze itu dengan alasan dia mencintai Sasuke, yang tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"German. Dia memutuskan sekolah disana setelah kelulusan." Jawaban itu hampir membuat sasuke tertawa, dia sungguh tidak menyangka, teman bodohnya itu memutuskan sekolah diliuar negeri. Padahal didalam negeri pun dia tidak akan bisa mengejar materi, itu menurut Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut sampai dini hari, bahkan kini Sakura pun ikut minum juga, dan mereka sampai tertidur dimeja.

Ino sedang berada ditempat kerjanya saat sebuah pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan mendesain sebuah gaun.

' _ **Butuh teman makan siang**_?' Pesan dari Sabaku Gaara, membuat Ino menelpon pemuda itu seketika.

" _ **Kau ada dimana**_?"

" _ **Keluarlah**_."

Wanita cantik itu langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, setelah ada diluar, dia sudah melihat pemuda berambut merah sedang bersandar di mobil miliknya dengan pakaian santai yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pria itu menatapnya.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian kemarin, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Sasuke dulu, dan pria itu pun sama, tidak menghubunginya juga. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan dia menerima tawaran Gaara kali ini.

Tanpa sadar perlakuan mereka untuk memilih tak menghubungi satu sama lain dan menata hati masing-masing itu membuat ikatan yang telah lama mereka rajut kini mulai melonggar dan menciptakan sebuah ikatan baru.

 **TBC...**

 **uchiha** : Udah lanjut

 **dilla** :iya kejam tapi keren ya *Ditabok

 **SylverQueen** : ino kan penurut. hihihi aku juga binggung siapa pairnya *Wink

 **Guest** : sakuranya sama aku aja /gak

 **Noor wahdah** :ini udah chap berikutnyta loooh.

makasi ya udah ada yang mau baca n ngasi pendapat duh jadi terharu. maaf updatenya lelet abis sibvuk sih. dan ini pun belom diedit jadi maaf atas ketidak nyamanan saat baca nanti. chap ini untuk kalian mumumu :*:*:*


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Dua orang sedang terlihat menikmati makan siangnya disebuah restaurant cepat saji disalah satu kota tersibuk di Jepang.

Ino tidak menyangka Gaara akan mengajaknya makan disini, tempat yang sering ia dan Sasuke kunjungi. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja tempat makan ini dekat dengan tempat kerja Sasuke dan juga _**apartment**_ kekasihnya itu. Ino tanpa sadar menghela napas, ketika pikirannya melayang tentang hubungannya dan kekasihnya. Wanita cantik itu memandang Gaara, pria didepannya ini terlihat tenang dengan makanan pesanannya. Ino yang memang tidak suka dengan kesunyian ia mencoba memecahkannya, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai.

"Err. . .Gaara, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan siang?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap iris biru laut didepannya itu. "Apa kau sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang?" bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah balik bertanya dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari kepala bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Tentu saja Ino mengeleng, memang dia tidak ada rencara makan siang dengan siapapun, termasuk Sasuke yang sudah hampir dua hari ini tidak berkomunikasi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, sampai ia benar-benar melupakannya. Apa Sasuke ingin Ino yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu lalu minta maaf? yang jelas-jelas pemuda itu yang salah. Dia menarik napas lagi tanpa sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda yang masih menatapnya itu bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Ino kembali menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Pasti aku sangat merepotkanmu saat mabuk kemarin malam." Ino mencoba mengangkat pembicaraan tentang kejadian tellernya kemarin malam, yang belum sempat ia minta maaf kepada pemuda yang telah repot-repot mau disusahkan olehnya. Ya anggap saja dari pertemuan-pertemuan mereka pemuda itu sudah jadi penolongnya, entah Ino tersenyum saat mengingatnya. "Sebenernya aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa minum" dia mencoba melanjutkan saat melihat Gaara belum memberi jawaban. "Pasti aku bicara ngelantur waktu itu dan kalau saja tidak ada kalian mungkin aku pasti sudah berakhir dijalan."

Gaara ingat apa yang diceritakan Ino waktu wanita itu tidak sadar alis teller. Soal kehudupan pribadinya, percintaanya dengan seorang pria, yang bisa Gaara tarik kesimpulan pria itu brengsek. Meski ia juga bukan pria yang baik. Mungkin Ini yang dimaksud Ino ketika bercerita bahwa seorang _**desainer**_ gaun pengantin tidak dapat menikah? Hubungan yang bertahun-tahun tanpa kepastian itu menyebalkan, dia penasaran dengan pria itu, setampan apa dia sehingga mampuh mengikat seorang wanita menarik seperti Ino tanpa ikatan, apa Ino yang terlalu bodoh?

Karena itulah dia ada disini, mengirim pesan untuk mengajak wanita didepannya ini makan siang, mungkin terdengar konyol tapi Gaara berniat melepaskan ikatan yang tak terbentuk itu. "Aku bisa melupakannya, kalau kau ingin." Setelah lama diam akhirnya dia memberi jawaban tentang keteleran Ino.

Ino yang tidak tau, apa saja yang diucapkan waktu itu, hanya diam mendengar jawaban Gaara, bahkan sampai pemuda itu menambahkan.

"Apa yang kau ingin dari seorang pria?" pria berambut merah bata itu kini memfokuskan pandangan mata hijaunya pada wanita didepannya yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa kau menyukai pria baik atau kau lebih menyukai pria brengsek?" melihat Ino yang masih memprosep pertanyaan awalnya, akhirnya untuk membatu kelemotan Ino berpikir Gaara menambahkan.

Ino yang mendapat tatapan dingin dengan intens dari seorang yang selalu menatapnya dengan kesejukan, membuatnya menunduk. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan dari Gaara. "Tentu saja semua wanita menginginkan seorang pria yang baik Gaara." Dia kembali menunduk setelah memberi jawaban dengan tersenyum kecut. Tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata yang sedang menatapnya, ia merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan itu.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu masih bertahan?" pertanyaan Gaara itu sukses membuat manik biru indah itu menatapnya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu, duh sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana ia bicara ngelantur?

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino bertanya, dia tidak mengerti tentang 'bertahan' yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Jelas dia bukan pria yang baik, kekasihmu adalah pria brengsek yang tidak bisa menghargaimu sebagai wanita-"

"Cukup Gaara." Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan kalimat panjang dari pria didepannya itu. Yang seandainya diteruskan itu hanya akan menegaskan bahwa Ino adalah wanita yang bodoh. Tapi tidak, bukan karena dia bodoh tapi dia mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh dari ia mengenal pria didepannya ini tentu saja kekasihnya itu tidak sebrengsek itu, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak terima memangnya siapa Gaara bisa bicara seperti itu?

"Duh... sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana cerita ngelanturku Gaara?" ia memaksakan tertawa disela ucapanya meski kaku. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah orang yang baik sejauh Ino mengenalnya meski orang yang baru untuknya. Mungkin selama ini Ino mencoba membagi perasaanya sendiri, kalaupun dia berkeluh kesah pasti hanya pada Sasuke atau Shizune yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakanya sendiri. Tapi dengan orang lain, tidak pernah. Bagaimanapun juga menyimpan rahasianya sendiri itu lebih baik untuknya. Tapi sekarang? Dia benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Gaara anggap saja waktu itu hanya ucapan orang teller." Ino mencoba tersenyum kecut lagi. Dia merasa dipermalukan oleh dirinya sendiri didepan seorang pria.

Gaara masih diam, Ino benar kenapa ia harus memipirkannya, bukankah itu memang ucapang Ino yang teller, tapi bukankah orang yang sedang tidak sadar adalah orang yang paling jujur? Gaara tak habis pikir dengan dirinya, kenapa dia peduli, kenapa dia merasa tak terima. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa setelah memikirkan jawaban yang paling masuk akal, Gaara jatuh cinta dengan wanita ini. Sial, kenapa harus jadi orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan? Dan kenapa diasaat dia jatuh cinta harus dengan orang yang memiliki cinta yang lain? Tentu saja dia tidak takut bersaing, dia bukan pengecut yang akan mundur saat tantangan ada didepannya, tapi merebut kekasih orang dan parahnya hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lama apa dia mampuh berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku tau, kau pria baik Gaara, karena itu aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan mu. Terimakasi sudah peduli denganku?" Ino berdiri dari duduknya menatap Gaara, dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia harus cepat pergi dari hadapan pria ini, dia ingi menangis sekarang, akan tidak baik bila dia menangis didepannya. Ini akan memperparah dia mempermalukan diri depan pria tampan ini.

Mungkin Ino boleh merasa kalau dia sedang diperebutkan oleh dua orang pria yang keren tapi bukan itu yang dia pikirkan. Gaara adalah pria baik dan Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Gaara masih diam memandang wanita didepannya, dia tidak berbicara. Dia terlalu takut akan memberikan jawaban yang salah bagaimanapun dia bukan orang yang pandai berbicara. Bahkan dia lebih memilih berdebat dimeja rapat dari pada dihadapakan dengan wanita seperti ini.

"Terimakasi untuk makan siangnya, aku harus segera kembali kebutik. Tidak apa-apakan aku duluan?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari pemuda itu Ino berbalik.

Gaara masih memandang punggung wanita yang beberapa detik lalu ada didepannya semakin menjauh, dia tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri, apa dia baru saja ditolak oleh wanita? Dan apakah ini sakit hati, yang sering dirasakan oleh wanita-wanita yang dia tolak?

Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan pria berambut merah itu, kini seorang Ino Yamanaka sedang berdiri memandang sebuah _**apartment**_ milik kekasihnya yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Wanita cantik itu berpiki terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk, dia terlihat menarik napas dahulu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kedalam _**apartment**_. Mungkin kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang ada di kantor tapi dia ingin menunggunya di _**apartment**_ nya, Ino akan minta maaf dulu kalau memang itu yang diingingkan Sasuke. Pokoknya Ino harus memperbaiki hubungannya sekarang sebelum ia jatuh cinta denga pria lain. Wanita cantik itu mengeleng ketika berada di dalam _ **lift**_ saat memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sadar dari acara mabuk-mabukannya, dia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menegakkan kepalanya. Seperti berputar itu yang sedang dia rasakan, dia terlalu paham pasti efek dari banyaknya ia minum tadi. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat surai merah jambu yang juga terkulai didepannya, dimeja yang yang sama dengannya. Ia ingat Sakura menemaninya minum, bahkan ia tidak menyangka kalau wanita ini seorang yang kuat minum. Sasuke mencoba berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan kearah kamar miliknya, ingin segera mandi dan menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sakura terbangun saat mendengar sebuah pintu tertutup dengan sedikit kencang, setelah dia mampuh menegakan kepalahnya dia melihat seorang wanita berdiri didepannya, siapa wanita ini? dia mencoba berpikir, wanita tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucat yang dikat tinggi. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba dia tetap tidak mengenalnya. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, suara wanita itu sudah memotongnya.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ino, wanita itu bertanya dengan tajam. Beberapa menit lalu dia sampai di _ **apartment**_ milik kekasihnya tapi apa yang ditemuinya didalam bukannya Sasuke tapi entah wanita darimana dan siapa Ino tidak mengenalnya. Sempat dia berpikir, dia salah _apartment_ , tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk, karena memasukan kunci pada pintu yang salah.

"Aku? Kau sendiri siapa?" wanita berambut merah jambu itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, sampai wanita didepannya ini menyiramnya dengan minuman yang beberapa waktu lalu ia minum. "hye...apa yang kau lakukan?" dia berdiri dan bertriak.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau siapa?" Ino masih memegang gelas yang baru saja berisi air yang ia siramkan kewajab wanita manis itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menganti bajunya, ketika mendengar sebuah triak dari lantai bawah, triakan Sakura. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan turun apa wanita itu baik-baik saja?

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat kekasihnya Ino Yamanaka berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kekasihnya itu ada disini, apa ini hanya efek terlalu banyak minumnya "Ino?" dia mencoba memanggilnya, apa ini hanya halusinasinya yang terlalu merindukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi pikiran konyolnya itu segera menghilang saat mata indah sebiru lautan itu menoleh padanya.

"Jadi ini masalahnya? Jadi karena perempuan ini?" Ino bertriak dan sasuke segera mendekat.

"Ino dengarkan aku-" sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara pecahan gelas yang membentur lantai menjadi berkeping-keping membuatnya berhenti. Ino melemparnya, Sasuke tidak menginginkan ini.

Mata yang memilikin warna biru indah itu, meneteskan jutaan air mata. Rasanya seakan semua suaranya menguap setelah melihat penghianatan Sasuke, hanya bisa menangis. Mengenaskan. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduga, kau telah mengecewakanku." Setelah mengucapkannya dia berbalik, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berdiri membeku.

Pria berambut _**raven**_ itu segera berlari, menahan lengan wanitanya. "Kau salah paham Ino, dengarkan aku dulu." Bahkan tidak mempedulikan Ino yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Sasuke sendiri binggung, ia harus mulai dari mana. Lalu dia memilih untuk memeluk wanita yang menangis didepannya, mencoba menenangkan.

Sedangkan Sakura tau posisinya dia hanya diam, masih sedikit pusing dia baru sadar wanita ini adalah wanita yang ada bingkai foto di kamar Sasuke,

Setelah merasa Ino cukup tenang Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan merangkun wajah ayu itu dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun, percayalah Sakura adalah temanku dari Konoha."

Mata biru laut itu menatapnya, sembah oleh air mata. Dia tidak tau apa dia harus percaya dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih sering mengecewakannya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Ino Yamanaka, dan akan selalu seperti itu." Memberi sebuah kecupan di kening wanita yang masih diam membisu, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia sangat mencintai wanita ini. Bahkan rasanya hampir tercekik beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya.

Wanita berambut merah jambu menunduk melihat pemandangan didepannya dan kalimat Sasuke itu diucapkan dengan sangat lembut oleh pria yang dingin, solah mengisaratkan bahwa hatinya telalu kokoh untuk mendua. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata. Iri tentu saja, merasa wanita yang dicintai Sasuke adalah wanita paling beruntung. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya diam disini melihat pemandangan itu atau lebih memilih pergi tapi entah kenapa seolah kakinya menghianati perintahnya untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua pasangan kekasih itu sedang berada dalam mobil milik sang pria menujun ke apartment milik wanitanya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu dilakukan Sasuke untuk meyakinkan wanitanya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama Ino Yamanaka tetap diam sampai ia berucap ingin pulang dan terlalu lelah tanpa mau memberi respon atas penjelasan Sasuke.

Dan disinilah mereka disebuah perjalan menuju apartment miliknya. Perjalanan malam hari yang ditemani oleh hujan dengan ditambah kebisuan dari kedua pihak. Sasuke diam dengan tatapan matanya yang focus ke jalan didepannya tapi entah dengan pikirannya. Dia juga sudah lelah, berjam-jam tadi dia sudah mencoba memberi penjelasan tapi tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang diberikan oleh wanita disampingnya ini. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Sepertinya semuanya sia-sia akhir-akhir ini Ino terlalu banyak menuntut.

"Sejak kapan?" suara lirih itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Dan kepala bersurai pirang itu juga menoleh, menyambung kalimatnya. "Sejak kapan, dia tinggal di _**apartment**_ mu?"

Akhirnya setelah terlalu lama diam ia mulai bersuara. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, tetapi ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengeluarkankan. Kalau seandainya dia memaksa bicara dan bertanya disuasana hatinya yang sedang kacau seperti tadi, itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan hatinya dia hanya akan menangis yang semakin menjadi. Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa menangis dan bicara secara bersamaan. Dia butuh hati yang tenang untuk bicara dan dia akan berhenti bicara saat menangis. Mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, hatinya sedikit tenang. Wanita itu menoleh ketika suara dari sampingnya memberi jawaban.

"Sejak aku membawanya keluar dari tempat perjudian."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat mata biru itu menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya. Selama itu? Dari yang Ino dengar tadi Sasuke bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah jambu itu di tempat perjudian sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

"Selama itu? Kau tidak memberi tahuku?" entah pikirannya yang sudah mulai tenang kini goyah oleh sebuah pandapat dari otaknya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah seorang pria normal, meski dia harus percaya dengan kesetiaan pria itu tapi mendengar ini rasanya sulit, dia merasa telah dibohongi. Wanita itu teringat kejadian kemarin malam, bukankah kekasihnya ini bilang ada urusan mendadak, apa urusan dengan wanita itu?

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberi tahu mu." Sekarang fokusnya teralihkan dari jalan, sedikit menatap wanita yang juga masih setia menatapnya.

"Apa urusan mendadak yang kau maksud kemarin adalah dengan dia?" Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dia akan mengeluarkanya semua sekarang. "Apa dia lebih penting dari ku Sasuke? apa kau menyukainya?" mata biru itu mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa malam ini dia berada dalam sarang laba-laba, ditambah suara gemuruh diluar sana seolah mendukung suasana hati. Sudah cukup, apa Ino sekarang sedang menuduhnya tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya?

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya tentang perasaanku?" Seharusnya ia sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, tanpa harus bertanya.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu Sasuke, bukan pertanyaanmu."

"Kau lebih tau apa jawabanku Ino."

"Aku tidak tau. Dan sekarang aku mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu Sasuke." kepala pirang itu menunduk, merasa sesak didadanya.

Sekarang apalagi? Pemuda bermata hitam itu pun sedikit menggerang. Kalau saja Sasuke percaya dengan Tuhan mungkin sekarang dia akan bertriak meminta jawaban. Kenapa ini begitu sulit?

"Apa selama ini, aku pernah mengecewakanmu?" pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandang wajah yang menunduk itu.

"Sekarang kau mengecewakannku." Kepalanya ia angkat menoleh dan bertatapan dengan pemuda disampingnya. Untung saja jalan sedang sepi jadi Sasuke tidak harus takut untuk menabrak kendaraan lain. "kenapa, kau tidak memberi tahuku, dan tidak minta ijin padaku untuk membawa wanita itu ke _**apartment**_ mu?" Ino mulai bertriak, ia lelah dengan semua alasan yang diberikan oleh pemuda disampingnya ini, terlalu berbelit-belit.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar muak dengan tuduhan ini. Dia terlihat seolah-olah dia benar-benar brengsek. Sekarang Ino lebih sering mengajaknya bertengkar, apa karena pria lain? Pria yang mengangkat telponenya waktu itu. Jadi siapa disini yang selingkuh dan siapa yang salah? Sekali lagi dia butuh jawaban dari Tuhan. Bukankah kata orang Tuhan adalah hakim yang adil. Persetang dengan Tuhan, Tuhan tidak ada disini sekarang.

"Kau bukan ibuku Ino, dan aku tidak harus selalu meminta ijin padamu untuk semua yang aku lakukan." Pria berambut _ **raven**_ itu berkata lirih dan masih focus dengan jalan, dia perlu kesabaran ektra untuk menghadapi kakasihnya.

Meski suara Sasuke lirih tapi telinga Ino masih bisa menjangkaunya. Dia bisa mendengarnya kalimat itu. Entah rasanya ingin tertawa dengan air mata saat mendengarnya. Kebiasaan berpaling, jawaban ambigu, dan kebohongan yang tak bisa dia tertawakan. Arti kalimat Sasuke adalah menghapuskanya, jelas. Tanpa Sasuke memberi tahu, ia sudah tau dia bukan ibunya, karena Sasuke tidak akan meniduri ibunya sendiri. Sial, air matanya tak mau berhenti dan ini akan menyulitkanya untuk bicara ditambah sesak didadanya semakin bertambah setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa ia tidak penting dan perasaan Sasuke telah habis untuknya, dari mulut kekasihnya secara tidak langsung. Hatinya seolah tercabik ia jadi ingat perkataan Gaara tadi siang.

' _ **Jelas dia bukan pria yang baik, kekasihmu adalah pria brengsek yang tidak bisa menghargaimu sebagai wanita'**_

Apa ini adalah pengakuan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya, apa hubunngan yang selama ini ia pertahankannya bisa semuda ini terlepas. Ia hanya wanita biasa, mempertahankan apa yang masih bisa dipertahankan dan akan melepas apa yang memang terlah terlepas. Termasuk perasaannya terhadap pemuda ini yang selama ini ia utuhkan untuknya. Kenapa dia harus 'bertahan' dalam hubungan yang memang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Berhenti." Setelah lama diam yang akhirnya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi selain menangis. "Aku bilang berhenti Sasuke Uchiha." Dia bertriak cukup keras dengan suara tangisan yang mulai pecah. Dia tidak akan menahannya lagi sekarang.

Pria itu seolah menulikan telingannya, dan tetap menjalannkan mobilnya tanpa peduli dengan seruan wanitanya. Sampai suara kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya menoleh dan berhenti.

"Aku akan loncat, kalau kau tidak mau berhenti." Tangan lentiknya mulai ia letakkan di tombol pengunci.

Dan akhirnya mobil _**buggati**_ hitam itu berhenti dipinggir jalan yang sepi dan ditengah hujan yang semakin menderas. Sasuke menatap wajah yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh air mata itu dan juga sedang menatapnya dengan sesegukan karena ini adalah akhir dari hubungannya? Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mempertahankannya tapi itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh kekasihnya.

Ino membuka pintu mobil mewah itu dan mulai melangkah keluar. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang kini mulai membasahinya. Sedangkan pria itu masih diam didalam mobil. benang yang mulai melonggar kini terputus yang hanya menyisahkan kekosongan dalam akhir.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai ia langkahkan, entah sejak kapan hubungannya seperti ini? Tanpa menoleh dia berharap Sasuke mengejarnya menahannya dan memenangkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi dia tau, pria itu tidak mengejarnya. Dan sejak kapan mereka mulai hancur? Dia membutuhkan jawaban bahkan seandainya dia bertriak pun sekarang, dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabnya. Sasuke telah melepasnya dan malam ini berlalu dengan menangis. Langkahnya yang sedih dan basah oleh hujan yang mengalir tanpa berkata apa-apa, terus berjalan, seandainya hujan malam ini dapat memberinya jawaban, ia ingin bertanya 'apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karena sekarang seorang Ino Yamanaka tak tahu dan tak bisa lanjutkan, kemana ia harus pergi? Atau dia harus tetap basah seperti ini saja. Perlukah ia akhiri?' Ini menyakitkan, Sasuke telah sukses menghancurkannya.

Kenapa ia tidak mengejarnya? Apa ia telah merelakan wanitanya pergi dari sisinya. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Sasuke, dia tau arti kehilangan, dia telah mencoba berulang kali untuk meyakinkan kekasinya agar mengerti, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak bisa merasakan keseriusannya. Dia tidak pernah berbohong ketika mengatakan 'akan selalu disisinya.'

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil yang sedari tadi tertutup, keluar dan berlari tanpa menutupnya kembali. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya basah oleh hujan, bukankan kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan menjauh itu juga kehujanan.

Tangannya menahan lengan yang telah mendingin itu, membaliknya. Mereka berhadapan satu sama lain bahkan wajah ayunya telah sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh air, antara air mata dan hujan. Ia berikan pelukan untuk wanita tercintanya. Dia terlalu takut menyakiti wanita ini, tapi sekarang ia mengecewakannya dan membuat permata indah itu berderai air mata. Tentu Sasuke mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangnnya. Semua kata dari awal hingga akhir yang tertuju pada wanitanya 'jangan lepaskan, sehingga ia tak akan pergi dari lengan ini.'

Ino melepas pelukan Sasuke, rasanya sia-sia dia sudah terlalu kedinginan. Saling memandang, mencari jawaban dari mata masing-masing.

"Aku ingin tahu di mana "aku" yang kau tahu Ino?" pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan tak langsung dijawab oleh Ino. "Aku sangat takut menyakitimu,percayalah. Jangan menangis lagi, apapun alasan untuk air matamu. Hatiku masih ingin bersamamu." Mencoba meyakinkan bawaha Sasuke sangat mencintai wanita ini. dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'aku' dan dia bicara cukup panjang. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan image cool atau apalah.

Bibir yang biasahnya berwana merah alami itu kini membiru dan bergetar, dia telah kehabisan semangat untuk bicara, kalau boleh biarkan dia tidur sekarang, terlalu lelah dengan buhungannya, terlalu lelah menangis dan lelah dengan perasaannya.

"Kau mengguncangku dengan ini Sasuke dan sekarang itu sudah cukup."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat kesetianku Ino?"

"Aku melihatnya Sasuke, dan karena itulah selama ini aku bertahan dan selalu menuruti kemauanmu." Tangisannya mulai pecah lagi, dia berucap dengan sesegukan.

"Apa karena Sakura? Aku bisa mengusirnya kalau itu masalahnya."

Wanita bak Barbie itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tanggannya untuk tidak semakin kencang menagis, tangisannya itu akan semakin mecekik suaranya. "Mimpi akan tetap menjadi mimpi selamanya. Tidak akan ada pernikahan dalam hubungan kita, percuma dipertahankan bukan?"

Mata _**onyx**_ itu terlihat melebar lalu mengernyitkan alisnya setelah mendengar kalimat dari wanita didepannya ini. Jadi itu pilihannya? Pemuda tampan itu mendengus. "Sudah ku katakana berapakali untuk meyakinkanmu, aku tak butuh pernikahan, tapi aku akan selamanya disisihmu."

Perbedaan pendapat mengalir dalam kebisuan alasan, mereka saling diam kembali. Ino tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menolak mati-matian sebuah pernikahan, apa dia tak layak dinikahi?

"Kita akan menganggapnya berakhir." Meski berat dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha melotot, bahkan terdengan gemerutuk giginya yang saling bersinggungan. Tangan yang mengantung bebas di kedua sisi tubuhnya kini mengepal erat.

"Aku ' _ **setia**_ ' denganmu brengsek. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya.?" Bahkan dia sekarang bertriak dengan mencengkram kedua bahu wanita cantik itu. Jangan lupa dengan memberi penekanan pada kata setia. Bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan umpatan didepan wanita cantik itu.

Ino menunduk, tak mampu menatap mata yang sehitam malam itu yang seolah ingin menghancurkannya sekali lagi. Anggap saja dia keras kapala, bukan kata setia yang dia ingin dengar tapi pernikahan. Kalau kalian wanita pasti akan tau seberapa pentingnya pernikahan itu. Mengutarakannya pun akan tetap saja, jawaban yang didengar tidak akan pernah ada, dan akhirnya dia hanya diam dan menagnis.

Setelah cukup lama diam dengan posisi masing-masing kini pria berambut _**raven**_ itu melepaskan cengramannya. Kalau memang ini yang di inginkan wanitannya, dia tidak bisa memaksa dia akan melepaskannya. Sudah cukup Ino menguji kesabrannya malam ini. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menunjukkan Neraka baginya. Menerima keterbukaan luka yang lebih dalam dari pada rasa sakit apapun.

Ino mulai berbalik, menjalan pelan dengan sedikit tertatih menjauh dari pria dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri ditempat, memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh. Dan tak berniat untuk pergi, dia merasa beruntung malam ini ia ditemani oleh derasnya hujan, jadi dia bisa menutupi air matanya yang tak mampuh ia cegah untuk lolos dari mata hitamnya. Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

Mereka sama-sama menangis tapi dengan cara yang berbeda karena mereka tau sakitnya kehilangan. Yang terlihat hanyalah mimpi, jurang yang dalam antara cinta dan benci juga penyesalan.

-yang menghangatkan bekas luka-

-mempercayai cinta yang dilumuri hasrat-

-di akhir mereka melihat neraka-

Ino telah sampai di _**apartment**_ nya dengan keadaan basah, setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia berjalan ditengah hujan dan ditambah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, kini dia telah berada di dalam kamarnya, mendudukan diri pada lantai kamar bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tidak sedikitpun berniat mengganti pakaiannya, masih tetap sama dengan keadaanya beberapa saat ia datang. Dia ingin menghabiskan air matanya sekarang mungkin. Dia hancur, Sasuke telah menghancurkannya, tidak sepenuhnya. Dia telah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah mereka sama-sama hancur? Apa hanya dirinya yang hancur?

Wanita terlihat pucat itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dilantai. Menuju laci penyimpanan, dan membukanya. Terlihat banyak pil yang selama ini ia konsumsi untuk mencegah kehamilannya ada didalam laci. Ino mengambilnya, entalah melihat ini membuatnya merasakan penyesalan dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia telah tega membunuh anaknya sendiri demi tidak kehilangan Sasuke. dia merasa teramat bodoh.

Kini ia melempar benda yang ada di tanggannya itu, membuang semuanya yang ada di dalam laci bahkan makeup nya pun ikut jadi korban, parfum mahalnya telah ia lempar tepat pada cermin yang biasah ia gunakan dan sekarang pecah. Semuanya telah hancur dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kembali menangis, berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan kembali menghancurkan ranjang yang telah rapi, ia jadikan korban kemarahanya. Setelah merasa lelah ia merosot kelantai dan meringkuk disana tanpa mempedulikan keadaan kamar dan dirinya. Bahkan bisa saja dia sakit karena tidak mengganti baju basahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu pun kini telah kembali ke _apartment_ nya yang langsung disambut wajah bersalah dari teman _**pink**_ nya.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mendekat kearah sang pemuda yang baru saja menginjakakan kakinya ke dalam _**apartment**_.

Sasuke bergeming, melewati wanita berwarna rambut merah jambu itu, tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara selanjutnya ia dengar.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya berada disini bukan?" Wanita itu menangis, Sasuke tau, namun masih diam. Mencoba mendengar kalimat apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh wanita di belakangnya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menolongku waktu itu, dan aku seharusnya pergi dari sini." Sakura menunduk semakin dalam.

Pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu tak sedikitpun peduli dengan semua yang didengarnya. Dia sedang ingin sendiri, tidak ingin diganggu termasuk dengan suara tangisan wanita ini.

"Aku senang, sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu lagi bahkan kau mau repot-repot menolongku, menampung hidupku-" Wanita itu mencoba bicara lagi, meski dia tau Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawab suaranya, tapi biyarlah.

"-Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _ **kun,**_ jauh sebelum wanita itu mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak sedikitpun melirikku." setelah menyambung kalimatnya Sakura diam.

Sasuke terpaku ditempat mendengarnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kepana, kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?"

Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya sekarang, apa gadis ini sedang mengajaknya tawar menawar? Sasuke membalik badannya berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan air mata.

Sasuke selalu tepesona dengan warna mata biru laut yang dimiliki Ino, tapi kini warna mata wanita didepannya ini, harus Sasuke akui indah.

Mata yang sedang di penuhin air mata itu membelalak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke sedang menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"Bukannya tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak ingin." Siapa pun tau, Sakura adalah wanita cantik. Bahkan hanya pria bodoh yang tidak meliriknya. "Aku bukan pria baik Sakura." Sasuke melanjutkan "Aku mungkin hanya akan menidurimu, tanpa sudi menikahimu." Sasuke menunduk bahkan matanya tertutup oleh poni yang juga ikut jatuh dikeningnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan selamnya disisihmu. Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Karena itu aku senang ada kau disisihku." Wanita bermata hijau itu menggenggam tangan besar pria didepannya dengan erat. Berharap perasaanya tersampaikan.

Sasuke sudah tidak kaget lagi, dia hanya tersenyum miris. Kenapa yang bicara seperti itu bukan orang yang dipertahankannya melainkan wanita lain. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening wanita bersurai merah jambu itu. "Terimakasi telah menyukaiku." Kemudian Sasuke bebalik, berjalan menjauh dari wanita yang masih diam ditempat.

:

:

:

:

:

Sabaku Gaara sedang berdiri didepan sebuah kamar _**apartment**_ , semenit yang lalu ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu yang berada didepannya itu namun belum ada balasan dari dalam, pria tampan itu juga telah menghubungi nomen pemilik _apartment_ namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia menghela napas, apa Ino marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin?

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia berkunjung ke butik milik Yamanaka Ino, namun Shizune bilang bahwa Ino belum kemari hari ini. Mungkin dia masih ada di _**apartment**_ nya. Setelah meminta nomor kamar _**apartment**_ wanita bermata indah itu kepada wanita bernama Shizune, Gaara segera mendatanginya.

Tentu dia punya tujuan kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan Ino hari ini. Itu karena besok ia sudah akan kembali ke German dan hari ini adalah hari terkahirnya ada di Negara matahari terbit itu. Maka dari itu ia bermaksud berpamitan dan sekaligus minta maaf karena ucapannya kemarin yang mungkin menyakiti perasaan wanita Barbie itu. Dia sudah menghubungin berkali-kali namun nihil. Jadi Gaara yakin kalau Ino marah padanya.

Karena dia bukan pria pengecut yang akan pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masalahnya atau pria yang dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab, dia akan minta maaf secara langsung dan kemudian berpamitan.

Namun sudah cukup lama ia berdiri di depan kamar _**apartment**_ itu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuninya akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sudahlah, dia berbalik bermaksud berjalan menjauh, toh dia sudah menulis pesan maaf untuk wanita itu, namun suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh.

Pria dengan tato _**kanji ai**_ itu mengernyit melihat penampilan wanita didepannya, masih memakai baju yang sama dengan yang kemarin siang ia gunakan, dan jangan lupa dengan tatanan rambut yang sudah kusut ditambah wajahnya yang biasah selalu tersenyum ceria bah matahari itu kini pucat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Gaara." Suaranya pun parau. Dia menyingkir dari daun pintu, bermaksud mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Sebenarnya Ino kaget saat tau bahwa tamunya hari ini adalah Gaara. Tentu dia tidak bisa langsung menutupnya kembali setelah ia buka, mau tidak mau ia harus membiarkan pria berambut merah itu masuk, meski harus melihat penampilahnya yang kacau begini.

Pria itu mendekat, dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, dia menahan pergelangan tangan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu ketika wanita itu hendak bebalik. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia suarakan setelah melihat keadaanya wanita didepannya ini.

Namun sepertinya wanita ini enggan menatapnya, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya bertanya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Setelah mendengar kalimat dari Gaara, wanita cantik itu langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda itu, dan menangis didada bidang pemuda itu.

Gaara hanya diam, membiarka wanita bak Barbie itu menyelesaikan acara menangisnya, dia hanya membalas melupakan itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang punggung sang wanita.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Gaara melepas pelukan wanita cantik itu dan merangkum wajah ayunya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Dan seketika Gaara sadar bahwa suhu tubuh Ino tinggi, mungkin diam demam. Dan dia juga baru sadar bahwa kelopak matanya seindah lautan itu membengkak, mungkinkah Ino senanggis semalaman. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ino, kau demam?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Ino hanya mengeleng.

"Aku hancur Gaara, aku kehilangannya. Dia melepasku." Ino kembali menunduk dan menangis.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ia ajak bicara itu paham siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Ino. namun dia hanya diam, tidak tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Dia hanya kembali menarik wanita rapuh itu kembali kepelukannya. Bahkan kini ia melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui wanita dalam pelukannya ini. Setelah melihatnya seperti ini mampuhkan Gaara pergi meninggalkannya, tega kah Gaara berpamitan? Jawabannya TIDAK. Gaara tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyembuhkannya Gaara? Adakah perbah untuk membalut luka ini?" disela tangisnya yang masih dalam dekapan hangat pemuda yang masih diam dengan pikirannya.

Sungguh dia tidak tau jawaban seperti apa yang dinginkan Ino saat ini. Namun Gaara akan memberikan jawaban apa yang ada didalam hatinya sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena dia pria licik yang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan diantara kesempitan yang ada, namun dia adalah pria cerdik yang tau kapan dia harus maju dan kapan ia harus mundur.

Seperti saat ini, dia memantapkan hati untuk mengucapkannya. "Jadilah kekasihku. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkannya, meski itu hanya akan menjadi pelarianmu."

Ino menongak menatap mata hijau teduh itu dengan membelalakan mata biru lautnya. Dia kaget dengan jawaban Gaara. Apa yang ia dengar tadi tidak salah? Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda didepannya ini dia mengatakan

' _ **Jadilah kekasihku. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkannya, meski itu hanya akan menjadi pelarianmu.'**_

Kekasih, menyembuhkan, dan pelarian. Sanggupkah Ino memanmaafkan pemuda ini, tidak lebih tepatnya sanggupkah ia menata hatinya lagi, mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan pria baru?

Pria berambut merah acak-acakan itu kembali merangkum wajah wanita didepannya. "Waktu yang akan menghapus rasa sakit Ino, percayalah." Mereka saling bertatap ketika pria itu berucap dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencintaiku." Garaa menambahkan ketika dirasa wanita didepannya ini hanya diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menjadi pelarianku?" setelah lama diam dan hanya memandang mata hijau itu akhirnya Ino bersuara dengan masih menatap mata didepannya

"Karena aku ingin berada disisimu, dan aku ingin memikul perasaan ini."

Entah apa makna dari jawaban Gaara itu, Ino tidak tau. "Itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka."

"Aku bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, jadi, jika takdirku harus terluka, asal karenamu, aku tak akan merubahnya." Pria itu kembali memeluknya.

Sungguh Ino tidak mengerti, kenapa pemuda ini begitu ingin terluka karenannya, Gaara adalah pemuda baik sejauh ia mengenalnya. Sasuke dan Gaara adalah dua orang pria yang berbeda, berwarna rambut berbeda, berwarna mata berbeda, tatanan rambut yang berbeda, dari keluarga berbeda dan mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi mereka mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama.

Takdir, iya bertemu dengan Gaara adalah takdir, ia berpisah dengan Sasuke pun juga takdir. Takdir yang berperan mempermainakan perasaan mereka. Dan mereka bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudah merubah takdir.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir Gaara." Ino berucap lirih dalam pelukan Gaara. Biarkan seperti ini, Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi dia membutuhkan kenyamanan dan Ino merasa nyaman dengan pria ini.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk mencintaiku." Kalimat dari Gaara membuat mata biru itu meneteskan air matanya kembali, mencoba memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi isakan tangis yang kembali datang. Mampuhkah ia mencintai pria ini dan menghapus Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.T.B.C.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **sekarang bales review yang gak loging dulu ya: (yang loging balesnya PM)  
**_

 **dilla:** Ini GaaIno nya udah dibanyakin. Gemes sama Sasu? aku juga. makasi ya dilla-san

 **Noor wahdah:** Ini juga aku bales lagi, haha makasi ya Noor-san. aku juga suka mereka.

 **Guest:** Tkadir yang memisahkan mereka bahaha. Makasi yaaaa...

 **xoxo:** Maunya pairnya apa? makasi ya udah mampir xoxo-san.

 **SylverQueen:** hahaha pairnya SasuGaa (Enggak) aku juga gak mau itu terjadi. maksi ya quee-san.

 **Uchiha Ino:** pasti donk, tapi keknya masih lama. makasi yaaaaa.

 _ **Udah? chap 6 mentoknya nyampek sini, kelanjutannya tunggu chap 7 ya. makasi Dear. aku cinta kalian. mumumumu :***_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Mata berwarna hijau itu muncul dari kelopaknya setelah beberapa jam lalu tersembunyi. Gaara pemilik mata meneduhkan itu sedikit mengerang merasa sakit di daerah tengkuknya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa, jadi semalaman ia tidur dengan keadaan duduk dengan kepala menengadah.

Disisi sofa yang berbeda, ia melihat Ino tengah tidur dengan meringkuk, matanya ia alihkan ke pergelangan tangan kirinya pukul 7 pagi. Kemarin ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan wanita yang tengah tertidur ini. Namun wanita itu tetap diam tak memberi jawaban atas semua suaranya.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk saat ia melihat siapa pengirimnya, yang muncul adalah pesan dari ibunya.

' _ **Kau dimana Gaara-kun? Kau tidak pulang semalam, kau tidak lupa pesawatmu akan berangkat jam satu siang nanti kan?'**_

Itu adalah isi pesan dari sang ibu, mengingatkan san putra. Setelah membacanya pria dengan surai merah itu menuliskan sebuah pesan balasan, bahwa ia akan pulang nanti, dan ada kemungkinan ia akan mengundur keberangkatannya.

Tidak mungkin Gaara meninggalkan Ino disaat kemarin ia telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya bahwa dia sanggup menjadi pelarian wanita itu. Benarkah ini yang ia inginkan, menjadi pelarian dari wanita yang ia cintai? Ia berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di sisi sofa Ino tidur. mengusap surai pirang yang kini terlihat kusut.

Kenapa Gaara bisa terjebak dengan pesona wanita ini? Ia tak tau, bukankah di Jerman banyak wanita dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru? Tapi Gaara malah memilih seperti ini meminta dicintai oleh wanita yang mungkin masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Rumit.

Karena tidak mau menganggu wanita didepannya ini, ia berdiri. Menelpon sebuah nomer _**restaurant**_ cepat saji yang ia tau, ia tau Ino belum makan seharian kemarin dan ditambah lagi wanita itu sedikit demam, namun menolak untuk kedokter.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menunggu, pesanannya telah datang. Ia baru saja menata makanan-makanan itu di meja makan saat suara Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memasaknya?" itu adalah pertanyan basa basi yang tidak memerlukan jawabannya, sebab Gaara tau, wanita didepannya ini tau bahwa tidak mungkin ia memasak semua makanan ini.

"Duduklah!" Gaara lebih memilih kalimat itu daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam, sampai suara perutnya menjawab dan itu membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Kau akan sakit kalau seperti ini terus. Kau mau berlibur?" kalimatnya itu membuat mata biru laut yang sedari tadi menunduk menatapnya.

"Berlibur?" Ino membeo .

"Aku akan ke Jerman kau mau ikut?"

"Jerman?" ia mengulangi kalimat pria didepannya sekali lagi. Dan Gaara mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Kau akan pergi? Sampai kapan?" kenapa pria ini ingin pergi setelah kemarin ia bilang akan membantunya melupakan Sasuke? apa Gaara hanya berbohong ketika mengatakannya?

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan disana."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara, Ino kembali terdiam, Gaara mengajaknya berlibur ke Jerman, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ikut pemuda ini atau tetap disini seperti ini?

Sentuhan Gaara pada tangannya, menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan. Mata Hijau itu memandangnya dengan lekat.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari pada menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." Entah dari mana datangnya kata-kata bijak yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu, Gaara tidak mengerti ia hanya ingin Ino tersenyum tidak seperti ini.

Kediaman wanita didepannya ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa perasaannya yang tidak pernah mendapat jawaban, dari kemarin ia terlalu banyak berbicara yang mencoba membuat seorang Ino membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan iya. Namun apa yang ia dapat sampai saat ini pun tetap sama. Kalau saja ia bisa merubah semua itu hanya dengan melihat satu sama lain.

"Tunjukan hal indah itu padaku, bawa aku kesana." Gaara tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

Ino sudah tidak tau lagi kehidupan seperti apa yang ia inginkan dan ia juga tidak akan memikirkan masa lalu dan ia juga pasrah dengan apa yang menantinya di masa depan. Mungkin pria didepannya ini adalah takdirnya. Meski berat ia harus mencoba.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Munchen, Jerman.**

Disinilah Ino Yamanaka sekarang, dikota dan Negara asing bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari lalu. kemarin malam setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh dari Jepang Negara asalnya ke Jerman ia langsung beristirahat, Gaara mengajaknya ke apartment miliknya, dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya sekaya apa pemuda itu sampai mempunyai apartment mewah di Negara yang menjadi produsen otomotif terbesar ke 3 di Dunia itu.

Dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati sore hari seorang diri di apartment itu dengan menyeduh kopi dan detemani pemandangan senja. Ia belum melihat Gaara dari ia bangun tadi, namun pemuda itu telah memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke ponselnya. Pemuda itu pergi menyelesaikan urusannya. Ya, urusan pemuda itulah yang membawanya kemari. Urusan seperti apa yang sedang diselesaikan oleh pemuda itu?

Pintu utama terbuka menampakan pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan dengan penampilan formal.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Gaara melepa jas kantor yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan mendudukan diri didepan wanita bermata biru itu.

Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum, "Kau dari mana?" meski banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi ia menundanya saat melihat pemuda didepannya itu terlihat lelah.

"Menyelesaikan urusan." Sebenarnya yang lebih tepat disebut urusan Naruto, sahabatnya. Naruto mengundurkan diri dari perusaan otomotif yang sudah satu tahun ia tempati untuk berkerja, dengan alasan membantu di perusahaan mertuanya Hyuga- _ **corp**_ dan menitipkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Gaara dengan alasan pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang bulan madu dengan istrinya. Alasan yang tidak _**provisional.**_

"Urusan apa sampai membawamu ketempat jauh seperti ini." Pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan oleh wanita didepannya itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya." Wanita itu cemberut saat mendengarnya. "Mandilah dulu, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Aku akan menceritakanya disana." Gaara menambahkan.

:

:

:

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restaurant di kota Muchen dengan pemandangan kota dimalam hari yang indah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tinggal di Negara ini." Suara lirih dari wanita bermata indah itu membuat Gaara menatapnya.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu kedatangan mereka ke restaurant itu, Gaara telah menceritakan semuanya, dari mulai sebab ia memutuskan berpisah jauh dengan ibunya dan memilih sekolah di Jerman. Itu Gaara lakukan karena ayahnya, tapi bukan berarti Gaara membenci ayahnya, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih menghindar. Bagaimanapun ayahnya adalah orang yang di cintai oleh ibunya, meski telah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan baru kembali ketika pemuda berambut merah _**maroon**_ itu akan menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah menengah atas.

Jadi itulah sebabnya pemuda itu memilih kehidupan di Jerman. Dan semua penjelasan yang diterima oleh telinganya, Ino tidak mengerti dengan hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang sedang Sasuke dan Gaara alami, apa ayah mereka begitu mengerikan? Haruskah ia bersukur karena memiliki ayah yang sangat menyanginya?

"Pekerjaan ku ada disini." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan masih menatapnya dan membuat Ino mengalihkan tatapan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku disini?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh dengan cepat pada pemuda itu.

Entah jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan, ia tidak bisa. Banyak alasan yang membuat ia harus menolak tawaran pemuda tampan itu. Tapi apabila ia menolaknya, apalagi yang ia harapkan di Jepang? Semua telah hancur disana. Wanita itu menunduk dalam.

Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksut pemuda ini, Gaara begitu mudah menawarkan mau menjadi kekasihnya tapi kenyataanya bahwa pemuda itu memiliki pekerjaan di Negara lain yang jauh dari hidupnya. Apa Gaara sedang menawarkan hubungan jarak jauh padanya? Mana mungkin Ino bisa setelah hubungannya dengan pria yang selalu disisinya hancur dengan mudah karena penghianatan. Atau mencoba memngajak Ino meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya, kenangannya dan separuh hidupnya? Tidak, ia tidak bisa.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng dan tersenyum getir.

Gaara tau penolakan adalah jawaban yang di terimanya, dan Gaara tidak bisa memaksa. Pemuda itu sudah mencoba, bahkan tadi pagi ia sempat mengajukan pengunduran dirinya dari perusahaan yang menjadi tempat ia berkerja, namun pengajuan itu ditolak, tidak seperti Naruto yang dengan mudah dilepas.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Merelakan wanita ini kembali dan hidup di Jepang seorang diri sedangkan dirinya di Jerman? Hubungan macam apa itu, tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa karena pria itu, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Jepang?" Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit marah. Anggap saja ia tidak menginginkan berada di posisinya seperti ini.

Ino kembali menatapnya, kenapa Gaara menghubungkan penolakannya dengan Sasuke? "Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengannya."

"Beri aku alasan. Bukankah lebih baik melupakan seseorang dengan meninggalkan tempat orang itu berada akan lebih mudah?" Kenapa Gaara menjadi seperti ini? Apa ini sifat aslinya? Ia sedikit takut.

Ino menautkan alis pirangnya, tanda ia tidak nyaman dengan kalimat pemuda yang menatapnya. "Meski aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, tapi jasad mereka ada disana. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku." Kalimat itulah yang ia pilih. Ia berharap alasan yang ia berikan itu dapat diterima oleh pemuda itu. " Dan aku punya pekerjaan disana, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku Gaara."

Malam semakin larut, dan ia sudah mulai merasa udara tidak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan _**mini dress**_ tanpa lengan berwarna merah.

Ino benar, wanita ini memiliki kehidupan disana, mungkin Gaara yang harus mengalah. Toh tidak sulit untuknya mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jadi jalan keluar satu-satunya, jika ia ingin memiliki wanita ini adalah menurutinya dan merelakan karirnya di Negara ini. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji siap menjadi penyembuh lukanya, kalau ia tidak bisa membuat wanita ini mengikutinya maka ia yang akan mengikuti wanita ini. Gaara tersenyum.

"Kalau itu maumu, kita akan kembali ke Jepang." Kalimat yang baru ia lontarkan itu membuat mata biru indah melebar kearahnya.

"Gaara." Hanya nama pemuda itu yang mampuh keluar dari mulutnya. Ino tidak abis pikir, kenapa pemuda ini sanggup melakukan ini semua untuknya. Mungkinkah Gaara sebegitu mencintainya? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh, ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak menangis.

"Lalu, pekerjaanmu?" setelah ia yakin tidak terisak, ia kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan disana." Pemuda itu mengusap jejak air matanya dan tersenyum bijak.

Ino mengenggam tangan yang masih setia mengelus wajahnya dengan erat, Gaara benar-benar membuatnya menjadi wanita berharga. Ia jadi merasa jahat bila ia hanya menjadikan pemuda sebaik Gaara tempat untuk melupakan kecewanya pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkan Gaara darinya? Apa yang dapat ia tawarkan untuk pemuda ini? Haruskah ia memberikan cintanya?

"Kenapa, kenapa kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku?" iya, pumada itu terlalu banyak berkorban dan terlalu dalam terjun kedalam masalahnya, apa ia seberharga itu untuk pemuda ini sampai merelakan dan melepas karir cemerlangnya hanya untuk dirinya?

"Ini bukan pengorbanan Ino, ini adalah sebuah janji." Tangannya masih setia berada diwajah wanita cantik itu "aku harus memilih dari dua pilihan bukan? Dan aku tidak akan melepas apa yang telah aku miliki dengan mudah."

Kalimat yang pemuda itu ucapkan membuat wanita didepannya itu menurunkan tangan milik pemuda itu yang masih setia membelai wajahnya.

Ino tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa, semua kata-katanya menguap bersama satu persatu kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda didepannya ini.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk Gaara menyelesaikan semuanya, meski sulit membujuk perusahaan untuk melesanya, namun akhirnya perusahaan itu mengijinkan dia keluar juga. Dan suda seminggu juga Ino habiskan di kota tempat club sepak bola Bayer Munchen itu.

Tak terasa, ia sedikit melupakan Sasuke dan kekecewaannya pada pria itu. Bukankan memang seperti itu seharusnya. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal bersama Gaara, meski tinggal satu apartment, pemuda tidak berlaku melampau batas padanya. Ada dua kamar di apartment ini dan mereka tidur dikamar berbeda. Meski Ino merasa Gaara dan Sasuke memiliki sifat yang hampir sama namun Gaara bukanlah Sasuke. Haaa... Ino menggeleng saat memikirkannya, apa yang ia pikirkan. Lagi-lagi ia membandingkan Gaara dengan Sasuke.

"

"

"

"

"

Sudah satu minggu lebih Sasuke menenangkan diri di kota kelahirannya Konoha. Di rumah besar Uchiha. Ia memang lebih memilih Konoha untuk penenang saat ini untuk hatinya yang sedang kacau. Meski ibunya sudah meninggal tapi masih banyak pengurus rumah besar itu yang tinggal disitu.

Sasuke merasa tenang berada disini, ia lebih sering mengunjungi makam ibunya dan menceritakan isi hatinya disana, dimakam orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Mungkin hal lainnya yang sering ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri adalah minum dan bersenang-senang, namun untuk saat ini semua itu tidak menarik untuknya. Meski Kakashi melarangnya meninggalkan Tokyo tapi ia sudah tidak peduli, ia yakin orang kepercayaannya itu mampuh mengatasi apapun masalah yang ada di perusahaannya.

' _ **Sasuke, aku butuh tanda tanganmu sekarang. Tidak mungkin aku memalsu tandatanganmu di atas perjanjian bermaterai**_.'

Itu adalah pesan yang beberapa menit lalu Kakashi kirimkan padanya, pemuda berambut _**raven**_ itu mendengus, selalu saja ada cara untuk memaksanya kembali ke Tokyo mungkin dulu ia akan dengan senang hati atau bahkan ia tidak akan lama meninggalkan ibu kota Negara itu. Tentu saja karena wanitanya, tapi kini. "ck" ia mendengus.

' _ **Besok aku akan kembali.**_ '

Hanya pesan singkat itu yang ia tulis kepada pria berambut perak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelukan Gaara dari belakang mengagetkannya, "Gaara."

"Hn."

Dan hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang ia dengar, Ino tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, dan berusaha melepas pelukan Gaara pada tubuhnya. Setelah Gaara melepaskan pelukannya ia tersenyum kikuk dengan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kau mengagetkanku."

Gaara menatapnya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman lagi, "Aku memasak sesuatu untukmu, akan aku siapkan." Ino segera berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh, namun cengkraman Gaara pada pergelangan tanganya menahannya. Dan pemuda itu menariknya untuk menghadap kepemuda itu.

"Temani aku disini." Pintanya. Dan mata hijau teduh itu memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat dan tanpa Ino duga, Gaara menciumnya dengan lembut tepat dibibirnya namun itu sukses membuat mata indahnya melotot. Bahkan kini tangan pemuda itu menekan belakang kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya berada pada pinggang kecilnya.

Ino tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan pria selain Sasuke. tanpa sadar ia meremas bagian depan kemeja yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Tak ada balasan, Gaara tau Ino belum bisa menerimanya. Sial, ia mengumpat dalam hati dan melepas ciumannya. Ia kembali mengamati wanita yang sedang menundung didepannya, terdiam kaku. Gaara menghela napas ia kembali mendekat dan menghapus sudut bibir yang sedikit basah karena ciumannya tadi di bibir wanita didepannya.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang."

Kepala bersurai pirang pucat itu mendongak seketika, setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu, dan memberi anggukan.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya. Ino menoleh pada punggung yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Dalam pikiran masing-masing, Ino berkata ' _ **Maaf**_ '

Dan sedangkan dalam hati Gaara berkata ' _ **Kenapa begitu sulit menjadikanmu milikku**_.'

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah memutuskan kembali ke Tokyo, Sasuke terlebih dahulu pergi kemakam ibunya. Lalu saat diperjalanan ia berbelok arah menuju kawasan perumahan yang ia ketahui sebagai kediaman dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Pagar rumah itu terkunci dan ada sebuah peringatan dalam tulisan _**kanji**_ yang cukup jelas bahwa rumah ini telah disita. Entah siapa yang menyitanya, Sasuke tidak tau. Yang ia tau dari cerita Sakura bahwa setelah ibunya meninggal, ayah tirinya mengalami kebangkrutan dalam usahanya dalam kerajaan bisnis perjudian yang ada diluar negri. Namun sekarang tak tau rimba ayah tirinya itu. Setelah menerima uang dari penjualan Sakura, ia melarikan diri entah kemana. Miris memang, gadis itu benar-benar tidak memiliki siapapun dan tempat tinggal sekarang.

Apa ia harus menampungnya untuk selamanya? Ia mulai menjalankan kembali mobil yang beberapa waktu lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah dan menjahui tempat itu menuju ketujuan awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kini hubungan seorang Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Gaara telah berjalan hampir satu bulan, namun tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungannya, bayangan pria lain yang selalu datang membuat Ino tidak dapat memberikan lebih ke pada Gaara, mungkin ini tidak adil untuk pria itu.

Bagaimanpun juga ini masalah perasaan, ia tidak bisa menata perasaannya lagi mungkin ia keterlaluan ke pada pria itu, namun Ino tidak pernah meminta Gaara datang ke dalam hidupnya. Bukan karena Gaara jelek, tidak tentu saja orang butapun tau, pria itu sangat mempesona, bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat disanginya.

Sebenernya Ino juga tidak mengerti, mengapa ia tidak bisa mencintai Gaara sebesar ia mencintai Sasuke? apa kekurangan pria itu, hampir tak ada. Yang sangat jelas pria itu melengkapi kekurangan Sasuke.

Setelah tiga minggu yang lalu pria itu memutuskan untuk pindah berkerja di Jepang dan meninggalkan pekerjaan terbaiknya untuk dirinya, Ino masih belum memberikan perasaannya, dan Gaara sabar sangat sabar dengan itu. Gaara juga tidak pernah memaksa, itulah yang membuat ia sangat nyaman berada disisinya.

Setiap hari Gaara mengantar dan menjemputnya untuk berkerja, ia telah kembali kerutinitasnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan dibutik miliknya. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan makan siang atau makan malam bersama. Namun pria itu tidak pernah menginap di apartmentnya seperti yang sering Sasuke dulu lakukan.

Ia tidak tau kalau Gaara adalah seseorang yang pemilih di dalam pekerjaan, maka dari itu, pria berambut merah _**maroon**_ itu belum juga berkerja setelah kembali ke Negara kelahirannya. Entah pekerjaan seperti apa yang dicarinya. Bukankah pria itu pernah bilang bahwa ayahnya mempunyai sebuah perusahaan, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak membantu usaha ayahnya? Apa hubungan mereka lebih parah dari hubungan Sasuke dan ayahnya?

Pintu apartmennya terketuk, wanita cantik itu mengalihkan matanya dari desain sebuah gaun yang baru setengah jadi itu kearah jam dinding. Ia mengernyit saat mengetahui jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, siapa orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Kalau dulu ia bisa menebaknya, pasti Sasuke namun sekarang itu tidak mungkin. Pria itu benar-benar telah melepasnya, buktinya sudah satu bulan Sasuke tidak mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Apa ia berharap, sedikit berharap.

Ino berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu utama apartmentnya,

 _ **Klik**_

Setelah pintu terbuka, ia melihat pria berambut merah berdiri didepan pintu apartmennya. Tidak biasahnya kekasihnya ini bertamu malam-malam begini.

"Boleh aku menginap disini?" sebelum Ino sempat bertanya pria itu telah terlebih dahulu mengutarakan kedatangannya. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan mempersilakan kekasihnya masuk.

Setelah menutup kembali pintunya ia mengamati Gaara dari belakang, pria itu sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Ia harus berperan menjadi seorang kekasih untuk pria ini sekarang. Mungkin kekasihnya sedang ada masalah.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Pertanyaannya ditanggai dengan gelengan oleh pria yang sekarang mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu apartmen milik wanita bermata indah itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ino kembali bertanya, kali ini ia ikut duduk disamping pria itu.

"Ayah, meminta ku untuk berkerja di perusahaannya."

Mendengar itu Ino tersenyum, "Bagus donk. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak suka. Aku bukan seorang yang suka mengandalkan apa yang dimiliki oleh orang tua,"

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya Gaara, kau sudah waktunya membantu ayahmu." Ino tau Gaara adalah pria yang lebih suka berdiri diatas kakinya, tanpa embel-embel ayahnya. Mungkin masalah didalamnya juga menjadi penyebab keengganan Gaara berada diperusahaan ayahnya.

"Itu hanya akan membuat anak ayah yang lain semakin membenci ku dan ibuku."

Ino sungguh tidak mengerti konflik seperti apa yang tengah Gaara dan keluarganya alami. Anak yang lain, mungkin yang di maksud Gaara adalah anak ayahnya dengan istri pertama ayahnya. Lalu ibu Gaara adalah istri kedua? Duh benar-benar rumit.

Ia hanya diam, karena ia memang tak tau harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Sampai Gaara menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" pria itu bertanya dan Ino mengeleng.

Gaara merangkum wajah ayu didepannya dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ciuman kedua mereka setelah satu bulan mereka bersama. Kali ini ciuman itu dibalas oleh Ino, mereka saling memejamkan mata, meresakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar pada tubuh mereka.

Ino tidak tau, apa yang membuatnya membalas ciuman pria ini, tapi bukankan memang sudah seharusnya ia membalasnya. Bahkan ia sangat menikmati ciuamnnya dengan Gaara. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut tanpa tuntutan.

Gaara melepas ciumannya dan mengamati wajah yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Temani aku malam ini." Sebuah permintaan yang membuat Ino bertanya dalam hati apa maksud dari permintaan 'temani aku malam ini' adalah menemani Gaara tidur?

"Aku-"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya suara Gaara memotongnya.

"Aku mohon."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Gaara kembali menciumnya, bukan di bibir seperti yang tadi melainkan di leher jejangnya. Dan itu langsung membuat Ino melebarkan matanya dengan tindakan Gaara. Ia sedikit mengerang bahkan ia mati-matian mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi erangan yang tak berguna dan tak patut untuk didengar. Sial perlakuan pria ini membuat tangannya mencengkram erat rambut merah milik Gaara.

Sasuke masih setia berada di ruang kerjanya dengan ditemani sebotol _**sparkling wine**_ kesukaannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sampai pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menapakan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna perak. Yah Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeleng melihat kelakuan Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering melihat Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya sampai malam dengan sebotol _**wine**_ yang menemaninya. Padahal tidak ada yang dikerjakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi mencoba memangil pria itu, meski ia masih mebuka matanya tapi Kakashi ragu dengan kesadarannya.

Mata berwarna _**onyx**_ itu menatapnya memberi pandangan ada apa?

"-kau membeli apartmen baru untuk apa?" pria berambut perak itu duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Sasuke.

"Untuk seoranmg teman." Tanpa basa-basi ia menjawab dengan enteng.

Kakashi mengela napas, apa penyakit judi dan kalah pria ini kambuh lagi. Kakashi baru mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli apartmen mewah lagi. Untuk siapa? Seorang teman, sepenting itukah teman Sasuke. dan ia tidak memberi taunya. Terakhir Sasuke memintanya untuk membelikan apartmen adalah untuk kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino itu sudah lama sekali. Namun sekarang untuk siapa lagi?

"Apa Ino tau tentang ini?" pertanyaan Kakashi hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah seringai.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu didepanku lagi. Kami sudah berakhir." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil jas kantor dan berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya.

Kakashi tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke begitu mudah memberikan dan menghamburkan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi yang paling membuat Kakashi kaget adalah kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino telah berakhir. Sulit dipercaya. Apa mungkin apartmen baru yang ia beli ini untuk kekasih barunya.

Tapi kenpa Shizune tidak memberi tau apa-apa tentang berakhirnya hubungan Ino dan Sasuke, besok ia harus menemui tunangannya itu untuk menanyakan tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan apartmennya ia di kagetkan dengan wanita berambut merah jambu yang sedang berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kotak, yang ia tau sebagai kotak makan. Dalam pikiran yang masih tersisa sedikt ia bertanya 'apa yang dilakukan wanita ini disini'

"Kau baru pulang Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , aku menunggumu. Dan aku mebawakanmu makan malam tapi sepertinya sudah dingin." Sakura, wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan kedatangannya dengan panjang lebar dansedikit mengangkat kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke membuka pintu apartmenya, "Aku lelah. Taruh saja di meja." Pria berambut _**raven**_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuat wanita berambut sebahu itu cemberut.

Sakura tak mengerti sebenarnya seberapa besarnya sih rasa cinta Sasuke ke mantan kekasihnya itu, bahkan selama sebulan ini ia gencar mendekati dan menarik perhatian pria itu bahkan ia mengutaran perasaannya juga namun hanya terimakasi yang ia dapat.

"Kalau kau mau-" wanita itu mengantungkan kalimatnya, namun tak merubah jalan Sasuke, pria itu tetap berjalan. "-aku bisa menemani mu malam ini."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari wanita yang berdiri debelakangnya itu hampir membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia berhenti dan mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya wanita ini suka sekali menambah kekacauan pada dirinya.

"Ikut aku kekamar." Tanpa berbalik ia berkata, ia ingin tau apa yang bisa wanita ini lakukan untuknya. Dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Sakura memejamkan mata hijau terangnya saat Sasuke menciumnya, memberikan ciuman yang menuntut dan sedikit kasar, mungkin ini bukan ciuman pertamanya namun ia sadar ini ciuman dari orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Perasaan seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukan sekarang. Ia tidak tau biarka waktu yang akan memjawab apa yang akan terjadi nanti sekarang ia hanya bisa menikmatinya.

Sasuke sadar sangat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, wanita ini, wanita yang sedang ia cium ini bukanlah kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino ia tidak peduli meski ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan wanita selain Ino.

Kenapa sata ia berciuman denga wanita lain malah ia harus mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu sial. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan wanita bermata biru itu. Ia melepas ciuman panjang mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" hal itu membuat wanita berambut merah jambu itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Pergilah Sakura." Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wanita didepannya.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu membentaknya.

"Aku bilang pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

Dan bentakan dari pria itu membuatnya menahan tangis dan berlari keluar dari kamar pria yang beberapa waktu lalu menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara shower yang sedang menyalah membangunkan Ino dari tidurnya, ia mengeliat dan langsung mendudukan diri saat mendapati tubuh indahnya hanya terbalut selimut tidurnya. Ia melotot dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terserang _**vertigo**_ karena mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara ia dan Gaara.

Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan membenarkan lilitan selimut pada tubuhnya. Ia bergeser duduk ditepi ranjang _**queen size**_ miliknya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada pintu kamar mandi, ia bisa menebak siapa yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi miliknya itu. Siapa lagi kalau buka pria yang tadi malam tidur dengannya.

Apa ia harus menangis sekarang? Lagi-lagi ia mengulangi kesalahannya, tidur dengan pria yang tidak menikahinya. Mengingat itu ia seketika menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia melakukan dengan Gaara tadi malam dan tanpa pengaman, ia juga sudah lama tidak mengonsusmi obat-obatan itu lagi. Namun pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengalihkan kekalutannya.

Gaara berjalan mendekat saat mengetahui wanitanya telah bangun, hanya dengan mengunakan handuk yang melilit pada pinggangnya ia berjongkok didepan wanita cantik itu.

"Apa tidurmu terganggu?"

"Gaara apa yang kita lakukan?" bukannya menjawab Ino malah bertanya.

Pria tampan itu mencium tangan yang bebas dia atas paha milik wanita itu.

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya denganku?"

Mendengar kalimat dari pria yang ada di samping bawahnya ini membuatnya menangis, ia lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi isakannya. Bukan menyesal tapi ia tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi ia tidak mau mengulai kesalahannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino." pria bermata hijau teduh itu berucap lirih dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh pada pipi wanitanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau mau menikah denganku?" pertanyaan Gaara itu membuat tangisannya semakin bertambah. Kenapa, kenapa pria ini begitu mudah mengucapkan kata pernikahan? Sedangkan pria yang ia harapkan membenci kata itu.

Jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan, menolaknya lagi? Bukankah pernikahan adalah kata yang sangin ingin ia capai. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang ia cari, semuanya telah ia dapatkan dari pria ini.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Gaara tersenyum, Gaara paham Ino belum sepenuhnya memberikan hatinya untuknya, bahkan ia yakin bahwa wanita ini menyesal. Tadi malam ia tak memaksanya, karena ia tak suka memaksa, semuanya terjadi begitu saja Gaara berani melanjutkan karena ia merasa Ino mengijinkannya.

"Mandilah, kau akan ke butik hari ini?" semua ucapannya belum satupun direspon oleh wanita di depannya ini. "Setelah mengantarmu kebutik aku akan pulang." Gaara menambahkan dan berdiri mencium kening wanita yang masih diam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu, Kakashi mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tidak biasahnya tunangannya itu mengajaknya keluar dijam sibuk pria itu. Shizune paham Kakashi jarang sekali mempunyai waktu luang, setiap harinya pria itu selalu sibuk di kantor perusahan yang ia ketahui dimiliki oleh kekasih Ino wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Namun kini wanita berambut pendek hitam itu syok dengan pemberitahuan yang di sampaikan oleh Kakashi, bahwa Sasuke dan Ino telah mengakhiri hubungannya. Sulit dipercaya, hubungan yang telah dipertahankan selama bertahun-tahun oleh wanita cantik bak Barbie itu. Namun kini telah berakhir.

Siapa yang yang memulai dan apa alasan yang membuat mereka memilih mengakhirinya? Tapi sejak kapan? Ino tidak pernah memberi tahunya, apa mungkin wanita itu mencoba membagi perasaannya sendiri?

Memang akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering melihat Ino dengan pria yang bernama Gaara, karena menghormati privasi wanita pirang itu, ia tidak bertanya macam-macam. Bahkan saat Ino memberitahunya ia sedang berada di Jerman, yang ia yakini sedang berlibur dengan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. namun kini kenyataan yang baru saja di utarakan oleh pria yang sedang berada duduk tepat didepannya ini. Membuat pikirannya tak tenang. Kenapa ia tidak peka dengan kondisi wanita itu, bukankah ia selalu menganggap Ino sebagai adiknya sendiri? Tapi kini saat masalah tengah menimpa wanita itu ia malah tidak tau.

"Jadi kau tidak tau tentang ini?" Kakashi bertanya memastikan.

Kini Shizune menatap pria berambut perak itu dan menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak tau soal masalah ini, tidak mungkin Kakashi berbohongkan?

"Ino- _ **chan**_ tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalah ini."

"Itu pilihan mereka, dan kita tidak bisa ikut campur." Kakashi masih terlihat tenang saat mengucapkannya, namun lain halnya dengan tunangannya.

Shizune tentu saja tidak setuju dengan pendapat pria itu, mereka adalah orang terdekat yang dimiliki oleh dua orang itu. jadi tidak mungkin kan Shizune diam saja dengan keadaan teman sekaligus adik baginya itu.

"Aku yakin ini semua kesalahan Sasuke- _ **kun**_. dari dulu selalu saja seperti itu, menyakiti Ino- _ **chan**_ berkali-kali dan wanita baik itu selalu bertahan dengan ketidak pastian pria Uchiha itu." Ia mengatakan kalimat panjang itu dengan emosi.

Kakashi menghela napas, mungkin saja tunangannya itu benar, bahwa kali ini kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh atasannya itu sulit untuk dimaafkan. Jadi Ino lebih memilih mengakhirrinya.

Namun hubungan mereka bukan berjalan satu atau dua hari melainkan bertahun-tahun sudah, dan tentu saja banyak masalah yang selalu datang namun selama ini mereka selalu bisa menyelesaikan tanpa perpisahankan? Jadi kesalahan seperti apa yang dibuat pria itu sampai wanitanya menyerah?

Apa benar teman yang di maksud Sasuke kemarin malam adalah penyebabnya? kalau benar siapa teman yang dimaksud itu mungkinkah Sasuke berselingkuh dengannya atau hanya salah paham? Kakashi tau betul bahwa pria Uchiha itu bukan pria yang suka selingkuh, ia sangat tau Sasuke sangat mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu, setauku Sasuke sangat mencintai Ino ia tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan yang menyebabkan Ino pergi darinya."

"Tapi buktinya?" wanita cantik berambut hitam itu menyanggahnya.

"Mungkin kesalahan ada pada mereka berdua."

"Aku mengenal Ino- _ **chan**_ lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri, kau tau? Ino- _ **chan**_ tidak akan melakukan kesalah yang tidak perlu. Selama ini ia menderita karena Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , sifatnya yang terkesan enggan menikahi Ino- _ **chan**_."

"Sudalah Shizune, aku juga menyayangkan berakhirnya hubungan mereka, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Mungkin saja ini terbaik untuk Ino, anggap saja Sasuke bukan pria yang tepat untuknya."

Ya, anggap saja seperti itu. Sasuke bukan pria yang beruntung untuk mendapatnya wanita sempurna seperti Yamanaka Ino. ia bisa apa selain mendukung keputusan yang wanita itu buat. Wanita berambut pendek itu menghela napas lelah.

"Aku harus kembali ke butik." Wanita itu menambahkan setelah lama diam.

"Hn, aku antar." Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu diikuti oleh tunangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu kini sedang berada dikamar mandinya, ia telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, kini ia terlihat mengamati penampilannya didepan cermin besar yang memang berada disitu. Sudah satu bulan lebih dan ini sudah lewat dari tanggal ia biasah mengalami datang bulan namun hal tamu yang biasah datang disetiap bulan itu tak kunjung datang sampai saat ini. Wanita cantik bak Barbie itu mengeleng ketika membayangakan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia mencoba berpikir positif bahwa mungkin karena kondisi kesehatannya yang membuat ia mengalami telat datang bulan. Mungkin besok ia harus memeriksa ke dokter, itu lebih baik dari pada menerka-nerka.

Ino keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tidur dan bergegas ketempat tidurnya, ia sudah lelah seharian ini berkerja, bahka ia tidak sempat mengecek ponselnya yang ada beberapa pesan dari kekasihnya, Gaara.

Sinar matahari pagi membuat mata indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membuka dan menampkan warna bola mata sewarna air laut. Namun rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menganggunya itu membuat wanita cantik itu bergegas berlari kearah kamar mandi.

 _ **Hoek... hoek... hoek...**_

Ia menuntahkan semua isi perutnya namun rasa mualnya enggan mereda. Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi padanya, saat dirasa rasa mualnya menghilang, ia ia berkumur dan membersihkan mulutnya. Kembali menatap wajah ayunya dicermin, ia meraba perutnya. Datar itu yang dirasa, entah apa yang terjadi mungkinkah ia mengalami _**morning sickness**_? Saat memikirkan itu ia merasa takut.

Segera setelah itu ia mengambil alat tes kahamilan yang mungkin masih tersisa didalam laci kamar mandinya. Dan mata indahnya itu melotot saat mendapati hasil yang tertera di alat itu. Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan ia terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat pagi ini.

Ia hamil. Tidak mungkin, rasanya baru kemarin malam, ia melakukan dengan Gaara tapi kenapa secepat ini ia hamil? Apa mungkin, janin yang ia kandung ini adalah benih dari Sasuke. ia merosot kebawah, kelantai kamar mandi yang dingin saat memikirkan kenyaataan itu.

Dan memang kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah benar, bahwa ia tengah hamil anak sebelum mereka memutuskan berpisah, ia dan Sasuke terlalu sering melakukannya dan tanpa pengaman apapun. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tuhan, ian menangis dan hanya bisa menangis dengan keadanya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini Gaara harus bangun pagi, karena mulai saat ini ia akan berkerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya, kemarin ia memang menolak tapi setelah ia melamar wanitanya manamungkin ia tidak bekerja? Jadi pilihan terakhirnya untuk saat ini adalah membantu ayahnya di perusahaan.

Ia bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan kebencian Sasuke yang tidak beralasan padanya dan ibunya. Toh ini bukan perusahaan milik Uchiha namun perusahaan ini atas nama Sabaku dan ia juga seorang Sabaku.

Sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya namu tak ada jawaban. Sehingga ia hanya mengirimi wanita itu sebuah pesan singkat. Bahwa ia tidak bisa mengantarnya kebutik untuk hari ini, dan akan menjemputnya saat pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh kekasihnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kebutik hari ini. Dan segera membalas pesan pria itu dan juga memberi tau Shizune bahwa ia sedikit tidak enak badan.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan balannya ia kini berjalan kearah laci tempai ia menyimpan sebuah buku tabungan deposito, ini pilihannya dan ia sudah memutuskan akan menyelesaikan semuanya sekali lagi dan mengembalikan semua milik Uchiha Sasuke. ia tidak mungkin menyimpan sesuatu yang bukan lagi menjadi miliknya. Apa lagi setelah kini ia telah bersama dengan pria lain.

Sebuah pesan ia kirim, setelah itu menunggu balasan dari pesannya ia memilih berganti baju. Tak butuh waktu lama untunya menunggu, kini wanita cantik itu tengan membaca pesan balasannya.

' _ **Aku akan menemuimu di apartmen**_.'

Itulan pesan yang dikirim oleh pria yang yang telah menjadi mantannya. Ya, Ino telah mengirim pesan untuk mantan kekasihnya itu. Yang berbunyi.

' _ **Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dimana aku bisa menemuimu?**_ '

Bukan hanya akan mengembalikan milik pemuda itu yang masih ada padanya namun ia juga ingin memberi tau pria itu atas kehamilannya, Sasuke berhak tau dan sekali lagi ia ingin melihat reaksi pria berambut mencuat kebelakang itu atas kehamilannya sekarang.

Tak lama setelah pesan ia terima, pintunya diketuk. Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri tepat didepannya. Ia menyingkir untuk memberi akses pria itu masuk kedalam.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya, Sasuke tidak mengijakan kakinya ke apartmen milik wanita yang masih menempati hatinya sampai kini. Itulah sebabnya ia segera bergegas kemari setelah membaca pesan yang di kimim oleh wanita yang masih berdiri diam dibelakangnya itu. Bahkan ia berbelok arah dari jalan menuju kantornya, untuk menemui wanita ini.

Sasuke penasaran apa yang ingin Ino sampaikan padanya, setelah lebih satu bulan ia memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Apa mungkin wanita ini menyesal dan ingin kembali padanya? Tentu ia akan senang bila itu yang akan ia sampaikan. Ino masih menempati hatinya sampai sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengembalikan semua ini." Wanita yang tadi masih berdiri dibelangkanya kini berjana kedepan dan mengambil sesuatu yang tertata rapi pada meja ruang tamu apartmen itu.

Sasuke mengernyit, saat mengetahui barang yang disodorkan padanya. Sebuah buku deposito miliknya dan kunci mobil. Dari pada menerima itu semua dari tangan yang masih mengantung ia lebih memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke wanita yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

Jadi ini, yang ingin Ino sampaikan padanya, bukan mengajaknya kembali tapi malah membuat kebutusan ini, mengembalikan semuanya. Semudah itukah?

"Ini milikmu. Aku tidak harus menyimpannya lagi." Ia menambahkan setelah ia merasa Sasuke tidak segera mengambilnya.

Pria bermata hitam itu mendengus. "Kenapa? Bahkan aku tidak sedikitpun melihat kesalahku." Ia berkata dengan lirih dan masih memberi tatapan pada wanita didepannya.

Ino sudah lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke, lagi pula tujuannya kali ini bukan untuk berdepat dengan pria ini. Ia sedang tidak enak badan sekarang jadi ia ingin segera menyelesaikan keputusannya dan istirahat.

"Kau hanya tidak bisa melihatnya." Ia balas menatap mata _**onyx**_ itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, simpan saja sesukamu." Pria itu mengabaikan kalimat wanita berparas cantik didepannya.

"Tapi aku sudah tida bisa menyimpannya-" Ino mengantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh kearah lain sebelum menambahkan "-ada seorang pria yang melamarku."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menegang, jadi ini alasannya? Pria lain. Dan wanita yang ia cintai telah memilih pria lain hanya untuk alasan pernikahan.

"Jadi karena ini kau memutuskanku?" ia terlihat menahan emosinya.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu kembali menoleh kearah pria yang masih menatapnya setelah mendengar kalimat dari pria itu. Apa pria ini sedang menuduhnya? Tentu saja ia tidak terima dianggap dia selingkuh, ia tidak selingkuh dan Gaara ada karena berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi bila orang yang aku pertahankan mau menikahiku." Mata berbeda warna itu masih saling memandang.

"Kenapa diam Sasuke?" ia menambahkan setelah kalimat yang ingin ia dengar tak kunjung keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Aku belum memberi jawaban atas tawarannya. Sebelum itu ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Wanita itu memutus tatapannya dan menunduk.

"Aku hamil." Mengunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus perutnya.

Mata _**onyx**_ Sasuke beralih pada perut datar wanita cantik itu, Ino hamil, apa ia bercanda?

"Dengan siapa? Pria itu?" tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau jawaban yang nanti ia dengar adalah iya.

Namun wanita bak boneka itu mengeleng, itu menandakan bukan. Lalu dengan siapa? Mungkinkah dengannya?

"Denganmu. Aku hamil satu bulan setelah melakukannya dengamu." Ia kembali mendongak kearah mata pria didepannya.

Kalimat itu membenarkan tebakannya. ia hanya membeku diam mendengarnya. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, menikahi wanitanya ini? atau meminta wanita ini untuk menggugurkannya lagi?

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke, Ino menambahkan "Kau tidak perlu kuatir Sasuke, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menikahiku, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya lagi."

Ino menghela napas panjang setelah cukup lama tidak ada suara dari orang yang ia ajak bicara. Sebenarnya sejauh mana Sasuke membenci pernikahan? "Lanjutkan jalanmu, dan aku juga akan melanjutkan jalanku." Wanita bermata indah yang kini tergenangi oleh airmata yang siap turun itu menambahkan.

"Kau benar-benar menhancurkanku dengan keputusanmu ini Ino. kau egois."

"Sadarkah kau Sasuke, kau melukaiku, mengecewakanku dengan sikapmu. Kita bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia, namun kau tidak mau." Dan akhirnya mata indah itu menangis tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Siapa yang egois disini sebenarnya?

"Gugurkan bayimu dan kembali padaku. Maka kita akan bahagia."

Ino tertawa yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudah dari mulut pria Uchiha didepannya itu. Jelas disini Sasuke yang egois. Ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Sedangkan ada pria yang mau menikahiku." Ia mencoba tegar dengan kenyataan yang ia dapat sekali lagi dari pemuda ini.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu?" Sebelum menambahkan kalimatnya, pria tampan itu mengamati wanita yang kini tengan menangis. "Menikahlah dengan siapapun, aku tidak peduli. Dan kau akan kehilanganku untuk selamanya." Lukanya kini bertambah parah. Setiap kata yang mengalir dalam kalimatnya itu adalah rasa frustasinya.

Kini semuanya mulai runtuh, hal yang dipertahankan dan hal yang paling diharapkan tidaklah sama. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Menghilang dibalik pintu yang mulai tertutup kembali.

Yamanaka Ino kembali terluka, ia menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke lantai dan menangis disana.

 **.T.**

 **.B.**

 **.C.**

 **MAAFKAN ATAS KELELETAN UPDATENYA YA TEMAN-TEMAN TERCINTA. SUNGGUH AKU GAK BERMAKSUD KOK CUMA ADA KESIBUKAN AJA. JADI SEBAGAI PERMOHONAN MAAF ATAS KELELETAN SAYA, CHAP INI AKU UPDATE KHUSUS UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN YANG MENUNGGU DAN MAKASI BANYAK ATAS REVIEWNYA.**

 **MAAF KALAU BANYA SEKALI TYPO DIDALAMNYA!**

 _ **CINTAKU UNTUK KALIAN 3 3 :***_

 **SEPTI MIA SABAKU/MIYAMARETHA** **:** dibalikin kebapannya aja ya Septi-san. Endingnya siapa ya? Masih rahasia bahaha makasi ya udah rnr dengan akun yg berbeda.

 **INUZUKAREI15** **:** (tutup muka dan terbang) duh rei sayang aku sampai gak bisa kembali kebumi nih baca pujianmu. Wkwkwk pokonya reviw kamu bikin ketawa dan bikin aku tambah semangat makasi ya rei sayangku.

 **EVIL SMIRK OF BLAK SWAN :** fic nya kek gado-gado ya evil-san?

Enggak kok, aku gak rela kali sasusaku bisa nangis aku entar. Iya aku juga dilemma. Makasi ya udah rnr.

 **AMAYY :** iya bagaimanapun juga cinta mereka udah terlalu lama. Cinta mati pasti. Makasi ya amayy-san udah rnr :*

 **EXOL :** iya kadang takdir memang kejam (dibantai) makasi ya exol-san udah rnr.

 **NOOR WAHDAH :** bahahaha iya enggak papa kok, fic honeymoon itu emang terlalu sensasional apa lagi orangnya-ups *ditabokrei* makasi ya noor-san udah rnr dan nyemangati. :*

 **GUEST :** jangan nangis donk. Aku juga ikut nangis nih *nahlho? Kamu gaaino shipper tapi dukung sasuino di fic ini. duh jadi terharu. Makasi ya Guest-san udah rnr. kamu pakek nama donk, biyar enak panggilnya. :*

 **XOXO :** enggak akan, aku juga gak suka. Disini Cuma buat konflik aja. Makasi ya atas rnrnya.

 **FEBRI :** makasi ya febri-san udah rnr

 **TRIPUTRIYUKI :** ini udah lanjut. Makasi ya triputriyuki-san udah disempatin rnr.

 **HELNI954 :** sabar ya helni954-san buat nunggu pairnya. Aku juga binggung sebenarnya bahahaha. Makasi udah rnr.

 _ **Terakhir makasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca dan review fic ancur ini.**_

 _ **Salam cinta dariku *INOcent Cassiopeia* 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M Karena Konflik**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Tujuan Uchiha Sasuke ketempat ini adalah untuk minum sepuasnya dan melupakan luka yang baru saja ditorehkan oleh mantan kekasihnya sekali lagi, Yamanaka Ino membuat lukanya berdarah lagi. Mungkin dibibirnya ia bisa merelakannya bahkan tak peduli dengan apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan sekarang, namun tidak untuk hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini? Ia datang ke subuah _ **club**_ malam setelah tadi siang ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, setelah wanita cantik itu mengutarakan maksut ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sulit diercaya setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, namun wanita itu lebih memilih menikah dengan pria lain. Hanya karena pernikahan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino begitu menyanjung pernikahan sedangkan ia menbencinya. Ada alasan kuat yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak menginginkan pernikahan, yaitu ia telah melihat ketidak bahagian ibunya dalam keterikatan tali pernikahan yang hanya dijadikan formalitas oleh ayahnya. Pria Sabaku itu menghianati pernikahan mereka, dengan memiliki anak dari wanita lain. Apa kekurangan dari ibunya?

Itulah sebabnya, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya dan orang yang dicintainya. Anggap saja ia terlalu pengecut untuk membina pernikahan apalagi sampai memiliki seorang anak. Ibunya terjebak dalam permainan ayahnya dan tidak mampuh mengakhirinya karena adanya seorang anak yaitu dirinya. Belum apa-apa saja wanita Yamanaka itu sudah menghianatinya begini.

Ia tau, bahwa ibunya sangat menyayanginya, bahkan karena adanya dirinya, kesedihan ibunya dapat ia obati dan wanita Uchiha itu mampuh bertahan dalam pernikahan yang menyakitkan. Ia pun juga sangat menyayangi ibunya, namun tidak dengan ayahnya, Sasuke sangat membencinya. Karena pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu berpikir ibunya menderita karena ayahnya, dengan alasan itu pulalah ia tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak. Ia takut akan sejarah yang mungkin terulang.

Mungkin alasan itu semua terdengar bodoh dan konyol untuk orang yang menyanjung dan percaya akan pernikahan bahagia. Namun tidak untuk dirinya, orang yang tidak percaya dengan pernikahan bahagia. Meskipun pernikahan yang didasari dari cinta tapi cinta pun akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu bukan? Buktinya cinta wanita itu sudah memudar untuknya. Seandainya sudah seperti ini manamungkin akan membina pernikahan, ia hanya tidak ingin pernikahan itu membuat ia dan Ino bertahan disaat cinta mereka telah menghilang. Ia takut kehilangan cinta itu, ia takut kehilangan orang yang dicintai, ia takut terlalu mencintai sehingga membuatnya terikat dan sehingga membuatnya tidak mampuh malepasnya saat cinta itu menghilang dari perasaan masing-masing.

Meski terlihat sempurna seorang Uchiha dimata orang, namun seorang Uchiha hanyalah manusia biasa. Keyakinan yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pernikahan hanyalah formalitas. Karena itu, ia hanya ingin hidup berdua dengan kekasihnya menjalani cinta layaknya mereka hidup untuk saat ini. Tidak ada ikatan pernikah dan bayi. Namun keinginannya itu tidak mampuh diterima oleh orang yang paling ia inginkan. Ironis.

Kini ia memijat kepalanya yang rasanya hampir meledak. Mungkin efek dari alcohol atau mungkin efek yang dibuat oleh mantan wanitanya beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau memang ini adalah kehancurannya ia sudah tidak peduli.

Jadi sejak kapan Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kearoganannya menjadi semelo ini? sebenarnya perasaan seseorang itu sama, entah itu seorang pria atau seorang wanita, sekuat atau setegar apapun mereka, namun mereka tetap memiliki sisi melankolis yang sama tapi cara menunjukannya yang berbeda. Kalau seorang wanita ditunjukan dengan menangis berbeda dengan pria, mereka lebih condok ketempat hiburan untuk pelampiasan, bersenang-senang ditempat itu sampai ia lupa akan lukanya.

Itulah yang membawa Sasuke ketempat ini, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, menghabiskan banyak _**wine**_ seorang diri tanpa peduli tubuhnya sudah menolak untuk ia melanjutkan minum-minumnya. Jangan lupan dengan serbuk putih yang sedang ia nikmati dengan rokoknya. Biasahnya ia mendapatkan benda yang mampuh membuat seseorang melayang dalam sekejap itu dari temannya, Suigetsu. Namun berbeda dengan kali kini ia mendapatkan dari orang lain karena terlalu lama temannya itu membuatnya menunggu.

Mungkin sebelumnya ia hanya seorang penikmat barang haram itu, namun kini ia seolah menjadi pencandunya. Tanpa peduli apa dampak yang ditimbulkan dari obat penenang yang elegal untuk dikonsumsi secara bebas itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sasuke menunggu pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu namun tak kunjung datang sampai _**wine**_ yang kesekian kalinya itu ia teguk dengan kasar. Entah apa yang membuat temannya itu tak kunjung datang. Sampai ia terganggu dengan seorang pria yang menabrak punggungnya. Pria tampan itu berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, menatap dingin kearah pria asing yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Pria asing itu tertawa tidak jelas kearahnya, dan itu sukses membuat pria Uchiha itu melayangkan pukulan kewajah pria itu. Dan terjadilah perkelahian yang didasari dari ketidak sadaran keduanya karena pengaruh alcohol dan obat-obatan.

Tentu saja Sasuke lebih unggul, dari pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Sasuke beretubi-tubi memberikan pukulan pada wajah pria yang kini telah jatuh kelantai dan Sasuke ada diatasnya dengan masih memberikan pukulan. Meski banyak orang ditempat itu, namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk memisah keduanya, sampai pergelangan pria berambut _**raven**_ itu ditahan dari belakan oleh seseorang.

Jugo, temannya itu yang sedang menahan pukulannya yang akan ia berikan pada wajah pria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menahannya ia berdiri dan menghempaskan tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Jugo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" pria berbadan besar itu bertanya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temannya ini, tidak biasahnya Sasuke membuat kegaduhan seperti ini.

Masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh temannya, Sasuke kembali duduk dan kembali meminum _**wine**_ nya.

Sepertinya percuma bertanya dan meminta Sasuke menceritakannya sekarang, sebab Jugo tau, temannya itu sedang tidak benar-benar sadar, terbukti dengan ambruknya kepala bergaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu ke meja bar. Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Jugo menghela napas, mau tidak mau ia harus membawa tamannya ini kerumahnya. Meski dengan susah paya, karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke ditempat ini. jadi tadi Sasuke menghubunginya dan Suigetsu untuk menemui pria Uchiha itu di sebuah _**club**_ malam yang dimaksud, namun Suigetsu sedang bersama Karin saat ini jadi ia sendirilah yang datang kemari.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menerawang jauh ke langit-langit sebuah kamar yang sedang ia tempati. Ia mengenal kamar siapa yang sedang ia tempati ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan temannya yang tadi malam sempat melarai perkelahiannya, Jugo jadi pria itu jugalah yang membawanya kerumahnya? Pria Uchiha itu bangun dari berbaringnya, mendudukan diri kepingiran ranjang, menumpuhkan kepalanya pada tangan dan paha miliknya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan masuklah pemilik kamar yang sedang ia tempati. Jugo berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa segelas kopi untuknya.

"Kopi" Pria berambut _**orange**_ itu menyerahkan gelas yang ia bawa pada Sasuke, dan pria berambut _ **raven**_ itu menerimanya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah jendela yang ada dikamarnya dan membukanya. Seketika sinar matahari mampuh menerobos masuk ke tempat yang beberapa lalu masih sedikit gelap itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jugo mencoba bertanya, manun tetap Sasuke enggan untuk memberi jawaban, pria tampan itu lebih memilih meminum kopinya.

Haaa... Jugo lagi-lagi menarik napasnya, percuma rasanya bertanya pada pria yang masih enggan untuk bercerita. Ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke bercerita.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu Sasuke. Kau seperti mayat hidup kalau seperti ini terus." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu, Jugo berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia pikir akan lebih baik meninggalkan temanya itu untuk sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat temannya berambut putih birunya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan menyalakan TV miliknya. Tanpa peduli pemiliknya akan marah, Suigetsu melirik Jugo, ia tau temannya itu orang baik jadi tanpa meminta ijin pun ia tau Jugo tidak mungkin marah padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? apa ia sudah bangun?" Suigetsu bertanya setelah Juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ia seperti mayat hidup."

Kini pria berbadan kurus itu menoleh langsung kearah samping, dimana temannya itu dududk.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Suigetsu jadi penasaran, separah apa masalah seorang Uchiha sehingga sampai membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang di alami oleh temannya itu.

"Ino kah?" Suigetsu kembali bertanya. Mereka tau, sama-sama tau. Apa lagi dan siapa lagi yang mampuh membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini, selain Yamanaka Ino, wanita yang memang mereka akui cantik bak boneka Barbie itu juga hebat dalam mengendalikan seorang Sasuke yang mereka kenal sebagai seorang pria brengsek. Buktinya Ino mampuh membuat Sasuke setia sampai sekarang padanya, padahal banyak wanita yang mau merelakan segalanya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah memutuskan menerima lamaran dari Gaara, Ino kini sedang terlihat berbicara dengan Shizune di butik miliknya. Diruang kerja milik wanita berambut pirang itu telihat dua orang wanita berbeda warna rambut saling berhadapan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ino meminta tolong pada wanita berambut hitam itu untuk mengembalikan apa yang dulu ia simpan, kepada pria yang memang pemilik sebenarnya dari benda yang kini ada dimeja kerjanya itu. Sebuah buku tabungan dan kunci mobil _**Ferrari**_ yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ia kembalikan sendiri namun sang pemilik menolak menerinya.

Maka dari itu, ia meminta tolong kepada orang yang ia anggap kakaknya, Shizune, untuk mengembalikan dua benda itu. Ia juga telah menceritakan segalanya kepada wanita didepannya ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Ino- _ **chan**_?" wanita berambut pendek itu memastika.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya Shizune- _ **nee**_." Wanita bak boneka itu menunduk.

"Tapi Ino- _ **chan**_ , keputusanmu ini akan melukai kalian." Shizune menatap wanita didepannya sebelum menambahkan "Melukaimu, Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , dan juga Gaara- _ **san**_."

"Aku memang sudah hancur, aku tidak takut dengan luka itu lagi." Wanita cantik itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Aku juga tidak pernah meminta Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku." Ino kembali tersenyum, meski jelas terlihat dimata Shizune sebagai senyum terpaksa.

Shizune tidak tega melihat ini, keadaan wanita yang selalu bersemangat dengan senyum cerahnya. Kini berubah menjadi badai dimatanya.

"Jadi, kau mau membantukukan? Aku minta tolong padamu Shizune- _ **nee**_ , berikan ini kepada Sasuke. Meski aku belum mengembalikan semuanya, karena aku masih butuh tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan."

Ya, Shizune tau. Apartment yang kini ditinggali oleh wanita cantik itu adalah pemberian dari kekasihnya dan juga butik ini, Sasuke yang memberikannya untuk Ino.

"Kalau seandainya aku mengembalikan semuanya sekarang, aku seketika akan menjadi gembel Shizune- _ **nee**_." Wanita bermata biru itu tertawa saat mengucapkannya, meski setetes air mata yang tidak mampuh ia tahan, lolos dari mata indahnya.

Miris memang, ketika mengingat semuanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya lima tahun yang lalu ia seolah-olah hidupnya tergantung sepenuhnya pada pria itu. Yang telah ia anggap sebagai separuh hidupnya. Tapi kini berbeda. Dulu bahkan tanpa memikirkan akhir dari hubungannya kini. Tapi ia tidak pernah meminta itu semua kepada Sasuke, pria itulah yang memberikannya dan memaksanya untuk menerimanya hingga membuat dirinya tergantung pada pria itu.

"Apa Gaara- _ **san**_ tau tentang kehamilanmu?" setelah lama diam dan hanya mendengar apa yang diutarakan oleh wanita Yamanaka itu, ia bertanya akhirnya. Memberikan pertanyaan yang sejak awal menganggu pikirannya.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mengeleng dan membuat wanita berambut hitam pendek itu melotot. Shizune tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Ino- _ **chan**_ nya. Kenapa disaat telah memutuskan menerima lamaran Gaara, tapi ia malah tidak memberitau soal kehamilannya pada pria itu?

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk menutupinya kan Ino- _ **chan**_? Bagaimanapun juga-"

"Aku tau" sebelum Shizune menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino terlebih dahulu memotongnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin, Gaara berpikir. Aku menerinya karena kehamilanku ini."

"Tapi bagaimana seandainya Gaara- _ **san**_ tau dari orang lain?"

"Kau tidak akan mencoba memberitahunya kan?" Lagi-lagi ino mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum jail kearah wanita didepannya.

Wanita dewasa berparas cantik itu terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya 'sebenarnya apa maksut dari semua keputusan yang telah diambil oleh wanita berambut pirang ini? mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke dan memilih menikah dengan Gaara disaat ia telah mengandung bayi dari Sasuke?'

Mungkin mereka sama-sama terluka, tapi Gaara-lah yang lebih parah. Kalau seandainya wanita yang dinikahinya telah mengandung bayi orang lain. Meski ia tau dari cerita Ino bahwa Gaara mencintainya, namun semua pria memiliki rasa kecewa juga kan?

"Ino- _ **chan**_ pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu ini, jangan mengambil keputusan di saat perasaanmu sedang kacau. Itu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal nanti."

Ia hanya tidak ingin orang yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini menyesal nantinya. Dan akan terluka lebih parah dari sekarang ini. ia harus menesehatinya, berperan selayaknya seorang kakak untuk adiknya.

Ino masih diam, ia menunduk dan menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, ia menangis. Dan itu membuat Shizune berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita bak boneka itu, lalu memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan, namun tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Aku tidak tau Shizune- _ **nee**_. Aku hanya minta tolong padamu, ku mohon apapun yang terjadi jangan memberi tau siapapun termasuk Sasuke dan Kakashi- _ **san**_."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya memberikan pelukan erat pada tubuh wanita yang terlihat rapuh ini.

...

...

...

Kini Gaara terlihat, sedang bersiap meninggalkan tempat yang dua jam lalu menjadi tempat ia mempresentasika proposalnya. Ruang pertemuan di perusahaan milik ayahnya Sabaku- _ **corp**_.

"Gaara." Panggil pria paruh baya itu pada anaknya. Gaara menoleh.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku ingin bicara." Gaara hanya menurut, mendudukan kembali dirinya di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja panjang pada ruangan itu. "Aku senang, akhirnya kau mau bergabung. Dan aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" ayah dan anak itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Pria yang memang telah berumur itu memandang putranya penuh dengan penasaran sebab sudah lama sekali sejak putranya itu lulus dari _**universitas**_ , ia telah meminta putranya itu untuk menjalankan perusahaannya dan mengantikan dirinya seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh putranya yang satunya. Namu Gaara selalu menolak dengan banyak alasan dan ia tidak bisa memaksa keputusan putranya itu. Sebab Gaara tidak bisa dipaksa. Kedua putranya itu sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala yang kadang membuat ia sebagai seorang ayah harus mengalah.

Tapi kini ia cukup terkejut dengan kemauan putranya ini yang tiba-tiba memilih untuk masuk keperusahaan. Pria Sabaku itu masih menunggu jawaban dari putranya ini dengan sabar.

"Aku akan menikah." Setelah lama diam akhirnya jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari bibir pria berambut merah _**maroon**_ itu.

 _ **Uhuk...**_

Ayahnya terbatuk mendengar kalimat itu. Kaget tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat putranya ini mengenalkan seorang kekasih padanya dan ibunya juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini.

Mungkin memang ia baru hidup dengan keluarganya ini sekarang. Bahkan tidak pernah melihat anaknya ini tumbuh. Bahkan setelah ia menikahi ibunya, putranya itu lebih memilih meninggalkan Tokyo dan jarang sekali pulang.

Meski seperti itu, ia bersukur putranya ini tidak membencinya atau mungkin tidak menunjukan kebenciannya secara terang-terangan. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh putranya yang satunya, Sasuke.

"Jangab bercanda, apa kau pikir pernikahan itu sebuah permainan?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu sebelumnya. Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku. Dengan atau tanpa restu dari seorang ayah aku akan tetap menikah."

"Sabaku Gaara." Kalimat panjang dari putranya membuat pria berumur itu marah. Dengan berdiri dan memukul meja di depannya.

Apa-apaan anaknya ini, setaunya Karura tidak pernah mengajari putranya ini untuk menentangnya seperti ini. tapi sekarang Gaara seolah melawannya dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah. Cukup hanya Sasuke saja yang membencinya dan tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang ayah ia tidak ingin Gaara juga seperti itu.

Pria tampan itu masih terlihat tenang, ia berdiri "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ayah lakukan dulu." Setelah mengucapkannya, ia benar-benar melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

...

...

...

Seperti biasah Gaara, selalu menjemputnya setelah pulang kerja, pria tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai calon suaminya itu tengah menunggunya didepan butik miliknya dengan bersandar pada body mobil, dengan penampilan setelan kerja, namun jasnya telah terlepas hingga menyisakan kemeja merah yang lengannya telah digulung keatas dan kancing baju atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Pria itu terlihat keren dengan penampilan seperti itu, Ino tersenyum setelah berada didepan calon suaminya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" wanita cantik itu betanya setelah sampai cukup dekat dengan pria berambut merah yang kini juga tengan menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui ibuku."

Wanita cantik itu terlihat sedang meproses kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dengan memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

"Mengenalkanku dengan ibumu, sekarang?" ia memcoba mengulangi kalimatnya. Dan Gaara mengangguk.

Entah reaksi seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan sekarang, mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya bertemu dengan ibu dari pria yang akan menikahinya atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu mertuanya. Sebab meski telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun dengan Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak pernah mengenalkannya dengan ibu ataupun ayahnya, tentu saja ia tau alasannya.

"Tapi aku-" ia jadi binggung sendiri untuk memberikan jawaban.

Gaara tersenyum dan membelai pipi wanita cantiknya. "Apa yang perlu kau kuatirkan?"

"Apa ibumu akan menyukaiku?" pertanyaan itulah yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Gaara kembali tersenyum, ia paham bagaiman perasaan wanitanya sekarang ini. tapi ia yakin bahwa ibunya bukanlah wanita yang kejam.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir." Setelah menyakinkan wanitanya, pria tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanita cantik itu.

Perjalan menuju kediaman Sabaku mereka lalu dengan diam, Ino tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa maksut Gaara membawanya bertemu dengan ibunya tanpa persiapan. Bahkan tidak mengijinkan ia untuk dandan dan mengganti baju kerjanya.

Dari pada itu, ia lebih memikirkan seperti apa ibu dari seorang Gaara. Apa mengerikan atau wanita cantik seperti ibu dari Sasuke, ia mengetahui ibu mantan kekasihnya itu dari foto yang ada di kamar pria itu.

Sentuhan pada tangannya membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh pada pria yang masih focus pada laju kendaraannya. Pria itu mencoba mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, sebenarnya apa yang ia kuatirkan? Ia hanya bisa menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan dengan kasar. Tindakan itu membuat pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kepala keluarga Sabaku itu terlihat tengah berbicara seriu dengan sang istri, membicarakan tentang sebuah pernyataan yang dibuat putranya tadi siang. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang dan datar, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia pulang dalam keadaan yang sudah menggerutu tidak jelas, dan membuat sang istri bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Namun kalimat pertamanya yang langsung membuat wanita cantik itu hanpir tertawa.

Bagaimana tidak, suaminya itu mengatakan bahwa putranya akan menikah. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah itu kabar baik? Tapi putranya tidak memberitahunya atau bercerita tentang pernikahan padanya.

"Tenanglah dulu Rei- _ **kun**_ , mungkin Gaara- _ **kun**_ sedang ingin bercanda denganmu."

"Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir apa alasan Gaara bersedia bergabung ke perusahaan?" Pria berumur itu masih dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa di bilang tenang, meski istrinya berkali-kali mencoba menenangkannya. "Bukankah dari dulu ia selalu menolak. Tapi sekarang ia berhenti dari tempat kerjanya dan tiba-tiba ia memutuskan bergabung."

Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum kearah suaminya ketika mendengar kalimat panjang dari sang suami. "Mungkin Gaara- _ **kun**_ mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk itu, dan bukankah ini bagus?"

"Bagus kau bilang?" Entah apa yang dianggap bagus oleh istrinya dari semua ini?

Karura mengangguk, menyetujui. "Aku mengenal putraku, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Percayalah, dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Gaara- _ **kun**_ tidak bercerita apapun tentang pernikahan." Wanita cantik itu sekali lagi menjelaskan. "Aku akan menyetujui apapun keputusannya." Kalimat lanjutan dari sang istri membuat kepala keluarga tersebut hanya bisa menarik napas pasrah.

Selang beberapa waktu suara dari orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mengusik kesunyian dari pasangan suami istri itu.

" _ **Tadaima**_."

Karura bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut putranya. " _ **Okaeri**_ Gaara- _kun_." Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kini yang sedang berdiri didepannya bukan hanya sang putra, melainkan ada seorang wanita cantik disamping anaknya itu.

Gaara tersenyum kearah sang ibu dengan masih menggenggam tanggan sang kekasih dengan erat, mencoba menyakinkan sebua akan baik-baik saja melalui genggaman tersebut.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk dan tak tau ia harus bagaimana. Mungkin selama ini ia sering berhadapan dengan orang dari berbagai kalangan, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. ibu dari orang yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada ibu."

Kalimat dari pria berambut merah itu membuat kedua orang berbeda umur itu menunjukan sikap yang berbeda. Ino dengan keteganggan yang cukup tinggi sedangkan Karura dengan senyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Ibu sudah menunggunya, siapa namanya?" Karura tersenyum arif memandang wanita yang masih menunduk itu. dan sontak membuat kepala pirang itu mendonggak menatap wanita cantik didepannya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Gaara menjawab. "Ino ini ibuku."

Ino menoleh pada pria disampingnya lalu kembali menoleh ke wanita berumur yang masih terlihat cantik itu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam.

"Kau cantik sekali Ino-chan."

" _ **Arigatou ba-san**_ "

"Ayo masuk. Ayahmu sudah menunggu Gaara- _ **kun**_." Karura menuntun pasangan itu kedalam ruang yang baru ia jadikan tempat santai dengan sang suami.

" _ **Anata**_ , liat siapa yang dibawa oleh Gaara- _ **kun**_." Wanita Sabaku itu tersenyum kearah sang suami setelah mereka berada di ruang yang cukup besar, biasah mereka gunakan untuk bersantai.

Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu, mengamati putra dan wanita yang berdiri disampingnya dengan seksama, tak ada sepata katapun yang meluncur dari birbirnya. Begitupun dengan Gaara, pria itu hanya diam dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk duduk.

"Bersantailah sebentar, aku siapkan makan malamnya dulu." Sang nyoyah Sabaku bergegas berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Masih dalam keheninggan, tidak ada yang memncoba mengawali pembicaraan. Itu membuat Ino semakin tegang. Mungkin ia bisa menilai ibu Gaara adalah wanita yang ramah dan ia bisa sedikit santai tapi saat melihat ayahnya sepertinya ia mengenali tatapan itu dan itu membuat ia seakan semakin gugup.

"Jadi, kau serius akan menikah?" pertanyaan yang membuat kesunyian didalam ruangan itu pecah seketika, namun tak lantas menjadi obrolan antara ayah dan anak.

Gaara hanya menggangguk, sebelum mengenalkan kekasihnya "Dia Ino, wanita yang akan aku nikahi." Terangnya.

Pria Sabaku itu terlihat masih diam, sebenarnya ia tak tau harus merespon seperti apa, bukankan putranya ini sudah menegaskan tadi siang bahwa 'dengan atau tanpa restu darinya, mereka akan tetap akan menikah' akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas lagi.

Apa alasan untuk tidak menyetujuinya? Ino adalah wanita cantik dan sepertinya ia juga wanita baik. mungkin ini akan menjadikan Gaara semakin rajin bekerja. Ya semoga saja.

"Kapan rencana kalian akan menikah?"

"Secepatnya, kami belum menentukan tanggalnya." Lagi-lagi Gaara yang menjawab. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam.

"Hn. Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan mendadak? Apa ada masalah?" Sedikit terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa kehamilanlah yang membuat putranya ini terburu-buru untuk menikah. namun ia mencoba menepisnya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin menundanya, itu saja."

" _ **Anata**_ kita makan malam dulu saja, nanti kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya. Ayo Ino- _ **chan**_." Sela nyonyah Sabaku itu kepada dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Seketika tuan Sabaku segera beranjak menuju tempat makan keluarganya kemudian diikuti oleh putranya dan Ino.

Makan malam hanya diisi kesunyian diantara mereka. Sebelum nyonyah Sabaku mencairkannya.

"Kau suka makan apa Ino- _ **chan**_?"

"Apa saja ba- _ **san**_." Jawab Ino dengan tersenyum.

Karura ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu pernikahan seperti apa yang kalian inginkan?" Wanita Sabaku itu mengamati wanita bermata indah itu. mencoba membuat obrolan yang memang akan mereka bahas dimakam malam ini, untuk menhurangi ketegangan. Begitupun juga Gaara ia ikut berhenti menyendokan makanannya dan memandang kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga belum membicarakan konsep pernikahan mereka, jadi ia juga penasaran pernikahan seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang dicintainya ini.

Ino pun diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak menginginkan sebuah pesta, kalau boleh pemberkatan saja sudah cukup." Ia menoleh pada Gaara ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Gaara menautkan alis ketika mendengarnya, bukan hanya Gaara namun ayahnya pun ikut memperhatikan wanita yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sedangkan Ino kini kembali menoleh kearah Karura dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa Ino- _ **chan**_? Bukankah ini pernikahan pertamamu?" dari ketiga orang yang masih diam itu, akhirnya Karura-lah yang bertanya lebih dulu.

Ia rasa mungkin ini waktunya menceritakan segalanya tentang dirinya kepada keluarga ini. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, apa kalian tidak keberatan menerima ku masuk kedalam keluarga kalian? Membiarkan putra kalian menikah dengan wanita yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Mungkin tidak semuanya yang harus ia ceritakan, cukup orang tua dari orang yang akan menikahinya tau bahwa ia kini sebatang kara.

Terlalu banyak ketentuan untuk menjadi menantu dalam sebuah keluarga di dunia ini. Termasuk memilih dan menentukan siapa keluarga yang akan dinikahi oleh anak mereka. Sejak masuk kedalam kediaman Sabaku, ia tau bahwa keluarga Gaara adalah keluarga kaya dengan rumah mewah yang tentu masih memiliki orang tua utuh. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia yang tidak pernah mengenal sosok seorang ibu dalam hidupnya dan kedua pria yang hadir dalam hidupnya selalu bermasalah dengan ayah mereka. Jadi biar mereka saja yang akan mengajarinya mengenal mereka.

"Bukankah, kami akan menjadi orang tuamu juga Ino-chan?" Karura lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa mereka telah menerimanya.

Sejak awal ia melihat Karura, ia seolah bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, Karura telah membuatnya nyaman, sungguh inikah sosok seorang ibu yang tidak ia tau?

Sekarang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan? Selain ucapan terimakasi. " _ **Arigatou**_ ba- _ **san**_."

Entah kenapa kepala keluarga Sabaku ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, mungkin memang sudah saatnya melepas putranya ini. dan ia merasa Ino adalah wanita yang mungkin cocok untuk putranya. Gadis yang cantik dan tidak memiliki orang tua, tentu saja itu tidak masalah asal putranya bahagia denganya. Ia tidak ingin menjadai seperti orang tuanya dulu yang mengharuskannya menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya dan meninggalkan kekasih yang ia cintai, hanya demi bisnis dan kehormatan keluarga.

"Kami akan membuatkan pesta pernikahan untuk kalian, seperti yang kalian inginkan."

Ucapan dari ayahnya itu membuat Gaara menoleh pada sang kepala keluarga. Tentu ia kaget mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari ayahnya, yang ia kenal dingin dan menyebalkan menurutnya. Namun kali ini.

"Ini pernikahan pertama kalian kan? Apa salahnya mengadakan pesta." tuan Sabaku menambahkan.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Ino." Gaara kembali menoleh kepada kekasihnya.

"Terimakasi Sabaku- _ **sama**_ , kalau anda tidak keberatan, cukup ada pemberkatan saja."

Terlihat tuan Sabaku menghela napas. "Baiklah, terserah kalian."

Dan akhirnya makan malam itu di isi dengan rencana proses pernikahn yang dibuat oleh Ino dan Karura. Mereka sudah terlihat cukup akrap yang menjadikan dua pria di samping mereka tersenyum bahagia. Namun jauh dalam hati Sabaku Rei, ia mengharapkan Sasuke putranya bisa berkumpul seperti ini dengan kebahagiannya. Begitu pun Ino, ia berharap bisa secepatnya melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat Shizune berada di ruang kerjannya sepagi ini tanpa Kakashi tunangannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke- _ **kun**_." Shizune berdiri saat melihat pemilik ruangan yang ia tempati masuk.

"Hn. Kau menungguku?" Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke duduk dikursi kerjanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, ada urusan apa sehingga wanita ini menemuinya? Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino?

"Aku kemari, karena Ino- _ **chan**_ menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan ini padamu." Wanita berambut hitam pendek ituk menyerahkan barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa, kepada pria didepannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa bukan Ino sendiri yang mengembalikannya?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau menolak ketika ia mengembalikannya?"

"Sekarangpun jawabanku tetap sama." Pria itu mengucapkan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia penasaran kenapa mantan kekasihnya itu bersikukuh mengembalikan apa yang sudah ia berikan? Apa kekasih barunya telah memberikan lebih dari yang ia berikan? Sekaya apa ia dan siapa pria itu? "Kenapa ia begitu ingin mengembalikannya? Apa dia telah mendapatkan yang lebih dari pria itu?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria Uchiha itu tentu saja langsung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Shizune, "Aku rasa ini bukan soal pemberian lebih Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , bukankah ini memang milikmu. Dan Ino- _ **chan**_ akan menikah jadi tidak mungkin ia masih menyimpan milikmu."

"Siapa pria itu?" Ia belum melanjutkan ucapannya namun Shizune sudah menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut tanda sedikit binggung. "Pria yang akan menikahi Ino?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Saat pertanyaan itu meluncur ia tak tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Ini bukan porsinya untuk bercerita, bukankah ia datang kemari untuk mengembalikan milik dari pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya nyalang didepannya bukan menceritakan siapa pria yang akan menikahi Ino.

"Aku tidak tau, pria seperti apa yang akan ia nikahi dan pria seperti apa yang telah ia tinggalkan. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya wanita cantik itu berbalik keluar dari ruangan sang Uchiha, dan meninggalkan barang yang memang milik pria uchiha itu di meja kerja pria itu.

Sementara Sasuke langsung menghempaskan apapun yang ada dimeja depannya termasuk barang miliknya yang baru saja dikembalikan. Ia hanya tak tau seperti apa perasaannya sekarang dan tak ada yang tau seperti apa lukanya.

"Lihatlah Ino seberapa jauh kau menghancurkanku, rasa sakit yang tak bisa aku hindari. Pada saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengakhirinya. Bahkan jika aku hampir mati berulang kali, hampir membusuk, masih belum ada akhir di depan mataku Jadi dari mana aku harus mulai? _**SIAL**_ " Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang yang di tunjukan untuk orang yang ia cintai meski orang itu tak ada di depannya, ia tak peduli. Cukup ia sendiri yang tau seberapa cintanya ia pada Yamanaka Ino. Mendadak kepalanya berputar, bukan karena pengaruh alcohol siapapun tau ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. Pagi harinya telah kacau, ia mengacak rambutnya dan mendudukan diri dengan kasar pada kursi kerjanya. Entah kenapa wanita Yamanaka itu selalu berhasil menghancurkannya berkali-kali.

 **TBC**

 **DENGAN MELIWATI BERBAGAI RINTANGAN AKHIRNYA. APAKAH MASIH ADA YANG BERSEDIA MEMBACA KELANJUTAN FIC GAK JELAS INI?**

 **BALES REPIEW 'V'**

 **IZUMI KIM :** MAAF LAMA BANGET UPDATENYA MASIH BELUM TAU MAU JDI BERAPA CHAP. SEMOGA MASIH BERKENAN MEMBACA. MAKASI ATAS RNR

 **HIME YAMANAKA :** IYA SEBESAR ITULAH KEBENCIAN SASUKE TAPI DIA GAK BENCI INO LHOOO *WINK*. INI UDAH UPDATE MAKASI YA UDAH RNR

 **INO KITTY :** AKU LEBIH SUKA KAMU *PLAK* REAKSI GAARA GIMANA YAAA? NANTI YA KITA LIAT SAMA-SAMA. MAKASI UDAH RNR **.**

 **SABAKU NO DILL :** IYA SASUKE MAH GITU. INI UDAH UPDATE MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **TIKACHANPM :** PAIRNYA GAK ADA *DIGEBUKIN* IYA DIA GAK TAU. DITUNGGU YA SAMPAI INO TAU MEREKA BERSAUDARA. HIHIHI MAKASI UDAH RNR.

 **MIYAMARETHA :** KYA KYA KYA MIYA-SAN PELUK. ADA YANG DUKUNG INO NIKAH SAMA GAARA HORE... MAKASI YA UDAH RNR MIYA-SAN.

 **ALANA REI GOMEZ :** KYAAAA SENPAI ALANA REI GOMEZ KALO LAGI MARAH MENAKUTKAN. GAARA KAN COWO BAIK SEBAIK AKU, KALI INI GK BIKIN BAPER KOK. MAKASI YA REI CANTIK UDAH SELALU BIKIN NGAKAK SETIAP BACA REPIEW KAMU :* MUMUMU

 **DAISY KYUU :** AKU JUGA BINGGUNG NENTUIN AKHIRNYA *NANGIS DIPOJOKAN* MAKASI YA DAISY-SAN UDAH RNR.

 **SHIROE INO :** UHUK... *KESEDAK SENDOK* APA INI PUJIAN? AYO DONK KAMU BIKIN CERITA YANG BERAT... AKU SUKA YANG BERAT BERAT. InI UDAH DIBIKIN MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **TRIPUTRIYUKI :** MAKASI, INI UDAH DILANJUT LHOO AKU GAK AKAN BIKIN PAIR ITU. BISA-BISA AKU KEJANG-KEJANG HIHIHI. MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **SERPIHAN DEBU :** MAKASI YA UDAH RNR INI UDAH DI LANJUT.

 **KANAME :** KARENA INO UDAH TERLANJUR KECEWA SAMA SASUKE. INI UDAH DILANJUT, MAKASI YA KANAME-SAN UDAH MAU RNR.

 **NOOR WAHDAH :** DIA EMANG EGOIS. HUFF HIHIHI MAKASI YA NOO-SAN UDAH SELALU RNR FIC GAK JELAS INI.

 **EXOL :** WKWKWK INI KIAMAT VERSINYA SASUINO YA? KAN MEREKA UDAH NYATU? AKU JUGA SASUINO AKUT. MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **XOXO :** IYA SASU JAHAT HIKS. MAKASI YA XOXO-SAN UDAH RNR.

 **RIKUDOU461:** JADI MAKIN BINGGUNG INO HARUS SAMA SIAPA? IA KITA AKAN LIAT SASU MENDERITA HAHAHA *KETAWASETAN*

 **SYLVERQUEEN :** APA SEBEGITU RUMITNYA? ADUH SASUINO YA? AKU JUGA SIH. TAPI GAAINO JUGA HIHIHI MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **HELNI954 :** INI UDAH DIUPDATE CHAP SELANJUTNYA, SOAL PAIR DITUNGGU YA. MAKASI YA UDAH RNR.

 **AMAY :** INI UDAH UPDATE AMAY-SAN, MAAF YA UPDATENYA LELET BANGET. MAKASI UDAH SELALU RNR. :*

 **VIO :** MAKASI UDAH RNR INI UDAH DILANJUT.

 **CHIMI WILA CHAN :** AKU SENANG BACA REVIEW KAMU CHIMI-SENPAI. MAKASI YA UDAH MAU NGASI REPIUW PANJANG BANGET DAN MAKASI UDAH MAU RNR. YUK MARI KITA LIAT PENYESALAN SASUKE SAMA-SAMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK CUKUP, AKU TAU INI SANGAT PENDEK TAPI AKU SENENG AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE DAN PALING SENENG LAGI WAKTU NGEBACA SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN SUNGGUH AKU TERHARU SAKING BAHAGIANYA. MAKASI YA TEMAN-TEMAN. AKU SAYANG KALIAN.**

" **CHAP 8 INI UNTUK KALIAN YANG MENUNGGU"**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

 **Summary : Sasuke, Ino, Gaara terlibat dalam satu hubungan percintaan yang rumit. Cinta segitiga yang tak berujung.**

 **Semoga masih bersedia membaca fic gak jelas ini. dan maafkan aku atas Typos didalamnya karena gak sempat untuk mengedit. *Sujud***

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Kini disebuah Gereja dipusat kota Tokyo, telah menjadi saksi berlangsungnya janji pernikahan dari dua pasangan pengantin. Dengan hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang saja. Tentu banyak yang tidak mengira bahwa Gereja tersebut sedang digunakan untuk acar pemberkatan, sebab dari luar Gereja terlihat biasah seperti tidak ada acara apapun.

Namun tentu saja itu hanya terlihat dari luar, sebab di dalam Gereja megah itu sedang dilaksanakan upacara suci pernikahan, yang beberapa waktu lalu sang mempelai telah memasuki ruang dalam Gereja dan seorang pendeta terlihat membacakan doa penyambutan. Sampai upacara peneguhan pun dimulai.

Pendeta yang kini berdiri didepan ke-dua pasangan pengantin itu berucap. "Pada pernikahan suci ini, akan di persatukan Sabaku Gaara dengan Yamanaka Ino," sang pendeta menatap sejenak ke-dua mempelai didepannya dan kemudian melanjutkan. "Inilah janji pernikahan yang harus dipegang teguh sampai maut memisahkan."

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat tersebut Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang berdiri di altar dan menjadi mempelai wanita pada saat itu pun menegang, ia menunduk dan membiarkan pikirannya berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari kini ke-dua mata indahnya telah kabur oleh genangan air mata yang siap kapanpun untuk tumpah.

Entah wanita cantik itu menyesal ataukah bahagia atas acara ini, benarkah ini pilihannya? Bukankah berdiri di altar mengunakan gaun pengantin dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan adalah impiannya? Tapi benarkah ia memimpikan pernikahan dengan pria disampingnya ini?

Bahwa ia masih belum percaya bahwa Gaara, benar-benar telah mengajaknya menikah, setelah dua minggu lalu pria itu melamarnya dan memperkenalkan dengan ke-dua orang tuanya. Sampai saat ini, ke-duanya berdiri didepan pendeta, pemuda itulah yang telah menyiapkan semuanya. Memang terbilang singkat namun memang bukan acara pernikahan yang bisa dibilang mewah, bahkan tidak ada pesta pernikahan, tidak ada tamu undangan dan jemaat yang menhadiri acara sakral ini pun hanya beberapa orang. Terdiri dari kedua orang tua Gaara dan kedua pasangan pengantin baru yang telah bersahabat dengan pemuda itu, Naruto dan Hinata. Lalu orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak, Shizune. Ya, hanya lima orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahannya.

Memang ini semua yang ia inginkan, hanya pemberkatan. Bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik? sampai suara kesediaan Gaara menyadarkan lamunan panjangnya.

Kini pendeta itu beralih kepadanya menatapnya sejenak. Ia menunduk ketikan suara pendeta memulai membacakan pertanyaannya.

"Anda Yamanaka Ino, apakah anda mengakui di hadapan Tuhan, bahwa anda bersedia dan mau menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai suami dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup, bersedia mengasuh dan merawat, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia menciantainya sepanjang umur hidup anda?"

Sampai kalimat terakhir terucap dari mulut sang pendeta, Yamanaka Ino tak langsung menjawabnya sebagaimana yang telah dilakukan oleh pria disampingnya tadi. Bibir tipi situ masih diam, ada perdebatan dalam hatinya. Dan berbagai pertanyaan dalam dirinya, mampuhkah ia benar-benar mencintai Gaara seumur hidupnya? Namun apa dari pemuda itu yang mampu ia tak acuhkan? Gaara pria yang kini berdiri disampingnya, menjadi mempelai pria dari pernikahannya, telah berkorban banyak untuknya dan pria itu sungguh mencintainya.

Sang pendeta masih setia menunggu jawaban dari mempelai wanita didepannya begitu pula dengan Gaara, ia menoleh pada wanita disampingnya.

Dalam satu tarikan napas wanita cantik yang kini terlihat mempesona dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih salju tanpa lengan yang terlihat serasi dengan warna kulitnya, dan akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Saya bersedia."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir wanitanya Gaara memberikan tatapan lega dan pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

Dan kini kedua pasangan yang baru saja mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka saling berhadapan untuk memesangkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan keduanya, sebagai tanda mereka telah terikat janji yang tidak akan berakhir sampai maut yang akan memisahkan di hadapan Tuhan.

Setelah itu keduanya pun berlutut dihadapan pendeta. Dan kembali saling berhadapan, tangan Gaara bergerah untuk membuka tudung putih transparan yang sedari tadi digunakan oleh wanita didepannya ini untuk menutupi wajah ayunya. Dan kemudian pendeta mempersikan Sabaku Gaara untuk mencium Yamanaka Ino, sebagai tanda kasih yang tulus. Namun bukan dibibir yang dipilih pemuda bermata _**jade**_ itu melainkan tepat dikening wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya kini.

Ciuman lembut yang ia berikan dan cukup lama. Lalu seketika disambut haru oleh kedua orang tua dan kedua sahabatnya dan tentu saja Shizune pun tanpa ia sadari meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa wanita berambut hitam itu datang sendir? Dimana tunangannya? Itu karena tunangannya adalah Hataka Kakashi yang menjadi orang kepercayaan manta kekasih wanita yang beberapa saat lalu mengucapkan janji suci dengan pria lain, tentu saja pria baik bukan seperi pria Uchiha yang menjadi bos tunangannya. Dan tentu saja Ino melarangnya untuk memberi tau siapapun termasuk tunangannya ataupun mantan wanita berambut pirang indah itu.

Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa untuk wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik agar selalu bahagia dengan hidupnya dan semoga ini adalah pihan yang tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah acara pemberkatan selesai, kini wanita yang telah menyandang nama Sabaku di belakang namanya itu telah berapa di dalam kamar milik suaminya bersama Shizune, wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek itu membantu Ino untuk membawa koper berisi baju-bajunya. Setelah menikah dan mungkin hanya untuk beberapa hari Ino akan tinggal di rumah suaminya, setelahnya tentu saja ia akan menempati _**apartment**_ -nya kembali. Ia tidak berpikir untuk tinggal dirumah mewah Sabaku, sebab bagaimanpun juga ia tidak berharap lebih untuk tinggal dengan orang tua suaminya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ino- _ **chan**_?" suara Shizune mengalihkannya dari lamunannya. Wanita bermata _**onyx**_ itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Wanita bersura pirang yang masih menggunakian gau penggantin itu tetap bergeming diposisinya, duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau tau Ino- _ **chan**_ , kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu." Shizune menambahkan. Dan kalimatnya itu membuat kepala bersurai pirang pucat itu mendongak, menatapnya.

Sungguh ia bersukur, Ino telah mendapatkan suami dan mertua yang sangat baik. ia beberapa kali tadi melihat Karura tersenyum bahagia dan tuan Sabaku yang memberikan senyum wibawah.

"Berbahagialah Ino- _ **chan**_ , ini hari pernikahanmu. Dan aku rasa suamimu sangat mempesona." Wanita berambut pendek itu sedikit tersenyum jail.

Namun Ino hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi kejailan Shizune, ia memilih kalimat yang lain untuk merespon.

" _ **Arigatou**_ Shizune- _ **nee**_." Ino berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Shizune sebelum ia menambahkan. "Apa kau akan langsung pulang?"

Wanita cantik berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Bermalamlah disini, aku yakin Gaara akan setuju." Ino kembali bersuara.

Dan seketika kalimat dari Ino malah di respon dengan tawa dan membuat Ino menaikan alisnya binggung.

"Apa kau ingin aku menemani malam pertamamu?" setelah mendengar kalimat itu seketika wajah wanita cantik itu memerah dan Shizune memeluknya, mencoba memberi dukungan atas keputusannya kini dan mencoba menagtakan bawha semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun perlakuan Shizune malah membuatnya menangis.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan membuat kedua wanita cantik itu mengalihkan tatapanya kesumber suara.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" suara _**baritone**_ dari seorang Sabaku Gaara, setelah pria itu masuk kedalam dan melihat keseriusan dari dua orang wanita yang berbeda warna rambut didepannya.

"Ahh... tidak Gaara- _ **san**_ , aku sudah selesai." Wanita bersura hitam itu tersenyum.

Gaara pun tersenyum mendengarnya, sebelum ia berucap " Tiadak kah kau ingin menganggapku sebagai adikmu juga Shizune- _ **nee**_?"

Shizune menautkan alisnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tentu saja Gaara- _ **kun**_."

Shizune kembali menoleh ke wanita pirang disampingnya dan tersenyum lalu kembali menoleh ke pria bersurai merah. "Gaara-kun, aku mohon kepadamu, tolong kau jaga istrimu ini ya, dia sangat manja sebenarnya aku harap kau bisa sangat sabar menghadapinya."

Kalimat panjang dari Shizune membuat respon yang berbeda dari kedua lawan bicaranya, Ino hanya menatapnya tak berkedip dan membuatnya ingin menangis lagi sedangkan Gaara ia tersenyum.

"Percayakan wanita manja ini padaku." Gaara mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang wanita yang dimaksud.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Biar aku antar Shizune- _ **nee**_." Ino berucap sebelum wanita yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu melangkah.

"Tidak usah Ino- _ **chan**_."

"Supir ayah yang akan mengantarmu." Kini suara Gaara yang membuatnya berhenti "dia sudah menunggu dibawah." Pria itu menambahkan dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Sepeninggalan Shizune, kini dikamar mewah itu hanya diisi oleh kesunyian sampai suara Gaara mengantikannya.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu?" pria tampan itu menghadap kearah sang wanita dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala,

Kemudian Ino berjalan kearah koper miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu telah disimpan oleh Shizune didekat lemari pakaian besar didalam kamar milik sang suami. Wanita cantik itu mengambil salah satu dress longgar dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengamati dengan diam.

Pria tampan itu menarik napas lalu melepas tuxedo yang ia gunakan untuk acara pernikahannya tadi dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang kini lengannya telah ia lipat dan tiga gancing atasnya telah terlepas yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Tak lama wanitanya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengunakan baju yang berbeda. Ia menoleh, menghadap wanitanya.

"Naruto dan Hinata memberikan tiket bulan madu." Pria bersurai merah itu bersuara.

"Bulan madu?" Ino bertanya dan berjalan mendekati sang suami. Gaara mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau ingin bulan madu kemana Gaara?" setelah tepat berada didepan sang suaminya ia kembali bertanya, sedangkan pria itu malah membelai wajah putih sang istri didepannya.

"Athena."

"Athena? Kau ingin kesana, kenapa?" Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia sedikit tau tentang kota yang menjadi ibukota dari Negara Yunani itu. Tempat para dewa-dewi _**Olympus**_.

"Entahlah, setelah mengunjunginya dulu, aku hanya ingin kembali kesan dengan pasanganku nanti." Pria tampan itu menatap lekat wanita didepannya. "Apa kau ingin pergi ketempat lain?" tanyanya menambahkan.

Wanita bermata indah itu menggeleng, dan membiarkan sang suaminya memeluknya. Ia memang tidak memiliki Negara tujuan untuk bulan madu, mengingat sulitnya membicarakan hal-hal kramat seperti itu dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Dan kesibukan Sasuke juga menjadi alasan untuk tidak memimpikan liburan panjang ditempat yang jauh.

Namun ada satu tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi, bukan tempat yang jauh dari kata terkenal didunia, melainkan tempat dimana seorang uchiha Sasuke dilahirkan, Konoha. Ia sangat ingin mengunjungi kota yang tak sebesar Tokyo itu. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu untuk tujuan bulan madunya dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Apa hadiah dari Naruto dan Hinata adalah tiket kesana?" setelah lama diam dalam pelukan sang suami ia bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Ya, mungkin Naruto dan Hanata sangat tau, kalau aku ingin sekali kesana." Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri dan kembali merangkum wajah ayu itu. "Istirahatlah, kalau kau lelah aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam nanti." Pria itu menambahkan dan tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di kening sang istri.

Ino hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri, bahkan setelah Gaara memutuskan keluar dari kamar mereka, wanita cantik itu tetap diam. Sungguh Gaara memberikan kenyamanan yang sangat luar biasah, sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. bahkan tanpa terasa wajahnya menghangat dengan perlakuan suaminya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya kearah pintu, disana muncul wanita berambut merah jambu dengan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Makan siang." Wanita dengan iris hijau cerah itu menjinjing kotak bento, sedangkan pria didepannya hanya mendengus.

Beberapa hari ini memang wanita ini sering sekali mengantarkan makan siang untuknya, padahal ia sudah mengatakan keberatannya dengan hal itu. namun Sakura seolah menulikan telingganya dengan segala geramananya.

"Ayolah Sasuke- _ **kun**_ kau jangan kerja terus, aku membawakan sup tomat untukmu." Wanita itu kembali bersuara dengan menyodorkan kotak bento didepan pria Uchiha itu.

Bukannya membuka menu makan siangnya, Sasuke malah mengurut kepalahnya yang mendadak menjadi pening.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanganggapi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini Sasuke- _ **kun**_? Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi atas kebaikanmu."

Sasuke kembali mendengus mendengar kalimat dari wanita didepannya.

"Kau pikir kau mendapatkan uang darimana?"

"Karena itu, kau memberiku uang dan aku menggunakan uang itu untuk memasakakanmu. Impaskan?" wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyumannya itu ia tunjukan untuk respon pria didepannya.

Beberapa hari ini, Sasuke sudah mulai mau untuk melakuakn pembicaraan yang sedikit pangjang dengannya dibandingkan dengan waktu masih sekolah menegah pertama dulu.

"Aku memberikankannya, bukan berarti kau bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang itukan?" pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari senyum wanita didepannya.

Sakura masih tersenyum, saat menjawab "Aku tau, kalau begitu maukah kau memberiku pekerjaan?"

Lagi lagi Sasuke hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Dia memang sedang berpikir, pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk wanita didepannya ini. Selama ini Sasuke lah yang memberi uang makan dan jangan lupakan sebuah _**apartmen**_ t yang ia belikan secara Cuma-cuma. Anggap saja ia orang terlapau baik meski pada awal Sakura menolak dengan uang yang ia berikan namun pada akhirnya wanita itu menerimanya meski Sasuke harus mendapati berbagai menu makanan setiap hari. Bahkan wanita itu meminta Sasuke untuk mengerjakannya atau memberi pekerjaan apapun untuk bisa mendapat uang tanpa merepotan pria itu.

Tapi sampai saat ini, pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu belum menemukan pekerjaan yang menurutnya cocok untuknya. Berkerja di perusahaannya itu tidak mungkin sebab tidak ada bagian yang cocok untuk wanita ini dan lagi ia tidak mau bertemu hampir setiap hari dengan wanita ini. ia masih mencoba menjaga hatinya entah sampai kapan.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" Setelah lama diam, akhirnya mencoba untuk bertanya. Dan wanita yang masih menatapnya kini malah menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak pernah berkerja sebelumnya Sasuke- _ **kun**_."

Ya, Sasuke paham, ia tau seperti apa kehidupan Sakura dulu. Bukan berarti ia memperhatikan mantan teman sekolah itu dulu, salahkan saja mantan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang cerah yang super berisik itu. sebab hampir setiap hari Naruto mengoceh tentang sang primadona sekolah mereka dulu. Bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah tau pesona dan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kau ikutlah denganku."

Sakura masih menatapnya. "Ikut denganmu? Benarkah Sasuke- _ **kun**_?"

"Hn, dan sekarang pulanglah."

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan memutuskan turun, saat melihat Ino menyiapkan makan malam yang tentu saja ditemani oleh ibunya, ia masih belum melihat ayahnya, mungkin ayahnya itu belum turun. Tanpa banyak bersepekulasi ia lebih memili berjalan mendekat dan menarik salah kursi makan dan mendudukan diri.

"Gaara- _ **kun**_ , baru saja Ino- _ **chan**_ akan ibu suruh untuk memanggilmu." Karura melepas apron masak yang ia gunakan. "Ibu akan memanggil ayahmu." Wanita cantik itu berjalan mejauhi ruangan stelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku pikir wanita cantik seperti mu tidak bisa memasak." Gaara sedikit nyeringai ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh. Kau meremehkanku tuan Sabaku?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya pura-pura tidak terima dengan kalimat sang suami.

"Jadi, aku pintar memilih seorang istri?" Ino tidak menjawab ia lebih memilih medudukan dirinya di semping sang suami.

Tak lamapun kedua orang tua Gaara ikut bergabung dan acara makan malam keluarga Sabaku dimulai tanpa suara hanya menyisakan dentingan sendok dengan piring.

"Ne. Gaara- _ **kun**_ jadi kapan kalian akan bulan madu?" Karura mencoba membuka percakapan, kini pandangannya tertuju pada putranya. Meski ia sudah mendengar penuturan dari menantunya saat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak berdua tadi, namun ia ingin sekali mendengar atau sedikit menggoda putranya yang pendiam itu.

Kini semua orang yang ada diruang makan besar itu menunggu jawaban dari putra sabaku, tak terkecuali dengan Ino, ia juga penasaran, sebab Gaara tidak memberitaunya kapan keberangkatan mereka menuju salah satu Negara bagian dari benua eropa tersebut. Bahkan saat ibu mertuanya bertanya soal bulan madu mereka tadi, ia hanya menjawab, bahwa suaminya itu ingin pergi ke Athena.

"Besok kami akan berangkat. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayah." Pria bermata hijau teduh itu menolehkan kepala merahnya kearah sang ayah, yang masih diam duduk dikursi tepat berada ditengah meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sedangkan kini Karura pun ikut menoleh kearah sang suami, meminta kepala keluarga Sabaku itu untuk menceritakan. Sebenarnya Karura sedikit penasaran kenapa putranya ini sekarang lebih suka bercerita terlebih dahulu kepada sang ayah dibandingkan dirinya.

"Hn, Gaara sudah memberitahuku, dan dia akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari dari perusahaan." Akhirnya ia membuka suara setelah beberapa lama diam.

"Baguslah kalau kalian memutuskan bulan madu secepatnya. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu adanya cucu dirumah ini."

Seketika Ino tersedak makanannya saat setelah mendengarkan kalimat tentang cucu dari ibu mertuanya tersebut. Gaara yang memang duduk disampingnya langsung memberikan minum dan membelai lembut punggung istrinya, mencoba mengurangi rasa tak nyaman yang mungkin dialami sang istri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ino-chan?" Sedangkan Karura yang duduk didepannya pun juga ikut panik.

Ino hanya mengangguk, mencoba mengatakan ia baik-baik saja setelah menerima minuman dari sang suami.

Suigetsu tak berhenti menyeringai kearah temannya itu sejak beberapa saat lalu Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan membawa wanita. Bukan kekasihnya Yamanaka Ino, melainkan wanita yang ia menangkan dimeja judi beberapa bulan lalu. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin sekali tertawa. Bukankah temannya itu pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak suka barang bekas tapi sekarang ia malah membawanya kemari. Wow bahkan Yamanaka Ino pun dulu tidak pernah dibawa atau diajak Sasuke keacara mereka. Namun sekarang wanita yang mungkin sudah dijamah oleh banyak pria itu berdiri disamping pria yang menklaim bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik dengan barang bekas.

Oke, memang sejak awal Sasuke memintanya untuk memenangkan taruhan wanita berambut merah muda itu ia sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun. Sebab ia tau wanita yang sekarang didepannya ini memang cantik dengan warna mata hijau cerah, dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda, ya meski sedikit berdada rata.

Tapi sungguh ia tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia tau sangat setia dengan sang kekasih Yamanaka Ino akan menjalin hubungan sejauh ini dengan wanita bar.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tau akan tatapan dan seringai dari temannya ini hanya mendengus. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Suigetsu." Ia menoleh kesamping, sebelum ia menambahkan "Dia Sakura, teman sekolahku di Konoha dulu."

"Dia wanita di ' _ **Night'**_ waktu itu kan?" ia kembali menyeringai dengan pura-pura memastikan namun kali ini tatapannya jatuh pada sang wanita yang sedang menundukan kepala merah mudanya.

Sasuke yang merasa diintrogasi memberikan tatapan mematikan kearah temannya itu. Dan seketika Suigetsu menyerah dan berhenti menyeringai.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan tanya lagi. Jadi?" pria kurus itu mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberinya pekerjaan." Jawab sasuke to the point.

Suigetsu hanya menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Pekerjaan? Aku?" Sasuke mengangguk. Tunggu kenapa bukan Sasuke sendiri yang memberinya pekerjaan. Bukankah pria Uchiha itu adalah seorang bos dari perusahaan besar?

"He Sasuke, kenapa bukan kau sedniri saja yang memberinya pekerjaan? Aku rasa perusahaan besarmu itu masih mampuh untuk menampung selingkuhanmu ini." ia berkata sarkas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau disalahkan oleh Ino kalau sampai wanita Yamanaka Itu tau bahwa ia membantu kekasihnya menyembunyikan seorang wanita. Dan seratus persen ia bisa menebak bahwa wanita Yamanaka itu tidak tau akan hal ini.

Ia sedikit tau maksut Sasuke memintanya untuk memberikan pekerjaan, sedangkan ia tau betul bahwa Sasuke memiliki perusahaan besar dan kekasihnya seorang _**desainer**_ yang mempunyai butik terkenal. Jadi kenapa ia tidak menempatkan wanita ini disana. Jadi asalan satu-satunya adalah untuk menyembunyikan wanita yang katanya temannya itu. Bukan, tentu saja wanita ini adalah selingkuhannya.

Sekali lagi ia ingin tertawa. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat temannya ini bosan dengan satu wanita dan mulai bermain dengan wanita lain. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar naïf.

"Perusahaanku bukan untuk seorang pemula." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali melempar wajah pria didepannya itu dengan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melemparnya ke neraka setelah mendengar kalimat dari bulut tipisnya.

"Lalu kau pikir, _**Café**_ ku untuk seorang pemula?" ia masih tidak terima.

"Ayolah Suigetsu, siapapun bisa menjadi pelayan _**Café**_ kan?" Sasuke memberi tatapan bahwa ia tidak suka beradu _**argument**_ mengenai hal sepele.

"Oke, oke, kita menunggu Karin saja. Mungkin dia punya usul."

Sedangkan wanita yang ditunggu baru saja masuk dengan seorang teman mereka, Jugo masuk kedalam rumah dengan beberapa kantong minuman.

"Wah ada Sasuke-kun." Mata wanita berambut merah itu mengerling jail kearah pria Uchiha namun tatapannya teralihkan kearah wanita disamping pria tampan itu. alisnya mengerut. "Dia siapa?" menunjung wanita berambut merah muda.

Sementara Jugo setelah meletakan beberapa minuman di meja, ia langsung mendudukan diri disalah satu sofa. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan wanita yang duduk disamping temannya itu. Bukankah wanita ini yang waktu itu dan Sasuke kah yang mengajaknya kemari? Namun pertanyaannya telah didahului oleh kekasih sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya tadi waktu Suigetsu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan kesini ia memutuskan untuk keluar membeli beeberapa minuman. Dan kebetulan ia bertemu Karin di Swalayan dekat rumah temannya itu dan mengatakan bahwa Suigetsu menyuruhnya untuk membelikan beberapa makanan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan daru Suigetsu tentang wanita berambut merah muda itu akhirnya mengurangi rasa penasarannya. Kenapa buka Sasuke yang bercerita? Itu karena ia tidak mau bercerita dua kali. Tapi masih ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hmmm... pekerjaan ya?" Karin sedikit berpikir dengan mengamati wanita didepannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. "Sebenarnya kalau untuk jadi model, jujur ia kurang tinggi." Memang wanita beriris merah itu adalah seorang model, bukan hal mustahil dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan indah.

Lagi-lagi sakura hanya menunduk.

"Berkerja ditempat Jugo itu tidak mungkin menjadi seorang model juga tidak mungkin." Karin masih tetap berpikir tentang pekerjaan yang mungkin cocok. Menjadi asistennya? Lalu asisten lamanya akan ia kemanakan? Memiliki dua asisten? Ayolah ia bukan model _**Victoria Secret**_.

Kemudian ia melirik kearah kekasihnya. "Sui, Sepertinya wanita ini cocok jadi pelayan _**café**_ " ia mengerling kearah sang kekasih dengan menyilangkan kaki kirinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak meminta Ino untuk memperkerjakan dia di butik miliknya?" Jugo yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

Suigetsu hanya menepuk jidatnya ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan dari temannya, sebenarnya ia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama, namun ia memilih jalur aman untuk tidakmenanyakannya.

Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus lagi-lagi ia harus bersabar dengan orang-orang suka bertanya ini. haaah lagi-lagi Ino yang mereka angkat kepembicaraan, apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah ikan Remora yang selalu hidup disekitar Hiu? Mungkin dulu ia tidak keberatan disebut ikan parasit itu asal ia Hiunya adalah Ino.

" _ **Ne**_... apa kau sudah tau kalau Sasuke- _ **kun**_ ini sudah memiliki kekasih?" dan sukses petanyaan Karin yang ditujukan kepala merah muda itu, membuat pemilik surai itu mendongak.

Sasuke menarik napas sebelum menjawab bertanyan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya ini.

"Dengar-" ia mengantungkan kalimatnya dan memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "-aku sudah berakhir dengan Ino, jadi bisahkah kalian untuk tidak membahasnya? Dan dia Sakura bukan selingkuhan ataupun kekasihku."

Seketika Suigetsu menyemburkan _**beer**_ kalengnya setelah mendengar kalimat dari pria bermarka Uchiha itu sementara Jugo hanya menautkan alisnya dan Karin membelalak. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri ada rasa kecewa setelah mendengarkan penuturan pria disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah, dia akan berkerja di _**Café**_ ku." Suigetsu paham temannya ini sedang ada masalah, mungkin sudah akhir-akhir lalu hubungan Sasuke dengan sang kekasih berakhir. Sebab ia lebih sering melihat Sasuke bertingkah membuat masalah dan terakhir ia melihat Sasuke menghajar orang di bar.

Suigetsu menepuh paha Karin lembut sebelum berucap. "Karin, siapkan makan malam, aku lapar. Dan kau bisa membatu Karin, Sakura?" kalimat perintah yang hanya di balas sebuah kecupan singkat oleh kekasihnya sebagai jawab segera dan Karin pun beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sakura.

Selepas perginya kedua wanita itu, Jugo kembali berkata, kali ini dengan memebri tatapan lembut kearah sahabat berambut _**raven**_ nya.

"Apa karena wanita itu kau putus dengan Ino?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan meneguk _**beer**_ kalengnya.

Ya, tentu saja iya tau. Uchiha Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu. dan dia sangat tau secinta apa pria disampingnya ini dengan wanita Yamanaka. Wanita yang dibawa Sasuke malam ini dia akui memang cantik, tapi apa semudah itu kah Sasuke berbelok?

Dan Ino adalah gadis baik dari keluarga terhormat, siapa yang tidak mengenal Yamanaka Inoichi, seorang mantan kepala kepolisian Jepang. Namun persaingan politik yang membuat ia mati terlalu cepat. Sedangkan wanita bernama Sakura itu adalah gadis yang mereka temukan di sebuah bar dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Meski ia adalah teman lama Sasuke.

Cukup terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan seorang wanita, sebab selama bersama Ino pria Uchiha itu tidak pernah mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan mereka. Bahkan saat Sasuke ditanya kenapa tak pernah mengajak Ino, ia hanya menjawab dengan enteng. 'Ino bukanlah seperti wanita yang sering kalian bawa ditempat seperti ini.' Dan Sasuke pun tidak pernah membawa atau menghiraukan godaan para wanita yang ada disekitarnya disaat ia tak bersama wanitanya, karena itulah Suigetsu selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu munafik. Tapi dari itu Jugo percaya bahwa Sasuke itu tipe yang setia meski ia bukan pria baik.

Namun kali ini ia membawa seorang wanita dan mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Ino telah berakhir. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minumannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak kah kau ingin sdikit bercerita pada kami Sasuke? ya, itung-itung sebagai imbalan aku sudah mengijinkan temanmu itu berkerja ditempatku." Suigetsu mencoba memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan sedikit berhati-hati mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sebab ia tau suasana hati sahabatnya ini sedang tidak baik.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa dan sedikit menarik napas dengan mata terpejam sebelum berucap.

"Ia akan menikah."

Dan lagi-lagi kalimat pendek itu sukses membuat Suigetsu tersedak minumannya bahkan kali ini ia sampai batuk-batuk. Tentu saja yang mendengar kalimat itu selit untuk mempercayainya sebah ia tau, gadis yang mendapat julukan 'Barbie hidup" di sekolah mereka dulu itu sangat bergantung pada sahabat mereka ini bah sebuah parasit. Tapi tiba-tiba ia akan menikah? tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sulit dipercaya.

Apa pesona seorang Sasuke telah memudar? Siapa yang tau. Kesitian tidak menjamin pasangan kita untuk setia juga. Itulah mengapa ia selalu menyebut Sasuke seorang yang naïf. Ia bersukur karena tidak setia dengan satu wanita.

Dalam sekejam suasana ruang itu menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mencoba bersuara bahkan Jugo dan Suigetsu pun tidak berani untuk bertanya lagi. Mereka paham bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya kali ini.

Setelah membantu ibu mertuanya membersikan sisa makan malam mereka, Ino segera masuk ke kamar suaminya yang akan ia tempati berdua malam ini. baru saja menginjakan kakinya ke kamar itu ia melihat sang suami sedang berkemas, memasukan beberapa pakainnya ke dalam koper miliknya.

Ia mendekat, bermaksud untuk membantunya, lalu bagaimana dengan pakaiannya? Ia tak perlu berkemas sebab pakainnya masih tertata rapi di dalam koper yang baru tadi paki ia bawa ke kediaman sabaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitau ku, kalau kita akan berangkat besok?" ia sekarang mengambil alih menata pakaian sang suami yan akan mereka bwwa bulan madu besok.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan membelai surai pirang disampingnya.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Haaaa...

Ino menarik napas. Selalu saja Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Tidak inginkah suaminya ini memeberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya, sekali saja?

Ino menutup koper berwara hitam itu, lalu ia berjalan ke ranjang mereka dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal telah menikahi ku Gaara." Ia menunduk. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu pria Sabaku itu pun berjalan mendekat dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Seandainya aku tidak menikahimu dan meninggalkanmu itulah baru penyesalan Ino." pria itu merangkum wajah ayu didepannya.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Gaara menambahkan.

Ino hanya menatap mata pria didepannya tanpa bicara dan mendengarkan Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau tidak ada aku ingin istirahat. Besok kita akan mengambil penerbangan pagi." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

" _ **Oyasumi**_!" pria tampan itu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dikening wanitanya sebelum merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan, kini pasangan pengantin baru itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka disebuah kamar hotel yang cukup mewah di kota Athena.

"Apa kau ingin mandi dulu Gaara?" Ino menoleh pada sang suami. Setelah melepas mantel yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut mine dress tanpa lengan. Dan meletakan Tas tangannya diatas meja yang memang telah tersedia di kamar hotel mewah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua." Jawab Pria tampan itu enteng dengan sedikit menyeringai kearah sang istri yang kini membelalakan mata indahnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna kearahnya.

Pria bersurai merah itu mendekat, dan sepertinya istri tercintanya ini sedang salah tingkah. Namun Gaara mendongakkan wajah yang kini tengah menunduk didepannya. Ia melihat bibir yang berwarna _**pink**_ itu tengah digigit oleh pemiknya. Ia tau pasti wanitanya ini sedang kesusahan untuk memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

Pria tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir indah itu. Namun hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan singkat. Kemudia ia berbisik ditelinga sang wanita.

"Mandilah dulu. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Ucapnya dan sukses membuat Ino memberikan cubitan diarea pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran tempat tidur. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks, lalu menghela napas pelan. Sungguh ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia akan kembali ke kota indah ini dan lagi bersama seorang yang ia cintai.

Pria bermata _**jade**_ itu baru saja memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba wangi bunga kembali mengoda indra penciumannya. Gaara menoleh dan dilihatnya wanitanya, dengan rambut setengah basah. Wanita itu sudah menggunakan gaun tidur yang hanya sebatas lutut dan mempakan kaki jenjangnya.

Ino tersenyum sambil kembali mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk kering. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Dan melihat Gaara terus menatapnya ia tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memerah saat mengingat ucapan pria didepannya ini sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mandi tadi.

"Kau tidak mandi Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sang istri."Ada hal lain yang lebih ingin aku lakukan dari pada mandi."

"Gaara?" panggil wanita cantik itu setelah mendengar kalimat sang suami. Ia tau arti dari kalimat sang suami. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, karena memang itugasnya dan karena hal itulah tujuannya kemari. Tapi apakah Gaara tidak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh tadi.

Kini pria tampan itu tidak lagi menyandarkan tubuhnya melainkan duduk ditepi ranjang. Dan lagi-lagi ia bisa menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh wanita yang masih berdiri didepannya ini. ia berdiri dan mengusap pipi wanita yang kini tepat berdiri didepannya.

Dan tanpa peringatan Gaara langsung menarik wanitanya kedalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir itu lagi. Ino sedikit terkejut, reflek membuka mulutnya yang kemudian dimanfaatkan dengan ahli oleh Gaara. Ia merasakan lidah Gaara bermain didalam mulutnya. Bahkan ia juga dapat merasakan tangan pria itu menyentuh punggungnya yang hanya berbalut gaun tidur tipis. Oh Tuhan, Ino bahkan kini memejamkan mata indahnya untuk menikmati sensasi yang diberikan sang suami. Lembut.

"Gaara-" Ino berkata pelan disela ciuman mereka. Namun ucapannya terpotong oleh ciuman yang lain. Bahkan kini ia membiarkan jari lentiknya meremas lembut surai merah tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan Gaara sedikit bergidik dan mengeluarkan suara geraman yang terdengar _**sexy**_ saat ia menyentuh bagian tengkuk pria yang telah menjadi suaminya ini.

Ia juga dapat merasakan setiap ciuman Gaara pada leher jenjangnya. Bahkan pria itu seolah menulikan panggilannya.

"Ga-Gaara..."

Bukan hanya ciuman, pria bermata meneduhkan itu menyilatinya memberikan sensasi geli. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang kini telah menyentuh area sensitifnya yang masih berbalut gaun tidur.

Buakannya menolak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya wanita cantik itu kembali memejamkan mata indahnya meresakan gaun tidurnya perlahan merosot dan jatuh diantara kaki jenjangnya. Gaara memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ciumannya tepat di dada indahnya. Oh God, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Gaara adalah seorang _**good kisser**_? Mengalahkan seorang Uchiha sasuke.

Ia mengeleng saat mengingat nama itu. Tolong, mengingatnya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jangan sampai ia nyebut nama itu nanti.

Kini tubuhnya seolah melayang, Gaara mengankatnya dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur yang mungkin telah menunggu mereka.

Ia membuka mata dan melihat Gaara tepat diatasnya dan juga sedang memberikan tatapan lembut. Ia tersenyum kearah pria itu dan mengerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap wajah pria diatasnya.

Ia mengerti Gaara sedang minta ijin padanya. Maka dari itu ia mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Dan lagi Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, kembali memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir lalu bibir pria itu semakin turun didaerah dada. Ino mengerang hebat saat merasakan jari Gaara membelai area sensitive diantara selangkangnya yang mungkin sudah sangat lembab.

"Ga-Gaara..." suara erangan lembut yang meluncur dari bibir wanitanya membuat Gaara tersenyum. Ia mendongak menatap wajah dibawahnya.

"Aku suka mendengarmu memanggil namaku seperti itu Ino."

Dan lagi-lagi Ino hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Gaara memandangnya seperti itu. Pria itu bangun dari posisinya. Ia kini bisa melihat Gaara melepas kain yang masih membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Setelah melepas semuanya dan bisa dibilang kini Gaara bertelanjang sama dengan wanitanya. Ia kembali menindih tubuh wanitanya. Memberikan ciuman pada dahi, hidung, pipi dan rahang sang Istri. Dan berhenti pada perpotongan leher putih wanita itu. Ia dapat merasakan tangan lembut wanitanya mencengkram kuat surai merahnya saata mereka melakukan penyatuan.

Erangan demi erang dapat didengar didalam kamar hotel yang memang sepi. Jadi suara sekecil apapun dapat didengar. Suara mereka berdualah yang mendominasi diruangan itu.

Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang memang bukan pertama untuknya. Begitu dengan Gaara, ia menyelesaikan kepuasan didalam. Ia dapat merasakan ino memeluknya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino bangun karena merasa mual pada perutnya. Ia segera menggunakan selimut untuk dililitkan pada tubuh polosnya dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi hotel, bahkan ia tak merespon sapaan dari suaminya.

Hoek... hoek... hoek...

Gaara hanya mengernyit. Pria tampan itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian santai, ia berjalan mengikuti sang istri yang dapat ia dengar sedang sengeluarkan isi perutnya didalam kamar mandi mewah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara berjalan mendekat, setelah sampai didalam kamar mandi.

Ino memutuskan membersihkan mulutnya dan berkumur sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Iya, mungkin aku mengalami ma-mabuk perjalanan atau mungkin ma-masuk angin." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

Gaara mengusap sisa air disudut bibir wanita didepannya.

"Apa perlu kita ke dokter?" pertayaan Gaara hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Ino. Gaara mengernyit dan menambahkan. "Kau yakin?" Ino mengangguk.

Pria bermata hijau teduh itu merangkum wajah ayu istrinya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia mendekat dan memberikan _**morning kiss**_ di kening sang wanita.

"Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita akan makan diluar." Gaara berbalik menyisakan Ino yang kembali menunduk ia membelai perut datarnya.

Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dipipi pucatnya bahkan ia sedikit terisak. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita cantik itu. Kehamilannya mungkin dan entah sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikan kehamilannya atau sampai kapan ia bisa mengatakan soal kehamilannya pada suaminya itu.

"Naruto?" Hyuga Neji baru saja memasuki ruang yang kini telah ditempati oleh menantu dari keluarga Hyuga, Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang menjabat dibagian penting pada perusahaan besar itu.

Pria yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya dari beberapa file yang baru saja ia terima dari sekertarisnya.

"Oh, Neji. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk." Pria berambut panjang itu mendudukan diri dikursi depan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, hanya mengecek beberapa file. Ada apa?" Pria bermata secerah langit itu menunjukkan cengiran kasnya.

"Nanti siang aku ingin kau mengantikanku untuk menghadiri pertemuan rutin dengan perusahaan Uchiha." Pria berwajah dingin itu langsung mengutarakan maksut kedatangannya.

"He? Aku? Kau bercanda, kenapa aku?" pria itu sedikit melotot seperti baru saja mendapat berita bahwa istrinya akan meminta cerai.

"Ini pertemuan rutin Naruto. Dan aku tidak bisa menghadirinya, **_Oto_** - _ **sama**_ memintaku untuk ikut dengannya." Neji mencoba menjelaskan dan hanya di respon dengan helaan napas yang cukup kasar dari pemuda berambut kuning tampan itu.

"Baiklah... sepertinya kau senang sekali melemparkan tugasmu kepadaku." Canda Naruto dan hanya dibahas senyum tipis oleh Neji.

"Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari perusahaan Hyuga, Naruto. Ingat itu." pria bermata mutiara itu menyeringai sebelum memutuskan berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan lupa mempersiapkan dirimu Naruto dan jangan sampai terlambat." Ia menambahkan setelah ia sampai pada ambang pintu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeram, dan sedikit mengumpat tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **Makasi atas reviewnya dan Maaf gak bisa bales review satu persatu.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aku bales review dulu ya... sekalian semuanya aja dan sekalian bales review chap lalu juga yang gak sempet aku bales :**

 **Fuuyuki Ayasegawa** **: Makasi ya fuuyu-neesan udah nyempetin waktunya untuk rnr. Ini udah update. Ino akhirnya masih rahasia XDD.**

 **Firdacha** **: hehehe... kamu suka sasuino ya? Makasi udah rnr.**

 **Rikundou461** **: Mereka udah tau kok, kalau mereka itu saudara se-ayah. Eerr... soal kehamilan Ino, Gaara pasti akan tau kok nanti. Ini udah diupdate lho, makasi ya rikundou-san udah rnr. Pain ya? Err... mungkin tidak di ff ini, maaf ya :'(**

 **Inuzukarei15** **: Goyang ranjang apaan sih rei-chan sayang? *tampangpolos* Ahh kamu terlalu vulgar. *tabokRei* Gaara nya mau kok kamu yang sewot sih rei? Ini udah update Rei, tapi bukan rateM GaaRei bahahaha... kamu bisa aja ya, jadi gemes? *ketjupRei***

 **Yamanaka tenten : penuh konflik? Iya. Intrik? Iya. Dan drama? Iyess bahahaha Saya berasa menyajikan infotement gagal yak? Makasi ya yamanaka-san udah mau rnr.**

 **Helni954** **: makasi ya helni-san ini udah semangat buat update. Makasi atas rnr dan kasi semangatnya. Sasuino ya? Itu kan udah ada janin uchiha. hihihi *ketawanista* muaach juga. :* :***

 **Exol** **: kata siapa sasu nyerah? *bertaya pada dinding kamar(?)* dan saya langsung guling-guling lho exol-san waktu baca review kamu. Ppffttt... *ikutmasukrumahsakitjiwa* nyerah itu bukan sasuke banget, pasti dia tunjukan kok siapa uchiha itu. *kibarbenderasasuino* makasi ya udah mau rnr.**

 **Hana** **: ini udah lanjut hana-san makasi ya hana-san udah rnr.**

 **Miya Maretha GaaIno** **: bahahaha... kamu kasian pada mereka ya? Padahal aku lebih kasian lho miya-san. Hiks... makasi ya miya-san udah mau dan selalu nyempetin buat rnr. *terharu/ketjupbasah***

 **Kaname** **: maaf ya mengecewakan, ini hanya tuntutan cerita kok. Gimana reaksi mereka pasti nanti terjawab kok. Malah adegan itu udah aku pikirkan sejak awal cerita. Tapi kalau aku kasi tau sekarang, entar kaname-san gapenasaran lagi donk? Err... soal judul, sebenarnya hanya judul itu yang terlintas diotakku waktu itu *digebukinmasal* tunggu aja sampai akhir kenapa saya membuat judul yang ganyambung gini. *dichidorisasuke* makasi ya kaname-san udah mau rnr. XDD**

 **Chimi Wila chan** **: kalau seandainya satu chap boleh review beberapa kali pasti itu udah aku lakukan dan pasti chimi-senpai akan bosen baca review nyampahku di ff chimi-senpai XDD ditunggu ya liat reaksi Gaara mungkin chap depan hihihi. Perjuangan sasuke belum berakhir kok. Sabar ya. Aku juga iklas sakura sama jugo. Arigatou ya chimi-senpai udah mau rnr. :* :***

 **TikaChanpm** **: makasi ya udah rnr tika-san. Ditunggu aja ya gimana reaksi Gaara-ku(?) entar.**

 **Minori Hikaru** **: ini udah dilanjut minori-san makasi ya udah rnr. X(**

 **Tamiino** **: nanti gak konflik-konflik(?) kalau tarik ulur terus dan ino nya pasti capek. Hahaha makasi ya tami-san udah rnr bahkan sampai PM juga. *Kiss***

 **Sabaku No Dili** **: aku juga baper lho sabaku-san huwee. Makasi ya udah nunggu dan rnr. :***

 **Zielavienaz96** **: duh... *tepukjidatsakura* sasuino bukannya sudah bersatu ya *dichidorisasuke* Tenang aja sasuke juga garela kok liat gaaino bersatu, hihihi makasi ya zielavienaz-san udah rnr.**

 **Nami-switch** **: makasi nami-san *hug* soal endingnya? kamu harus sabar nunggu endingnya *puppyeyes* gaara sama aku aja ya. Sekali lagi makasi nami-san udah rnr.**

 **Park shin hye** **: makasi ya park-san udah rnr dan ini udah dilanjut. XD**

 **Guest** **: iya ini udah diupdate, makasi ya udah rnr. XD**

 **Wardah** **: makasi koreksinya. Semoga kali ini bisa lebih baik makasi ya wardah-san udah rnr. XD**

 **Amayy** **: sasu gaakan stress kok amayy-san, aku juga sedih pasti. Makasi udah rnr. XD**

 **Triputriyuki** **: sabar ya buat nunggu reaksi gaara. Mungkin chap depan. Makasi udah rnr triputri-san. XD**

 **Daisy kyuu** **: sebenarnya mereka sama-sama hancur lho. Makasi ya daisy-san udah mau rnr, dan maaf baru bisa bales reviewnya di chap ini. aku juga mau punya nee kek shizune ngomong-ngomong XD**

 **Mell Hinaga Kuran** **: horee... susu frustasi *tossamamell-senpai* makasi ya mell-senpai udah mau rnr. *terharu***

 **Izumi Kim** **: gak bakalan digugurin kok untuk kali ini. pasrah ya? Hihihi makasi ya Izumi-san udah mau rnr. :***

 **Aulya'aina731** **: makasi udah rnr aulya-san ini udah dilanjut. Maaf baru bales riviewnya sekarang. XD**

 **Ok akhirnya selesai juga bales review. Kita mulai kecerita. Jeng... jeng...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

...

..

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mereka habiskan untuk berkunjung ke sebuah museum di _**Akropolis**_ kini kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu sedang menikmati menu makan siang yang mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu di restaurant yang tak jauh dari museum.

Sebenarnya Ino yang meminta untuk mengunjungi museum terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Dengan makanan khas Yunani, _**Tzaziki**_ merupakan hidangan salad yang kini sedang dinikmati oleh wanita bermata biru.

Sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih menu makan siangnya dengan _**Moussaka**_ , makanan yang berisi potongan kentang dan daging sapi cincang, kemudian dilengkapi dengan saus tomat dan ditaburi keju diatasnya dan kemudian dipanggang. Yang menurut Gaara akan lebih mengenyangkan daripada makanan yang kini sedang dinikmati oleh sang istri.

Gaara berpikir mungkin istrinya ini sedang menjaga tubuh indahnya, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih salad untuk makan siangnya.

Dan tentu saja Gaara tak keberatan saat tiba-tiba sang istri memintanya untuk mengunjungi museum yang dulu pernah ia datangi. Bahkan mengabaikan perutnya yang berteriak minta untuk diisi terlebih dahulu, sebab dari kemarin malam mereka belum mengisi perut.

Sebenarnya pria tampan itu sedikit kuatir dengan keadaan sang istri, yang tadi pagi wanitanya itu terlihat tidak sehat dengan memuntahkan isi perutnya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namun wanita pirangnya itu menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, setelah menikmati makan siang, namun mereka masih enggan untuk beranjak dari restaurant yang tak terlalu besar itu. Mungkin mereka masih betah untuk menikmati siang hari mereka di kota indah, Athena.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata tau banyak tentang cerita dewa-dewa _**Olympus**_?" Ino berucap sambil menikmati kopi yang dicampur dengan sedikit _**cream**_ untuk mengurangi rasa pahit dan menatap suaminya.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengarnya pun hanya melirik sang istri. Lalu pria bersurai merah itu menatap keluar jendela kaca yang mengarah langsung keluar dimana ia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang keluar masuk ke dalam museum.

Restaurant yang berbentuk bangunan Victoria khas Negara-negara Eropa. Tak begitu besar namun cukup banyak penggunjung disiang itu. Ino dan Gaara memilih tempat duduk yang hanya ada dua kursi berbentuk sofa dan terletak didekat kaca besar. Memang restaurant itu terlihat apik dengan dinding-dinding kaca bening yang mampuh membuat penggunjung menikmati dan melihat suasana diluar restaurant.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan cerita-cerita _**mitologi**_ seperti itu." Ino menambahkan, setelah Gaara belum memberi respon atas pernyataannya.

Kali ini Gaara menatap wanita yang sedang menunduk, mengamati gelas yang berisi kopi didepanya. "Aku hanya merasa cerita hidupku hampir sama dengan para dewa itu."

"Ehh...?"

Ino langsung mendongak setelah mendengar kalimatnya, pria itu juga sedang menatapnya. Tak ada respon lebih, atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, menjelaskan dari arti ucapanya.

Ia tidak mengerti. Selama ia mengenal Gaara, ia tau pria itu bukan seseorang yang suka bercanda, bahkan ia hampir tidak pernah melihat Gaara bercanda dengan ucapannya. Tapi dari mana kesamaan hidup pria ini dengan cerita mitologi Yunani itu?

Gaara yang paham akan kebinggungan yang ditunjukan oleh sang istri, pria itu tersenyum dan menjelaskan.

"Zeus, mempunyai banyak anak dari istri yang berbeda. Dan bukankah ayahku juga seperti itu?" ia berhenti dan meminum kopinya yang agak meninggin sebelum melanjutkan.

Ya, Ino tau soal itu, bahkan dari awal Gaara sudah memberitaunya namun pria itu sepertinya enggan untuk bercerita lebih lanjut dan ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Gaara untuk bercerita, sebab ia tidak terlalu tertarik mengenainya.

Tapi pikirannya malah mengarah apakah Gaara akan seperti ayahnya?

"Aku tidak ingin sepertinya." Gaara melanjutkan. Seakan ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanitannya.

Ino masih menatapnya, bahkan ia sedikit membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara yang seolah mampuh membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Bukannya ia kolot ingin memiliki Gaara sendiri tapi wanita mana yang mau miliknya dibagi dengan banyak orang?

Dan bukankah berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah karena perselikuhan pria itu. Meski ia menolak untuk mengakui perselingkuhannya, tapi jelas dari cara ia enggak menikahinya dan menolak kehamilannya dulu.

Ia kembali menunduk saat mengingatnya. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan sekarang, apa ia masih suka minum dan melupakan jam makannya?

"Apa kau tau kalau ada putra Zeus yang mencintai wanita yang sama?" Suara Gaara menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ia kembali mendongak menatap suaminya dan seolah bertanya memangnya ada ya?

"Aphrodite istri dari Hefaistos dan selingkuh dengan Ares." Gaara tersenyum saat melanjutkan. "Kalau aku menjadi Ares aku tidak akan mendekati kekasih ataupun istri dari saudaraku sendiri. Meski secantik apapun dia."

Ino masih memperhatikan cerita dari sang suami. Ia tidak tau banyak tentang cerita _**mitologi**_ yang melegenda itu, sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pria seperti Gaara tau banyak tentang sejarah para dewa yang menjadi penjaga Negara ini.

"Tapi aku rasa Aphrodite-nya juga salahkan, kenapa dia mau berselingkuh dengan saudara suaminya?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Hanya kalimat itu yang ia berikan untuk merespon cerita sang suami.

Gaara tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Jadi ino benar-benar tidak tau soal cerita ini?

"Itu karena ia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Dan Ares jauh lebih tampan dari Hefaistos." Ia terkekek sedikit saat mengucapkannya.

Ino hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk hurup 'O' ketika mendengar penjelasan Gaara. "Dan bukankah Aphrodite itu adalah dewi tercantik?" Ino bertanya melanjutkan, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita yang sedang mereka bahas ini. Penasaran, setaunya Aphrodite adalah dewi yang mendapat gelat tercantik.

Gaara mengangguk dan menjawab. "Dia adalah Venus dan Ares adalah Mars."

"Jadi Aphrodite dan Ares adalah jodoh?"

Gaara kembali meneguk kopinya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Entalah tidak hanya ada dua pria itu dalam hidupnya. Karena dia cantik jadi siapa saja bisa menyukainya."

"Huuuuff... aku jadi tidak ingin menjadi Aphrodite." Ino mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat mengucapkannya.

Dan tindakan nya itu membuat Gaara sedikit tertawa. "Jadi kau ingin menjadi dewi tercantik itu?" masih dengan tersenyum ia bertanya dan dijawab oleh gelengan oleh wanita bermata indah di depannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Athena, kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi gadis untuk selamanya." Ia memandang keluar jendela ketika mengucapkannya sedangkan Gaara menatapnya lekat.

Pria bermata _**jade**_ itu tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh wanitanya dari kalimat yang baru saja wanita itu ucapkan. Ingin menjadi gadis selamanya? Seperti dewi yang mendapat julukan dewi perawan itu, Athena?

Athena mendapat julukan itu karena dewi itu memutuskan tidak menikah dan menolak berhubungan dengan pria, dan tetap menjaga keperawanannya. Apa mungkin Ino menyesal telah menikah dengannya? Apa wanitanya ini tidak bahagia?

"Apa kau bahagia Ino?" jadi pertanyaan itulah yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ino menoleh kearahnya, masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan suaminya, entah bahagia seperti apa yang dipertanyakan oleh pria itu.

"Apa kau terpaksa menikah denganku? Dan itu membuatmu tidak bahagia?"

Ino yang masih diam membuat Gaara memperjelas kalimatnya. Dan seketika Ino melotot mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pria didepannya. Jadi apa Gaara berpikir ia terpaksa menerima Gaara menjadi suaminya? Karena kehamilannya Padahal bukan sepenuhnya seperti itu, dan pria itu juga belum tau soal kehamilannya.

Wanita cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa takut dan bersalah secara bersamaan. Ia takut bagaimana kalau seadainya Gaara tau tentang kehamilannya dan merasa bersalah karena sampai sekarang ia belum bisa untuk mengatakannya.

Apa Gaara akan meninggalkannya setelah pria itu tau bahwa ia telah mengandung anak dari pria lain? Jujur bukan itu yang ia takutkan, tapi pertanyaan Gaara itulah yang ia takutkan. Gaara akan berpikir bahwa ia menerima lamaran pria itu karena kehamilannya.

"Gaara? Aku menerimamu bukan karena...-" ia semakin menunduk nencoba menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya. "-apa kau percaya kalau aku mencintaimu?" bukan, bukan kalimat itu sebenarnya yang ingin ia sambungkan untuk kalimat awalnya.

Gaara tersenyum memandangnya, pria berambut merah itu mengenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia memeluk wanita didepannya itu namun meja menjadi penghalang keinginannya itu.

Seharusnya ia sudah tau bahwa wanita ini memang terpaksa menerimanya dan ia yang memaksa wanita ini untuk menjadikannya pelariannya, seandainya jawabannya yang ia dengar tadi adalah terpaksa tentu ia tak akan menyesal karena ia percaya waktu akan merubah semuanya. Tapi kebahagiaan wanita inilah yang ia pikirkan. Gaara hanya ingin membuat wanita yang ia cinta bahagia. Menutup luka yang mungkin pernah wanita ini dapatkan dulu.

Namun kalimat yang ia dengar tadi seolah membawa harapan baru untuknya. Tentu ia tidak ingin menjadi pria munafik yang tidak menginginkan balasan cinta dari wanita yang ia cinta. Ya mungkin waktu telah berpihak padanya. Namun siapa yang tau hati seseorang.

Ino merasa lega melihat respon dari suaminya meski rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah seolah ingin melukainya lebih lagi. Ia berbohong namun tak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia mencintai pria ini meski hatinya juga masih ada tempat untuk mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. bagaimanapun juga terlalu sulit untuk sepenuhnya melupakan mantan cinta pertama dengan hubungan yang begitu lama mereka jalani.

Ia tidak tau mau sampai kapan ia akan menutupi kehamilannya ini, bukankah semakin lama akan semakin terlihat? Apa membiarkan Gaara mengetahui dengan sendirinya? Tapi apakah itu tidak menambah kekecewaan pria itu seandainya ia mengetahui tanpa ia beritau?

'Maaf!'

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampuh mengucapkan kata itu didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Sebeb Neji mengatakan jangan sampai terlambat dan tentu ia juga tau tentang perusahaan besar itu. Perusahaan Uchiha yang telah menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Hyuga, milik ayah mertuanya.

Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk bergabung di perusahaan mertuannya ini kalau saja istrinya Hyuga Hinata yang sekarang telah menjadi Namikaze Hinata tidak memaksanya untuk membantu sang ayah, mungkin ia lebih memilih merantau di Negara yang telah ia habiskan untuk menempuh pendidikan, Jerman.

Dan disinilah Naruto dengan sang sekertaris Yuhi Kurenai menunggu kedatangan orang dari perusahaan Uchiha. Disebuah hall hotel Hilton yang cukup besar untuk ukuran pertemuan rutin yang hanya dihadirin oleh empat orang saja.

Sekertarisnya telah menjelaskan semuanya bahkan dari pemilihan tempat, pihak Uchiha yang telah memilihnya. Mengapa sekertarisnya ini terlihat lebih tau segalanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya, jangan heran sebab wanita cantik ini adalah sekertaris dari sulung Hyuga, dan diminta untuk membantu dirinya yang memang butuh bimbingan diperusahaan dan jabatan barunya.

Sudah hampir sepulu menit berlalu dari awal kedatangannya dan Naruto belum juga melihat kedatangan orang yang ditunggu. Apa mungkin perusahaan sebesar itu memiliki orang-orang yang suka terlambat?

"Haaa..."

Pria tampan dengan kulit _**tan**_ itu terlihat menghela napas setelah menyesap kopi yang memang telah disiapkan untuknya dimeja beserta makanan pembuka. Memang ini bukan pertemuan formal melainkan hanya pertemuan rutin untuk mempererat tali kerjasama dengan mengadakan makan siang bersama. Tapi meski begitu acara ini menjadi acara penting untuk kedua perusahaan.

Terlihat pintu utama hall terbuka menampilkan seorang pelayan yang sedang membukakan pintu tersebut untuk dua orang pria yang berbeda warna rambut.

Naruto mengernyit ketika melihatnya, seperti merasa tidak asing dengan pria yang bermodel rambut menyerupai pantat ayam berwarna _**drak blue**_ yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Maaf! Apa anda sudah menunggu lama...?" pria tinggi dengan warna rambut _**silver**_ sedikit membungkuk setelah sampai tepat dimeja tempat pertemuan.

Seketika Naruto dan sang sekertaris berdiri menyambut orang yang memang sedang mereka tunggu dan mempersilakan setelah menjawab kebinggungan kedua orang didepannya mengenai bos barunya.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto- _ **sama**_ , menantu dari Hyuga Hiashi- _ **sama**_. Silakan Uchiha- _ **sama**_ , Hatake- _sama_!" ucap wanita cantik itu setelah memperkenalkan bos barunya.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti sebelum memperkenalkan diri. " Dia Uchiha Sasuke dan saya Hatake kakashi." Kemudia kedua orang itu duduk dan diikuti Naruto dan sekertarisnya.

" _ **Hisashiburi**_ Naruto." Sasuke menyapa orang yang memang telah menarik ingatannya, sejak ia masuk dan melihat pria berambut kuning cerah yang juga sedang menatapnya tanpa kedip. Dan rasa penasarannya terjawab dengan Kurenai yang memperkenalkan nama-nya, sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Bos barunya sekaligus menantu dari pemilik perusahaan.

Sapaan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa kedip pun tertawa dengan tidak elitnya. Dan sifat aslinyapun keluar.

"Wow... jadi kau benar Sasuke- _ **Teme**_?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sahabat lamanya ini yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Naruto."

"Haa... haa... haa... kau juga tidak berubah _**Teme**_."

Dan akhirnya pertemuan keduannya dalam acara pertemuan rutin kedua perusahaan menjadi ajang reuni kedua sahabat lama itu. Bila sebelum-sebelumnya Uchiha muda itu tampak bosan dalam menjalani pertemuan rutin dengan Hyuga Neji, berbeda dengan kali ini. ia terlihat menikmatinya, ajang pertemuan kembali dengan sahabat lamanya.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang datang bersama mereka hanya tersenyum melihatnya sebelum kemuan mereka berdualah yang membicarakan tentang perusahaan yang menjadi tempat mereka berkerja sekarang. Mengabaikan kedua orang yang sedang asik berreunian disamping mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menikah dengan seorang Hyuga." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir sesaat "Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Aku inikan terlalu tampan untuk tidak memikat wanita." Ia menjawab dengan kelewat percaya diri.

"Ck." Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari sahabat lamanya. "Sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu." Ia berpendapat.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran andalannya menanggapi pendapat dari teman _**raven**_ -nya. Ia juga tau Hinata dan dirinya sangatlah berbeda jauh. Keluarga Hyuga yang terkenal dengan keseriusannya dan pendiam sedangkan keluarganya yang sangat hangat dan ceria.

"Kau sendiri apa kau sudah menikah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, melainkan ia lebih memilih menyesap kopinya yang ia rasa lebih menarik daripada pertanyaan temannya itu. Kenapa semua orang terlalu menyanjung pernikahan, apa pernikahan sepenting itu? Ia mendenggus. Bahkan ia tidak akan mati meski tidak menikah.

Naruto yang tau seperti apa jawaban yang mungkin ia dapat hanya mengamati sahabatnya itu. Dan ikut menyesap kopinya sebelum berkata, "Mau sampai kapan mengabaikan perasaan gadis yang menyukaimu? Huuft benar-benar tidak berubah."

Apa sahabat didepannya ini masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta dan memberikan hatinya pada seorang gadis. Bahkan ia telah memberikan seluruh hatinya dan cintanya pada seorang gadis, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Penghiantan dan entah sampai kapan rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

Setiap mengingatnya, ia ingin sekali menyeret Yamanaka Ino kembali kepadanya, berlutut dikakinya dan membuat wanita itu menyesal telah berbuat hal ini padanya. Atau mungkin ia ingin menunjukan kepada sahabatnya ini, inilah wanitaku.

Ia menyeringai, sedangkan Kakashi melirik mereka saat telingannya mendengar ucapan pria Namikaze itu dan menunggu kalimat seperti apa yang akan bosnya itu berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si Namikaze.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang diharapkan keluar dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha, suasana pun hening. Setelah beberapa saat diam Sasuke kembali berbicara bukan memberiakan jawaban melainakan kalimat yang lain, mungkin sebagai pengalih dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya lagi?" Itulah kalimat yang ia ucapkan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Karena bagaimanapun ia sangat tau seperti apa rasa cintanya sahabatnya ini dengan wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

Mengingat dulu hanya wanita itu yang sahabatnya ini kejar-kejar. Menceritakan semuanya tentang wanita itu, melakukan banyak hal bahkan bertikah sangat konyol hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Meski sang gadis tidak sedikitpun melirik ataupun memberi sedikit harapan padanya. Sasuke miris saat mengingatnya.

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya meski tidak gatal. "Oh ya? Aku jadi merindukan Sakura- _ **chan**_ , apa dia bertambah cantik?" Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Apa dia sudah menikah juga?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebab bertanya pada sahabat didepannya ini akan sama jawabnya, tidak tau. Ia paham betul, meski Sasuke mengatakan bertemu dengan mantan temannya disekolah menengah pertama dulu itu tapi ia yakin seratus satu persen bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengajaknya ngobrol sampai menanyakan setatus pernikahan wanita itu. mungkin ia tidak tau bahwa Sasuke sudah berubah.

"Oi Sasuke kau bertemu denganya dimana? Apa dia ada di Tyoko juga?" ia kembali bertanya. Dan kali ini pertanyaannya itu ia tujukan untuk sang Uchiha.

"Dia berkerja di sebuah _**café**_ milik salah satu temanku."

Namun jawaban dari sang sahabat malah membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening kebingunggan. Bagaimana mungkin Haruno Sakura yang itu, yang menjadi primadona sekolahnya dulu yang memiliki segalanya, kecantiakan dan harta berkerja di sebuah _**café**_?

Mungkin mereka tidak tau, bahwa waktu mampuh merubah seseorang. Ya, waktu adalah perubah yang mengerikan.

"Antar aku kesana." Ia terlihat antusias sampai-sampai tidak mengindahkan Kurenai yang menatapnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Bukankah sahabatnya ini sudah menikah, apa pernikahan perjodohan sehingga Naruto tidak mencintai istrinya atau sebuah pelarian untuk melupakan gadis Haruno? Kalau ia seharusnya Sasuke tidak membahasnya tadi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuinya."

"Hyuga akan membunuhmu setelah itu?" pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu menghela napas, sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui teman lama, apa tidak boleh? Lagian aku sangat mencintai Hinata- _ **chan**_. Jadi kau tenang saja kalau kau menghawatirkanku." Ia tersenyum.

Ya, mungkin sahabatnya ini telah berubah, seperti halnya dengan dirinya. Waktu telah merubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian untuk jalan-jalan di kota Athena, kini Gaara dan Ino memutuskan kembali ke hotel tempat pasangan suami istri itu menginap.

Ino meminta untuk berjalan kaki saja saat memutuskan kembali hotel, memang hotel yang mereka tempati berada dipusat kota Athena, jadi tak perlu merasa akan kelelahan ketika memutuskan berjalan.

Pria yang sedang berjalan disampingnya ini masih tetap menggenggam tangannya erat, dari beberapa waktu lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling.

Namun tiba-tiba pria tampan itu berhenti dan tentu saja tindakan itu membuat Ino pun ikut berhenti, ia menatap sang suami yang kini sedang menatap suatu bangunan yang ia tau bangunan indah itu adalah sebuah Gereja.

Gaara menoleh padanya dan berucap. "Mau berdoa sebentar?" Seketika Ino beralih menatap sang suami.

"Boleh." Jawabnya.

Dan kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju kedalam Gereja. Dengan masih tetap menggenggam tangan lentik sang istri pria tampan itu melangkah semakin kedalam.

Ino yang melihat tindakan sang suami yang tanpa membuang waktu langsung berlutut dan memejamkan mata, pria Sabaku itu tampak khusuk dalam berdoa. Entah apa yang diminta dalam doanya, ia tersenyum. Sungguh pria disampingnya ini ternyata bukan hanya seorang _**goodkisser**_ tapi juga seorang yang _**religius**_ dan taat pada Tuhan. Mungkin ia menjadi wanita yang beruntung telah mendapatkan suami seperti Sabaku Gaara.

Setelah melihat tindakan sang suami, Ino kembali menghadap tempat Tuhan ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan berucap dalam hati ' _ **arigatou**_ '. Setelah itu kembali memperhatikan suaminya yang masih berdoa, entah apa yang pria itu inginkan atau sampaikan pada Tuhan sehingga mengharuskannya berdoa begitu lama. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menganggunya. Jadi wanita cantik itu hanya menunggu sang pria menyelesaikan doanya dan masih tetap memperhatikan dengan intens.

Sebelumnya memang ia bukan wanita yang percaya dengan adanya Tuhan, tapi kini setelah ia melihat pria yang mencintainya berdoa disampingnya ia merasa haruskah ia percaya dengan Tuhan? Gaara seolah memperlihatkan bahwa doa adalah kekuatan terbesar manusia. Sekali lagi ia beruntung telah mendapatkan pria sepertinya.

Kini tanpa sadar ia bersandar pada bahu pria yang masih berdoa itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh tegap yang kini tengah berlutut. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba mengatakan bahwa 'pria inilah sandaranku kali ini Tuhan'.

Gaara sedikit tersentak merasakan sadaran yang tiba-tiba dari arah sampinya, ia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, dan menoleh melihat wanita yang dicintainya kembali melepas pelukannya dan terlihat salah tingkah. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari wanita yang kini ada didepannya. Dan Gaara menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai wajah ayu didepannya, mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria tampan itu menghilangkan jarang dengan menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang wanita. Sebagai jawaban ia tidak keberatan dengan gangguan yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbalik, kembali berjalan keluar dari gereja. bukan lagi genggaman yang pria itu berikan pada wanitanya melainkan sebuah pelukan tangan yang melingkar pada bahu sang wanita.

"Apa yang kau minta?" lagi, wanitanya bertanya disela perjelanan mereka.

"Kebahagianmu." pria itu menjawab singkat.

"Ehh?" entah otak Ino yang memang berkerja lamban ataukah jawaban yang pria itu berikan begitu ambigu. Yang pasti ia ingin penjelan.

Berdoa begitu lama hanya meminta kebahagianya? Apa Gaara benar-benar tidak ada yang di inginkan selain dirinya? Sebegitu berhargannyakah dirinya?

Gaara tersenyum, sungguh ia merasa gemas dengan wanitanya yang begitu polos, ralat wanita yang terlihat polos, ya hanya terlihat. Sebab wanitanya ini jauh berpengalam dalam hal menjalin hubungan dibandingkan dirinya. Bukankah wanita-wanita Asia memang terlihat polos dibandingkan dengan wanita barat? Ia mengedikkan bahu dan hanya menjawab dalam hati. 'Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia Sabaku Ino.'

Sabaku Gaara mungkin bukan pria yang taat dengan satu agama, namun ia hanya merasa lebih damai saja ketika berada di gereja, suasanya yang membuat pria berambut merah itu merasa tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berjalan cukup cepat untuk orang-orang yang memang terbiasah menyibukan diri mereka dengan segudang aktivitas. Tanpa terkecuali Yamanaka Ino, yang sekarang berganti marga menggunakan marga sang suami Sabaku.

Wanita cantik bersurai platina itu sedang menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaanya, yang hampir satu minggu lebih terabaikan dengan acara pernikahan sampai bulan madu. Ya, kini ia telah kembali berkerja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya setelah satu hari yang lalu ia kembali dari acara bulan madunya.

Meski kini ia tidak terlalu focus pada desain yang kini sedang ia kerjakan, entalah kepalanya serasa semakin sakit ditambah _**morning**_ _**sickness**_ -nya yang semakin parah. Bahakan ia sempat takut Gaara curiga, namun pria itu seakan tak minat dengan keadaannya. Seharusnya ia bersukur tentang ini, namun hati kecilnya seakan tercubit dengan tingkah dingin Gaara yang seolah mengabaikan keadaanya.

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya pria itu mengabaikan keadaanya, sebab beberapa kali pria bertato kanji _**AI**_ itu menyuruhnya kedokter, namun ia selalu menolak. Tentu saja bagaimana pun ia masih takut dengan reaksi Gaara nanti setelah ia tau dia hamil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, mungkin ia bisa pergi kesana setelah ini. Dan pasti Shizune- _ **nee**_ akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Wanita berambut hitam itu tidak akan pernah menolaknya, sebab ia tau Shizune sangat menyayanginyaa.

Bahkan wanita dewasa itu memberinya kado sebuah mobil diacara pernikahannya kemarin, karena Shizune tau ia tidak memiliki mobil setelah mobil mewahnya yang di berikan oleh Sasuke telah ia kembalikan kepada sang pemilik. Memang bukan mobil mewah seperti Ferrari yang diberikan Sasuke, atau semacamnya. Namun ia tau pasti Shizune cukup menguras tabungannya untuk membelikan sebuah mobil untuknya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, dan beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

"Shizune- _ **nee**_...?"

Shizune baru saja bicara dengan salah satu karyawan butik miliknya ketika wanita bermata sebiru lautan itu memangilnya, terdengan sedikit parau ditelinganya.

Shizune menoleh. "Ino- _ **chan**_? Ada apa?"

Wanita cantik itu mengeleng, namun tiba-tiba ia memeluk wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak didepannya.

Shizune sedikit kaget dengan tindakan wanita cantik itu, tidak biasahnya atau lebih tepatnya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Ino- _ **chan**_ -nya manaja seperti ini, semenjak ayahnya meninggal.

Jadilah wanita bermata _**onyx**_ itu membiarkannya, ia tersenyum dengan tidakan Ino, sungguh ia menyayangi wanita ini.

Dulu ketika ia dibawa pulang kekediaman Yamanaka dan dianggap sebagai anak oleh Yamanaka Inoichi, ia baru beruasia dua belas tahun, saat itu Yamanaka Inoichi seorang yang menjabat kepala kepolisian jepang menemukannya di disebuah rumah yang menjadi korban perampokan dan pembunuhan. Dan membawa pulang ke-kediamannya, mengasuhnya dan meemperkenalkannya dengan seorang anak kecil yang imut dan juga memiliki senyum ceria yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

Inoichi juga memintanya untuk menjaga toko bunga milik mendiang istrinya, agar ia tidak merasa bosan. Toko bunga yang telah lama tak terawat karena kesibukannya dan putrinya masih terlalu kecil untuk menjaganya.

Sejak saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa keluarga Yamanaka begitu menyukai bunga, namun ketika kepala keluarga itu meninggal, wanita cantik bermarga Yamanaka itu terlihat tak tertarik dengan bunga lagi, bahkan ia meminta Shizune untuk tidak mengurusi toko bunganya lagi. Ditambah kekasihnya Uchiha sasuke pada waktu itu membelikan apartment untuk wanita cantik itu, dan memintanya untuk tinggal di apartment pemberiannya dengan alasan dekat dengan universitas Ino menempuh studynya.

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua tinggal di apartmen yang berbeda, tentu saja ia tidak tinggal di apartment yang sama dengan gadis Yamanaka, sebab ia tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli apartmen mewah yang menjadi kediamanan gadis cantik itu.

Dan setelah ia mengenal Hatake Kakashi, dan bertunangan dengan pria berambut _**silver**_ itu, ia tinggal di apartment pria itu karena pria itu yang memintanya. Namun ia sesekali masih mengunjungi rumah kediaman Yamanaka untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah itu atau sekedar melihatnya.

"Shizune- _ **nee**_ , antar aku kedokter ya?"

Suara lembut Ino menyentakannya dari lamunan panjangnya, ia melepas pelukan wanita bermata indah itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau sakit?" dan pertanyaan itu dijawab gelengan pelan oleh pemilik surai pirang pucat.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksakan kandunganku."

Shizune langsung paham, dan ia mengangguk. "Sekarang?" ia bertanya mencoba memastikan.

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?" dan lagi Shizune hanya mengeleng.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara... apa kau sedang sibuk?" Sabaku Rei, membuka pintu ruang kerja putranya dan melihat sang putra sedang berkutat dengan ponsel canggihnya.

Pria bersurai merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah, sebelum menjawab. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau menemani ayah makan siang?" pria yang tampak kerutan lelah di wajahnya karena usia itu mendudukan diri di kursi depan sang putra.

Gaara terlihat menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia pikir tidak buruk mengiyakan ajakan sang ayah, sebab beberapa saat yang lalu sang istri mengirim sebuah pesan, bahwa ia akan makan siang dengan Shizune- _ **nee**_ -nya. Jadi Gaara memang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

Disinilah kedua ayah dan anak itu, disebuah restaurant dipusat kota yang terbilang cukup ramai di jam makan siang. Gaara sedikit heran kenapa ayahnya memilih tempat makan siang yang terbilang cukup jauh dari kantornya. Tapi ia enggan untuk mengutarakannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Gaara?" pertanyaan sang ayah membuatnya menoleh pada pria berumur didepannya.

"Terserah ayah saja." Ia menjawab seadanya.

Kemudian sang ayah terlihat menujuk menu makanan yang dibawa oleh sang pelayan restaurant.

Setelah itu tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut duannya. Gaara terlihat hanya bermain-main dengan ponselnya, sedangkan sang ayah hanya duduk tenang dengan menumpukan salah satu kakinya diatas kakinya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi baru saja akan menemui sang Uchiha diruangnya, namun malah bos-nya itu telah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Kakashi...?" Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, setelah Kakashi memperhatikannya ia melanjutkan. "Aku akan keluar, dan mungkin tidak kembali ke kantor lagi hari ini."

Kakashi hanya menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti, tidak biasahnya, semenjak hubungannya berakhir dengan Ino, bos-nya ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor seharian bahkan sampai melupakan makan siangnya.

Namun kali ini, apa yang baru saja ia dengar _**'keluar dan tidak akan kembali ke kantor lagi'**_

"Kau mau kemana?" akhirnya pria bersurai _**silver**_ itu bertanya.

"Tidak ada jadwal khusus kan setelah ini?" bukannya menjawab pria Uchiha itu lebih memilih bertanya memastikan. Dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepala.

Setelah mendapat jawaban non verbal dari sang Hatake, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat kerja dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Melihat itu Kakashi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali merapikan meja kerjanya sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bahkan ia belum sempat mengutarakan maksutnya kali ini kepada bos-nya itu. sebenarnya ia juga akan keluar ada janji dengan seseorang. Namun sepertinya bos-nya itu tampak tak peduli dan memang tidak ada jadwal pertemuan atau hal yang perlu dikerjakan oleh keduanya setelah ini.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu memutuskan keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah semua tertata rapi untuk segera berangkat. Namun sebelum itu ia memberitau sekertarisnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai di lobi perusaha, ia melihat pria berambut coklat panjang baru saja masuk melewati pintu utama perusahaan besar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui pria yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuga Neji.

"Neji- _ **sama**_?" sapa Kakashi setelah sampai didepan sang pria Hyuga.

Nampaknya Neji sedikit kaget, dengan sapaan Kakashi terbukti ia segera menoleh cepat kearah sipenyapa.

"Hatake- _ **san**_?" pria berambut panjang lurus itu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

Kakashi mengaruk belakang kepalanya, sambil tersenyum kearah pria didepannya. "Apa yang membawa anda kemari?" ia bertanya sedikit penasaran juga sebenarnya melihat pria Hyuga ini berada di perusahaan Uchiha, padahal Kakashi tau betul tidak ada jadwal ataupun janji dengan pria ini. atau mungkin bosnya?

"Tidak aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha- _ **san**_ , apa dia ada?"

"Apa anda ada janji dengannya?" sebenarnya Kakashi merasa tidak sopan mengajak bicara anak dari pemilik perusahan Hyuga ini sambil berdiri. Maka dari itu ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Mau bicara dengan duduk sebentar?" ia menujuk ke sofa yang memang ada ditengah-tengah lobi besar itu.

Neji mengangguk, setuju sebelum mengikuti Kakashi berjalan ke sofa.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Kakshi menambahkan setelah mereka berdua mendudukan diri.

"Tidak, terimakasi." Neji buru-buru menjawab.

Kakashi mengangguk dan kemuadian bertanya. "Jadi?"

"Aku belum membuat janji dengannya. Jadi apa Uchiha- _ **san**_ tidak ada diruangannya?"

"Ya begitulah, dia baru saja keluar." Neji mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari pria didepannya.

Kakashi semakin penasaran, apa yang membuat Neji ingi bertemu dengan Sasuke dan tanpa membuat janji. Itu menandakan ini bukan masalah perusahaan. Sebab ia akan tau segalanya kalau saja seandainya itu masalah perusahan.

Terlihat pria bermarga Hyuga itu memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia bawa, meski tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini." Kakashi menerimanya dan mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan yang mungkin tidak ia mengerti dari mulut sang Hyuga sulung itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan secara langsung saja undangan pernikahanku kepada Uchiha-san."

Setelah itu, baru Kakashi mengerti, kini benda yang berada digengamannya itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan dari seorang Hyuga Neji untuk bos-nya. Kemudian pria Hatake itu tersenyum kearah pria didepannya.

"Wah... wah... anda akan menikah? siapa kah wanita beruntung itu?" langsung saja Kakashi membrodongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, sampai-sampai Neji terlihat bersemu meski tertutupi dengan wajah _**stoic**_ andalannya.

"Ya begitulah, dengan teman lamaku. Aku harap kalian bisa datang."

"Tentu." Kakashi segera menjawab setelah membaca _**cover**_ undangan ditangannya. "Satu minggu lagi, eh?" ia menambahkan. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hyuga Neji.

Setelah itupun Neji memutuskan untuk undur diri, Kakashi pun enggan menahanya lebih lama, sebab ia sudah cukup terlambat dengan janjinya.

Setelah kepergian putra Hyuga itu, ia kemudian segera menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai ketempat perjanjian.

Ino baru saja selesai dengan pemeriksaannya. Kemudian seorang dokter ber- _ **name**_ - _ **tag**_ 'dr Tsunade, _**Sp**_. _ **OG**_ 'itu menuliskan sebuah resep untuknya.

"Sudah dua bulan, kenapa baru memeriksakannya sekarang?" dokter cantik itu menyerahkan resep padanya.

"Aku tidak sempat, apa kandunganku baik-baik saja?"

"Terlihat sehat, hanya sedikit kecil untuk janin berusia delapan minggu."

Ia menghela napas untuk itu. Ya, perutnya memang terlihat seolah ia tidak sedang hamil muda. Ia memang merasa tidak ada napsu untuk makan ditambah lagi ia mengalami _**morning**_ - _ **sickness**_ yang cukup sering.

"Berat badanmu juga terbilang kurus untuk ukuran ibu hamil." Dokter Tsunade masih memberi penjelasan tentang pemeriksaannya kali ini. bahkan dokter yang terlihat masih muda itu menatapnya tajam. Mungkin ia sedikit tidak puas dengan keadaan pasiennya kali ini.

"Aku mengalami _**morning**_ - _ **sickness**_ yang cukup parah di tambah napsu makanku menghilang." Ia mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Dan dokter cantik itu menghela napas mendengarnya. Sebelum berkata, "Itu wajar untuk masa awal kahamilan, bahakan akan semakin sering saat mengijak trimester kedua. Aku hanya memberimu vitamin, aku harap kau bisa menambah berat badanmu."

Masih tidak ada respon, Ino hanya memandang kertas resep yang ada ditangannya, disitu tertulis ' _ **Pyridoxone**_ '. Shizune yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya pun hanya diam.

Bahkan sampai dokter Tsunade menambahkan. "Kau tidak sedang takut dengan tubuhmu yang akan menjadi gemuk kan?-" ia mengantung kalimatnya dengan mengamati wajah ayu didepannya. Dan lagi-lagi menghela napas. "-Bagaimanpun juga kau akan mengalami kenaikan berat badan sampai kau melahirkan nanti."

"Ino- _ **chan**_?" Shizune mengusap pundanya pelan setelah tidak mendapat respon dari wanita disampingnya.

"Adakah obat untuk menghilangkan _**morning**_ - _ **sickness**_?" tanyanya kemudian setelah lama diam.

Tsunade seketika mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau menegrti bahwa ibu hamil tidak boleh mengonsumsi obat-obatan? Mual dan muntah saat kehamilan itu memang gejala alami." Ia akan bersabar untuk pasien satu ini. "Apa kau juga mengalami yang namanya ngidam?"

Ino mengeleng untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini.

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya dan menambahkan. "Biasanya kehamilan akan dibarengi dengan keinginan-keinginan yang diluar kebiasaan. Memang tidak semua ibu hamil mengalaminya, bisa jadi ayah si bayi yang mengalaminya."

Penjelasan panjang dari sang dokter membuat Ino menatapnya tanpa kedip. Kalau dia tidak mengalami yang namanya ngidam lalu, apa mungkin Sasuke yang mengalaminya, pria itu yang notabennya memang ayah dari bayi yang sedang ia kandung.

Kemudian ia menghela napas kembali. "Baiklah." Ia akan menurut. Alhasil wanita cantik itu menganggukan kepala pirangnya. Toh ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Satu minggu lagi kembalilah kesini, aku ingin melihat perkembangannya." Sebelum kedua wanita didepannya itu memutuskan untuk berdiri. "Kau mengerti Ino- _ **chan**_?" dokter cantik itu mencoba meniru panggilan Shizune untuknya.

Ino tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Kemudian disusul Shizune dibelakangnya. Sebelum pergi wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu membungkuk kearah sang dokter dan berujar " _ **Arigatou**_ ".

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja akan menyendok pesanannya, yang sejak tadi teralihkan oleh ponsel pintarnya. Namun kegiatannya terganggu denga suara cemprek sahabat kurusnya Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan manis?" tak diacuhkannya pertanyaan sang pria bertubuh kurus itu, yang tengah menatapnya dan pesanannya.

Namun kemuadia berseru nyaring bahkan tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulah menjadi pelangan di _**café**_ nya siang ini.

"WOW... _**setroberry**_ _**cake**_ , apa mataku tidak salah melihatnya? Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sedang eerr... ngidam" langsung saja pertanyaan dari pria itu membuat Sasuke tersedak, kue yang terbilang lembut itu seolah enggan masuk kedalam lambungnya.

Masih enggan merespon, pria tampan itu memilih memejamkan matanya menahan marah. _**Keparat**_! Sebab acara ketenannya diganggu dengan bodohnya oleh pria yang memang ia anggap bodoh.

Melihat sahabatnya tersedak karena ulahnya, Suigetsu segera mencari minum, matanya sempat melirik sebuah cangkir namun isinya kopi. Dan itu membuatnya berlari menuju dapur _**café**_ miliknya untuk mengambil segelas air mineral.

Setelah merasa rasa tak nyaman didadanya berkurang, pria uchiha itu membuka matanya dan segera Suigetsu menyodorkan segelas air mineral untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia sedikit takut kalau saja temannya ini akan marah padanya, namun bukannya marah, Sasuke malah menghabiskan air yang ia berikan. Dan itu membuat Suigetsu tersenyum menatapnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Suigetsu." Entah kehadiran temannya ini malah membuatnya merasa malas memakan kue yang mendadak ingin ia nikmati siang ini. Aneh memang, ia yang memang tidak menyukai makanan manis malah memesan makanan yang terbilang sangat manis di lidah. Jadi tidak heran kalau temannya yang mengetahui itu merasa kaget dibuatnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin sekali memakan cake, jadilah setelah sampai di _**café**_ milik temannya ini ia langsung memesan _**stroberry cake**_ dan secangkir kopi.

Pria yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu tertawa melihatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke? kau aneh. Sejak kapan kau berpindah haluan menjadi penyuka makanan manis?" pria berambut lurus kebiruan itu masih bertanya yang menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak penting.

Akhirnya Sasuke gedek juga mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur mulus tanpa penghalang dari mulut orang yang dengan berat hati ia anggap teman itu.

"Apa kau selalu memberi pertanyaan yang tidak penting kepada setiap pelanggan _**café**_ -mu **Hozuki**?"

Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut ia berhenti tertawa. Akan bertambah gawat bila Uchiha Sasuke menyebutnya seperti itu. memang ia mengenal Sasuke bukan seseorang yang bisa diajak bercanda tapi ia juga buka seorang tempramen yang akan mudah marah kalau saja tidak mencapai batas.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku diam." Ia memutuskan menyerah namun tak bertahan lama sebab ia kembali bertanya. "Tapi tidak biasahnya kau berkunjung ke _**café**_ ku, apa kau merindukan kekasih barumu itu?" ia menambahkan.

Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar keluar dari mulut pria desampingnya ini membuat Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Dan menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ada janji denga seorang teman lama. Apa itu menganggumu?" sebuah jawaban dibarengi dengan _**deathgler**_ yang ia berikan untuk pria disampingnya.

Setelah itu mereka diam, tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Suigetsu pun tidak berani membuka mulut ia hanya memperhatikan karyawan _**café**_ -nya dan sesekali melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berkutat dengan ponsel ditangannya dan sesekali terlihat mendengus.

Sedikit penasaran sebenarnya, siapa teman lama yang ingin Sasuke temui di _**café**_ miliknya. Namun dari pada bertanya ia lebih memilih menunggu, toh ia nanti akan tau siapa orang itu.

Benar saja, selang beberapa lama seseorang sudah bertriak nyaring memanggil sang Uchiha didepan _**café**_ yang memang di desain terbuka tanpa dinding penghalang untuk menikmati suasana pantai namun masih dengan atap dan pilar-pilar untuk penyangganya.

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu mendekat kearah mereka, setelah Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya karena panggilannya tersebut. Ia memilih duduk di depan Sasuke dan terlihat mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Eh, _**teme**_ sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan manis?" Tanya Naruto setelah matanya menangkap sisa _**setroberry**_ _**cake**_ di meja sang pria berambut _**raven**_.

"Itu pesananmu kan?" Tambahnya lagi.

Tukan benar? Ternyata bukan ia seorang yang merasa heran dengan pesanan Sasuke. Suigetsu membatin.

"Berisik Naruto." _**Keparat**_! _**Keparat**_! Sungguh ia ingin mengucapkan kata umpatan itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kedua temannya ini yang terlihat heran, ia juga heran kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan makanan manis, padahal ia tidak menyukainya.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu, mendengar jawaban dari sahabat lamanya. Ia lebih memilih mengamati _**café**_ yang berada di dekat bibir pantai yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Ahh tidak lebih tepatnya _**café**_ yang menjadi tempat wanita yang ia rinduka berkerja.

"Sasuke, dimana Sakura- _ **chan**_?" setelah puas memanjakan matanya, ia kembali menatap sang sahabat.

"Dia Suigetsu, temanku dan pemilik _**café**_ tempat Sakura berkerja." Sebelumnya ia harus memperkenalkan dua orang yang berbeda ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum kearah pria yang dimaksud begitu dengan Suigetsu.

"Naruto ingin bertemu Sakura." Sasuke menjelaskan kepada bos dari wanita yang akan mereka temui.

Dan akhirnya rasa penasarannya Suigetsu menghilang setelah mendengarnya. Pria kurus itu memangil salah satu _maid_ yang kebetulan sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Tolong ya kau panggilkan Sakura." Perintahnya kepada sang _**maid**_. Dan wanita itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah _**café**_ yang menjadi tempat wanita yang ingin ditemui oleh pria bermarga Namikaze itu berkerja.

Sasuke telah sampai hampir satu jam yang lalu, karena ia memang keluar dari kantornya lebih awal. Setelah memberi tau Kakashi tadi ia langsung melesat menuju kemari. Berbeda dengan pria Namikaze, ia harus memberi tau istrinya trelebih dahulu bahkan harus menggunakan sedikit kebohongan. Mesti tidak sepenuhnya, kan memang mereka akan makan siang bersama sahabat lama.

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata, bahwa ia akan makan siang bersama teman lamanya sewaktu sekolah menegah pertama dulu.

Tentu saja setelah meminta ijin dari sang kakak ipar. Dia tidak mau dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya dan perusahaan karena kabur sebelum jam pulang. Dan Hyuga Neji akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak iparnya itu, ia sampai melupakan mandat dari sang kakak ipar untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan kepada sahabat merahnya, Sabaku Gaara. Karena terburu-buru kemari. Biar saja, toh ia bisa memberikannya kepada sahabatnya itu nanti sepulang dari sini. Gaara tidak akan kemana-mana, ia nyakin.

"Naruto?" wanita berambut merah jambu itu membulatkan matanya, kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, mendengar panggilan untuknya. Namun kemudia pria itu berdiri sambil memberikan cengiran andalannya.

"Apa kabar Sakura- _ **chan**_?"

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menghambur kepelukannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan ini. Terakhir saat Naruto memberi taunya bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jerman.

Tidak berubah, itu yang dilihat Sakura pada saat pertama kali ia melihatnya tadi. Hanya saja pria ini bertambah keren jauh dari pemuda ingusan yang sering menganggu dan selalu mengejar cintanya dulu.

Naruto membibing wanita cantik itu duduk disampingnya. "Sudah-sudah jangan menangis Sakura- _ **chan**_ , kau jelek kalau menangis begini."

" _ **Baka**_."

Sasuke hanya kembali menyesap kopinya dan begitu pula dengan Suigetsu ia hanya diam menyaksikan adegan reuni antar sahabat lama didepannya ini.

Permata biru langit itu mengamati wanita didepannya lekat, wanita berambut merah jambu itu tetap cantik seperti dulu, ahh bahkan bertambah cantik dan juga bertambah kurus. Lihat bahkan dadanya pun sampai terlihat datar.

Buru-buru Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya karena pikirannya barusan.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang Naruto?" Sakura bertanya setelah berhenti dari isakan kecil.

Naruto kembali menatapnya, dan memberikan sebuah nyengiran. "Sudah lumayan lama aku kembali dari Jerman Sakura-chan. Kau sendiri sejak kapan pindah ke Tokyo?"

Wanita satu-satunya dimeja tersebut, tak langsung menjawab. Bahkan ia menunduk, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. Haruskah ia menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya kepada pria didepannya ini?

Naruto masih menunggu jawabannya. Namun ia segera mengerti mungkin teman wanitanya ini masih enggan untuk menjawab.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura- _ **chan**_?" wanita itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari pria Namikaze.

Setelah itu Naruto beralih menatap pria berambut biru, yang dikenalkan Sasuke sebagai pemilik _**café**_. "Suigetsu- _ **san**_? Apa menu andalan _**café**_ ini?"

Pria yang dipanggil hanya bemberikan tatapan melotot tak percaya mendengar panggilan baru untuknya dari pria berambut kuning didepannya itu. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas dan memanggil salah satu _**maid**_ di _**café**_ -nya.

Setelah sang _**maid**_ sampai ke meja mereka, Naruto segera memesan makanan. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita memesan makanan dulu, setelah itu kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya. Kau mau pesan apa Sakura- _ **chan**_?"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan miliknya dan Sakura kemudian ia beralih ke arah Sasuke, pria itu hanya diam sebelum Naruto bertanya. "Kau mau pesan apa Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Dia menjawab singkat.

"Masa kau hanya pesan itu saja?" kini Sakura ikut menatap pesanan pria berambut _**raven**_ didepannya. Dan kemudian matanya membulat, kembali menatap Sasuke kemudian pesanannya secara bergantian.

"Err... sejak kapan kau menyukai manis Sasuke- _ **kun**_?"

 _ **Keparat**_! _**Keparat**_! _**Keparat**_! _**Keparat**_! _**Keparat**_! Entah harus berapa banyak kata umpatan yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan terbrengsek yang perna ia dengar. Dan tentu saja jangan lupakan untuk suasana yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tolol.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menghela napas setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang berbeda sebanyak tiga kali disatu waktu. _**Great**_! Yang benar saja? Apa terlalu aneh pesanannya? tentu saja tidak ini hanya sebuah cake, dan bukan masalah cake-nya. Hanya saja ini makanan manis dan ia tidak menyukai makanan manis.

Dan lagi sebenarnya ia juga merasa heran dengan keinginannya kali ini, sungguh ia ingin sekali mengutuk kengininan ataupun lidahnya yang kali ini begitu menginginkan makan makanan manis.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin saja." Jawaban singkat itu ia harap bisa membuat ketiga orang ini tidak bertanya lagi.

Setelah _**maid**_ berwajah manis itu mencatat semua pesanan Naruto, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan meja.

"Apa kau sudah menikah Sakura-chan?" dan Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali ya! Aku sudah menikah." Sakura menatap pria didepannya lekat.

"Kau sudah menikah, benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum menikah?" wanita itu tak menjawab. Kemudian Naruto menambahkan. "Apa kau masih meninggu si- _ **teme**_?" pria bermata biru langit itu melirik sahabat yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata kelamnya dan seolah memberikan tatapan tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk. Wanita itu terlihat binggung akan mulai bercerita dari mana. Ia memilih untuk menghela napas terlebih dahulu untuk memulai cerita yang menurutnya cukup panjang.

"Maaf, membuat anda menunggu lama Sabaku- _ **sama**_."

Sebuah kalimat yang mengagetkan kedua Sabaku yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dalam menunggu pesanan mereka.

Sabaku Rei, menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Hatake Kakashi berdiri disampingnya. "Oh... Kakashi?" dan kakashi membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ayo duduklah, kami juga baru memesan makan siang." Setelah itu pria bermarga Hatake itu mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi. "Kau pesanlah makan siang terlebih dahulu." Tanbahnya setelah melihat orang yang ditunggunya duduk disampingnnya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, setelah itu memanggil pelayan restaurant untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Dia Gaara, putraku dengan Karura." Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu memperkenalkan Gaara kepada Kakashi.

Dan pandangan Kakashi beralih kepada pria muda didepannya. Mengangguk sekilas dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Tentu saja, sebab mantan bos-nya di perusahaan Uchiha dulu itu baru saja menikah dengan wanita yang digadang-gadang menjadi selingkuhannya. Namun sungguh tidak masuk akal, bilang pernikahan yang baru mengijak tahun ke delapan sudah memiliki putra sebesar ini. Ia menebak pria tampan didepannya ini seumuran dengan putra pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara lahir, enam bulan sebelum kelahiran Sasuke." Tuan Sabaku seolah tau apa yang sedang Kakashi pikirkan, ia mencoba menjelakan atas keterkejutannya Kakashi. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kakashi kembali menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

 **Sengaja dipotong dari ini hihihi... XDD *digebukin* tapi tenang aja kelanjutannya udah diketik kok, karena idenya ngalir gitu aja jadi gak kerasa udah panjang banget jadi dipotong takutnya pada bosen entar.**

 **Sekali lagi Arigatou udah sempetin baca end review fanfic yang jauh dari layak diupdate ini. *ciumsatu-satu***

 _ **See you di next chap ya minna...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

...

..

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

"Gaara lahir, enam bulan sebelum kelahiran Sasuke." Tuan Sabaku seolah tau apa yang sedang Kakashi pikirkan, ia mencoba menjelakan atas keterkejutannya Kakashi. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kakashi kembali menatapnya.

Jadi benar yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, bahwa ayahnya ini telah selingkuh. Meski sudah terlalu lama ia mengapdi kepada perusahaan Uchiha bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya mengetahui urusan pribadi dari keluarga tersebut atau sampai ikut campur kedalamnya.

Tidak, Kakashi bukan orang seperti itu, selama ini ia hanya menjalankan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya diperusahaan.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa Karura sedang mengandung Gaara saat aku meninggalkannya waktu itu." terlihat menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "dan menikahi Mikoto."

Kedua pria yang berbeda warna rambut itu sama-sama terlihat kaget mendengarnya, terutama Kakashi tidak memberikan komentar, jadi Karura yang pertama dan Mikoto? ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda ia paham. Toh urusan pribadi bosnya bukanlah urusannya, ia tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur. Perjodohan ya mungkin.

"Jadi anda dan Karura- _ **sama**_?" namun rasa penasarannya membuat ia bertanya juga dengan hati-hati, bagaimanapun juga ia tak selancang itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi, tuan Sabaku tersenyum dan Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar jawaban apa yang akan diberikan sang ayah.

"Dia adalah kekasihku dulu, tapi perjodohan membuatku harus meninggalkannya. Karura mengalah dan memintaku untuk menikahi Mikoto."

Kakashi bungkam. Jadi begitu cerita sebenarnya? Meski bos Uchiha-nya selalu terlihat membenci pria yang terlihat semakin tua didepannya ini dan bahkan selalu terdengar umpatan dan kutukan keluar dari bibir anak muda itu untuk ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan ia sampai ngeri sendiri melihat kebencia Sasuke pada sang ayah, ya mungkin itu wajar saat tidak mengetahui kenyataannya dan hal inilah yang membuat pria Uchiha itu begitu membenci sang ayah. Namun sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Memang selama Kakashi mengenal pria Sabaku dan selama ia menjabat sebagai presdir diperusahaan besar itu, sebelum kemudian digantikan oleh Sang putra. Bos Sabaku-nya ini orang yang baik dan tegas. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sabaku Rei selingkuh atau tidak mempedulikan Mikoto dan Sasuke. Namun siapa yang tau rahasia dibalik topeng manusia.

Lain Kakashi lain pula dengan Gaara, Pria itu terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ia tau ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya dan membiarkan ibunya membesarkan dirinya seorang diri karena alasan perjodohan. Seharusnya ia membenci ayahnya.

Entah ayahnya ini sedang bernostalgia atau apa, tapi sungguh kenapa ayahnya ini begitu terlihat santai waktu mengunggapkannya. Apa lagi pada orang lain, Terlihat menjijikan, seolah membanggakan diri terhadap tingkah lakunya dimasa lalu.

Mungkin ada kebanggaan tersendiri didalam diri ayahnya bisa menaklukkan dua wanita sekaligus. Tapi sungguh dimata Gaara ayahnya terlihat benar-benar brengsek dan pecundang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan wanita yang telah ia tiduri dan kemudian menikah dengan wanita lain. Perjodohan itu alasan yang klise.

Pantas saja kalau Uchiha Sasuke membenci ayahnya, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Andai saja ibunya tidak memohon padanya untuk menerima ayahnya kembali. Sebegitu cintanya kah ibunya kepada ayahnya? Meski telah ditinggalkan masih mau menerimanya kembali.

"Oya... bagaimana kabarmu Kakashi?" Tuan Sabaku menoleh kearah pria disampingnya.

Dan lagi Kakashi memberikan senyumannya. "Seperti yang anda lihat, saya baik-baik saja Sabaku-sama. Anda sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik Kakashi." Perkataannya diintrupsi oleh seorang pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan kedua Sabaku. Minus pesanan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tuan Sabaku masih belum menyentuh makannya, ia malah kembali bertanya.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara, pria itu malah dengan santai menikmati makan siangnya dan sekali-kali mendengar pmbicaraan kedua orang pria didepannya. Tidak mau ikut kedalam obrolan mereka, ia hanya akan menjawab apa bila ditanya, Itu saja.

"Sasuke- _ **sama**_ juga baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kemari tadi?" Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang ia buat untuk bercanda. Sebab ia sangat tau sebenci apa putranya itu kepadanya. Setiap mereka berdua bertemu selalu saja ada pertengkaran dan menciptakan moment yang buruk. Tidak jarang pula ia memberi tamparan kepada sang putra pada akhirnya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum miris. Tentu saja tidak ada seorang ayah di dunia ini yang bangga dibenci oleh putranya sendiri. Sasuke hanya tidak tau cerita sebenarnya dan ia juga membiarkan cerita yang salah itu mendekam pada diri Sasuke, tidak ada keinginan untuk membela diri. Bagaimana pun juga ia salah. Dan lagi ia belum tentu yakin Sasuke akan mengerti dengan kenyataan yang ada. Anak itu terlalu akngkuh untuk luluh.

Tuan Sabaku menghela napas panjang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak bertemu dengan putranya itu. Ada rasa rindu untuk sang putra. Namun Sasuke terlalu arogan untuk ditaklukkan dan semua Uchiha selalu begitu.

"Ini tadi dia keluar, ada janji dengan seorang temannya mungkin." Kakashi memberitau.

Dan jawaban itu mampuh membuat Sabaku Rei menoleh kearahnya, sedikit terkejut namun kemudia ia tersenyum.

"Sedang kencan, eh? Jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Saya kurang tau." Kakashi sambil tersenyum saat menjawabnya. Kalau saja hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino tidak berakhir mungkin ia akan menjawab sudah dengan cukup yakin.

Dan terlihat pria tua itu menghela napas panjang. "Sudah waktunya dia menikah dan menata masa depannya." Kakashi mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri, kapan kau menikah Kakashi?" kali ini Kakashi hanya tertawa untuk menjawabnya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengatarkan pesanan milik Hatake Kakashi.

Setelah melihat jawaban dari Kakashi lewat senyumnya tuan Sabaku menambahkan sebuah kalimat lain. "Lebih baik kita makan dulu Kakashi." Dan dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

Cukup lama ketiganya terlihat menikmati makan siangnya, sebelum tiba-tiba kepala keluarga Sabaku kembali membuka suara disela makannya.

"Oya, bagaimana kabar perusahaan?"

"Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, perusahaan Uchiha menjadi perusahaan yang mampuh mendapat laba besar beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

Tuan Sabaku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Anak manja itu telah menjelma menjadi moster untuk para pesaingnya." Ada rasa bangga ketika mengucapkannya. Uchiha memang mengerikan.

Kakashi mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Sebelum menimpali.

"Apa anda ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan putra anda? Saya akan mencoba bicara dengannya, saya rasa Sasuke- _ **sama**_ akan setuju." Kakashi sedikit hati-hati saat mengucapkannya. Takut kalau saja ucapannya menyakiti pria yang ia hormati didepannya ini.

Pria itu tersenyum bahkan sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Haa... haa... haa... aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menumpuk harta seperti itu Kakashi. Biar putra-putraku saja yang melanjutkannya sekarang." Sang ayah menatap sang putra yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Kakashi paham yang dimaksut dengan putra-putranya, memang manta atasannya ini memiliki dua orang putra. Namun ia belum mendengar sepak terjang sang Sabaku muda ini didunia bisnis seperti Uchiha muda. Apa permainannya cukup halus sampai tidak didengar oleh telingganya.

Ia tidak ingin menerka-nerka, kalau sang Sabaku telah menduduki sebagai pewaris Sabaku- _ **corp**_ seperti halnya Uchiha Sasuke, kemungkin besar mereka akan bersaing. Namun selama ini Sasuke seakan tidak peduli dengan perusahaan ayahnya padahal perusahaan itu cukup diperhitungkan pasar saham dunia. Namun tidak tertarik untuk menjalin kerja sama atau menjadikan pesangingnya.

"Aku harus berterimakasi padamu Kakashi, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke tidak akan mencapai sampai sejauh ini andai saja kau tidak disampingnya." Tuan Sabaku menambahkan, ia berhenti dari makannya.

Kembali lagi kakashi tersenyum. "Saya hanya menjalankan apa yang telah menjadi tanggung jawab saya Sabaku- _ **sama**_." Ia merendah. "Semua ini juga berkat anda." Kakashi menambahkan.

Bagaimanpun juga ia sangat tau, tuan Sabaku itu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Terbukti sampai sekarang ia masih membantunya untuk pengarahan perusahaan dan masih peduli meski tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut wanita berambut merah jambu yang kini telah sepenuhnya menangis dan menunduk didepannya.

Sulit dipercaya Sakura-nya dulu itu telah mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengerikan sebelum akhirnya bertemu dan diselamatkan oleh sahabat _**stoic**_ -nya. Dan yang lebih tidak ia percaya adalah Sasuke mau repot-repot menjadi pahlawan untuk gadis yang pernah ia idamkan.

Mungkin ia harus merelakan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat baginya ini bahagia, mempercayakan Sasuke untuk menjaga gadis yang kini telah kehilangan segalanya. Tentu ia yang akan menjaga dan menjadi sandaran Sakura andainya ia belum menikah dan mempunyai istri.

Sedangkan Suigetsu pun juga ikut terdiam setelah mendengar semua cerita dari wanita yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai selingkihan Sasuke. Namun yang baru ia dengar adalah hal yang berbeda dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Dan terjawab sudah semua rasa penasarannya, kenapa Sasuke dulu ingin ia memenangkan wanita itu untuknya dan mau menampungnya sampai sekarang. Jadi itu sebabnya. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat angkuhnya itu masih mepunyai hati nurani. Terlalu kejam pikiranya.

"Sudahlah Sakura." Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang tercipta.

Ia tidak terlalu senang manjadi pahlawan dalam cerita yang wanita itu ciptakan. Waktu itu ia hanya ingin tau kenapa wanita seperti Sakura bisa ada di sebuah _**club**_ malam yang menjadi pusat pria hidung belang berada, tidak ada niat untuk menolongnya apa lagi menampunya sampai sekarang.

Tapi setelah mendengar cerita yang cukup mengejutkan itu ia jadi teringat wanitanya, beberapa tahun silam. Saat wanitanya kehilangan ayahnya yang menjadi tumpuan baginya. Saat wanitanya memutuskan berhenti dari kuliahnya dan memilih berkerja disebuah _**café**_.

Tentu saja itu adalah keputusan konyol, wanita itu seolah-olah tidak menganggapnya ada. Menangis sendiri, menanggungnya sendiri padahal Sasuke selalu ada untuknya bahkan Sasuke siap meberikan dunia berseta isinya untuknya, terdengar terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai menderita. Kehilangan ayahnya bukanlah segalanya karena nyatanya Ino masih memilikinya.

Dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk serius berkerja lebih dari sebelumnya dan membanggun perusahaan Uchiha seperti pencapaiannya sekarang. Hanya Untuk Yamanaka Ino, seandainya wanita itu tau bahwa hidupnya hanya untuk wanita itu.

Membuat Ino berhenti berkerja dan kembali melanjutkan kuliah dan hidupnya ada ditangannya. Seakan semua pengorbanannya itu ipas dengan cinta yang diberikan oleh wanitanya waktu itu. Karena Sasuke pertama kali meraskan apa yang dinamakan candu baginya selain _**alcohol**_ adalah bercinta dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Sial! Kenapa ia malah mengingatnya.

"Naruto apa kau masih lama?" tanyanya pada si pirang cerah. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

Bila ia melanjutkan pikirannya itu cuaca panas sekarang ini akan menjadi panas oleh pikiran liarnya sendiri.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak sebelum meliat jam pada pergelangan tangannya hampir jam empat sore. Kemudian ia menoleh pada wanita yang kini sudah berhenti menangis disampinya.

"Aku harus segera pulang dulu Sakura- _ **chan**_ , pasti aku akan datang kemari lagi atau kalau kau mau aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama Hinata, biar kalian juga bisa akrap. Bagaimana?"

Sebelum menjawab Sakura tersenyum kepada pria yang yang kini sedang menatapnya intens. Kemudian ia mengangguk, menyutujuinya.

"Baiklah, Suigetsu- _ **san**_ aku titip Sakura- _ **chan**_ padamu ya?" Suigetsu yang mendengarnya hanya menautkan alisnya tidak setuju, apa-apaan perintahnya itu?

Naruto berdiri dan kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan menuju area parking.

"Apa kau akan kembali kekantor lagi Naruto?" mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil masing-masing.

"Tidak, aku sudah minta ijin Neji hari ini."

"Bagus temani aku kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Didalam mobil menuju kembali ke butik dengan Shizune yang mengmudi. Dua orang itu hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tadi setelah menebus obat untuknya diapotik rumah sakit mereka langsung memutuskan kembali kebutik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan siang dulu Ino-chan?" Shizune bertanya, bagaimana pun juga ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan mereka belum mengisi perut mereka. terlebih lagi wanita disampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak lapar Shizune- _ **nee**_." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kesipenanya dan masih setia memandang luar jendela mobil.

Shizune menghela napas mendengarnya, bukankah baru beberapa saat lalu dokter mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu kurus untuk ukuran wanita hamil? Tidak diherenkan kalau ia tidak pernah makan, tapi tentu saja itu akan berdampak buruk pada kondisinya dan juga bayi yang ia kandung.

"Ino- _ **chan**_ , kau harus makan sedikit saja ya? Aku akan mencari restaurant terdekat." Keputusan yang dibuat dengan sedikit harapan bahwa wanita disampingnya ini mau menyetujui ajakannya.

Ino menoleh, dan menjawab "Aku ingin makan ramen."

Tentu saja pernyataan itu dijawab senyum senang diwajah ayu Shizune. Wanita itu mengangguk antusias. Segera saja ia mencari kedai ramen yang cukup enak menurutnya.

.

.

.

Sungguh Naruto tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat ini. Apa yang sahabat _**raven**_ -nya ini minta, menemaninya dan menyuruhnya mengikutinya, karena mereka membawa dua kendaraan. Ia menurut kemana Sasuke akan membawanya dan keterkejutannya berlipat ketika mobil _**buggati**_ yang dikendarai pria itu berhenti disebuah kedai ramen.

Bahkan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan tidak elit saat menerima kenyataan yang aneh dari sang sahabat lama. Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai ramen? Apa pria itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Ya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang menghantui otaknya.

"Kau tidak memesan Naruto?" bahkan saat suara datar Sasuke didengar oleh telinganya, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Jangan lupan dengan mulut yang masih membukan karena terlalu tidak percaya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya dan kini menatap kearah sahabat jabriknya yang masih diam.

Naruto gelagapan saat baru saja sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Err... iya aku pesan beef ramen paman." Ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian.

Sasuke masih tak acuh, bahkan ketika Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Err... Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba mencari perhatian dari sang sahabat. Dan kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai ramen?" tambahnya.

Terlihat tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pria Namikaze, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sekali lagi ia juga tidak tau sejak kapan atau lebih tepatnya kenapa ia ingin makan ramen hari ini.

"Kau aneh _**teme**_ , tadi _**setroberry**_ - _ **cake**_ dan sekarang ramen. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menambahkan setelah ia masih belum mendapat jawaban.

Pernyataan dan pertanyaan Naruto kali ini memang harus ia setujui, ia memang harus mengakui hari ini dirinya cukup aneh. menginginkan hal diluar kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa ingin." Ia berrucap cukup pelan dengan menunduk, seolah dirinya yang biasa dengan bangga mengangkat dagu tinggi dengan tingkat kecokakannya telah lenyap pada dirinya saat ini.

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto yang biasahnya sangat cerewet itu hanya bisa diam, mungkin memang temannya ini sedang ingin saja. Sasuke sudah banyak berubah dari mau menolong Sakura dan sekarang dia juga menyukai ramen seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih belum bisa menyukai Sakura- _ **chan**_?" Naruto ingin mengetahuinya. Namun Sasuke seperti enggan menjawabnya.

"Err... apa kau normal Sasuke?" pertanyaan tambahan yang cukup hati-hati keluar dari bibirnya.

Seketika Sasuke mengerutkan alis saat mendengarnya dan menoleh cepat. "Apa maksutmu?"

"Kau tidak _**gay**_ kan?"

Sial! kenapa sahabatnya ini bisa berpikiran seperti itu? apa ia terlihat seperti seorang _**gay**_ dimatanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _**gay**_? Apa karena aku mengajakmu makan seperti ini jadi seperti _**gay**_? Brengsek kau Naruto." Tentu saja dia marah bahkan kini dengan tatapan dingin yang mengarah pada pria kuning didepannya dan jangan lupakan kalimat panjang yang baru ia keluarkan.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mencari jawaban yang kiranya benar untuk ia ucapkan, jangan sampai ia salah bicara lagi. Bisa-bisa kedai ramennya ini jadi rata dengan tanah. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Bukan begitu maksut ku Sasuke, kau taukan Sakura- _ **chan**_ sangat menyukaimu dari dulu dan aku rasa sampai sekarang—" ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "—tapi kau terlihat masih tidak tertarik dengannya bahkan aku juga tidak pernah mengetahuimu berkencan dengan seorang wanita."

Sasuke menghela napas mendengarnya, namun ucapan yang baru akan ia keluarga ditahan oleh datangnya pesanan mereka. dua porsi beef ramen.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, apa aku harus berkencan dengan wanita yang tidak aku sukai?"

"Lalu seperti apa wanita yang kau sukai?"

"Apa aku harus memberitaumu?" Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

Terlihat Naruto menghela naps lagi. "Padahal aku akan merelakan Saskura- _ **chan**_ bila dia bersamamu." Komentarnya.

"Bodoh." Ya temannya itu masih tetap bodoh.

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam menikmati makanan mereka disore hari yang tenang, Naruto melirik Sasuke, sahabatnya itu terlihat makan dengan tenang. Bahkan ramennya masih terlihat penuh. Berbeda dengan dirinya ramennya telah hampir setengah.

Ponselnya bergetar, Naruto membukanya. Pesan dari sang istri yang menanyakan keberadaanya. Ia membalas cepat bahwa ia akan segera pulang, Lalu pikirannya melayang pada tugas untuknya dari Neji sang kakak ipar. Memberikan undangkan pada sahabat berambut merahnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya tanpa sadar tidakannya itu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bukan kuatir hanya merasa terganggu dengan tindakan bodoh Naruto.

"Ya, tapi aku harus segera pulang ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Terangnya. Berharap Sasuke tidak kecewa kalau dia pulang terlebih dahulu.

Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk, "Pergilah, aku masih ingin disini."

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto bergegas mengambil dompetnya bermaksut untuk membayar namun Sasuke menahannya dan mengucapakan biar dia saja yang membayar.

"Baiklah, ja... Sasuke." pria itu pergi.

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya dan diam beberapa saat dan menghela napas. Ia masih ingin disini lebih lama lagi menikmati udara sore diluar kebiasaannya. Tidak buruk juga. Pria itu memilih memejamkan mata.

Suara seorang wanita membuat ia menajamkan pengdengarannya, seperti familiar dengan suara itu namun sebuah nama yang didengar setelah dari wanita itu membuat Uchiha tampan itu membuka mata hitannya dan menoleh.

"Ino?"

Ino wanita itu membelalakan mata birunya ketika tau siapa pria sampingnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan bisa bertemu orang yang telah lama tidak ia temuai di sini. Disebuah kedai ramen.

Aneh tentu melihat Sasuke berada ditempat seperti ini, setaunya Sasuke tidak menyukai ramen dan dia juga tidak melihat mobil sasuke tadi waktu didepan? Apa pria itu tidak membawa mobil atau memarkirkannya jauh dari kedai?

Ia gugup bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata terlalu tiba-tiba dan itu mengejutkannya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya adalah yang terbaik. Menarik tangan shizune. "Kita pergi dari sini Shizune- _ **nee**_."

"Ino tunggu." Sasuke menarik tangan wanita yang masih bisa dijangkaunya dengan cepat.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke melakukan ini? tapi yang pasti ia sangat merindukan wanita didepannya ini, sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali memeluknya dan membawanya keranjang. _**Keparat**_! ia segera mengenyahnya pikirannya.

"Lepas Sasuke." Seakan terhipnotis oleh ucapan sang wanita, tangan yang masih mencengkram pergelangan wanita didepannya itu terlepas.

Wanita itu berbalik. Tidak akan peduli lagi pada pria itu sekarang, Sasuke sudah kehilangannya saat ia melaskannya dulu. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan pria itu, meski dalam hati kecilnya ia begitu sangat merindukan pria itu, sosoknya dan sentuhan yang pria itu berikan. Tapi itu sudah terlambat ia telah menikah dan ada sosok suami yang telah memberikan semua padanya. Tanpa terasa air matanya telah membanjiri pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, Naruto.

' **Kau dimana Gaara? Apa kau ada dikantor?'**

Segera setelah membacanya ia membalasnya.

' **Ada apa Naruto?'**

' **Aku ingin memberikan undangan pernikahn Neji padamu. Kau dimana?'**

' **Tunggu aku dikantor.'**

Setelah mengirim pesan terakhinya, Gaara kembali memasukan ponselnya pada saku jasnya.

"Ayah?" panggilnya pada sanga ayah, yang masih terlihat menikmati obrolan panjangnya denga pria yang bernama Kakashi. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak berniat mengakhiri obralannya dengan cepat.

Tua Sabaku menoleh, begitupu Kakashi.

"Aku harus kembali kekantor sekarang." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sabaku Rei mengerutkan alis. "Apa ada yang kau kerjakan dikantor sekarang?" ini sudah terlalu sore untuk memutuskan kembali kekantor.

"Ya!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Baiklah," sang ayah mengangguk kearahnya. "Kau bawa saja mobilnya. Biar ayah diantar Kakashi nanti." Dan kemudian menoleh kearah Kakashi dan Kakashi memberikan anggukan.

Setelah mengambil kuncinya ia segera berjalan keluar restaurant dan menuju area mobilnya berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kantornya dan ia sudah melihat naruto, sahabatnya menunggu di lobi banggunan besar itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian setelah sampai didepan sang sahabat.

Langsung saja Naruro menyerahkan apa sedari tadi ia bawa. "Ini."

Gaara terlihat mengamati terlebih dahulu sebelum menerimanya. Sebuah undangan dari seorang Hyuga Neji dan Tenten dia tidak kenal dengan mempelai wanitanya tapi ia cukup kenal dengan kakak ipar dari sahabatnya itu. Dan acara nya satu minggu lagi.

"Neji akan menikah?" dia bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau harus datang Gaara." Perintahnya meski dengan bercanda.

"Hn." Jawaban yang cukup singkat dan tak bermakna. Tapi sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu hapal.

Setalah itu mereka keluar dari lobi kantor dan menuju mobil masing-masing terparkir. Tentu saja dengan tujuan berbeda, Naruto menuju kediamannya sedangkan Gaara menuju butik tempat sang istri berkerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino meminta Shizune untuk mengantarnya ke apartment miliknya. Dia ingin menangis disana tidak ingin kembali kebutik bahkan menyuruh Shizune untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Namu wanita dewasa itu tidak melakukannya ia terlalu takut meninggalkan wanita ini sendiri disaat dalam keadaan kacaunya.

Ia tau pertemuannya denga Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengguncangnya. Ini salahnya kenapa dari sekian banyak kedai ramen ia harus berhenti disitu dan kenapa ada pria Uchiha itu di tempat itu.

Ino masih menangis, bahkan tidak mempedulikan ponsel yang berada dalam tas jinjingnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Ia menoleh pada wanita yang masih menangis dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Ia membelai lembut pungguh wanita rapuh itu, Shizune mengerti mungkin karena keadaanya saat ini yang sedang hamil yang membuatnya lebih sensitive.

Shizune meraih tas berwarna _**tosca**_ yang ada dimeja dan mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar. Ternyata panggilang dari Gaara.

"Ino-chan, Gaara-kun menelpon," Shizune memberi tau dan menambahkan "apa kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

Setelah mendengar nama sang suami disebut wanita cantik bak boneka itu buru-buru menggusap air matanya dan mencoba berhenti terisak sebelum menerima telpon dari sang pria.

Ia tidak mau membuat Gaara kuatir ketika mendengarnya menangis ditambah lagi mungkin pria itu sedang mencarinya, sebab ia belum memberi tau Gaara soal kepulangannya ke apartment.

"Halo... Gaara!" setelah menerima ponselnya dari shizune ia mengangkatnya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang. Benarkan, suaminya sedang kuatir sekarang.

' **Kau dimana Ino?'**

"Aku pulang ke-apartment, maaf tidak memberi taumu."

' **kau baik-baik saja?'** tanya Gaara lagi pada yang istri. Dan ia sedang menautkan alisnya sekarang meski tidak dapat dilihat oleh Ino.

"Ya." Mencoba mengatur napas agar isakan kecilnya tidak didengar sang suami.

' **Aku akan segera kesana.'** Segera pria itu menutup telponnya.

.

.

.

Gaara telah sampai di butik sang istri namun salah satu Karyawa butik memberitaunya bahwa nonanya sedang keluar bersama Shizune waktu makan siang tadi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

Dan Gaara tau soal makan siang itu karena memang Ino memebritaunya namun sekarang belum kembali? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana mereka? kemudia ia memutuskan menelpon namun cukup lama tidak dianggat.

Setalah dianggkat akhrinya ia tau istrinya ada di apartment nya, kekuatirannya tidak berkurang setelah mendengar suara istrinya, sebab suaranya terdengar aneh. tanpa membuang waktu pria tampan itu melajukan mobilnya kearah apartment.

Pria tampan itu semakin mengerutkan alis nya ketika sampai di dalam apartment sang istri ia hanya melihat Shizune duduk diruang tamu. Lalu dimana Ino?

"Shizune- _ **nee**_?" sapanya dan membaut wanita yang disapa menoleh.

"Gaara- _ **kun**_ " sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya ia mencoba tersenyum kearah pria itu.

"Dimana Ino?" Gaara bertanya mendahului rasa penasarannya.

"Ino- _ **chan**_ sedang mandi." Shizune tidak berbohong saat mengatakan itu, sebab bebera saat yang lalu ketika Gaara mengatakan akan datang, Shizune menyuruhnya untuk merapikan dirinya. Agar Gaara tidak menjadi kuatir.

"Maaf membuat mu kuatir, kami keluar untuk makan siang dan jalan-jalan sebentar dan tidak memberi taumu." Ia mencoba menjelaskan panjang lebar dan berharap pria yang ada didepannya itu mengerti.

Ia melihat Gaara mengangguk, Shizune tersenyum. Sukurlah suami dari Ino- _ **chan**_ nya ini sungguh pengertian.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang. Tolong kau beritau Ino-chan ya!" ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Kemudian melangkah keluar.

Sebelum itu ia melihat Gaara mengangguk dan berucap. "Hati-hati Shizune- _ **nee**_!"

Pintu apartment tertutup, ia melonggarkan dasinya yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia longgarkan berjalan kearah kamar sang istri.

Gaara melihat Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan menggunakan kimono mandinya saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam kamar.

"Gaara?" Ino menyapa ketika melihat sang suami. "Apa Shizune- _ **nee**_ sudah pulang?" tambahnya dan sang suami mengangguk.

Pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat, entah rasa kuatirnya seakan menguap dan menghilang entah kemana ketika ia melihat istrinya tepat didepannya. Atau ia begitu merindukan wanita ini. mungkin saja ia.

Gaara menyadarkan kepala bersurai merahnya pada bahu kanan wanitanya dan membiarkan kedua tanganyanya mengelantung bebas pada sisi tubunya. Dengan posisi seperti itu ia dapat mencium wangi menguar dari tubuh Ino, sabun beraroma madu, manis ia menyukainya.

Ino membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pungguh sang suami, kuatir. Apa karena terlalu kuatir terhadap dirinya Gaara seperti ini. ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara? Maaf tidak memberitaumu kalau aku disini."

Pria itu tak menjawab dan juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kecil miliknya. Melainkan apa yang pria itu lakukan kemudian membuatnya menegang ditempat.

Memberi ciuman kecil seakan malas pada leher jenjangnya bahkan kini komono mandinya yang menutupi pundah kanannya telah merosot kelengannya. Ciuman Gaara turun ketulang _**clavicula**_. Dan seketika ia merinding.

Bahkan kini tangan kanannya yang bebeas Gaara gunakan untuk menarik pinggang rampingnya untuk merapat padanya. Ciuman Gaara semakin membuat Ino gilla, semakin turun dan semakin medesak.

 _ **Kruuuk**_...

Namun segala aktivitas Gaara terhenti oleh bunyi yang memalukan untuk Ino, perutnya berbunyi. Ia hampir lupa kalau ia belum makan seharian ini.

Ia hanya nyengir ketika Gaara mengankat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya pria itu dan Ino mengangguk.

"Mandilah dulu, biar aku memasak untuk makan kita." Ino berpendapat sambil membenarkan kimono mandinya yang berantakan.

"Ini mengganggu." Ucap Gaara sambil membalai perut Ino yang masih tebalut kimono. Kemudian mencium bibir sang istri sekilas sebelum berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

Ino hanya tersenyum setelah itu ia segera ganti baju dan bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk memasak. Ia berharap masih ada bahan makanan di lemari es, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot ke supermarket.

.

.

.

Ino memutuskan membuat _**spaghetti**_. Sebab hanya bahan untuk membuat pasta ala Italia itulah yang masih tersisa di lemari pendingin. Ditambah cara membuatnya mudah dan praktis jadi ia tidak perlu repot untuk membutuhkan waktu lama memasak.

Terbukti memang ia hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit untuk menghidangkan masakannya di dua piring untuk dua orang ia dan sang suami di meja makan.

Memutuskan mencuci peralatan memasaknya selagi menunggu suaminya turun. Setelah semua selesai ia cuci, Gaara sudah menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Hanya _**spaghetti**_ yang tersisa jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya. Tidak apa-apakan?" ia sedikit kuatir dengan selera makan Gaara, sebab ia beberapa kali melihat ibu mertuanya selalu membuatkan makanan yang berbahan dasar rempela. Makanan kesukaan sang suami.

Dia memberikan senyuman pada istrinya sebelum mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa ia tak masalah.

Mereka memutuskan makan dengan diam, sebelum Gaara membuka suara.

"Ino?" Ino menoleh pada sang suami.

"Hmm...?" dan menjawab dengan gumaman.

Gaara masih diam menatapnya. Seakan mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Apa kau keberatan tinggal bersamaku di kediaman Sabaku?"

Pertanyaan Gaara itu membuat wanita berparas cantik menghentikan kunyaannya unruk sekedar memastikan pendengarannya. Ia masih belum mengerti maksut dari kalimat Gaara. Jadi ia menunggu Gaara untuk menjelaskan namun pria itu hanya diam tidak ada sambungan kalimat setelahnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya. "Maksutmu?"

"Jangan tinggal di apartment lagi, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku kita berdua dirumah Sabaku?" ia terlihat mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara?" Ino masih belum mengerti.

"Tidak, aku rasa kau tidak akan kesepian disana, ada ibuku yang selalu dirumah." Maksut dari penjelasannya cukup panjang sampai ia harus menghela napas untuk mengatakannya.

Ino tersenyum. Apa Gaara takut ia kesepian dan bukankah ada Gaara disampingnya?

"Kalau kau keberatan, kita bisa membeli rumah nanti."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Membeli rumah? "Kau tidak suka tinggal di apartment?"

"Bukan begitu." Gaara masih mencoba memilih kata yang tepat. Terlihat menarik napas kembali "Hanya saja tinggal di apartment setelah menikah itu kurang nyaman apa lagi setelah ada anak-anak nanti."

Kali ini wanita cantik itu tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak keberatan tinggal bersama kedua orang tua Gaara, ibu mertuanya adalah orang yang baik tapi apa suaminya ini sudah mengharapkan adanya anak-anak diantara mereka? tentu saja ia senang mendengarnya, Gaara sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Pikirannya itu mengingatkannya tentang pertemuannya kembali dengan pria itu tadi sore dan juga soal kehamilannya. Mungkin sekarang waktunya yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada sang suami.

Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung tangan sang suami yang bebas diatas meja. Dan ia mengambil napas terlebih dahulu. Namun Mendahuluinya.

Gaara menoleh menatap mata _**aquamarine**_ yang indah didepannya. "Kau mau kan?" ia mencoba memastikan. Dan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan Gaara." Akhirnya ia menjawab. Sedikit kecewa karena ia masih belum berani untuk mengatakannya. Terlalu pengecut, terlalu takut dengan resiko yang mungkin ia dapat.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan yang tertunda karena obrolan mereka. cukup lama hening dengan pikiran dan makan mereka masing-masih sampai Ino berdiri untuk mencuci piringnya yang masih sisa banyak _**spaghetti**_ yang tidak ia makan. Kemudia diikuti oleh Gaara memberikan piringnya untuk dicuci.

Malam itu keduanya memutusakan untuk tidur di apartment. namun sialnya Gaara tidak memiliki baju ganti alhasil ia terpaksa hanya bertelanjang dada, sebab tidak mau membuat kemejanya lecek untuk pergi kekantor besok. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk pulang terlebih dahulu hanya untuk menganti kemeja besok.

Sang istri sudah tertidur. Mungkin wanitanya ini kelelahan. Membenarkan selimut mereka dan medekap erat sang wanita. Mata bermanik _**jade**_ itu memejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur, padahal waktu sudah menujukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tapi matanya seakan enggak untuk terpejam. Ia tidur terlentang di ranjang _**king size**_ ditemani dengan selimut tebal yang hanya ia gunakan sebatas perut.

Tatapannya menerawang jauh kelangit-langit kamar yang kini telah gelap tanpa penerangan lampu sedikitpun. Mungkin hanya cahaya remang-remang dari luar yang masih bisa terlihat lewat jendela kaca besar dikamarnya. Karena tirai tidak ia tutup.

Entah apa yang sedang pria tampan itu pikirkan sekarang, mungkin pertemuannya kembali dengan wanita yang masih mengisi pikirannya tadi sore itu sukses mengacaukan system saraf dan pembulu daranya.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat.

Mendadak kepalanya seakan mendapat pukulan, ia memeijat pelipisnya. Merasa nyeri bukan hanya dikepala namun hatinya. Takdir seakan mencemoohnya dengan mempertemukannya kembali dengan wanita itu. Memang tidak mustahil untuk bertemu kembali sebab mereka masih berada dikota yang sama.

Sasuke memutuskan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk sebentar dan menyibak selimut tebalnya. Mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Mungkin keluar dan menacari udara segar bukan ide yang buruk.

Membuka almari pakaiannya untuk mengambil jaket, tanpa perlu repot-repot menganti kaos tidur putihnya dan celana piama miliknya yang ia kenakan.

Keluar apartment dan menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil _**buggati**_ -nya pandangannya tertuju pada mobil _**Ferrari**_ merah yang terparkir tepat disebelah _**buggati**_ miliknya.

Ia ingat tahun lalu mobil itu ia beli sebagai hadiah untuk kelulusan kekasihnya dari universitas. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya untuk koleksi pribadinya karena ia memang menyukai mobil pabrikan Italia itu jadi akan terlihat sempurna apabila wanitanya mengendarainya meski nyatanya mobil mewah itu hanya menjadi pendekam di basement apartment wanita itu karena ia jarang ia gunakan, ditambah lagi Sasuke selalu mengantar jemputnya kemanapun wanita itu inginkan.

Ia mengehla napas lelah. Dan memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil _**buggati**_ -nya, mengendarainya dengan pelan. Masih belum memiliki tujuan. Menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo di waktu hampir pagi hari.

Mungkin menyenangkan menikmati soup tomat hangat saat ini. Tapi dimana ia ia bisa menemukan restaurant yang masih buka jam segini? Langsung saja pikirannya melayang ke restaurant dua pulu empat jam yang terletak tak jauh dari apartment mantan kekasihnya. Langsung saja ia menjalan kendaraannya ketempat restaurant terletak.

Benar saja restaurant itu masih buka, dan kenapa ia bisa tau? Jawabannya mudah ia sering meminta Ino untuk membelikannya dulu saat ia merasa kelaparan dimalam hari setelah kegitan yang mereka lakukan.

Ia memutuskan segera masuk sebelum memilih tempat duduk ia mengamati sebentar, sepi, tak terlalu ramai bahkan hanya ada dirinya dan dua orang yang terlihat seperti suami istri.

"Selamat datang anak muda!" sapa paman pemilik restaurant. Memang bukan restaurant besar jadi pemiliknya bisa turun langsung.

Ia mendekat dan mengutarakan pesanannya setelah mendapat jawaban tunggu sebentar ia segera memilih tempat duduk.

Tak lama semangkuk soup tomat yang terlihat masih panas terhidang dimeja dihadapannya. Setelah melihat sang paman restaurant mengantarkan pesanannya namun tidak langsung pergi. Bahkan ucapan paman pemilik restaurant selanjutnya membuat ia memberi tatapan tak suka.

"Sedang ngidam juga eh anak muda?" pria itu tersenyum jail. Mencoba candaan basa basi. Sebab pelanggannya yang satunya mengaku sedang ngidam menikmati soup buah dimalam hari. Matanya menoleh pada kedua pasangan di salah satu meja restaurant.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan mata sang paman restaurant dan seketika ia mengerti. Tidak memberi jawaban karena pertanyaan hanya untu bercanda. Meski ia tidak menyukai cara bercandanya namun kata-kata sang paman malah mengusik pikirannya. Bukan hanya sekali tapi hampir dari tadi siang ia mendengar kata ngidam keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang melihatnya diluar kebiasaan.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat makan sang paman pergi dari hadapannya. Namun Sasuke masih enggan untuk menyentuh pesanannya. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata ngidam. Apa yang salah pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini? tadi cake dan ramen dan sekarang kenapa ia lebih memilih berada di restaurant dan ingin makan soup tomat dibandingkan menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah klub malah dengan meminum wine kesukaannya berbotol-botol?

Langsung saja ia ingat tentang kehamilan Ino, apa ia memang benar tengah ngidam? Tapi apa mungkin seorang pria bisa mengalami ngidam disaat pasangannya yang mengandung? Konyol. Sekali lagi ia harus mengumpat. _**Keparat**_!

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan dilewati dengan keinginan pada dirinya yang tidak wajar, namun pria Uchiha itu mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya. Kalau memang wanita itu tetap mempertahankan bayinya itu berarti wanita itu menantangnya.

"Tch..." ia memukul setir mobilnya, memandang bangunan yang kini terlihat sangat ramai. Gedung resepsi pernikahan seorang Hyuga.

Kenapa ia ada disini dan mau repot-repot datang? Salahkan saja pria Hatake yang seenaknya memaksa dan menyuruhnya datang sendiri padahal sasuke sudah menyuruh Kakashi saja yang datang atau kirimkan saja hadiah pernikah untuk Hyuga, namun Kakashi mengatakan akan tidak sopan sebab Neji telah mau repot-repot datang sendiri memberikan undangan padanya.

Sebenarnya persetan dengan itu semua toh ia tidak memintanya, namun ini menyangkut kerja sama kedua perusahaan. Benar-benar sialan.

Sasuke turun dari kendaraannya dan memasuki gedung terlihat mega dengan desain khas pesta pernikahan. Pria tampan dengan rambut _**raven**_ dan bermanik sekelam malam itu berjalan tenang diantara kerumunan orang yang juga tengan menghadiri acara tersebut.

Sebuah tuxedo mahal dengan brand _**Louis**_ _**Vultton**_ dari Prancis melekat anggun pada tubuh atletis-nya. Mata _**onyx**_ -nya menangkap orang yang ia kenal dan juga menjadi orang yang mengundangnya ke acaranya ini, Hyuga Neji. Pria berambut coklat panjang itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan orang yang juga ia kenal, Uzumaki Naruto sahabat lamanya.

Tak perlu pikir dua kali, langsung saja kakinya ia langkahkan ke tempat empat orang didepannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hyuga Neji." Sapanya datar, bahkan tidak menunjukan sedikitpun senyum diwajah tampannya. Setelah ia tepat berada didepan pria itu.

Neji seketika menoleh dan mendapati orang yang menyapanya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya seorang diri. Ia menarik bibirnya simetris menunjukan senyum saat menyambut kedatangan orang yang menurut ia tidak mungkin datang. Tapi pikirannya itu ternyata salah.

"Terimakasi Uchiha-san, sudah mau datang. Kau datang sendiri?"

"Hn." Ia menjawab dengan menggumam tak jelas. Tentu saja ia datang sendiri. Apa ia terlihat datang dengan seseorang disampingnya?

Naruto tersenyum melihat percakapan dua orang yang sama-sama dingin. Tidak heran kalau Neji menggundang sahabatnya ini, sebab mereka telah menjalin kerja sama.

Pria berambut kuning itu memutuskan menyapa sang sahabat. "Oi... Sasuke, kau tidak mengajak Sakura-chan?"

Suara Naruto membuatnya menoleh kearah pria yang berdiri disamping wanita mungil berambut panjang. Ia tidak mengenalnya tapi ia berani bertaruh bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang Hyuga yang juga menyandang setatus sebagai istrinya.

Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebab apa ia harus membawa wanita itu kemanapun dan apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? sampai suara keterkejutan Neji mengalihkannya kembali dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sudah sangat akrap?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu? Tentang hubungan mereka misalnya? Setaunya Uchiha didepannya ini dan adik iparnya yang berisik itu hanya sekali bertemu itupun diacara perusahaan.

Jadi tidak mungkin bisa cepat menjadi seakrap ini? sebab ia mengenal Uchiha bukan orang yang muda akrap dengan orang terbukti dengan dirinya. Ia tida bisa seakrap itu dengannya meski mereka sering bertemu untuk urusan perusahaan namun mereka masih memanggil nama marga mereka masing-masing. Kecuali adik iparnya ini memang tidak memiliki sopan santun karena langsung memanggil nama kecilnya padsa orang yang baru ia kenal.

Naruto nyengir mendengarnya, kemudian mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"He... he... he... kau tidak tau ya? Uchiha yang terhormat ini adalah sahabat lamaku saat di Konoha dulu." Jelasnya dan Neji langsung paham.

"Saya harap anda bisa menikmati pestanya Uchiha-san." Neji menambahkan. Kemudian kebersamaan mereka diisi oleh keheningan. Namun karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak bisa diam jadi dia yang bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, ayo kita mengambil minum saja dulu!" ajak pria berkulit _**tan**_ pada sasuke menuju meja tempat segala minuman berada. Sasuke mengangguk mengikuti sang sahabat.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari pasangan kedua penganntin dan Hinata untuk mengambil minum.

Dua pasangan yang juga menjadi tamu dalam acara resepsi pernikahan dari keluarga terhormat Hyuga, baru saja memasuki gedung acara. Gaara yang seminggu lalu mendapat undangan dari Naruto meminta Ino sang istri untuk menemaninya yang kebetulan wanita cantik itulah yang menjadi desainer gaun pengantin pemilik acara. Jadi ia juga mendapat undangan secara langsung dari pengantin wanita waktu itu yang datang bersama adik iparnya, Namikaze Hinata.

Permata hijau teduhnya menangkap kedua pasangan pengantin didepan mereka agak jauh ditengah gedung. Gaara berjalan kearah sang pengantin dan masih dengan sang istri disampingnya melingkarkan tangan putihnya pada lengan sang suami.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Neji." Sapa pria bermarga Sabaku, setelah keduanya tepat berada didepan kedua mempelai.

"Terimakasi Gaara." Jawab Neji kemudia matanya melirik kearah waniata disamping pria berambut merah. "Dia?" tambahnya.

"Dia Ino, istriku." Dan Ino tersenyum.

Kening sang pengantin pria mengerut. "Kau sudah menikah?" rasa penasarannya bertambah. Bukankah wanita ini adalah desainer dari _**outfit**_ ia dan sang istri gunakan saat ini.

"Begitulah." Gaara tersenyum saat menjawabnya.

"Dan kau tidak menggundangku?" ia menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Memang bukan sebuah pernikahan semeriah ini." Gaara mejawab seadanya dan kenyataanya memang begitu.

Dan jawaban itu semakin membuatnya menautkan alis. Namun kemudian sang istri Tenten menyela. "Apa aku belum memberitaumu, bahwa desainer cantik yang merancang gaun ku malam ini adalah istri Gaara- _ **san**_?" Sang Hyuga sulung menoleh pada sang istri, yang tampak cantik dengan gaun malam bermarna tembaga yang menjuntai sampai kelantai dan atasnya menutupi sebagian pundak kanannya.

"Hinata- _ **chan**_ yang menyarankan, dan aku menyukainnya. Indah bukan?" sang istri menambahkan. Sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja menyerahkan gelas berisi _**cocktail**_ ketangan sahabat _**raven**_ -nya ketika mata biru langitnya menangkap sahabat berambut merah-nya sedang berbincang dengan kedua pasangan pengantin. Sepertinya Gaara baru saja datang.

"Ayo aku kenalkan denagn sahabat baruku yang memiliki sifat hampir sama denganmu." Pria Namikaze itu berbisik pada pria yang kini tengan memunggungi kedua penganti.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanpa berniat memberi respon. Memang ada-ada saja sahabatnya ini. Dan mendengar Naruto menambahkan. "Dia juga baru saja menikah."

Kemudian Nama seseorang yang baru saja Naruto panggil membuatnya semakin tak tertarik. Jangankan berbalik untuk melihat menolehkan kepalanya barang sejenak pun tidak.

"Gaaraaa-...?"

Sedangkan Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan cukup kencang pun menoleh. Ia terlalu tau siapa yang memanggilnya, itu sahabatnya. ia paham kebiasaan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto dulu." Gaara terlebih dahulu memberi tau Neji sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan pasangan pengantin didepannya untuk menemui sang sahabat.

Kepergian Gaara, di ikuti oleh sang istri dan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Naruto." Sapa pria tampan itu setelah sampai didepan sang pemanggil. Dan disusul oleh Ino yang berdiri disampingnya dan Hinata disamping Naruto.

Seketika Naruto memutar tubuh sahabat _**raven**_ -nya yang sedari tadi memunggungi dan tidak mau berbalik.

Pria Uchiha itu memicingkan matanya seketika pada orang didepannya, dan Gaara pu sama. Sama-sama kaget.

"Sasuke, dia Gaara dan istrinya-" jelas Naruto pada pria disampingnya. Namun kalimat akhirnya terpotong oleh suara baritone disampingnya.

"INO?" keterkejutannya bertambah ketika mata hitamnya melihat siapa wanita yang berada disamping orang yang masuk daftar paling ia benci. Dan tadi Naruto mengatakan istri?

"Eh... kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Naruto bertanya penasaran. Memang tidak heran kalau wanita itu mengenal sasuke, mungkin mantan fangirl-nya namun ini Sasuke.

Gaara melirik pada sang istri yang ada disampingnya dan Ino menegang ditempat seolah seluruh napasnya tercekat bahkan bibirnya tanpa sadar memanggil nama orang yang membuatnya terkejut didepannya.

"Sasuke?" lirihnya.

"Tch..." pria Uchiha itu mendengus saat mengetahui kenyataaan yang sulit dipercaya olehnya. "Jadi dia pria yang kau bilang mau menikahimu?" ada penekanan disetiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Bahkan kalimat selanjutnya yang ia sampaikan seolah mencemooh orang yang bersangkutan. "Dan dengan bodohnya mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu?"

Seketikan pria tampan bersurai merah menoleh cepat pada sang istri yang masih diam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir

Dari Sasuke. "Kau hamil?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Wanita cantik itu terlihat menahan apa saja yang ingin ia keluarkan terlebih air matanya sekarang, ia menoleh takut-takut pada sang suami. Entah jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan? Kenapa jadi seperti ini Tuhan?

"Jawab aku Ino!" Gaara membentaknya. Pria itu tidak pernah membentaknya selama ia mengenalnya tapi kali ini ia bisa melihat emosi kemarahan pada _**jade**_ yang selalu meneduhkan itu.

Bentakan Gaara itu sukses membuat cairan bening yang ada di pelupuk mata birunya jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah lagi. Sungguh bukan dengan cara seperti ini untuk memberi tau Gaara soal kehamilannya.

"Gaara aku-..."

"Jadi kau tidak tau, bahwa istrimu ini sedang mengandung anakku?" Sasuke memotong dengan cepat apapun kalimat yang akan disampaikan oleh wanita pirang. Dan tampak jelas seringai menjengkelkan diwajahnya.

"Sasuke sudah cukup." Ino yang sudah menangis itu berucap cukup nyaring bahkan membentak.

Gaara menoleh lagi pada Sasuke saat mendengar pernyataan pria itu. sungguh Gaara tidak pernah sebenci ini pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selain itu ia juga tidak mengenal anak dari ayahnya ini dengan baik selain orang yang membenci ibunya yang dianggap perusak hubungan orang dan juga orang yang membenci dirinya. Namun kali ini ia bisa menilai orang seperti apa Uchiha didepannya ini.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada tiga orang yang mereka anggap sahabat.

"Jadi... dia, pria itu?" Ucap Gaara akhirnya. Ada rasa kecewa yang cukup nyata untuk ia tutupi dalam kalimat nya. Sungguh ia kecewa, kenapa Ino tidak memberitaunya. Mantan kekasih istrinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan soal kehamilannya, istrinya mengandung anak Sasuke yang juga menjadi saudara tirinya. Tuhan dan takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya, sialan! ia benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak meberitauku?" Gaara bertanya lagi namun Ino masih diam. Wanita itu hanya menangis dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksut untuk tidak memberitaumu Gaara. Percayalah!" sungguh Ino membenci keadaan ini, apa yang harus ia jelaskan? Ia benci bila harus menangis dan kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini.

"Dia saudara ku Ino, apa kau tau itu?" Gaara terlihat menghela napas berat dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wanita cantik itu mendonggak menatapnya tidak percaya. Begitupun dengan Haruto dan Hinata. Begaimana dengan Sasuke? pria itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Terkejut, tidak percaya. Benarkah kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar ini? kenyataan Gaara dan Sasuke adalah saudara sungguh seolah memukulnya, sakit. Mendadak kepalanya semakin bertambah sakit bahkan kini seolah seluruh pembulu daranya tersumbat. Perutnya pun bereaksi, kram.

Siapa yang perlu disalah disini? Dirinyakah yang tidak tau kenyataan menyakitkan ini? atau Gaara dan Sasuke yang tidak memberitaunya sejak awal? Ataukah Tuhan dan takdir yang mempermainkannya sejauh ini?

Seluruh sarafnya lemas, seolah ia tidak dapat untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Maaf Gaara, aku tidak-aku tidak tau...kalau kalian-..." ia mencoba untuk bicara membela diri kerena bagaimanapun juga ia memang tidak tau.

Tangisannya semakin membuat ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sampai tindakan Sasuke memotong kalimat yang belum sempurna itu dengan memberikan sebuah tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut denganku!" Ucap pria _**raven**_ itu saat menariknya.

Bahkan tidak mempedulihan orang-orang yang menatap kearah mereka. termasuk Hyuga Neji. Naruto juga hanya melihat dengan binggung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lepas, lepas Sasuke." Ino meronta dan menghempaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan ada dimana ia sekarang. Yang ia tau ia harus bertriak dan ia tidak akan menurut lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria ini. Tidak setelah pria ini menghapusnya.

Apa mau Sasuke sebenmarnya Ino tidak mengerti, sungguh kenapa Sasuke selalu seenaknya terhadap dirinya? Apa Sasuke pikir ia sebuah boneka? Boneka yang bisa ia mainkan sesuka pria itu?

"Kau sudah melepasku Sasuke, kau sendiri yang bilang dan aku berhak menikah dengan siapapun kan?" cukup. Meski dengan tersengal dan bertriak, Sasuke harus tau dan harus ingat dengan kata-katanya dulu.

Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan triakannya yang membuat semua pasang mata tamu undangan menatap kedireksi mereka. menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk sekedar memberi tatapan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bebas menikah dengan siapapun, tapi tidak dengan dia, brengsek." Sasuke pun sama ia marah bahkan ia ikut bertriak. Apa yang dilakukan wanita ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita ini bersama Sabaku.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, bahkan sampai sekarang pria ini masih terlalu senang untuk melukainya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengikuti sitiap ucapannya? Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya dengan keadaan ini, bertemu dan menikah dengan Gaara yang ternyata saudara dari pria yang melukainya. Ironis.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sasuke marah padanya dan ia juga yakin bahwa Gaara juga marah padanya, terbukti pria itu membentaknya tadi dan sekarang pria itu hanya diam. Kekecewaan Gaara terlalu besar untuk tak diacuhkan.

Hyuga Neji yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kejadian yang tengah terjadi, ia bergegas mendatangi Sasuke, bermaksut untuk menenangkan pria itu. "Uchiha- _ **san**_?"

Uchiha Sasuke masih terlalu keras kepala, bahkan keberadaan Neji tak membuat takut akan diusir dari tempat ini karena telah membuat kekacauan. Ia masih berdiri angkuh dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tatapan mata dingin menatap wanita didepannya. "jangan ikut campur."

Larangan itu mutlak dan ia memang harus tidak ikut campur. Ia tidak akan ikut campur andai saja ini bukan soal acaranya. Sungguh Neji tidak bisa akrap dengan pria ini.

Gaara mendekat dan menarik Ino untuk mengikutinya. "Kita pulang!" ucapnya kemudian.

Namun Sasuke pun juga dengan cepat menarik tangan wanita itu yang masih bisa ia jangkau untuk mencegah ia pergi. Dan jadilah Ino berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik seenaknya, seolah ia adalah tali.

"Tch... menjijikan ibu dan anak sama saja." Sasuke memprofokasi disela tarikannya yang masih mengerat. Bahkan tidak mempedulikan wanitanya yang kesakitan.

Mendengar kata ibu, membuat Gaara berhenti dan melepas cengraman pada pergelangan tangan sang istri. Pria itu menatap Sasuke tajam, seolah ketenangan yang ia tunjukan sedari tadi hanyalah topeng. Dan sekarang wajah tenang itu mengeras terprofokasi. Sasuke sukses membuang topeng yang sejak tadi coba ia kenakan.

Ia paham, bahkan sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraan Uchiha Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Perebut dan perusak hubungan orang. Seperti seorang pelacur murahan." Sang Uchiha masih melemparkan kata-kata pedas dengan tenang seolah ia tidak peduli dengan orang yang akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Ia terlalu cokkan untuk peduli.

Cukup sudah, mungkin selama ini Gaara diam dengan semua tindakan angkuh dan kearoganan seorang Uchiha yang memandang rendah ibunya, ia tidak peduli bahkan sampai detik lalu ia masih sabar, mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak membuat masalah namun kali ini...?

 _ **Duak**_...

Sebuah pukulan ia berikan pada pipi kiri pria didepannya. "Jaga cara bicaramu Uchiha." ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi, peduli setan dengan semuanya.

Sasuke yang tidak siap akan pukulan yang tiba-tiba itu pun limbung kebelakang. "Keparat!" umpatnya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa asin disudut bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Ino menahan lengan Gaara. "Cukup Gaara." Namun Gaara seolah tidak peduli akan larangannya.

 _ **Duak**_...

Dengan cepat Sasuke pun membalasnya. "Apa aku salah mengatakan bahwa ibumu adalah seorang _**pe-la-cur**_?" bahkan ia menekan dan mengejah kata pelacur pada kalimatnya setelah memberi pukulan balasan.

Sukses kalimat profokasi dari Sasuke membuat Gaara semakin marah dan membalasnya memberi pukulan lagi dan lagi begitupun dengan Sasuke. Bahkan tidak mempedulikan triakan Ino.

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Naruto dan Neji pun sudah menahan mereka, namun kedua pria itu masih meronta untuk dilepaskan. Mungkin sekarang dari benci sampai kepukulan dan akan saling membunuh kalau saja mereka tidak dihentika.

Sungguh pria Hyuga dan Namikaze itu tidak habis pikir bahwa pria yang hampir memiliki kesamaan sifat ini memiliki masalah serumit ini. Dan parahnya mereka di hubungan oleh benang hitam takdir.

Ino yang melihat itu semakin dibuatnya syok dengan tindakan kedua pria didepannya yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Sungguh hal itu membuatnya semakin kesakitan, kepalanya semakin sakit dan nyeri pada perutnya bertambah mencengkram.

"Hentikan!" ia masih teteap mencoba bertriak meski kini terdengar lemah. Dan andai saja Hinata tidak menahanya pasti ia sudah memisah mereka berdua, namun tubuhnya semakin bertambah lemas.

"Lepaskan brengsek." Sasuke masih meronta begitupun dengan Gaara.

"Lepas." Sampai suara nyaring Hinata menghentikan segala rontahan kedua pria itu.

"Ino-chan?" triak Hinata menahan tubuh wanita yang kini hampir merosot ke karpet dibawanya yang menjadi batas langsung dengan lantai.

"Ugh... perutku, sakit...!" ucap Ino dengan mencengram tangan Hinata yang menahannya. Sakit dan semakin sakit setelah itu semua menjadi gelap. Ino pingsan.

"Naruto-kun-!" Hinata yang panik langsung memanggil suaminya. Dan berhasil. triakanya itu membuat ke dua orang yang masih bersitegang dan dua orang yang tengah menahan mereka bergegas berlari kearahnya.

"Ino!/Ino!" ucap Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Sasuke segera mengambil alih Ino dari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Thanks to : hanna ramada, Miya Maretha GaaIno, xoxo, Rikuodu461, Ahmad Mahmudi, Hana, NameNoor wahdah, Rei Malik, Chimi Wila chan, Yamanaka Tenten, Tamiino, Zielavienaz96.


	12. Chapter 12

**,DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan dan jangan lempar saya kejurang.**

 **.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

...

..

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup kini perlahan telah terbuka, menampilkan keindahan bak samudra yang dimilikinya. Yamanaka Ino pemilik kedua permata yang meneduhkan terlihat sedang mencoba menetralisir segala bentuk cahaya yang diterima oleh retina matanya. Pikirannya sedang mencoba mencari jawaban dimana dirinya sekarang? Suara lirih dari wanita yang berdiri disampingnya, membuat mata indahnya bergulir menatap wajah wanita yang sedang tersenyum kuatir kearahnya dan memanggil namanya.

Hinata, ia mengenali wanita itu.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Suara lembut Hinata membuat seluruh manusia yang menghuni ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan pastel itu mengalihkan dari segala pikiran yang mendekam dikepala mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sungguh bermakna banyak. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya setelah ia tak sadarkan diri kemarin malam, apa yang terjadi dengan perkelahian kedua pria itu dan apa yang terjadi lainnya.

Dari posisinya yang berbaring di ranjang pasien, ia bisa melihat Gaara, suaminya duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan dan ditemani oleh Naruto yang juga duduk disampingnya. Kedua pria itu sedang menatap kedireksi dirinya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan mendekatinya. Kemudian matanya bergulir kearah pria yang berdiri diam menatap keluar jendela kamar, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan disaku celananya. Entah apa yang menarik dari pemandangan pagi hari dari ketinggian kamar pasien disalah satu rumah sakit yang ia tempati dimata pria itu.

Wanita cantik yang berparas bak boneka itu menghela napas lelah. Entah apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini? Kenyataan seperti apa lagi yang akan ia dapat? Seandainya bisa ia ingin tidur selamanya dan tidak ingin bangun untuk hanya mendapat masalah.

"Kemarin kau pingsan Ino-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, apa perutmu masih sakit?" setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Yamanaka Ino hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ia paham sekarang, ia ada dimana? Rumah sakit. Siapa yang membawanya kemari? Mereka kah?

Pria yang sedari tandi berdiri didepan Jendela kaca itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita yang sedang berbaring diranjang pasien, sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekatinya. Mata kelamnya menatap wanita yang kini terlihat pucat. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, namun ada rasa lega saat melihat wanita itu membuka matanya kembali. Wanita itu tidak tau seberapa paniknya dirinya tadi malam saat mendapati wanita itu pingsan dan mungkin ia akan sulit memaafkan dirinya sendiri apabila terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Naruto yang melihatnya seketika langsung menolehkan kepala kuningnya kesamping, dimana sang sahabat bersurai merahnya berada. Ia menilhat Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka berdua. Pria tampan itu masih diam sejak tadi malam, bahkan ia tidak membuka suara sedikitpun sampai detik ini.

Pria bermata biru langit itu butuh penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya dari masalah ini, mungkin tidak harus ikut campur kedalam masalahnya tapi ini menyangkut kedua orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan ia tidak bisa langsung memihak salah satunya, ia harus mengambil jalan tengah. Dan karena itulah ia dan sang istri berada disini dari tadi malam, takut-takut terjadi perkelahian lagi dari kedua pria dingin itu.

Naruto menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya kasar sebelum menyandarkan kembali punggungnya kesandaran sofa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali menoleh kesumber suara, namun tak mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ditanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan tetap mempertahankan kehamilanmu Ino?" Naruto kembali mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Kali ini begitu jelas, pria Uchiha itu mengeraskan suaranya. "Apa kau bodoh he?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya dan orang yang diajak bicara pun masih diam sepertinya enggan sekali menjawab semua pertanyaan dari pria itu.

Mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang sahabat lama membuat Naruto kembali melirik kearah sang sahabat barunya. Yang ia yaniki Gaara juga mendengar setiap pertanyaan dari Sasuke dan benar pria berambut merah itu terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan marah mungkin.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat untuk kedua sahabatnya? Persoalan dan masalah mereka terlalu rumit untuknya. Bayangkan saja Ino yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai istri dari Sabaku Gaara namun wanita itu telah mengandung bayi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juga baru ia ketahui bahwa kedua pria itu berstatus sebagai saudara seayah.

Sungguh pria berkulit _**tan**_ itu tak habis pikir dan ini untuk pertama kalinya membuat Naruto terdiam ketika melihat tadi malam seorang Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat kehilangan ketenangan yang selama ini menjadi trendmerk nya saat menunggu pemeriksaan Ino diruang UGD. Dan ternya sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dengan setiap wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan Sakura pun tak diacuhkannya, tadi malam terlihat panik dan ketakutan saat melihat Ino pingsan dan Sasuke sendirilah yang menggendongnya sendiri untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketakutan.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Gaara? Pria itu terdiam, bahkan mengucap satu katapun tidak. Tapi entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Kecewa dan ingin marah mungkin saja. Kalian bisa membanyangkan seberapa kecawanya pria itu, mendapati fakta bahwa wanita yang ia nikahi tengah mengandung bayi dari saudara tirinya. Naruto rasa, Gaara berhak marah kepada mereka berdua atau kepada takdir.

Siapakah Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya? Itu hanya pertanyaan ritoris sebab kenapa begitu mudahnya meluluhkan kedua pria yang sama-sama mempunyai karakter angkuh dan dingin seperti mereka? Bahkan ia yakin sangat yakin seribu matahari dimusim panas pun tidak akan mampuh untuk sekedar melelehkan pegunungan es abadi yang ada pada kedua pria tampan itu .

Meski ia mengakui wanita itu cantik namun ia tidak melihat bahwa seorang Yamanaka Ino sehebat itu untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha dan Sabaku sungguh diluar akal sehatnya. Bukan berarti ia berpikir tentang magic karena ia yakin Ino adalah wanita modern dan kedua pria itu pun sama tentu tidak akan percaya dengan sihir dan semacamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, karena ini bukan urusanmu lagi Sasuke." Jawaban dari wanita itu akan segera ia sanggah namun suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino- _ **chan**_ apa yang terjadi padamu nak?" Karura, wanita yang baru saja membuaka pintu kamar ia dirawat, segera berjalan cemas kesisi ranjangnya.

Sebelum menjawab Ino mencoba untuk tersenyum kearah ibu mertuanya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja _**oka-san**_." Ada sedikit rasa lega atas kedatangan ibu mertuanya karena ia merasa tertolong dari perdebatan dan mungkin umpatan yang akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Meski ia tidak tau siapa yang memberi tau sang mertua akan hal ini, Gaara kah?

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusia lanjutnya itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala pirang indah menantunya. Dan matanya menatap pria didepannya, putra suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kearah pria itu, meski ia tau pria itu tidak menyukainya tapi ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya apa yang membuat Sasuke berada disini?

"Kau ada disini juga Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" layaknya seorang ibu ia bertanya, meski ia yakin pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Dan benar saja ia hanya mendengar decakan tak suka dari mulutnya. Karura mencoba mengabaikannya kemudia ia tersenyum kearah Hinata yang ia kenali sebagai teman putranya dan kearah sofa yang berada disudut ruangan kamar tersebut ia melihat Naruto dan juga putranya saling diam.

Pemandangan itu membuat Karura semakin bertambah penasaran, terkejut Sasuke dan Gaara berada disatu ruangan yang sama? Apa ini bisa dibilang baik-baik saja? Sebab ia sangat tau bahwa sang Uchiha itu tidak hanya membencinya namun juga membenci Gaara bahkan ayahnya pun ikut ia benci, ia paham sebabnya.

Namun kali ini ia akan mencoba tidak peduli, karena kini fokusnya kekondisi menantunya. Tadi pagi Gaara mengirim pesan untuknya dan mengatakan bahwa Ino da dirumah sakit, jadi setelah itu ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit dengan sang suami yang berangkat kekantornya. Sebenarnya tadi sedikit kecewa karena sang suami terburu kekantor karena ada rapat jadi Rei tidak bisa ikut untuk melihat keadaan menantunya, namun kali ini ia bersyukur suaminya tidak ikut menjengguk sang menantu sebab ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua ayah dan anak itu bertemu.

Kini ia menoleh kearah wanita berambut _**indigo**_. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata- _ **chan**_?" mencoba bertanya mungkin saja wanita mungil itu bisa memberitau keadaan menantunya atau paling tidak apa yang terjadi yang menyebabkan Ino masuk rumah sakit. Sebab tadi putranya tidak mebalas saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ano... Ino- _ **chan**_ pingsan _**oba-sama**_." Hinata sedikit gagap saat menjawabnya dan itupun saat Sasuke sudah menjauh dari mereka. Pria itu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Pingsan?" terlihat semakin kuatir setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Dan Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Karura kembali bertanya.

"Ano... eto... tadi malam dokter umum yang memeriksa dan mengatakan bahwa tekanan darah Ino-chan rendah" wanita mungil itu terlihat kesusahan saat mencoba menjelaskan. "dan nanti akan ada dokter spesialis yang akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut." Tambahnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya Karura hanya mengerutkan keningnya, ia menoleh direksi sang putra yang masih diam. Ya Tuhan seberapa rendahnya tekanan darah menantunya ini sampai mengalami pingsan dan apa yang dilakukan oleh putranya? Pikir wanita yang sudah dipanggil ibu itu.

Belum sempat ia marah kepada sang putra yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan yang terjadi terhadap kondisi sang istri pintu ruang rawat kembali terbuka, kini masuk seorang dokter berambut pirang dan bertubuh sintal dengan ditemani seorang perawat yang berjalan disisihnya.

Ino mengenali dokter tersebut, seorang dokter spesialis yang pernah ia kunjungin beberapa hari yang lalu dirumah sakit yang sama.

Dokter cantik itu menyapanya sebelum memeriksanya mengukur tekanan daranya dan terlihat memeriksa perutnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini Ino." Tsunade menggelengkan kepala mendapati kekeras kepalaan pasiennya yang satu ini. Bagaimana mungkin tekanan darahnya hanya 70/60 disaat ia tengah mengandung?

"Apa kandunganku baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ino membuat Karuka ibu mertuanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau hampir saja membahayakannya, aku sudah mengatakan padamukan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat-berat. Tidak akan baik untuk kondisi kandunganmu." Ino tidak menjawab, ia justru melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi pria itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menunjukan reakasi apapun pria itu hanya bergeming ditempatnya. Apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke akan kuatir pada bayinya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Dan apa tadi yang dokter bilang? Jangan memikirkan hal yang berat-berat? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu bila ia saja sekarang tengah mendapat masalah berat. Ia menarik napas pelan kemudian menoleh kearah dokter lagi setelah mendengar sang dokter kembali bersuara.

"Dan tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, apa kau tidak merasa pusing karena itu?" Ino kembali hanya diam, dan Karura menoleh dengan cepat kearah sang dokter setelah mendengarnya.

Dokter bermata coklat itu menghela napas sebelum terlihat berbicara dengan sang perawat dan kembali menatap kearah pasien.

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup aku harap kondisimu segera stabil." Kemudian sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan setelah sedikit membungkuk kepada Karura.

Setelah kepergia sang dokter, Karura berjalan mendekati sang putra yang masih terdiam meski telah mengetahui keadaan dari sang dokter. "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter tadikan Gaara?" wanita cantik itu terlihat marah dengan kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh putranya karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya yang tengah mengandung.

"Kau hampir saja membahayakan istri dan calon anak mu, kau tau?"

Namun Gaara masih diam, entah dia harus menjawab apa atas tuduhan dari ibunya, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, karena ia tidak tau bahwa Ino hamil dan ia kecewa akan hal itu. Dan sekarang ibunya parah terhadap dirinya dan menyalahkannya. Apa mungkin ibunya itu akan tetep membela Ino bila tau kenyataannya?

"Aku tidak tau Ino sedang hamil." Hanya itu akhirnya kata yang mampuh ia ucapkan dan ia berkata jujur.

Tentu saja Karura kaget saat mendengarnya, "Kau tidak tau?" dan ia hanya mengelengkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan. "Suami macam apa kau ini Gaara?" kemudian ia berbalik menuju ranjang menantunya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu nak? Biar ibu menyuapimu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya melirik malas dan mendengus sebelum berbalik berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia hanya akan terlihat bodoh saja bisa ia memutuskan bertahan diruangan bersama orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kepergiannya segera memanggilnya, "Sasuke?" dan kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata, "Hinata- _ **chan**_ , kau tidak apakan pulang sendiri?" ucapnya sebelum menyusul keluar sang sahabat tentu saja setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang istri. Dan menoleh kearah Karura dan Gaara setelah itu.

Setelah kepergian kedua pria tersebut kini Hinata pikir ia juga harus pulang. Segera mandi dan berganti baju sebab ia masih menggunakan gaun tadi malam dan suaminya menambahkan jas yang ia pakai untuknya.

"Ano... Karura- _ **basan**_ , aku rasa aku juga harus pulang sekarang."

Karura tersenyum kearah wanita mungil itu dan kemuadian mengangguk. "Terimakasi ya Hinata- _ **chan**_ , maaf merepotkanmu."

Hinata membalas tersenyum lembut dan beralih kearah Ino. "Cepat sembuh ya Ino- _ **san**_."

Ino mengangguk. "Terimakasi Hinata."

"Hinata, apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" Gaara bertanya saat Hinata mengambil kunci mobil milik suaminya yang diletakkan dimeja tepan didepannya.

"Tidak perlu Gaara- _ **kun**_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ia kembali tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan rawat pasien.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Gaara menatap kearah sang istri dan ibunya sedang mengupaskan buah untuk istrinya. Lalu pria bermata _**jade**_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata, biarkan ia tidur sebentar saja.

~#~

~#~

~#~

Sasuke masih berjalan dengan diam bahkan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang kini juga mengikutinya berjalan disampingnya dengan kebisuan masing-masing. Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari area rumah sakit, namun tidak menuju mobilnya terparkir. Pria tampan itu memilih berjalan kaki. Kemana tujuannya ia belum tau, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia terlalu malas bila harus bertemu seorang Sabaku, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ayahnya juga akan datang nanti.

"Oi... Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba memanggilnya karena bagaimanapun ia tidak suka berjalan dengan diam.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Sasuke sebenarnya...—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya." Sasuke terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

Ok kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam, namun pria berambut terang itu berdecak kekanakan setelahnya.

Kini kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu sedang memasuki sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari area rumah sakit. Sasuke memilih tempat duduk dipojok ruangan dan memesan dua kopi, untunya dan Naruto.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan _**Teme**_?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Setelah jawaban singkat itu mereka kembali diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka hanya diam, dan hal itu tentu benar-benar membuat pria bermarga Namikaze itu jenuh setengah mati namun ia masih tetap sabar mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh orang menjengkelkan didepannya ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghela napas kasar untuk membuang kebosanan.

Namun sahabatnya itu masih saja diam, jelas terlihat diraut wajah yang biasahnya selalu tenang kini tampak sedang kuatir. Entah apa yang pria Uchiha itu sedang kuatirkan saat ini, mungkinkah keadaan Ino?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto sekali lagi kembali bertanya dan hanya di jawab oleh gumanan andalannya.

Naruto yang memang tidak suka dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti saat ini pun memulai bicara kembali, sebab menunggu Sasuke yang memulai itu mustahil.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau kalian ternyata bersaudara. Sulit dipercaya rasanya, meski kalian memang banyak kemiripan."

Sasuke paham siapa yang dimaksud dengan kalian. Ia mendengus saat mendengarnya, ia tidak suka disamakan dengan siapapun apa lagi dengan seorang Sabaku. Persetan dengan fakta itu karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Dan sekarang kebenciannya semakin bertambah kepada mereka.

Rupanya semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan tak satupun mendapat respon positif dari orang yang diajaknya bicara, dan ia sudah paham akan hal itu.

"Teme, sebenarnya sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Ino. Kau tau tadi malam kalian benar-benar memberiku kejutan yang luar biasah.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kearah pria berambut pirang cerah didepannya sebelum kembali memilih menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Di musim semi tahun kedua aku bersekolah di Tokyo disaat itulah aku pertama kali mulai memperhatikannya dan menjadikannya milikku." ia sedikit tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Naruto hanya cengoh mendengarnya, "selama itu?" gumamnya.

"Ditahun pertama aku sudah sering mendengar tentangnya. Gadis cantik yang ceria, baik hati dan salah satu murid pandai." Sasuke menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Meski itu tidak membuatku penasaran sebab aku yakin dia akan berada dijajaran para gadis merepotkan untukku, tapi ternyata ia tidak tertarik denganku."

Pria Namikaze itu hanya bisa diam dengan cerita panjang dari orang yang irit bicara seperti uchiha didepannya. Dan tentu saja cerita itu sulit untuk ia percaya andai saja bukan dari mulut Sasuke sendiri.

"Ino tidak tertarik denganmu?" kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto yang melihatnya seolah dia merasa sosok Sasuke sebelum kehilangan ibunya telah kembali. Apa kiamat dunia akan segera terjadi?

"Kau tau apa jawabannya ketika aku bertanya kenapa? Katanya di Tokyo sudah terlalu banyak pria tampan." Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia bukan type wanita yang suka mengidolakan, tapi dialah yang harus jadi idola." Sasuke kembali mengingat sifat percaya diri yang dimiliki oleh wanitanya yang membuatnya kadang ingin tertawa sendiri tapi kewarasannya masih mendominasi.

"Sudah selama itu hubungan kalian? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menikahinya?" bukankah kini Ino juga tengah hamil dan Sasuke lah ayah dari bayi yang tengah wanita itu kandung?

Kalimat yang baru diucapkan oleh Naruto membuat mata hitam Sasuke sedikit memicing kearahnya. Pria itu mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Apa pernikahan sepenting itu untuk kalian?"

Sebelum memberi jawaban Naruto menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Pernikahan adalah sebuah bukti keseriusan dalam hubungan."

Pria berambut _**raven**_ itu menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban dari sang sahabat. "Ck... aku tidak butuh pernikahan. Meski aku tidak menikahinya tapi aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya."

"Tapi aku rasa Ino tidak sependapat denganmu."

"Karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Lebih dari apapun."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Sahabat angkuhnya kini terlihat rapuh, jauh dari kata dingin yang dulu selalu menjadi andalannya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah mungkin Ino lah yang merubahnya.

"Kau tau _**teme**_ , sebenarnya Ino tidak pernah menyembunyikan status hubungan kalian tapi kami memang tidak tanya lebih jauh siapa pria yang menjadi kekasihnya karena waktu itu aku sangat mendukung Gaara untuk merebut Ino dari kekasihnya." Ia tersenyum sedikit ketika mengingat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Gaara untuk merebut Ino dari kekasihnya. "Itu aku lakukan karena aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa kekasih dari wanita yang disukai oleh sahabatku. Seperti yang kukatakan kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan Gaara adalah orang yang tertutup aku tidak pernah melihatnya menyukai seorang wanita meski begitu banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya sama sepertimu." Naruto menghela napas sebelum menambahkan. "Siapa yang tau kalau kalian ternyata dilahirkan dari ayah yang sama jadi aku rasa tidak heran kalau kalian juga menyukai wanita yang sama."

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus saat mendengarnya. "Peduli setan dengan itu." Pria tampan itu terlihat menerawang jauh

"Sejak kapan dia menyukai Ino, kapan mereka bertemu?

"Haaa... aku tidak tau tepatnya kapan pertama mereka bertemu tapi seingatku saat tiga bulan yang lalu ketika Gaara untuk pertama kalinya menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang ia temui sewaktu ia pulang dan ketika ia terlihat menikmati obrolannya dengan Ino sewaktu Gaara menemaniku mencoba baju pengantinku."

Jadi Naruto mengunakan jasa Ino untuk mendesain baju pengantinnya? "Jadi kau menggunakan rancangan Ino?" buru-buru ia bertanya apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ya, dan kau tau waktu itu aku juga mengundang Ino dan kekasihnya untuk datang keacara pernikahanku. Sebab Gaara mengatakan Ino sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi waktu itu Ino datang sendiri."

Dia ingat sekarang, itulah awal mula merenggangnya hubungan mereka. Ia yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan wanitanya datang sendiri dan mendapati Ino kembali ke apartment diwaktu hampir siang hari. Jadi itu adalah acara pernikahan Naruto? Dan ia tau alasannya sekarang kenapa wanitanya begitu mudah melepasnya waktu itu dan memilih mempertahankan bayinya yang sebelumnya Ino selalu menurut padanya itu karena seorang Sabaku Gaara, orang yang baru ia kenal. Tch... konyol.

Karura memperhatika putranya yang sedang tertidur di sofa setelah melihat kearah sang menantu yang juga sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Ibu cantik itu mendekati sang putra.

"Gaara- _ **kun**_?" ia memanggil pelan mencoba membangunkannya.

Gaara membuka matanya karena merasa sentuhan lembut di bahunya dan ia mendapati ibunya setelah kedua permata _**jade**_ itu terbuka.

"Istirahatlah dirumah biar _**ka-san**_ yang menjaga Ino- _ **chan**_." Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya menarik punggungnya dari sandaran sofa. Duduk dengan tegap sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau belum mandi dan ganti baju dari kemarin malam, pulanglah dulu biar ka- _ **san**_ yang disini. Ino- _ **chan**_ sedang tidur." Gaara melihat kearah ranjang kemudian berdiri.

"Aku sudah memberi tau shizune-nee, mungkin dia akan segera datang kemari. Ka- _ **san**_ bisa pulang setelah dia datang." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sudah ia tempati dari kemarin malam. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

Karura merasa ada yang disembunyikan putranya dari sikapnya ia bisa melihat. Meski putranya adalah type pendiam tapi diamnya kali ini bukan seperti biasahnya. Ia adalah seorang ibu dan ia bisa merasakan perubahan pada putranya itu.

Dan benar saja Shizune tak lama telah datang, dari wajahnya terlihat kekuatiran akan keadaan wanita cantik yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang perawatan. Ia juga terlihat membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Karura.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino- _ **chan**_ , Karura- _ **sama**_?" setelah ia sampai disamping ranjang tempat Ino tengah tidur.

"Dia mengalami tekanan darah rendah." Ya Shizune paham, wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu memang didiagnosa mengalami tensi darah dibawa normal.

Sebelum menata beberapa makanan yang ia bawa di meja, ia melihat hanya Karura saja yang menjaga Ino lalu kemana Gaara bukankah suaminya itu yang memberitaunya tentang keadaan istrinya yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

Jadi dimana pria itu, kenapa bukan dia yang menjaga istrinya? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan bilang Gaara sudah tau soal kehamilan Ino?

"Ano... kemana Gaara- _ **kun**_?" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku baru saja menyuruhnya pulang."

Shizune hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali bersuara. "Aku rasa anda juga harus pulang Karura- _ **sama**_ , biar aku sekarang yang menjaganya."

"Apa tidak merepotkaanmu shizune- _ **san**_?" Shizune menggeleng. "Aku akan kembali besok." Karura menambahkan.

Wanita Sabaku itu kemudian mengambil tas jinjingnya sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar pasien dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

#

#

#

"Oi Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Naruto yang melihat sang sahabat berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhinya setelah meninggalkan beberapa yen dimeja.

"Pulang."

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto kembali mengejar Sasuke untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria itu. Karena ia akan meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang sebab mobilnya telah dibawa oleh istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Karura memutuskan untuk melihat Gaara kekamarnya sebab putranya belum keluar kamar dari tadi ia pulang dan ia juga tidak turun untuk makan malam. Jadi disinilah Karura untuk membawakan makan malam untuk putranya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Gaara berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan setelan baju rumah. "Ada apa _**ka-san**_?"

"Ka-san mengantarkan makan malam untukmu." Karura mengangkat nampan yang tengah ia bawa.

Setelah mengambil nampan dari tangan sang ibu ia berucap. "Arigatou."

"Apa ibu boleh masuk?" sebelum Gaara menutup kembali pintunya.

Gaara mengangguk dan sedikit bergeser untuk mempersilakan ibunya masuk kemarnya. Tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya ia berjalan menuju meja untuk meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan satu gelas susu hangat. Kemudia pria tampan itu berdiri didepan ibunya yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang _**king-size**_ nya.

"Kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit kan?" Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menarik napas lelah sebelum ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Gaara?" Karura menatap lekat wajah putranya yang terlihat menekuk wajah tampannya dan terlebih lagi menantunya kini sedang berada dirumah sakit Gaara seharusnya menemaninya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa putranya ini belum berangkat menemani istrinya?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Karura kembali bertanya ia jadi semakin kuatir.

"Tidak ada _**ka-san**_ , aku akan kembali kerumah sakit." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya mengambil jaket sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Karura hanya menghela napas melihatnya. Matanya menatap makan malam yang baru ia antar namun tidak sedikitpun disentuh oleh sang putra. Dan kelakuan putranya itu terlihat aneh, terlihat memang sedang ada masalah. Ia segera menampik pikiran yang tidak-tidak yang melintas dipikirannya.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan," Shizune hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar dari Ino. "benarkah itu?"

wanita cantik itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas kebenaran yang baru ia ketahui. "Iya Shizune- _ **nee**_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku takut." Wanita bermata biru laut itu hanya bisa menangis dan sesegukan. "Aku takut Gaara kecewa dia marah Shizune- _ **nee**_ dia membentakku."

Shizune hanya bisa memeluk wanita yang kini tengah terduduk diranjang. Ia bisa paham dengan kekecewaan Gaara apa lagi pria itu tau dari ayah kandung bayi yang tengah istrinnya kandung dan ditambah lagi mereka saudara?

"Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan padamu Ino-chan, jangan sampai Gaara mengatahui dari orang lain." Ia mencoba menenangkan wanita yang ia anggap adik tapi saat ini ia juga ikut takut dan kuatir. Gaara tidak menunggu Ino saat ini, mungkinkah pria itu semarah itu? Dan kemana Sasuke pria itu hanya membawa masalah saja dalam kehidupan wanita baik ini.

"Aku takut mengatakannya tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia mengetahui dengan cara seperti ini." Air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipi tirusnya dan Shizune hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan sabar.

Ino segera melepas pelukannya pada Shizune dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir dipipinya, ketika pintu terbuka dan Gaara-lah yang muncul dibalik daun pintu. Pria itu melangkah pelan menuju sisi ranjang dan menyapa Shizune sekilas dan kembali menatap wanita yang terlihat sembab dan pucat.

Jujur meski dengan penampilan seperti sekarang ini, dimata Gaara, Ino-nya tetap cantik dan Gaara benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi untuk saat ini rasa kecewa dan marahnya lebih mendominasi. Entah ia marah pada siapa.

Sedangkan Ino yang ditatap oleh pria didepannya hanya bisa kembali menatap dengan rasa takut. Apa yang dipikirkan Gaara saat ini, pria itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Ino malam ini, kau bisa pulang Shizune- _ **nee**_." Setelah lama diam akhirnya pria berambut merah itu bersuara dan menoleh kesamping.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara- _ **kun**_ , kita bisa menjaga Ino- _ **chan**_ bersama."

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya dingin dan menuju sofa memulai membuka ponselnya yang ternyata begitu banyak pesan dari Naruto yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Tak lama Ino kembali tertidur karena efek dari obat yang baru saja ia minum.

"Gaara-kun, apa kita bisa bicara?" Shizune mendekat setelah melihat Ino tertidur.

"Silakan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi kau tau kan Ino- _ **chan**_ itu tidak memiliki siapapun selain aku." Ia menghelan napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar kaget saat Ino- _ **chan**_ menceritakannya, tapi percayalah dia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan darimu."

Gaara paham kemana arah pembicaraan Shizune. Tapi ia harus merespon seperti apa? Menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja atau mengatakan dia percaya? Ck menyedihkan.

"Tapi mengetahui dari orang lain itu lebih terlihat bodoh." Ya, ia sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Ino dan wanita itu telah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya meski dengan cara tidak sadar. Tapi ia tidak sedikitpun mempermasalahkannya, masalalu Ino sedikitpun tidak mengganggunya karena ia tau semua orang memiliki masalalu masing-masing begitupun dengan dirinya.

Tapi apa yang dipikirkan wanitanya itu saat ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya? Saat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Ino, ia telah sepenuhnya percaya dan menerima wanita itu. Memberikan cintanya hanya untuknya.

Namun setelah mengetahui kenyataan, ia seperti orang tolol. Ironis, ia yang menyukai cerita _**mitology**_ para dewa dan kini dongeng itu terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa cintanya mati-matian ia tahan saat ini bukan karena ia takut tapi ia tau siapa lawannya kali ini. Ino jelas masih mencintai Sasuke dan bayi yang ia pertahankan adalah bayi pria itu. Sedangkan dirinya, ada diposisi mana ia sekarang?

Gaara mendengus memikirkannya. Ia benar-benar dijadikan pelarian oleh wanita itu. Ino tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melepaskan wanita itu? Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Dia hanya tidak ingin kau merasa dia menerimamu karena kehamilannya Gaara- _ **kun**_ , percayalah."

"Lalu karena apa dia menerimaku? Karena mencintaiku? Tidak."

"Saat Ino- _ **chan**_ menerimamu, dia juga tidak mengetahui soal kehamilannya. Aku mohon jangan menyulitkannya." Shizune berani bicara sejauh ini karena ia yakin Ino-nya tidak akan bisa bicara seperti dirinya, wanita itu akan menangis sebelum bicara dan itu menyulitkannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Karena ia lebih mendukung Ino dengan Gaara dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, karena itu ia harus bisa meyakinkan pria ini.

Lagi Gaara mendengus, padahal Shizune tidak pernah melihat pria ini mendengus saat bicara padanya. "Siapa yang menyulitkan siapa, Shizune- _ **nee**_."

"Apa kau percaya kalau Ino- _ **chan**_ menyukaimu Gaara- _ **kun**_?" Gaara memperhatikan wanita yang lebih tua darinya saat Shizune mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Karena dia tidak akan menerimamu kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, meski hanya sekedar pelarian." Shizune mengatakan kejujuran soal itu.

Dan Gaara hanya diam, tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya sampai Shizune berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli kopi, kau mau?" Gaara menggeleng.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, ia memutuskan berjalan mendekati wajah tidur Ino. Berdiri disamping ranjang dan menatap lekat wajah damai istrinya. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Shizune beberapa saat yang lalu. Benarkah Ino mencintainya?

"Apa arti diriku sebenarnya untukmu Ino?" seberapa banyakpun kata yang ingin ia ucapkan namun ia tau tidak akan ada satupun jawaban yang akan dia dapat.

Diluar ruangan Shizune memutuskan menutup kembali pintunya yang baru saja ia buka. Mungkin Gaara butuh waktu untuk sendiri, ia tidak akan menganggunya. Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar rawat dan menuju kearah kantin rumah sakit. Ia akan memutuskan minum kopi disana.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, Ino terbanggun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit kaget mendapati pria berambut merah tengah tertidur dikursi samping ranjangnya dan meletakan kepalanya di ranjang tempat ia berbaring.

"Gaara." Gumamnya pelan. Tangan bebasnya ia gerakan untuk membelai surai merah di sampingnya, cukup pelan dan hati-hati takut bila tindakannya akan membanggunkan pria yang tertidur itu. "Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi ia bermonolok sendiri, entah sudah berapa banyak kesalahan yang mungkin ia buat dan membuat pria itu marah padanya. Dan ia juga paham Gaara pantas marah terhadapnya.

Tanpa ia sadari dari arah pintu, kedua mata _**onyx**_ memperhatika tidakannya. Ada rasa tidak suka namun ia tau tempat, dia tidak mungkin membuat masalah ditempat ini dan ia juga tau kondisi wanita itu. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat wanitanya itu terluka tapi Ino terlalu keras kepala.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan ia hanya menyeringai ketika melihat Ino buru-buru menarik tangannya dari kepala bersurai merah yang sedang ia belai pelan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" katanya pelan setelah tangan lentik wanita itu tak lagi berada di surai merah yang masih tertidur.

Tentu saja Ino tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawabnya. Sungguh, melihat Sasuke hanya ingin membuatnya marah. Ia tidak suka pria itu ada disini dan sepertinya ini sudah cukup malam untuk berkunjung.

"Apa perlu aku membanggunkan saudara tiriku ini?" seringai menjengkelkan ia buat saat mengucapkan. Tentu ia hanya memancing saat mengatakan saudara, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Ino karena wanita itu hanya diam tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan membuat masalah." Berhasih, dan seringai diwajahnya bertambah ketika mendengar respon yang dinginkan.

"Apa kau juga pernah mengagumiku seperti itu, disaat aku tengah tertidur disampingmu?." Ino enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini. ia lebih memilih mengalihkan wajahnya dan berdoa agar Gaara tidak terbangun.

Namun sepertinya doanya itu tidak terkabul, sebab kini pria itu telah mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu sebanarnya Sasuke?" kalimat pelan yang diucapkan oleh Ino pun masih dapat dengan jelas ia dengar. Dan kali ini ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk sekedar mendengar jawaban dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan Sabaku, dan kembali padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia tunggu keluar dari Ino ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Padahal Gaara ingin sekali mendengar jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ino, namun wanita itu terlihat tidak akan menjawabnya sebab ia mendengar Ino menangis.

"Aku sudah menikah Sasuke." Disela tangisannya akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Ino."

"Tapi kau sudah menyakitiku sejauh ini Sasuke." Ia berteriak bahkan ia tidak peduli akan Gaara sekarang. Ia benci suasana seperti ini. bukankah tadi Shizune masih menemaninya, lalu kemana wanita itu? Kenapa Shizune harus meninggalkannya disituasi seperti ini?

"Kau yang telah menyakitiku Yamanaka Ino. "

Gaara sudah tidak tahan dengan setiap kalimat yang ia dengar dari kedua mulut mereka berdua. Pria bersurai merah itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi tatapan bosan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Cukup. Kalian bisa melanjutkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucapnya kemudian, bangun dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia berpikir Ino tidak butuh ditemani oleh dirinya.

"Gaara?" pangil Ino dengan suara parau namun tidak dapat menghentikan langkah pria itu untuk melangkah keluar.

Sudah tiga hari ia berada dirumah sakit, dan selama itu Gaara tidak pernah datang setelah kejadian malam itu. Ia sedikit memikirkan tentang kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan waktu itu. Ia takut kalau ia sampai mengucapkan kata yang tidak harus didengar Gaara.

Beda dengan Sasuke pria itu lebih sering menemaninya meski pria itu akan memilih pergi bila ibu mertuanya datang. Seperti saat ini, bukan Gaara yang menjemput kepulangnya melainkan Uchiha Sasuke, pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu sudah ada disini dengan Shizune sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku." Kalimat dari Sasuke membuyarankan lamunannya.

Mata hitam itu mengintimidasinya, mengisyaratkan bahwa seruannya adalah mutlak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Apa pria itu berpikir ia akan menuruti semua ucapannya?

Tidak ia tidak ada keinginan untuk menurut lagi apa lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Gaara, ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan pria itu. Karena diamnya pria itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Kau mendengarku Yamanaka Ino?" tariknya pada lengan putih wanita pirang didepannya.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Shizune yang berbicara bermaksud menghentikan tindakan pria itu yang mungkin akan menyakiti lengan Ino.

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Shizune pun hanya bagaikan angin lalu untuk Sasuke. Tak sedikitpun dihiraukannya.

"Pulang kemana maksudmu?" Jawabnya sinis. "Apa ke apertmen mu, dan menempatkanku seatap dengan wanita itu?"

Sasuke mengerti siapa yang di maksud dengan wanita itu, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Ino." Buru-buru ia menjawab.

"Kenapa? Apa wanita itu tidak bisa memuaskanmu sampai-sampai kau memintaku lagi?" mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk bicara sebab ia tidak perlu takut kata-katanya didengar oleh keluarga Sabaku.

Terlihat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukan sudah ia katakan ia tidak pernah sedikit pun tidur dengan wanita lain, tidak pula dengan Haruno Sakura. Harus ia katakan berapa kali lagi untuk meyakinkan wanita ini.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, pintu kamar pasien telah terbuka. Sabaku Karura, wanita itu sedikit kaget dengan adanya Sasuke kali ini dan lagi posisinya mereka. Meski ia selalu melihat putra tirinya itu mengunjungi menantunya beberapa hari ini.

Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan itu dan ingin sekali menanyakan akan hal itu tapi ia berpikir bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya saat itu tapi kali ini rasa penasarannya bertambah.

"Sasuke-kun kau disini?" tanyaanya ketika Karura sudah sampai di dekat mereka. Dan tangan sasuke sudah terlepas dari lengan Ino.

"Ck." Bukannya menjawab Sasuke lebih memilih melewatintya. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan wanita yang menyapanya itu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Karura hanya tersenyum getir lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Ino yang melihat kedatangan ibu mertuanya pun sedikit kaget apa lagi dengan adanya Sasuke dan posisi mereka tadi.

Ia seharusnya tau kalau ibu mertuanya itu pasti akan datang untuk menjemputnya pulang dan lagi-lagi ia datang sendiri tanpa Gaara.

"Kau sudah siap Ino-chan?" Ino mengangguk ia memang sudah siap untuk pulang barang-barangnya pun sudah ditata oleh Shizune.

"Gaara tidak bisa menjemputmu dia ada perkrjaan di kantor. Tidak apa kan Ino- _ **chan**_?" ia lagi-lagi harus membuat alasan atas diamnya putranya itu.

Ia seorang ibu, ia paham pasti ada masalah diantara putra dan menantunya ini tapi biarkan mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur, Karura hanya bisa berdoa untuk yang terbaik.

"Tidak apa _**ka-san**_. Segarusnya _**ka-san**_ tidak perlu repot untuk menjemputku, aku bisa pulang dengan Shizune- _ **nee**_." Jawab Ino dengan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut kalian mengenal Sasuke." Karura kembali bersuara setelah mereka bertiga berada di dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Karura itu membuat Ino kembali menegang ditempat. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab keterkejutan ibu mertuanya.

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ adalah teman semasa sekolah Ino- _ **chan**_ dulu, Karura- _ **sama**_." Shizunelah yang buru-buru menjawab.

"Oh begitu ya? Dia adalah putra dari ayah Gaara." Beritaunya. Dan itu sudah tidak membuat mereka kaget lagi.

^o^

^o^

^o^

Sepulang Ino dari rumah sakitpun Gaara masih saja mendiaminya, meski suaminya itu masih mengantarnya untuk berkerja tadi pagi. Dan sekarang ketika ia baru saja pulang dari butik, ia sudah mendapati suaminya itu sedang nonton tv di kamar mereka meski ia yakin Gaara tidak benar-benar menonton tv.

Apa mungkin suaminya itu tidak kekantor? "Gaara?" panggilnya. Ino berpikir ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Gaara.

Tanpa menganti baju kerjanya ia mendekati sang suami yang masih diam. "Aku minta maaf." Dengan kepala menunduk didepan pria berambut merah.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu." Cegahnya ketika melihat Gaara akan menghindarinya. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mencengram kemeja milik sang suami.

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Soal kehamilanmu?" katanya Gaara dingin.

Terlihat Ino melebarkan mata birunya setelah mendengar ucapan dingin dari pria didepannya, sebelum memberi jawaban. "Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberi taumu. Aku mohon percayalah."

"Tch..." dengusnya. "Apa karena kehamilanmu kau mau menikah dengaku?"

Ino buru-buru menggeleng. Meski ia kecewa ketika mendengar Gaara mendengus, itu adalah pertama kalinya mendengar Gaara mendengus dan berkata dingin kepadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa, aku menerimamu karena kehamilanku."

Gaara malah menyeringai mendengarnya. "Lalu karena apa? Apa karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Kalimat pertanyaan dari Gaara suksus membuat Ino membelalak tidak percaya, bahwa Gaara bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Sungguh itu adalah sebuah pukulan untuknya.

Meski ia mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menangis namun air matanya telah mengalir deras dipipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Apa sekarang kau menyesal telah menikahiku?" ia mencoba tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menikahiku atau memintamu untuk hadir dalam hidupku Sabaku Gaara. Kau yang memilih untuk menikahiku." Ino berhasil mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lantang.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku bukan pria brengsek yang hanya bisa meniduri wanita tanpa mau bertanggung jawab." Setelah mengucapkannya Gaara segera meninggalkan Ino yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Mata sebiru lautan itu hanya menatap kecewa kesosok yang baru saja meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Tuhan sepertinya masih setia mengujinya. Ia pikir Gaara berbeda dengan Sasuke tapi Uchiha Sasuke atau Sabaku Gaara sama saja.

Pikirannya masih teringgat dengan pembicarannya dengan Gaara, satu minggu yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu Ino memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke-aprtment-nya, meski keinginannya itu membuat kedua mertuanya bertanya-tanya dan menentangnya, namun dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi apartment-nya itu untuk sementara. Akhirnya Karura dengan barat hati mengijinkannya.

Meski ia tau masalahnya dengan Gaara bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh kedua orang tua pria itu tapi sejauh ini mereka berdua tidak ikut campur atau sampai memberatkannya.

"Haaahh..." ia menghela napas panjang memikirkan semua masalahnya, sepertinya Tuhan masih begitu setia untuk memberinya banyak cobaan. Sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat sehingga sampai seberat ini?

Wanita berparas cantik itu membelai perutnya yang sudah terlihat agak membesar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa didalam perutnya sekarang telah tumbuh kehidupan baru. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir pada pipi putihnya. Ia sudah mempertahankan bayinya sejauh ini dan ia yakin bisa merawatnya seorang diri, tanpa Sasuke ataupun Gaara nanti.

Lamunanya buyar ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan kekagetannya bertambah setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang membukanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya.

Pria berambut _**raven**_ itu berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan berdiri disana. Apa mau Sasuke kali ini?

"Apa maumu Sasuke?" setelah pria itu hanya diam didepannya.

Tidak ada seringai atau tatapan dingin dari pria tampan itu. Mungkin karena Sasuke melihat air matanya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." Ia berkata datar.

"Jangan bercanda." Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkannya, meski ia tau Sasuke buka pria yang suka bercanda.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengemis dan berlutut di kakimu? Akan aku lakukan." Kali ini ada kata keseriusan dalam kalimatnya. Dan tatapannya intens ke mata biru didepannya.

Tolong ia tidak ingin menangis kali ini, tapi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke seolah pria itu menerbangakannya lagi tapi siapa yang menjamin ia tidak akan dihempaskan lagi kan?

"Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku, dan mengharapkan bayiku, Uchiha Sasuke." Setelah mengucapkannya Ino segera mengambil tas miliknya dan akan memutuskan segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Namun lagi lengannya dicengkram dengan erat oleh tangan besar Sasuke, dan ia dengan mudah dihempaskannya kedinding.

Ino sedikit mengadu kesakitan, namun seolah tidak dihiraukannya. Rahang kokoh Sasuke sudah mengeras, menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Seolah sikap tenang yang ia tunjukan tadi telah pergi, setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Apa selama ini Ino tidak pernah melihat cintanya? Apa karena Sabaku, apa Ino hanya bisa melihat cinta pria itu?

"Tch... apa kau pikir Gaara juga menginginkannya?" katanya sinis.

Tidak, Ino tidak berpikir seperti itu, ia yakin dengan sikap Gaara satu minggu ini, pria itu juga tidak menginginkannya. Apa yang dia harapkan?

Ino tidak menjawabnya, hal itu membuat cengkraman pada lengannya semakin mengerat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bila Sabaku Gaara juga memintamu untuk menggugurkannya? Apa kau akan menggugurkannya?"

Wajah yang semula menunduk kini mendongak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, apa yang akan ia lakukan bila Gaara juga memintanya untuk menggugurkannya?

Ia tersenyum getir kearah Sasuke sebelum mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum atau menyeringan lebih tepatnya. "Apa kau sebegitu cintanya padaku, sampai sebegitu inginnya mempertahannya bayiku, he Yamanaka Ino?"

Ya, ia sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke tapi pria itu telah melukainya dengan semua keyakian dan kelakuannya. Apa lagi yang akan ia harapkan, bila ayah kandung bayi yang tengah ia kandung saja tidak menginginkannya apa lagi pria lain? Sentuhan lembut pada sisi wajahnya membawa mata birunya menatap mata hitam didepannya.

"Kembalilah padaku Yamanaka Ino!" Sasuke mengucapnya dengan lembut, kedua tangan yang semula mencengkram lengannya kini telam merangkum wajah yang sudah banyak air mata yang mengalir. Ada rasa sakit saat melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini, seandainya aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu." Ia menambahkan.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal konyol kepada selain dirinya ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin memang pria itu mencintainya tapi ketidak mauan Sasuke akan dirinya hamil yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Ino.

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa." Bayangan akan sosok Gaara dan juga statusnya yang sekaranglah yang membuatnya menolak.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali membentaknya. "Kenapa? Apa karena aku tidak memiliki seorang ibu yang bisa memanjakanmu? Seperti yang dimiliki Sabaku?"

Tidak, tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Apa selama ini ia pernah mempermasalahan status Sasuke yang tidak memiliki seorang ibu? Ia memang tidak memiliki seorang ibu dan dari sosok Karura-lah ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi sungguh bukan itu alasan ia menolak.

"Karena aku telah mengikat janji pernikahan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang telah menjadi suamiku begitu saja, Sasuke." Ya karena alasan itulah, namun sepertinya pria didepannya ini tidak mau mengerti karena Sasuke kembali memberi tatapan marah padanya.

"CK... persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah janji atau sumpah pada siapapun atau pada apapun untuk membuktinya keseriusanku."

Bentakan panjang yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke membuatnya kembali menangis. Pria itu selalu saja mengatakan soal keyakinannya itu, tidak taukah kalau itu akan semakin melukainya. Kenapa dia begitu egois?

Mau sampai kapan dia akan selalu seperti ini? masih cukup kuat diingatannya, setiap ucapan yang pria itu katakan dulu. _**'Gugurkan bayimu, lalu kembali padaku'**_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Dan sekarang perkataannya itu diulang kembali, seolah setiap membahas masalah ini dengan Sasuke tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, sia-sia. Dan akan selalu melukainya lebih lagi.

Ino hanya diam, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam? Sedikit terisak, mati-matian ia menahan agar tangisannya tidak semakin bertambah. Namun sepertinya air matanya tidak mau menurutinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapannya sedikit tersendat karena ia kembali menangis. "Bukahkan kau telah melepasku? Kau yang milih ini."

Sungguh ini bukan pilihannya, ia tidak pernah menginginkan ini. "Aku tidak perna menginginkan ini, Ino." Semakin melihat Ino menagis semakin membuat Sasuke terluka, tapi parahnya ia sendirilah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tidak ada rontahan atau tanda-tanda Ino akan menolak. "Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa mencintai rasanya sesakit ini." tambahnya.

Ino juga tidak tau, bahwa dicintai dan mencintai rasanya akan sesakit ini. Sasuke kembali melepas pelukannya, kini pria itu mengamati wajah sembab didepannya dan penampilan rambutnya yang kali ini ia biarkan tergerai acak-acakan. Meski seperti itu wanitanya tetap cantik.

Hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin memeluknya lebi erat, menciumnya dan mendengarnya mendesahkan namanya. Wajah tampannya mendekat, memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibir merah wanitanya. Ino tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalasnya.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuamannya, tangan kanannya menekan belakang kepalang pirang yang dimiliki sang wanita dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang ramping mendekat kepadanya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Seoalah baru saja sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia dan Sasuke lakukan, Ino menghentikdan ciuman Sasuke. Ia buru-buru menoleh menhindar dari tatapan mata sehitam malam. Setelah ciumannya terlepas Ino merosot terduduk dilantai. Ia cukup yakin pasti Sasuke akan kembali marah atau membentaknya lagi, namun sepertinya pikirannya salah. Sebab pria Uchiha didepannya malah ikut berjongkok didepannya, pria itu tersenyum lembut, kembali merangkum wajah ayu didepannya sebelum memberi sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang ia berikan sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu mencintai wanita ini dan ia juga sama terlukannya dengan wanitanya. Apalagi melihatnya seperti ini, jejak air mata dipipi tirusnya dan wajah merah sembabnya.

Sasuke menghapus sisa air mata yang ada dipelupuk mata dan wajahnya. "Aku lapar, kau mau menemaniku?" ucap Sasuke setelah itu. Kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya.

Ino masih dalam posisinya, tidak ikut berdiri juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan mata birunya kearah dimana orang yang baru saja membukanya berdiri.

"Gaara?" gumamnya lemah. Dan buru-buru berdiri, merapikan penampilannya.

Sungguh ini kejutan kadua untuknya kali ini, sebab sudah hampir satu minggu pria itu tidak mau bicara dengannya atau menemuinya. Seolah Gaara menolak melihatnya atau menolak kehadirannya. Tapi sekarang, apa yang membuat pria itu datang kemari? Menemuinya kah atau menjemputnya?

Kini pikiran macam-macam yang melintas diotaknya tentang kedatangan pria itu membuatnya takut. Ditambah lagi adanya Sasuke diruangnya.

Ino masih diam dengan pikirannya begitu pun dengan kedua pria tersebut. Gaara hanya diam dengan kejutan yang ia dapat, sebenarnya ia datang untuk memberi kejutan pada Ino, tapi sepertinya dirinyalah yang mendapat kejutan dari wanita itu.

Sudah hampir satu minggu, ia mendiami wanitanya dan ia pikir mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf. Setelah membicaraanya dengan ibunya kemarin ia tidak lagi berpikir soal kebencian Sasuke. Pria itu sudah membencinya dari dulu dan itu bukan salah Ino. Dan lagi kata-kata ibunya yang membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada wanita yang ia cintai.

' _ **Kau tau, kenapa ibu dulu tidak memberitau ayahmu soal kehamilan ibu?' waktu itu Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan. 'Itu karena ibu mencintainya.'**_

' _ **Percayalah Gaara-kun, setiap wanita memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk tidak memberitau kehamilannya pada orang yang dicintainya.'**_

Sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan pergi seperti yang sudah-sudah? Tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak takut dengan Uchiha Sasuke sedikitpun tidak, kalaupun dia perlu menyelesaikannya ia akan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Tindakannya selanjutnya membuat Ino menatapnya tak mengerti, _**Klik.**_ Gaara malah mengunci pintunya. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu?

"Gaara apa yang kau—" ucapannya terpotong oleh cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Ya Sasuke menariknya saat ia akan mendekati Gaara.

"Tetap disini." Perinta Sasuke.

Sekarang apa yang akan kedua pria ini lakukan? Apa mereka akan berkelahi lagi didepannya?

 _ **::o::**_

 _ **::o::**_

 _ **::o::**_

 _ **.::To be continue::.**_

 ** _Tanks to : Juwita830,_ HELNI954,hanna ramada ExoL,Noor wahdah , Hana, de-chan, de-chan,Bablue8, Ulin Nuha,Chimi wila chan,tamiino,ernykim,Miya Maretha GaaIno,Michelle564,Daisy kyu,Zielavienaz96,Yamanala tenten, Ahmad mahmudi, ft-fairytail,Rei malik,silverqueen98.**

 **makasi atas dukungannya end udah mau RnR. arigatou, maaf updatenya luama n ngelelet. chap 12 untuk yang masih setia nunggu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan** **dan chap terpanjang. Hati-hati bosan membacanya. *wink***

 **.**

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

...

..

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

..

...

Tindakannya selanjutnya membuat Ino menatapnya tak mengerti,

 _ **Klik.**_

Gaara malah mengunci pintunya. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu?

"Gaara apa yang kau—" ucapannya terpotong oleh cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Ya, Sasuke menariknya saat ia akan mendekati Gaara.

"Tetap disini." Perinta Sasuke dingin.

Sekarang apa yang akan kedua pria ini lakukan? Apa mereka akan berkelahi lagi didepannya?

"Aku pikir kau akan melarikan diri seperti pecundang." Ino menghela napas melihat Sasuke mulai dengan ucapan pedasnya lagi. Mata birunya menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, cukup. Dan aku mohon pergi dari ruanganku." Ino menunduk saat mengucapkannya. Ia tau meski ucapannya itu akan membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Tapi ia lebih tidak ingin lagi Sasuke dan Gaara berkelahi di depannya.

Lucu rasanya mendengar ucapan pengusiran dari mulut wanita yang dulu selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Dan lagi ruangan ini seharusnya adalah miliknya bukan pria lain, termasuk Sabaku didepannya ini.

"Aku ingin kau jujur padaku." Terdengar gigi-nya bergemrutuk menahan ketidak sukaannya terhadap sikap wanita disampingnya ini. "Apa kau mencintai Sabaku Gaara, Ino?"

Namun cukup lama Ino diam, tidak memberinya jawaban. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram dibuatnya. "Jawab aku Yamanaka Ino."

Tangannya yang bebas kini telah mencengram rahang Ino yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Wajah wanita itu ia dongakkan menatapnya, _**onyx**_ miliknya dan _**aquamerine**_ yang telah sembab oleh bekas air mata beberapa saat lalu, ditambah lagi kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, air matanya sudah siap untuk tumpah.

Bukannya semakin marah Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya semakin sakit dibuatnya. Tidak, Sasuke tidak suka air mata wanita ini tumpah tapi kekeras kepalaannya lah yang membuat Ino membuang air matanya dengan mudah.

Sudah berapa kali ia meyakinkan bahkan sekarang ia datang untuk meminta sendiri, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Mata yang semula telah menggelap kini melembut menatap keadaan wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tidak menyukainya, itu menyakitinya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam melihat apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan, selama ia melihat Ino diam ia juga akan diam.

Tangan yang semula mencengkram rahang lemah itu kini terlepas dengan sedikit menyentak. Pandangannya beralih pada pria yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya, mata hitamnya semakin menggelap melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pria itu, tidak akan pernah. Sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia, Sasuke sudah membencinya, kelahirannya adalah suatu kesalahan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang bodoh.

Bukan karena sosoknya, melainkan keberadaannya. Ia mungkin tidak akan sebenci ini dengan Sabaku Gaara, apa bila mereka bukanlah saudara se-ayah. Meski ia tidak akan pernah mengakui fakta itu. Namun sepertinya takdir mebuat ia harus semakin membencinya.

"Kau tau betul aku membencimu Sabaku Gaara." Gaara menatapnya. "Tapi aku pikir, kau dan ibumu memang tidak memiliki kehormatan sedikitpun. Kelakuan kalian begitu mirip, sama-sama membuatku muak."

Tidak ada seringai yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke, melainkan hanya tatapan benci dan marah. Ino kembali mendongak mendengar ucapak Sasuke. Matanya menatap bergantian kedua pria tersebut. Ia takut Gaara akan terprovokasi oleh ucapan Sasuke namun sepertinya pria berambut merah itu masih tetap tenang menanggapi ocehan Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir kelakuanmu juga tidak membuatku muak?" Gaara mendengus sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau terlalu angkuh untuk melihat kenyataan dan mengakui kebenaran Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino hanya menahan napas dan tersenyum kecut dalam hati ketika mendengar Gaara mejawab ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya Gaara memang tidak akan diam lagi kali ini. Mata birunya bergantian menatap kedua pria tersebut. Ia diam tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak butuh kenyataan yang kau buat Sabaku." Tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. "Apa kau merasa bangga dengan dirimu yang telah menikahi kekasih-ku, eh?"

"Kekasihmu? Tck... apa masih pantas disebut sebagai kekasihmu? Karena kenyataanya Ino milikku sekarang." seringa dibibir Gaara, membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Ia melangkah mendekat.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam, takut dengan kelanjutan yang mungkin akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ia tidak pernah berharap Gaara akan menanggapi semua ocehan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya harapannya itu tak terkabul, karena kenyataannya pria berambut merah itu terlihat tengah menantang setiap ocehan Sasuke.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan napas, entah kenapa udara dalam ruangnya kali ini seolah mencoba mencekiknya.

Kini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencengkram erat lengan kokok pria berambut _**raven**_ didepannya saat mengetahui pria itu akan melankah mendekati lawan. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin ada perkelahian lagi didepan matanya, sebab ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kedua pria itu sampai berkelahi.

Cengkraman pada lengannya dari wanita itu membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia mengira Ino akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun nihil, wanita itu hanya diam dan masih mencengkram erat lengannya yang masih dilapisi oleh lengan kemeja yang ia gunakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang bahkan tanpa menoleh untuk menatap sang wanita Sasuke menghempaskan tangan kecil itu dengan kasar. Tanpa peduli hal itu akan membuatnya sakit. Ino sedikit limbung karena sentakan kasar yang ia terima.

"Kau hanya mencuri apa yang aku pertahankan, keparat." Ucapnya dengan menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan pria bertato kanji _**ai**_ dikening kirinya, setelah ia sampai tepat didepannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengambil apapun darimu Sasuke." Tangan yang mencengkram kera kemejanya ia sentakan sampai terlepas. "Aku hanya mendapatkan apa yang tidak ingin kau miliki."

"Jadi kau lebih suka disebut, memungut sampah yang telah aku buang?"

Ino jelas mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kedua pria yang kini sedang saling bertatap tak suka. Mendapati semua ini hanya membuatnya bagai ikan yang kehilangan air, entah kenapa ia mendadak menjadi sesak napas. Wajahnya pun seolah berat untuk sekedar mendongak kearah kedua pria itu.

Tidak bisa bicara, suaranya seolah tercekat ditenggorokan dan air matanya semakin deras mebasahi wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke ataupun Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Lebih tepatnya sampah yang ingin kau punggut kembali. Kau lebih menjijikan dariku Uchiha Sasuke."

 _ **Bugh**_

Sebuah pukulan yang Gaara terima setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang. Tubuhnya sampai menabrak sofa di belakangnya.

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku Sabaku?"

Gaara bangaun dan memberi seringai dingin. Ino yang melihatnya merasa seolah Gaara yang ia kenal selama ini telah lenyap dari muka bumi. Ketenangan pria itu yang membuatnya nyaman, sosoknya yang penuh kedamaian saat berdoa seoalah hanya sebuah fatamorgana untuknya.

"Ironis memang, dulu ibu kita mencintai pria yang sama dan sekarang seolah sejarah berulang, kita mencintai wanita yang sama." Setelah ia berdiri tegap didepan pria yang baru saja memukulnya, ia tersenyum seolah pukulan yang ia dapat tak berdampak apapun. "Aku mungkin akan merelakan wanita yang aku cintai untuk saudaraku, tapi tidak setelah aku mengetahui pria sebrengsek apa dia."

Gaara kali ini sepertinya sedang memancing dalam air keruh. Sungguh Ino tidak menginginkan ada di situasi seperti ini. Mungkin Gaara baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia sedang diperebutkan oleh dua pria sekaligus didepan matanya, dan ia cukup tau siapa pria itu. Seandainya saja ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saat ia cukup percaya diri mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menikmati pemandangan didepannya yang menjadi rebutan, pasti ia akan tertawa dengan bangganya. Tapi sungguh saat ini hal itu tidak ada dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, ia tidak ingin ada diposisi seperti ini.

Karena menjadi rebutan tidak selalu membanggakan, yang ada ia tersakiti karena itu.

"Apa kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku?" Sasuke pun menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan. "Sekalipun kau tidak akan pernah mampuh bersaing denganku Sabaku, tidak juga dalam hal Ino."

"Tapi kenyataannya Ino miliku sekarang."

"Tch..." pria bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus dengan menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Aku bisa dengan muda merubah kenyataan itu."

"Apa kau pikir Ino mau kembali padamu?"

"Dia mengandung anakku."

"Anak yang tidak kau inginkan?"

Cukup sudah, Ino tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Setiap ucapan dari kedua pria itu hanya membuatnya semakin tertekan dan hal itu akan berdampak pada kandungannya. Tuhan, bagai mana bisa ia dilarang untuk memikirkan hal berat apabila hampir setia ia bernapas rasanya masalah sebesar gunung Fujiyama selalu menimpanya. Dan itu membuatnya terbunuh secara perlahan.

" **Cukup!** " Triaknya dengan tersengal. Mencoba mengambil napas dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang seolah diremas. Wajah sembabnya menatap kedua pria yang kini juga menatapnya.

Ino menyeka air matanya yang masih tidak mau berhenti di wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kalau kalian ingin membunuhku, lakukan sekarang dengan cepat. Jangan menyiksaku secara perlahan seperti ini." sesegukannya tidak menghambat ucapannya sedikitpun.

Bahkan kini air matanya semakin deras. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" ia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya untuk bernapas. "Status seperti apa yang kalian pertahankan? Sebagai milik kalian, kekasih kalian, istri kalian, ibu dari anak kalian, atau hanya sebagai pemuas diranjang kalian?" ia mencoba untuk tersenyum saat mengucapkannya meski kontras sekali dengan air mata diwajah ayunya. Sebuah senyum getir yang ia tunjukan kepada kedua pria itu.

"Sepertinya sebagai pemuas diranjang kalian lebih cocok untukku." Rasa sakitnya bertambah, bukan perut atau kepalanya melainkan dadanya. Jika ada perasaan yang tersampaikan dengan cara menangis, ia ingin melakukanya agar ia tidak perlu bertriak. Meski kenyataannya rasa sakit itu tidak bisa terungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata,  
namun sekarang ia akan mengungkapkan semua apa yang telah menyakitinya.

Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan apapun lagi, tapi sepertinya hal itu yang memang diinginkan oleh kedua pria bersaudara ini. Apa kelakuan mereka bisa disebut mencintainya? Tidak! Tidak Sasuke, tidak pula dengan Gaara.

Uchiha Sasuke, selalu mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kemana pria itu beberapa bulan ini, bersama wanita lain? dan melupakan dirinya. Cukup menggelikan saat pria itu memintanya kembali setelah mengetahui ia menikah dengan pria yang menjadi saudara se-ayah-nya dan pria yang ia benci. Apa karena itu? Karena ia menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara? Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah memohon sampai sejauh ini, apabila suaminya buka seorang Sabaku, bukan?

Masih jelas diingatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu akan ucapan Uchiha Sasuke. Ucapan yang mampuh meruntuhkan segala perasaannya yang masih tersisa untuk pria itu.

' _Menikahlah dengan siapapun, aku tidak peduli. Dan kau akan kehilanganku untuk selamanya.'_

Jelas Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pria yang akan menikahinya, tapi kini seolah berbeda dengan ucapannya pria itu seolah peduli dengan pria yang menjadi suaminya.

Memang, ia tidak pernah dikecewakan oleh pria itu selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia mendapatkan apapun dari Sasuke, tapi untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu, ia juga harus menutup mata dengan kelaluan pria itu yang lain. Tentu saja ia tidak perna menyesal menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki kepada Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang pria itu juga lakukan untuknya. Namun semakin lama ia semakin tersiksa dengan semua penolakan pria itu. Tidak ingin menikahinya, tidak mau ia hamil, rasanya ia ingin berteriak setiap mengingatnya.

Jadi meski ia percaya dengan ucapan 'ia tidak akan meninggalkannya' tapi pikiran sekecil apapun akan hinggap pada dirinya yang mengangap Uchiha Sasuke hanya membelinya dengan semua yang pria itu berika untuknya, untuk memuaskannya diranjang. Ia tidak ingin menemui pria seperti itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan Sabaku Gaara, pria itu datang layaknya seorang malaikat dalam hidupnya. Membawa sebuah harapanya sebagai seorang wanita. Menghapus penyesalannya terhadap Sasuke, memberikan apa yang tidak ia dapat dari pria itu. Gaara memegang tangannya yang seolah-olah kehilangan arah membawanya kesebuah harapan baru.

Gaara menikahinya meski pria itu baru mengenalnya, rasanya sulit dipercaya olehnya. Ucapanya waktu itu sungguh membuat matanya melebar, 'aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau mau menikah denganku?' kalimatnya seolah membawa harapa yang telah ia kubur jauh entah dimana, namun ia perlu waktu untuk mnerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia buka wanita yang haus akan status pernikahan.

Ia baru mengenal pria itu, begitu pula dengan pria itu. Gaara tidak mengetaui semua tentang dirinya dan dalam hati kecilnya ia masih berharap Sasuke-lah yang mengucapkan hal itu. Namun sampai detik ini pun, pria itu tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

Sabaku Gaara juga mengatkan 'ia tidak akan pernah menyesal' hal itu membuatnya kehilangan rasa takutnya. Namun apa yang ia dapat kini?

' _Aku menikahimu karena aku bukan pria brengsek yang hanya bisa meniduri wanita tanpa mau bertanggung jawab.'_

Jadi Sabaku Gaara menikahinya hanya ingin membedakan dirinya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Sungguh seandainya ia mengetahui alasan pria itu sejak awal, ia tidak akan pernah mengeringkan tangisannya pada bahu seorang Sabaku Gaara, tidak juga akan mengenal ataupun menerima tawaran apapu darinya.

Jadi yang mana yang lebih baik dari kedua pria itu?

Jawabannya tidak ada yang bisa ia pilih.

Jadi status seperti apa yang mereka pertahankann utuknya, selain hanya sebagai pemuas diranjang mereka?

Memang tidak akan ada bedanya, karena pada diri mereka mengalir darah yang sama.

Air mata yang tak terhitung jumlahnya telah mengalir untuk kesekian kalianya. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan itu, baginya air mata dan tawa yang kedua pria itu bawa untuknya tidak ada bedanya. Jadi tidak mungkin akan ia sembunyikan dengan sebuah senyuman, begitu pula saat ini, ia telah mengerti hal yang menyakitkan meski mereka berdua ada di sisinya untuk merebutkannya seperti ini tetap ia tidak bisa menerimananya, sebab Ino merasa mereka tidak memiliki cinta untuknya. Dan hal ini adalah saat-saat yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Cukup, jangan menyakitu lebih dari ini." ia menunduk menyembunyikan permata birunya dengan terpejam, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, meremas kedua lengannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada dadanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika Kita dapat membuang segalanya, namun apa yang terpenting untuk kalian?" ia kembali mendongak sebelum melanjutkan. "Apapu itu, tidak ada aku didalam hati kalian berdua-" sesegukannya menjeda ucapannya "-entah kenapa kenyataan begitu kejam untuk ku. Setiap kali aku menutup mata rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah dan sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti untuk melukaiku."

Ia kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian hadir dalam hidupku, tidak pula menginginkan dicintai oleh dua pria bersaudara."

"Tinggalkan aku." Ia berbalik untuk melangkah keluar ruanganya, meninggalkan kedua pria itu yang masih terdiam.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kedua pria itu saat ini, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Sasuke lebih dulu bereaksi, ia menarik cukup keras lengan wanitanya sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino, apa itu kurang jelas?" rahangnya kembali mengeras mendengar kalimat dari bibir wanita yang kini kembali menatapnya. Menunjukan senyum getir dibibirnya.

' _Apapu itu, tidak ada aku didalam hati kalian berdua.'_ Kalimat yang masih hangat diterima oleh gendang telinganya beberapa detik lalu.

Tidak taukah, didalah seluruh sel saraf dan kepingan darahnya hanya ada wanita ini? perlu ia ulang berapa kali ucapannya itu?

Tidak ada rontahan namun perlahan ia melepas tangan yang mencengkranya perlahan. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar itu namun kenyataanya, kesakitan yang ia dapat. Inilah akhir dari mimpinya untuk memulai segalanya. Apa pun yang terlihat indah di matanya kini menjadi semakin terang sehingga menyakiti matanya, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat cinta itu lagi.

"Kau mengenalku jauh lebih lama dari pada kau mengenalnya." Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan. Cengkramannya sudah terlepas, kedua tangannya kini bebas disisi tubuh tegapnya.

Mata birunya beralih menatap pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Sabaku Gaara, pria berambut merah itu kini juga sedang menatapnya. Namun pria itu diam, mengantupkan bibirnya. Apa disini Cuma Sasuke yang mencoba meyakinkannya? Apa Gaara tidak ingin meyakinkannya juga? Karena Gaara tidak mencintainya, itulah kenapa pria itu diam.

"Semakin dalam aku mengenalmu, aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dirimu Sasuke. Tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke baru saja akan menyanggahnya namun Ino lebih dulu menambahkan. "Kalau kau datang untuk menceraikanku Gaara, aku siap." Kini kalimat itu ia tunjukan kepada pria bertato kanji _**ai**_ yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Mendengar kaliamat itu hanya membuatnya semakin tak berekspresi. Apa Ino berpikiran tentang hal itu? Ia datang kemari untuk memperbaikinya bukan malah ingin menghancurkannya. Ia mencintai wanita ini, terlepas dari segala kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Ia tidak pernah ingin melukai siapapun termasuk wanita ini, namun sepertinya ia telah melukainya terlampau dalam. Hatinya terluka melihat kesakitan yang tepancar dari mata indah yang Ino miliki.

"Karena aku menyadari, ikatan ini hanya akan melukaimu, melukai kita." Ia sekali lagi mencoba tegar, dengan menunjukan sebuah senyum miris. Yang pasti akan melukai orang yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diriku, yang kurasakan sama dengan pertama kali mencintaimu pada hari itu." Ingin sekali Gaara, mengumpulkan banyaknya air mata yang Ino jatuhkan kali ini, seperti waktu itu.

Ino terdiam mendengarnya, tidak ada yang beruba, Gaara mencintainya, benarkah? Ia menunduk melihat cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya, cincin pernikahannya. Meski kini disana tercermin kedamaian hampa, cincin itu tidak bisa menutupi luka yang menganga dihati mereka. atau mungkin hanya cincin itu yang tersisa, yang suatu hari akan tetap menautkan tangan mereka berdua meski kenyataannya ia terluka karenanya.

Perasaannya kembali kosong, apa yang mulai ia harapkan lagi?

Suatu penegasan kepada pria bermarga Uchiha bahwa ikatan pernikahan tidak akan mudah untuk terlepas begitu saja.

Namun hati kecilnya berpikir, bahwa Gaara mempertahankannya hanya untuk melukai Sasuke.

Kepingan impiannya yang hancur, melekat di dalam dadanya, meninggalkan luka yang seharusnya takkan pernah ia lupakan. Ia telah siap jatuh dalam kesendirian namun bagaimana pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika ia terjerumus dalam jurang keputusasaan?

Gaara adalah suaminya, ini tidak akan mudah untuk meninggalkannya seperti ia meninggalkan kekasihnya atau orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Jika saja ia dapat mengepakkan sayap seperti burung ia akan terbang menjauh dan akan mengobati luka dalam hatinya seorang diri.

"Kita bisa membesarkan bayi yang kau kadung bersama." Ino mendongak dengan cepat mendengarnya, menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Apa Gaara tidak akan memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Mata birunya melebar.

Apa ia akan percaya dengan pria ini? bukankah Gaara juga membuatnya terluka, namun karena Sasuke-lah hatinya terluka sejauh ini. Dan serpihan ini masih tersangkut disana, dan kini ia ingin menunjukan luka yang sama pada pria itu saat ia terhapus dalam diri pria itu dulu.

Seberapa banyak waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengobati luka seperti yang pernah dikatakan Gaara padanya, atau malah waktulah yang akan semakin menyakitinya? Ini sama dengan sebuah permainan yang tak mempunyai sebuah akhir dan dirinyalah yang dijadikan pion utama dalam permainan ini. Ia ingin bahagia sedikit saja, ingin merasa ketenangan dalam hidupnya.

Sekali lagi, ia merasa terjebak dalam perputaran sebuah lingkaran takdir yang kejam, ini sama seperti sebuah labirin yang tidak mempunyai sebuah akhir dan itu adalah kesalahannya tapi ia tidak berdaya untuk menolak takdir yang diberikan padanya.

Haruskah ia tertawa mendengar Gaara menerima kehamilannya? Namun ia tidak bisa tertawa. Rasa percayanya dan tidak percayanya seperti mengantung, seperti saling menatap menunjukan kesakitan padanya.

Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke, pria itu memicing menatapnya. Namun secara bersamaan ia bisa melihat luka dalam mata hitamnya. Apa yang sekarang pria itu pikirkan?

Ino kembali menangis, bahkan kali ini ia buat dengan keras suara tangisannya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia masih sangat mencinta Uchiha Sasuke. Dan selama rasa cintanya belum menghilang ia tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Lagi, Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak saat mendengar Ino menangis dengan keras dan saat ia akan menyentuhnya Ino menampiknya. Oleh rasa cinta omong kosong tenggorokannya mengering, apa yang ia inginkan, kenapa begitu sulit ia dapatkan?

Ia buka pria lemah yang mudah menangis atau menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya, sungguh ia tidak menyukai ia terlihat bodoh seperti ini. Keraguan yang tertumpah dari mulut wanitanya, membuatnya harus membuang sifat alaminya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia rela terlihat bodoh didepan Yamanaka Ino hanya untuk melihat senyum wanita itu, yang memperlihatkan secuil mimpi untuknya, namun seolah ia tidak bisa berpaling, senyum itu malah menusuknya sampai ia terjatuh berkali-kali.

Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya jatuh pada pesona seorang Yamanaka Ino, apa yang ia lihat dari wanita itu dan apa yang ia dapatkan darinya? Padahal diluar sana, juga begitu banyak wanita yang siap memberikan segalanya untuknya bahkan mungkin bisa memberi lebih dari yang diberi oleh Ino.

Ini bukan sekedar sebagai pemuas diranjangnya, tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Ino sebagai pemuasnya, apa lagi melakukan semua ini hanya untuk itu. Ia mencintai wanitanya, mencintai segala yang ada pada diri wanita itu. Bahkan ia berharap seumur hidup bersamanya, ada disisinya, menjaganya, menjadi tempat wanita itu untuk bersandar.

Tapi keraguan dan ketidak percayaan yang tertumpah dari mulut wanitanya, membuat ia berpikir apa ia sebrengsek itu sehingga Ino tidak mempercayainya? Apa ini karena ia tidak menerima kehamilannya? Sungguh bila itu alasanya, ia berani bersumpah demi apapun, ia tidak menginginkan seorang bayi dari wanita itu tidak setelah hidupnya mendapatkan kerumitan seperti ini. ia tidak siap.

Tangisan Ino masih bergema diruangan yang setiap hari menjadi tempat kerjanya. ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia hanya ingin menangis sampai air matanya mengering agar setelah ini ia tidak menangis lagi.

Gaara menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Ino diam tidak mencoba meronta dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya tidak suka. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari adekan didepannya. Ia mungkin akan langsung menyeret Ino dari pelukan siapapun itu jika situaminya tidak seperti ini. Bila itu ia lakukan sekarang, jelas Ino akan menolaknya. Terbukti ia diam dalam pelukan sang Sabaku muda. Sial!

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Ino?" Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri melihat wanita yang ia cintai hancur seperti ini, mendengar kerasnya tangisannya hanya membuatnya semakin terluka. Ini semua karena keegoisannya.

Kenapa ia sampai sejauh ini? Apa tujuannya dan apa keinginannya saat dulu ia bersihkeras untuk mendapatkan seorang Yamanaka Ino, bahkan ia rela dijadikan pelarian oleh wanita itu, padahal ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak wanita yang ia inginkan hanya untuknya dan pasti mencintainya. Dan sekarang setelah ia dikecewakan oleh Ino, ia masih bisa menerima wanita itu bahkan ia ingin sekali mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, mau menerima apapun keadaan dari wanita itu, bahkan kehamilannya.

Ini bukan sekedar sebagai pemuas diranjangnya, bukan juga sekedar siapa orang yang ingin merebutnya. Ia tidak melakukan ini karena tau siapa pesaingnya, bukan karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini semua karena ia mencinta Yamanaka Ino. Ingin sekali membahagia wanita yang terlihat polos dimatanya, dari awal ia melihat dan mengenalnya, ia sudah jatuh kepada pesona seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Gaara tidak menyukai setiap tetes air mata yang dijatuhkan oleh samudra yang dimiliki Ino, apapun penyebabnya. Tidak karena dirinya, tidak juga karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mungkin bukan pria baik tapi ia akan lebih tidak rela bila Sasuke-lah yang mendapatkannya. Bukan karena masalah yang ada di antara keduanya, buka pula karena pria itu membencinya tapi lebih karena kelakuan Sasuke pada Ino-lah yang membuat ia bengitu ingin mendapatkan Ino.

Dulu ia menganggap kekasih Ino adalah pria brengsek meski ia tidak mengetahui siapa orangnya, tapi dari cerita wanita itulah ia bisa menilai. Dan sekarang setelah ia tau siapa pria itu ia membenarkan penilaiannya dulu. Meskin ia tidak tau kenapa Sasuke tidak mau menikahi Ino dan meminta Ino untuk menggugurkan bayinya, tapi masih bersikiras menginginkan orang yang tidak ia inginkan. Cinta seperti apa yang coba Sasuke berikan kepada wanitanya?

Ia tidak peduli dengan semua dendam atau kebencian yang diciptakan oleh pria itu kepada Sabaku, padahal jelas didalam darahnya mengalir darah Sabaku. Sungguh Gaara ingin sekali menunjukan kebenaran pada Uchiha Sasuke, agar pria itu bisa melihatnya, tapi sepertinya itu percuma. Namun luka yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada Ino membuat ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Ino padanya, ia tidak akan mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya yang tidak diinginkannya.

Ingin menunjukan hal yang lebih membahagiankan dari sebuah hubungan tanpa kepastian yang dijalani Ino selama ini dan karena ia tidak ingin melihat wanita yang ia cintai menderita lebih dari ini. Alasan dari semua ini karena ia mencintai wanita itu.

Tapi ia juga buka pria egois yang akan memaksakan keinginannya, Ino berhak memilih. Kebahagian wanita itu adalah yang utama. Meski ia tidak akan rela melihat Ino terluka karena ulah Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksanya.

Seperti luka yang ada pada diri ibunya, ia juga tidak ingin melihatnya, semua itu karena ayahnya tapi ia bisa apa, ibunya begitu mencintai ayahnya bahkan alasan ibunya merelakan ayahnya menikahi wanita lain adalah cinta ibu-nya yang begitu besar pada ayahnya. Kalau ibunya bisa berkorban kenapa dirinya tidak bisa? Ia selalu mengagumi sosok ibunya selama ini, sosok yang sabar menghadapi segala hal kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Karena itu Gaara tidak suka dengan ayahnya apalagi kelakuan dan sifat ayahnya dulu, yang meninggalkan wanita yang telah ia tiduri untuk menerima perjodohan dengan wanita Uchiha, meski ayahnya juga tidak tau bahwa ibunya tengah mengandung dirinya, tetap saja Gaara tidak membenarkannya. Karena itu ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ayahnya yang menciptakan kerumitan dalam hidupnya.

Ino masih diam dalam pelukan pria bermata _**jade**_ , dalam pikirannya berkecambuk apa yang ia inginkan saat ini? bila ia bisa mengatakan kebahagian-lah yang ia inginkan saat ini dan masa yang akan datang dalam hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini kabahagian begitu sulit untuk ia capai, terlalu jauh meninggalkannya pada lubang yang dalam. Uchiha Sasuke-lah kebahagiannya, keinginannya adalah pria itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah meninggalkan Sasuke di masa lalu, suaranya dan air matanya tidak mampuh menjangkau pria itu agar mengerti. Akhirnya bayangan kebahagian dengan pria itu pun lenyap.

Sekali lagi, bila ia mengharapkannya, ia hanya akan terluka, air matanya tidak akan berhenti mengalir, meski Ino tahu ia tidak akan bisa menghitung segala hal yang ia dapat dari Sasuke.

Sekarang ia akan menulis kembali jalan ceritanya bersama pria yang mungkin bisa menerimanya dan kehamilannya. Belum terlambat, ya, saat ini yang paling ia inginkan adalah mempertahankan kehamilannya dan merawat bayinya setelah bayi itu lahir nanti.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Gaara." Ucap Ino akhirnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke dibuatnya tidak percaya. Apa seorang Uchiha sekali lagi kalah dari seorang Sabaku? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai andalannya. Sasuke berpikir tidak masalah ia kalah saat ini, bukankah Yamanaka Ino selalu seperti itu, selalu membuatnya jatuh bangun untuk mengejarnya. Tapi kali ini bukan itu saja yang membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memilikinya, itu karena lawannya adalah Sabaku dan mengalahkan Sabaku Gaara adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli hari esok ia akan memintanya kembali cepat dengan cara apapun, menjadikannya miliknya sekali lagi. Ia tidak ragu, karena ia tidak ingin lupa untuk percaya bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah miliknya.

...

..

.

)o(

.

..

...

Perlahan matahari terbenam di cakrawala, sinar senja yang masih tersisa diufuk barat, yang masih menyisakan garis jingga, menemani dua orang yang berada di satu mobil dalam keadaan diam sejak mereka memasuki mobil yang berjalan cukup pelan dijalanan kota Tokyo.

Beberapa saat yang lalu setelah Ino memilih Gaara dan meninggalkan Sasuke diruangannya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi dari butik miliknya. Tujuannya adalah pulang ke-apartment-nya dan istirahat tapi sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sebab entah Gaara kini membawanya kemana. Bukan jalan yang sering ia lalui pada saat akan berangkat dan pulang menuju apartement-nya, bukan pula jalan menuju kediaman Sabaku.

Namun Ino rasanya enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar bertanya, ia biarkan saja pria itu kemana akan membawanya. Didalam mobil yang melaju cukup pelan itu tidak ada percakapan dari keduanya, Gaara masih fokus dengan kemudi sedangkan Ino ia hanya memandang keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya.

Dalam pikirannya, ia selalu berharap semoga pilihannya kali ini tidak untuk menyakitinya lagi. Kalau seandainya ia terluka lagi nantinya, dan disebabkan oleh pilihannya ini mungkin ia akan mencoba untuk tidak menyesal bukankah ia sudah terluka berkali-kali dan mencoba untuk bahagia lagi. Namun kali ini tidak ada tujuan untuk bahagia dalam hidupnya. Hanya untuk tetap mempertahankan kandunagnya, melihat bayinya lahir keduania adalah keinginan terbesarnya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya sangat ingin mendengar nafas yang lemah dan melihatnya menangis dalam detak jantung kecil yang diliki yang bayi, melindungi dan melihatnya tumbu menjadi sesosok yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya ataupun dari orang yang seharusnya menjadi ayahnya. Ino tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Bahkan jika itu bukan disebut kebahagian ia akan tetap mempertahankannya.

Mobil yang melaju cukup pelan itu berhenti ditepi jalan, entah dimana. Ino hanya menoleh kearah pria yang menghentikan mobilnya ditempat yang ia tidak tau.

'Dimana dan kenapa?' itu adalah dua kata yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada pria yang masih diam. Ia menunggu Gaara bicara mungkin untuk memberinya penjelasaan tapi ia tak kunjung mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"Gaara?" ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara belum juga mau bicara kepadanya. Lalu apa maksud pria itu membawanya kemari?

"Maaf." Gaara mengucapkan dengan masih menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh untuk menyambut tatapan dari mata _**aqua**_ disampingnya.

Ino terdiam mendengar satu kata yang melucur mulus dari bibir pria disampingnya. Sebuah kata pendek yang bermakna penyesalan dari pria itu. Tapi perbuatan pria itu yang mana yang ia sesalkan?

"Maaf atas segala sifat kasarku beberapa hari ini, atau mungkin ucapanku yang membuatmu menangis." Kali ini pria bermata hijau itu menatap dalam mata yang membelalak tanpa kedip kearahnya.

Ia tersenyum, sebelum menambahkan dan menggerakan tangannya untuk merangkum wajah ayu itu. "Kau percaya aku mencintaimu kan Ino?"

Ino mencoba menajamkan telinganya dari ucapan yang baru ia dengar, membuat memori-nya melintas ke saat ia mengucapkan kata itu kepada Gaara di kota para dewa Athena. Untuk menyakinkan pria itu akan perasaannya.

Apa sekarang Gaara juga mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya?

Tiba-tiba kehangatan tercipta saat Gaara memeluknya, membawanya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Aku tidak benar-benar jujur saat mengatakan aku menikahimu hanya untuk membedakan antara aku dan Sasuke."

Ino hanya memejamkan kelopak matanya dalam setiap ucapan dan detak jantung yang bisa ia dengar milik pria yang masih memeluknya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang harus ia beritaukan kepada pria ini?

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, sangat mencintaimu." Pelukannya semakin mengerat Ino bisa merasakan hal itu.

Sungguh pria ini mampuh membuatnya berharga dan juga dapat membuatnya seperti sampah dalam sekejap. Sekali lagi Ino tersesat dalam pikirannya, saat ini ia dibuatnya meleleh dengan sikap dan ucapan Sabaku Gaara.

"Aku takut untuk mempercayainya Gaara." Ino menjawab jujur dengan ucapannya.

Gaara melepas pelukan hangatnya, ia menatap permata yang juga tengah menatapnya intens, permata berbeda warna itu saling menatap jauh kedalam samudra masing-masing.

Mungkin ini sebuah kesabaran yang terus berlanjut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya, asal aku bisa melihat senyum seorang wanita yang dengan bodohnya menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah payung dihari dimana kita bertemu." Gaara tersenyum menawan mengingatnya, bahkan ia tidak peduli berapa panjang kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan itu. Dengan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan rambut platina Ino dibelakan telinganya. Untuk membuatnya lebih leluasa menatap wajah ayu wanita didepannya.

Gaara mengecup keningnya cukup lama setelah melepaskannya ia berucap. "Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati. Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan ini untukmu."

Gaara hanya membuatnya terdiam tanpa bisa untuk sekedar berkedip. Entah kenapa Gaara mencintainya yang penuh kesalahan sampai sejauh ini? ia ingin tersenyum, ingin mencintai seperti Gaara mencintainya. Tanpa takut akan rasa sakit.

"Aku ingin cinta karena kau mengajariku, bawa aku ke-rasa itu sekali lagi. Kuharap ini cukup." Ino tersenyum meski air dari kelopak matanya kembali menetes. Bukan karena kesedihan melainkan sebuah luapan emosi dari secuil kebahagian yang ia dapat dari setiap ucapan pria didepannya.

melebihi banyaknya ketika ia telah menderita, melebihi banyaknya ketika ia telah meragukannya, banyaknya ia telah tertawa dan banyaknya ia telah mempercayai. Sedikit saja terjadi di hidupnya ini

Keputusan itu, telah terjadi sebelumnya. Ino tidak pernah ingin bangkit sebelum ini, tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang mau menggegamnya, mungkin memang seharusnya ia percaya cinta yang diberikan Gaara untuknya.

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua mulai tercipta lagi, bahkan suara hembusan napas mereka seolah terdengar mengalun bersama detak jantung, mencerminkan seperti tidak ada apapun sesaat yang lalu.

Ino menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pria yang masih diam menatapnya tanpa memejamkan mata, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang hanya sekilas menempel antara belah bibir keduanya. Setelah Ino melepasnya ia berucap lagi. "Aku akan ambil kesempatan ini bahwa aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku Sabaku Gaara." Di akhir ia menunjukan sebuah kerlingan nakal.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang terlihat masih seperti gadis lugu dimatanya. Bagaimanapun juga Ino memang hanya pernah mencintai sekali kan Yamanaka Ino bukan gadis penjelajah laki-laki.

"Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Gaara menyeringai sebelum membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dari yang diberikan oleh wanita itu tadi.

Biar saja Ino terlalu mudah luluh dengan setiap kelakuan Gaara, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Pria itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya, kalaupun kelakuan kasar Gaara kemarin pun itu karena kesalahannya.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Gaara kembali membelai wajah ayu sang istri, seraya berkata. "Apa kau keberatan kembali ke-kediaman Sabaku?"

Ino menggeleng.

Setelah itu mobil yang mereka kendarai pun mulai kembali berjalan, kali ini tidak pelan juga tidak terlalu kencang. Gaara mengendarai kendarainya menuju ke-kediaman Sabaku. Tanpa harus kembali dulu ke apartment yang di tempati sang istri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setiba di rumah besar Sabaku, Karura sudah menyambutnya, membawa mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Meski makan malam yang dilalui dengan kesunyian namun terlihat jelas diwajah Karura ia merasa lega atas kembalinya sang menantu sang ayah-pun sama, wajah datarnya memang tidak menunjukan senyum sedikitpun seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang istri namun jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa bangga terhadap sang putra yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Setelah ini, temui ayah diruang kerja. Ayah ingin bicara denganmu Gaara."

Sang kepala keluarga pun beranjak dari kursinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Sedangkan sang putra hanya mengangguk, Gaara sedikit tau apa yang ingin ayahnya itu bicarakan. Soal apsennya di kantor beberapa hari ini, ia memang sengaja tidak kekantor dan pasti ayahnya akan membicarakan hal itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, Ino kau bisa istirahat dulu." Ucapnya sebelum menyusul sang ayah.

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak membersihkan dirimu dulu?" Karura cukup tau, bahwa putranya itu baru saja datang dan pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keduanya itu bicara jadi bukankah lebih baik bila Gaara membersihkan diri dulu sebelum itu?

"Aku akan menemui ayah dulu _**kaa-san**_."

Karura mengangguk dan mulai membantu Ino untuk membersihkan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Aku senang kau mau kembali ke rumah ini Ino- _ **chan**_. aku sangat mengkuatirkanmu dan kandunganmu nak."

"Maafkan aku _**kaa-san**_ , aku sudah membuat _**kaa-san**_ dan _**tou-san**_ kuatir. "

"Sebenarnya Gaara yang mendadak menjadi pendiam melebihi biasahnya, bahkan denganku saja dia juga tidak mau bicara." Karura menunjukan senyum saat mengatakannya, sebelum menambahkan. "Aku harap kau mau bersabar menghadapi sifat putraku itu Ino- _ **chan**_." Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan meletakan piring terakhir yang baru ia cuci.

"Apa ada yang harus aku bantu lagi _**kaa-san**_?" Karura menggeleng.

"Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

"Ayah sudah mendengar semuanya dari ibumu."

Baru saja Gaara masuk keruang kerja sang ayah, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya sang ayah sudah mendahului. Gaara masih diam dengan posisi berdirinya, ia tau apa selanjutnya yang akan didengarnya dari sang ayah karena itulah ia enggan untuk duduk berlama-lama diruang itu. Ia akan membiarkan sang ayah bicara apapun, ia hanya akan mendengarkannya setelah itu ia akan segera keluar.

"Apa karena itu kalian memutuskan menikah secepat ini?"

"Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ayah lakukan." Pria bermata hijau itu menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk menatap sang ayah dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan wanita yang sudah aku tiduri, seperti yang ayah lakukan pada ibu-ku."

"Gaara?" kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan pria bertato kanji _ **ai**_ itu membuat sang ayah reflek berdiri dan geram.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Bukankah ayah merasa bangga saat menceritakannya?" sebuah senyum meremehkan ia tunjukan kepada sang ayah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Disaat kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, tapi kau malah tidak serius bekerja." Sang ayah terlihat menghela napas dahulu sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang membuat raut wajah Gaara kembali tenang, tidak ada ketegangan di wajah _**stoic**_ -nya.

Jadi semua ini tentang apsennya ia dari perusahaan beberapa hari ini? atau itu hanya kalimat lain dari sang ayah untuk membuat ia berhenti bebicara keburukan ayahnya itu dimasa lalu?

Ia berpikir sang ayah akan marah mengenai kahamilan Ino, tapi ternyata ayahnya malah membahas tentang hal lain meski masih berkaitan. Tapi jauh didalam hati Gaara merasa tenang akan hal ini.

Tapi jawaban seperti apa yang bisa ia berikan?

"Ayah ingin kau mengurus sepenuhnya perusahaan, aku harap kau mau terlibat sepenuhnya didalamnya." Sang ayah menambahkan. Ia memang tidak bisa marah terhadap Garaa seperti ia marah kepada Sasuke, sebab ia tau ia tidak pernah tau putranya tumbuh karena sebelum Gaara lahir ia telah meninggalkan pria itu dan ibunya. Rasa bersalahnya lah yang membuat ia merasa tidak bisa marah kepada putranya ini ditambah lagi Gaara tidak sekeras Sasuke.

Dengan semua kenyataan itu seharusanya Gaara-lah yang berhak marah dan membenci dirinya bukan malah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke putra yang ia tau kelahirannya dan dia sendirilah yang melihat pertumbuhan putranya itu dari waktu kewaktu. Yang mendapat kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari-nya dan juga ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Tidak pernah merasa kekurangan apapun, semua yang diingikan akan ia dapatkan, sampai membuat pria itu begitu manja terutama kepada sang ibu. Dan kebencian Sasuke kepadanya tumbuh ketika sang ibu mulai sakitan-sakitan saat mengetahui dirinya memiliki putra dari wanita lain, salahkan saja keluarga Uchiha yang terlalu banyak memiliki mata-mata yang membuat ia kembali mengetahui fakta yang tidak pernah ia tau sebelumnya, bahwa ia telah memiliki anak dari wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

Meski begitu ia tidak pernah menghianati Mikoto, tentu ia juga sangat mencintai wanita cantik itu, ia bahkan mencoba melupakan Karura selama pernikahannya dengan Mikoto namun memang sepertinya takdir menginginkan lain.

Semua itu sangat berbeda dengan Gaara dan ibunya, yang begitu saja ia tinggalkan. Ia tidak pernah tau sebepa kerasnya Karura membesarkan putranya. Meski ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Karura membawa keturunannya saat.

Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada mereka tapi ibu dan anak itu masih mau menerimanya, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat kebencian terang-terangan yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Itulah perbedaan Uchiha dan Sabaku.

Ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kedua putranya itu, tidak sekalipun. Ia menyayangi mereka berdua layaknya seorang ayah terhadap putranya apa lagi Sasuke hanya memiliki dirinya sekarang setelah ibunya meninggal, tentu ia berharap Sasuke mau menerima Karura dan tinggal bersama mereka, karena ia yakin Karura akan menyayangi Sasuke seperti ia menyayangi Gaara. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, kebencian Sasuke terhadap dirinya, dan juga Karura tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Memang dari dulu ia tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan sang putra ditambah lagi sekarang bertambah buruk.

Meski tidak ingin membedakan mereka, tapi perbedaan itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diacuhkan. Ia menyayangi keduanya dan tidak pernah ingin marah kepada keduanya, apa lagi sampai melayangkan pukulan. Gaara mungkin tidak pernah membuat ia sampai harus memukulnya disaat berbicara namun Sasuke, dari awal putranya itu terlalu pandai membuat bara menjadi api.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Uchiha memang seperti itu.

"Seriuslah berkerja Gaara, anakmu kelak akan memerlukan banyak kebutuhan dan itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Sabaku Rei berjalan mendekati Gaara yang masih diam. Ia sedikit tersenyum sebelum melewatinya.

Setelah mencapai ambang pintu ia kembali berhenti dan berkata. "Jangan pernah menjadi sepertiku, yang membuat ibumu membesarkanmu seorang diri."

Ucapan sang ayah membuat Gaara menoleh cepat namun hanya sebuah pintu yang dapat ia lihat lalu ia menunduk memikirkan setiap kata-kata ayahnya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah terlalu lama Sasuke melakukan hal ini, bermalas-malasan di apartment-nya tanpa mau diganggu oleh urusan kantor atau pun orang yang tidak penting. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di apartmen-nya selama itu? Selain minum-minum sampai ia tertidur dan bangun diasaat perutnya merasa lapar. Bahkan ia sudah lupa sejak kapan ia seperti ini, yang bisa ia ingat hanya kejadian yang membuat ia seperti ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehancur ini selain Yamanaka Ino. Dari awal wanita itu memang terlalu pandai untuk menghancurkannya, namun wanita bak boneka itu pun juga hebat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bergantung padanya, menjadikan Yamanaka Ino sebagai pusat edarnya, menjadi kan dirinya merasa ada hal yang perlu ia pertahankan membuat ia semangat berkerja.

Namun kali ini setelah wanita itu menolak kembali padanya dan lebih memilih Sabaku sialan itu membuat ia jadi seburuk ini, bermalas-malasan dan menghabiskan wantunya untuk minum sepanjang hari di apartmennya, meski kadang Jugo dan juga Suigetzu datang untuk menemaninya.

Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Kakashi yang hampir setiap hari mengoceh ditelphone atau kalau ada waktu pria berambut silver itu akan datang hanya untuk memaksanya kembali berkerja.

Seperti saat ini, di hari minggu paginya ia sudah diganggu dengan suara ketukan cukup keras di pintu apartmennya. Siapa lagi yang menganggu pagi harinya selain Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke hanya meenghela napas sebelum turun dari ranjang nyamannya, sepertinya Kakashi tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat wajahnya pagi ini.

Membuka pintu dengan segera untuk menghentikan ketukan sialan itu dan menendang orang yang membuat keributan adalah tujuannya. Tanpa memakai pajunya ia berjalan hanya dengan celana piama tidur menuju pintu berwarna _**Gold**_ yang menghubungkan ruang apartment-nya dengan lorong dalam bangunan megah yang menjulang di salah satu _**district**_ di Tokyo.

"Yo... Sasuke- _ **sama**_." Sapa pria berwarna rambut putih itu setelah pintu yang ada didepannya terbuka.

Lagi Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihatnya dan mendengar sebutan Kakashi untuknya, ia mendengus. Apa Kakashi mencoba merayunya dengan panggilan _**sama**_? Ck Itu tidak akan merubah apapun untuknya.

"Kenapa kau sudah mengangguku pagi-pagi seperti ini Kakashi?" ucap Sasuke setelah ia berbalik dari depan pintu menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air meneral dan meneguknya.

Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya setelah ia masuk dan mendudukan diri di sofa apartment orang yang mejadi atasannya itu.

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu siang untuk disebut pagi." Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sebelas. Namun tidak ada tanggapan selain dengusan yang dapat ia dengar dari pria yang diajak bicara. "Kapan kau mau kembali berkerja lagi Sasuke? kau tau, aku benar-benar kerepotan mengurus semuanya sendiri."

Sudut bibir sang Uchiha muda itu ia tarik keatas menunjukan sebuah seringai andalannya. "Bukankah itu memang tugasmu, kau di bayar untuk itu kan?" tanggapannya berdiri di depan Kakshi.

"Haaah..." Kakashi menghela napas lelah. "Kau akan kehabisan kekayaanmu bila terus seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya mendengar provokasi dari sang Hatake. Ia sedikit pun tidak percaya bahwa ia akan jatuh miskin dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki saat ini. bahkan ia tidak akan kehabisan harta meski ia tidak berkerja seumur hidup. Itu terdengan terlalu sombong.

Kenapa ia bisa sesombong itu? Itu karena didalam perusahaan Uchiha ia memiliki orang-orang seperti Kakashi. Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak akan jadi miskin hanya karena aku tidak berkerja."

Kali ini Kakashi yang dibuatnya tertawa. "Mungkin saja, tapi siapa yang tau? Seperti siapa yang mengira bahwa Yamanaka Ino akan meninggalkanmu." Kakashi menyeringai saat melihat berubahan raut wajah pria didepannya. "Dulu seperti tidak mungkin bukan?"

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku Kakashi." Tidak ada seringai diwajahnya digantikan dengan raut tidak suka.

Sepertinya topik yang diangkat oleh Kakashi sukses membuat atmosfir diruang itu berubah, ia berhasil membuat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk. Kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar keluar dari mulut Kakashi begitu sensitif untuk ia bahas. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan akan hal itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kakshi menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Shizune sudah menceritakan semunya padaku, aku juga kaget mengetahui ini semua." Ia berhenti untuk mengamati perubahan raut wajah pria bermata gelap deidepannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Tapi ini bukan alasan untuk kau menjadi bermalas-malasan seperti anak kecil kan Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Sasuke. "Sepertinya Gaara pria yang hebat, dia tenang seperti dirimu." Ia menanbahkan.

"Ck." Hanya dengusan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tatapannya intens kearah Kakashi.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu ayahmu mengenalkanku padanya."

Sasuke memicing mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mencoba menghianatiku kan Hatake Kakashi?" tanyanya curiga.

Kakashi tertawa mendengarnya. "Mungkin saja, aku bisa berbelok mengapdi kepada saudaramu itu bila kau terus-terusan seperti ini. Ayahmu bilang, Gaara akan memegang Sabaku- _ **corp**_."

"Pergi dari sini Kakashi." Cukup sudah, Sasuke terlalu geram dengan pembahasan Kakashi dia tidak butuh tau hal itu.

"Kau memang mudah sekali marah." Menghela napas sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Dengarkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Sebenarnya aku juga akan berpikir kalau ayahmu berselingkuh, dengan melihat Gaara yang seumar dengan dirimu. Tidak mungkin kan, pernikahan yang baru dilakukan setelah ibumu meninggal sudah memiliki seorang putra sebesar itu. Kecuali ayahmu memang menjalin hubungan dengan Karura- _ **sama**_ sebelum itu." Kakashi berhenti untuk mengamati Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam, ia tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan Kakashi. Meski ia tidak menyukai setiap kalimat yang coba untuk dikatakan Kakashi tapi ia biarkan saja pria itu berceloteh sesuka hati.

"Tapi hubungan yang dijalin ayahmu dan Karura- _ **sama**_ jauh lebih lama sebelum ayahmu menikah dengan ibumu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyum meremehkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau coba bicarakan padaku Kakashi?"

"Sebuah fakta yang juga baru aku ketahui dari ayahmu. Bahwa Gaara lahir sebelum dirimu, itu kenyataan yang menunjukan bahwa ayahmu tidak selingkuh dari Mikoto- _ **sama**_. Melainkan Karura- _ **sama**_ adalah wanita yang ditinggalkan ayahmu dimasa lalu."

"Sudahlah Kakashi apapun kenyataannya, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Tidak juga bisa membuat ibuku kembali." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dibeberkan oleh Kakashi. Peduli setan dengan Gaara yang lahir lebih dulu dari dirinya dan peduli setan dengan fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita pertama ayahnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenci wanita itu.

"Pria tua itu terlalu bodoh bila membandingkan ibuku dengan wanita murahan itu. Bukankah ibuku jauh lebih cantik dari pada wanita itu." Ia akan melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kalau saja suara Kakashi tidak kembali menahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, terlalu sulit melupakan cinta pertama bukan?" pria bersurai perak itu berhenti untuk menatap punggung pria Uchiha didepannya yang beberapa saat lalu berbalik. "Dan aku yakin, itu juga yang terjadi dengan Ino saat ini. Meski ia memilih menikah dengan saudaramu tapi hubungan yang telah ia lalui denganmu tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan." Kakashi tersenyum, dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak bermaksud apapun dengan ucapannya tapi ia melihat punggung tegap itu menegang.

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa Ino menikah dengan saudaramu. Aku merasa takdir sedang ingin membuatmu berada di posisi sebagai Karura- _ **sama**_. Takdir membuat kalian mengulangi sejarah yang terjadi pada orang tua kalian." Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Cukup Kakashi!" Sasuke berbalik. "Apa kau berpikir aku kalah dari Gaara, hanya karena Ino lebih memilihnya? Tch... aku bisa dengan mudah membawanya kembali padaku, kalau aku mau."

"Haaahh..." Kakashi menghela napas mendengar tingkat kepercayaan diri Uchiha muda itu terlalu tinggi. "Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu bersikeras ingin membuat Ino kembali padamu, tapi kau tetap menolak untuk menikahinya bahkan disaat dia telah mengandung anak mu Sasuke." Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk memberi tatapan yang melembut pada pria didepannya yang kembali terdiam. "Aku tau kau tidak sebrengsek itu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar semua kalimat yang lolos dari mulut sang Hatake. Kenapa harus dipertanyakan lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas karena ia ingin mempertahankan wanita itu, ia mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Tapi benarkah ia tidak sebrengsek itu? Ia ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya.

Sejarah yang berulang kepadanya? Benarkah takdir sedang ingin menunjukan bagaimana berada diposisi Karura? Keparat! Bukankah ia tidak ingin menikah dan memiliki anak karena ia tidak ingin sejarah terulang dalam hidupnya?

"Bayi yang dikandung Ino adalah anakmu Sasuke, bisa saja kelak setelah bayi itu lahir dia akan membencimu seperti kau membenci ayahmu." Kakashi bisa melihat Sasukle bungkam, rahangnya mengeras tapi tatapannya melembut secara bersamaan.

Setiap ucapan Kakashi bagai virus yang merusak kerja otaknya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan seorang anak, tapi Ino tetap mempertahankan anaknya, sekeras apapun ia meminta wanita itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Dan sekarang Kakashi seenaknya menghubungakan hal yang belum terjadi dengan kebenciannya terhadap sang ayah. Tch! Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"kau benar-benar mengganggu pagi hariku Kakashi." Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut Sasuke segera berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi diruang tamunya seorang diri. Telinganya ia tutup rapat-rapat dari suara yang mungkin akan ia dengar lagi dari pria berambut perak itu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan pria itu, yang semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi, sekarang ia ingin segera mandi dan menyegarkan otaknya dengan air dingin. Dan karena ada hal yang lebih ingin ia lakukan saat ini, dibandingkan dengan mendengar ocehan Kakashi lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ino dan Gaara baru saja akan bergabung untuk makan malam bersama dikediaman Sabaku, bersama ayah dan ibu dari suaminya. Ia berpikir semua kembali normal seperti yang ia harapkan, dengan Gaara yang kembali seperti saat ketika pertama bertemu dengannya dan pria itu pun semakin giat berkerja. Suaminya itu juga melarangnya untuk kembali berkerja selama ia hamil. Jadi setelah kejadian di tempat kerjanya beberapa hari yang lalu ia belum kembali kesana, ia hanya berada dirumah melakukan saran yang Gaara usulkan. Bukan itu saja ia juga takut untuk kembali kebutik, takut akan kedatangan Sasuke seperti kemarin.

Namun semua pikirannya lenyap saat suara dobrakan cukup keras pada pintu utama kediaman Sabaku membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu menatap menuh tanda tanya. Dan keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, khususnya dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana dengan wajah cukup dingin.

Apa lagi yang pria itu inginkan, bukankah semua sudah jelas. Ia tidak akan pernah kemabli.

Dalam hatinya ia merasa kuatir dengah hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh pria Uchiha itu. Sebab sejauh ini kedua mertuanya belum mengetahui semuanya dan bila kedatangan sasuke kemari hanya untuk membeberkan kenyataan kepada mereka, sungguh ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ayah mertuanya berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati pria yang juga sebagai putranya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" ia bertanya lembut. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari pria yang ditanya.

Pandangan Sasuke, ia arahkan pada wanita yang terdiam kaku ditempat ia berdiri. Sasuke berjalan melewati ayahnya menuju arah Ino berdiri. "Ikut denganku!" sebuah kata perintah yang dibarengi dengan tarikan kasar, mencoba menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke melakukannya.

Namun tangan lain telah menahannya, Sabaku Rei menahan tangan Sasuke yang lain, mencoba menghalangi pria itu pergi membawa sang menantu. Ia juga cukup penasaran dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba putranya itu dan langsung menyeret menantunya. Apa Ino mengenal Sasuke, apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Ada apa ini Sasuke?" ia kemabali bertanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Jawaban Sasuke malah semakin membuat pria paruh baya itu memicingkan kedua matanya. "Ino ada apa ini?" pertanyaannya ia alihkan ke sang wanita. Namun Ino hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Sasuke, berdoa agar pria itu tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

Ia bisa melihat Gaara berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa lagi Sasuke? bukankah semua sudah jelas?" ucap pria bersurai merah disampingnya.

Sasuke malah mendengus mendengarnya. "Cukup jelas. Bahwa aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandung oleh istrimu." Ia mengucapakan dengan seriangan yang ditujukan untuk mengejek pria itu.

Sabaku Rei dan juga Karura melotot mendengar kalimat yang baru dibeberkan oleh pria berambut _**raven**_ , apa telinga tuanya telah salah menangkap kalimat putranya itu? Atau ini sebuah lelucon lain untuk menyegarkan hari tuanya?

"Sasuke aku mohon." Ino mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke, ia sungguh tidak ingin pria itu bicara lebih jauh lagi. Bukan karena ia takut akan kemarahan kedua mertuanya kepada dirinya, namun lebih untuk menjaga perasaan mereka.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang juga sedang menatapnya, jelas terlihat olehnya wanita itu sedang menahan tangis. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sudah cukup jelas kedatangannya kali ini, ia sudah satu hari penuh memikirkan tindakannya kali ini setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi kemarin.

Ia akan mencoba lari dari ketakutan dan berhenti menjadi pecundang brengsek. Bila ia tidak ingin sejarah berulang kepada dirinya, ia harus bisa menerima kehamilan Ino. Bagaimanapun juga Kakashi benar siapa yang menjamin bila kelak bayi itu lahir dan membenci dirinya, dan akan memangil Gaara sebagai ayah. Sudah cukup ia bertingkah seperti pecundang brengsek yang takut dengan takdir yang belum tentu terjadi pada dirinya, ia melakukanya hanya untuk berlari dari sejarah yang mungkin akan berulang.

Sekarang ia akan menerima kehamilan wanita yang masih sangat ia cintai, dan tentu menikahinya. Bukankah itu yang sangat diinginkan oleh Ino? Membawa wanita itu kembali padanya dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk ini, itu adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku menikahimu dan menerika kehamilanmu? Aku datang untuk itu." Ucapnya final.

Rasa kaget dari dua orang yang ada dirumah itu semakin bertambah. Karura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya, berita ini sangat mengejutkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga?

Sungguh Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya mati berkali-kali, tubuhnya kaku, napasnya tercekat dan airmata dari manik birunya kembali terjun bebas melalui pipi tirusnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sabaku Rei sudah cukup jengah dengan teka-teki ini. wajahnya ia tolehkan kepada Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya. "Gaara?" geramnya mencoba mencari jawaban dari putranya itu.

Namun bukan Gaara yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke. Pria bermata _**onyx**_ itu menyeringai kearah sang ayah. "Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi?" ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Putramu telah merebut apa yang telah aku miliki, seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Wanita murahan yang kau nikahi yang membuat ibuku meninggal. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Jelas Karura menetaskan air mata tanpa ia sadari saat mendengarnya. Ino juga merasa Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Gaara pun diam, seperti tidak ada keinginan untuk membela sang ibu.

"Jaga cara bicaramu Sasuke." Rei mencoba mengatur napasnya, agar ia tidak terpancing denga kalimat yang sudah sering ia dengar tentang Karura dimata putranya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" ia tersenyum mengejek. "Memangnya apa sebutan yang cocok untuk wanita yang suka merusak dan merebut suami orang lain, he? Selain pelacur murahan?"

Semua orang masih dibuat terdiam dengan ucapan sang Uchiha, bahkan Sabaku Rei pun tidak menyangkan bahwa Sasuke akan setega itu bicara didepan Karura, wanita yang juga menyayanginya.

"Cukup Sasuke." Ino masih berdiri disamping Sasuke, memegang lengan Sasuke dengan tangan yang juga bergetar. Ia tau, Karura bukan wanita seperti itu, meski ia tidak pernah tau cerita sebenarnya. Tapi menghentika Sasuke untuk menyakitan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu dengan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah yang terpenting.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" pandangannya beralih ke mata biru didepannya. "Kalau begitu tinggalkan Sabaku dan kembali bersamaku." Ino hanya mengeleng tanpa memutus tatapan mereka.

 _ **Plak**_

Sebuah tamparan sukup keras didapat pipi kiri Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak malu bicara seperti itu?" sedangkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap tak percaya dengan tidakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh tuan Sabaku. Mungkin dari dulu ayah dan anak itu tidak pernah akur, tapi menampar Sasuke didepan umum seperti ini, tidak pernah dia lakukan. Pertengkaran mereka selalu diruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini ayahnya itu menamparnya cukup keras sampai ia terhuyung kesamping.

Ino melotot tak percaya, Gaara terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan tadi. Meski ia merasa Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya tapi ia akan merasa jahat bila menikmati adegan yang ditunjukan ayahnya. Sedangkan Karura hanya berlari mendekati sang suami, mencegah hal yang lebih jauh lagi yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

Meski Sasuke sudah menyakiti perasaannya, itu tidak merubah apapun. Ia dapat memaklumi itu. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat pria itu mendapat tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga Karura sudah menganggap Sasuke anaknya sendiri. Ditambah ia memiliki putra yang seumuran dengannya ia bersikap layakanya seorang ibu yang tidak ingin melihat putranya tersakiti. Sasuke masih cukup muda ia hanya belum tau kebenarannya. Dan pria itu tidak salah.

Merasakan lengannya dicekal cukup kuat ia menoleh dan mendapati Karura sang istri yang menggeleng kearahnya. Sebagai tanda larangan untuknya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa asin disudut bibirnya yang robek akibat tamparan yang cukup keras yang mengakibatkan benturan dengan giginya yang mengoyak sudut bibir bawahnya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu ia kembali memberi tatapan dingin dengan sebuah seringa kepada sang ayah.

"Apa yang membuatku malu? Mengambil **hak** ku kembali?" Sasuke menekankah kata hak pada kalimatnya.

Meski ada penyesalan dihati Rei setelah menampar putranya namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak membuatnya marah. "Hak seperti apa yang ingin kau ambil kembali?" pria tua itu menarik napas sejenak untuk memulai cerita panjanganya setelah itu. "Hak kepada wanita yang telah mengandung anakmu? Atau hak yang didapatkan pria lain sebagai suaminya? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ayahnya. Darah seorang Uchiha yang mengalir disana, Sabaku tidak pantas mengantikanku." Sasuke kembali berdiri pengan congkak.

"Seharusnya itu yang kau pikirkan sebelum kau meninggalkannya dan membuat pria lain mengantikan posisimu Uchiha." Ia bahkan sudah tidak mepedulikan Karura yang mencoba berkata untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mengantikanku, dia merebutnya seperti Karura merebutmu dari Mikoto." Ia memandang lebih dingin kepada sang ayah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi ikatan ayah dan anak yang akan menghilang setelah ini, bukankah ia memang sudah melepasnya sejak dulu. Ia tidak pernah menganggap pria itu sebagai ayahnya. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang Sabaku merebut miliku kembali."

Gaara ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu, pertengkaran antara kedua ayah dan anak itu bukan urusannya dan ia tidak ingin ikut campur kedalamnya meski setiap ucapan Sasuke selalu membawa dirinya dan ibunya. Namun sepertinya kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Sial! ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Sedangkan Ino, ia hanya menunduk mendengar pertengkaran Sasuke dan ayah mertuanya. Sekarang cerita dari masa lalu akan terkuat sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya ia tidak mau tau, karena masalahnya sendiri sudah berat tapi apa yang membuat ia masih disini? Itu karena Sasuke menyeret dirinya juga ke arah masa lalu.

"Darah Uchiha-mu terlalu kental nak, bahkan aku tidak melihat darahku ada pada dirimu. Kau bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dengan tidak mengetahui kenyataan." Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya. "Tidak ada yang merebut-ku, Karura tidak merebut-ku dari siapapun, tidak juga dari Mikoto." Rei sejenak berhenti untuk mengetahui respon dari Sasuke namun pria itu masih diam. "Wanita yang selalu kau benci, yang kau sebut sebagai pelacur yang kau tuduh merebut ayahmu dari ibumu adalah wanita yang merelakanku untuk menikahi ibumu, juga wanita yang menyayangimu seperti putranya sendiri."

Sabaku Rei sungguh tidak ingin mengigat masa lalu, ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun apalagi mengungkit seseorang yang sudah tiada. Namun mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke harus mengetahuinya. Dan Sasuke berhak tau.

"Yang memintaku untuk menerima perjodohan itu dan membiarkannya membesarkan seorang putra sendiri." Sasuke masih diam bahkan semua yang ada diruangan yang cukup besar itu bungkam, bahkan detak jarum jam pun dapat mereka dengar dengan jelas. "Aku tidak pernah menghianati ibumu, salahkan saja keluarga besar Uchiha yang membuat ibumu dan juga aku mengetahui fakta yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah aku tau, muncul kepermukaan." Ia menatap intens Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Namun Rei memberi tatapan lembut. Bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi putra angkuhnya itu, meski Sasuke tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Uchiha sendirilah yang menguak bahwa aku memiliki seorang putra dari Karura. Dan itu membuat ibumu jatuh sakit. Ibumu adalah keturunan wanita Uchiha satu-satunya, perjodahan yang dilakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang keturunan laki-laki didalam keluar Uchiha untuk meneruskan tongkat estafet keluaga kaya itu. Dan tentu saja itu sudah tercapai dengan adanya dirimu."

Rei menundung saat melanjutkan cerita panjangnya. "Aku tidak pernah berharap akan kematian Mikoto, dia berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya, disaat Uchiha yang lain mengiginkan seorang keturunan laki-laki ia dengan tenang mengucapakan bahwa ia menginginkan bayi perempuan." Ia tesenyum kecut saat membayangkan masa lalu, dan tanpa terasa setetes air mata mahalnya jatuh. "Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan fakta lain yang baru aku ketahui saat itu. Aku berpikir Karura adalah masa laluku dan wanita itu yang memintaku melakukan ini semua. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain." ia kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Ibumu bukan Uchiha arogan seperti kebanyakan uchiha, siapapun bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta kepadanya, termasuk diriku." Ia berharap ceritanya panjangnya ini tidak melukai siapapun, khususnya Karura, sebab istrinya itu sudah mengetahu segalanya.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya ia berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam. Ditambah lagi ia tidak ingin terlihat meneteskan air matanya ditempat itu.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Bagaimanpun juga kalian bersaudara." Sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya ia berucap.

" _Anata_?" Karura hanya yang bisa memanggilnya lirih. Ia binggung apa yang akan ia lakukan, tetap disini, kerena ia takut akan terjadi perkelahi antara Sasuke dan Gaara atau mengikuti sang suami. Jelas kepergian suaminya menandakan pria itu tidak ingin ikut campur terhadap urusan kedua putrannya itu. Ditambah lagi tidak mungkin ia membela salah satu dari mereka, suaminya itu tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Karura menatap begantian manusia berbeda warna rambut yang ada diruang itu, ia sedikit bisa bernapas lega dengan ketenangan yang ada. Karena hal yang sangat ia takuti tidak terjadi.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Ino. Kau ingin kita menikah bukan?" tidak ada triakan atau kata-kata keras yang Sasuke ucapakan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan hanya ucapan lembut yang penuh denga permohonan.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke kembali mendongak menatap pria itu, mata _**onyx**_ -nya menatapnya lembut. "kembalilah padaku aku mohon."

Gaara hanya diam seperti sang ibu yang juga terdiam saat melihatnya, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan diberika Ino. Tujuannya dari awal adalah membuat wanita itu bahagia, tapi bila kebahagian wanita adalah Sasuke tentu ia merelakannya sekarang. Karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti sudah berubah setelah mengdengar cerita masa lalu. Semoga saja, itu harapannya.

Namun sebuah gelengan lemah, yang diberikan oleh wanita yang bernama lahir Yamanaka Ino. "Aku tidak bisa Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan suara mencicit seolah tidak sampai pada tenggorokannya. Apa yang paling di inginkannya dan ingin ia dengar dari pria yang sangat ia cintai akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya menolak? Sudah jelas bukan, ia sudah menikah. Ia sudah bersetatus istri dari saudara pria itu. Meski dalam kandungannya adalah benih dari pria Uchiha, itu tidak akan membuatnya mudah untuk meningglakan suaminya. Tidak setelah ada ikatan pernikahan yang ia jalani sekarang, tidak semudah saat ia melepas tali yang tidak berstatus yang ia jalani dulu dengan pria itu.

Ia tidak bisa. Hatinya menolak untuk melukai Gaara, karena ia tau bagaimana rasanya terluka. Mereka sama-sama tau bagaimana rasanya tersakiti. Ditambah lagi ia tidak ingin melihat Karura kecewa, meski ia tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana sikap wanita itu kepdanya setelah kejadian ini. Mungkin saja wanita itu akan membencinya.

Gaara menatap Ino begitupun dengan sang ibu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino masih menolaknya, bukankah ia sudah menerima kehamilan dan akan menikahi wanita itu. Seperti yang selalu diinginka olehnya?

Gaara pun sama dalam pikirannya ia bertanya 'kenapa?' ingin sekali ia mengetahui alasan istrinya itu.

"Karena memutus ikatan pernikah tidak semudah saat aku memutus ikatan yang tidak berstatus Sasuke." ia mengcoba untuk menjelaskan maksudnya dan berharap Sasuke bisa mengerti, akan satu hal. Sesuatu yang telah terlepas digegaman tidak akan mudah untuk didapatkannya kembali. Belajarlah untuk menjaga apa yang kau miliki.

Sasukee tersenyum getir mendengarnya. "Jadi aku terlambat?" sebuah kalimat retoris yang tentu tidak menginginkan jawaban apapun. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia terlambat sangat terlamabat, ia sudah kehilanga wanita ini jauh sebelum hari ini datang.

Tanpa membuang waktu pria bermarga Uchiha itu berbalik, tidak ada sepatah kata lagi untuk mengiringi langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh. Keluar dari rumah itu, mencoba menerima kekalahannya sekali lagi. Itu adalah pilihan Ino, ia sudah berusahan semampuh yang ia bisa, namun tetap hal yang paling ingin ia dapatkan kembali tidak akan pernah dapat ia sentuh lagi. Dan itu adalah kesalahannya yang begitu mudah melepas tali yang bertahun-tahun coba ia jalin hanya karena takut akan sebuah sejarah yang mungkin akan terjadi kepada dirinya di masa yang belum tentu akan terjadi hidupnya nanti.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Karura lebih memilih bebalik meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara berdua. Dan menenangkan suaminya adalah pilihannya saat ini.

Ino pun ambruk kelantai, membiarkan pantatnya yang hanya berbalut _**sweater**_ longgar yang hanya mencapai lututnya merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer setelah melihat ibu mertuanya juga melangkah pergi. Tangisannya pun pecah, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya lebih lama. Hanya bisa menangis dan menunduk, bertumpuh pada kedua tangannya yang menahan berat badannya agar ia tidak ampruk kedepan. Telapak tangannya pun dapat dengan sangat jelas merasakan dinginya lantai itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa udara cukup panas. Seperti sebuah api yang mencoba membakarnya.

Ia tidak ingin menyesal, sungguh ini adalah keputusannya.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya diam, mencoba memikirkan keputusan Ino yang diluar dari bayangannya. Mungkin Ino bisa mengambil keputusan itu tapi Gaara yakin dengan keadaan Ino saat ini, wanita itu tidak benar-benar menginginkan keputusan itu. Mungkin itu, Ino lakukan hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya, dan tidak ingin melukainya. Tapi apa Gaara bisa menutup mata dengan kenyataan itu? Ia bukan pria buta dan ia juga tidak ingin berpura-pura buta yang tidak mau melihat kenyataan bahwa Ino begitu mencintai Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya sebagai bayangan yang akan hilang ketiga kegelapan datang.

Ikatan pernikahn yang ada diantara dirinya dan Ino tidak lebih hanya sebuah ikatan imajiner dari sebuah bayangan yang ia buat sepihak. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang hanya didasari dari kepalsuan dan keterpaksaan. Mereka hanya akan sama-sama terluka bila dilanjutkan seperti itu. Meski tujuannya adalah melindunginya dari keterbukaan luka namun hal itu hanya akan membuat luka yang coba ia sembunyikan membusuk dan akan semakin dalam melukainya.

Gaara menghela napas. "Pergilah Ino, aku rasa Sasuke lebih membutuhkanmu." Ino menegang ditempat sebelum memutuskan mendongak menatap wajah orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Wajah Gaara masih sama tenang seperti semula, tidak ada ekspresi sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah mengucapakan hal itu pun, pria bermata meneduhkan diatasnya itu tidak menunjukan raut, sedih, kecewa atau pun marah. Sungguh Ino tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang ditunjukan Gaara dan apa maksud pria itu.

Langkah Karura yang sudah mencapai disalah satu anak tangga yang menghubungan lantai ruang tamu dengan kamarnya terhenti, setelah mendengar sebuah penuturan dari sang putra. Ia kembali menoleh dengan cepat. Menuruni tangga yang baru beberapa ia naiki. Mungurungkan niat awalnya.

"Gaara?" Ucap Karura.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar seruan ibunya hanya menolehkan kepala merah sedikit, ia bisa melihat ibunya berdiri dibelakanya di anak tangga terdasar lewat ekor matanya. Ia kembali menatap kedepan, sungguh ia tidak tau kalau ibunya masih berada disitu dan mendengar keputusannya.

Ino pun juga menoleh kearah Karura, tak lama setelah itu Gaara berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengucap sebuah kalimat penjelasan. Melewati sang ibu dengan tenang menuju kelantai kamarnya.

Dalam pikiran wanita berparas ayu yang masih terduduk dilantai itu 'apa Gaara kembali menolaknya?' ia kembali menunduk, takut dengan pikirannya itu. Kenapa ia selalu salah dalam mengambil keputusan?

Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dibahunya, wajah sembabnya mendongak sekali lagi untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Mata biru _**aqua**_ miliknya melihat ibu mertuanya, ikut berjongkok didepannya.

"Ino- _ **chan**_." Ino bisa melihat Karura tersenyum, dan panggilan untuknya yang masih sama, wanita itu masih peduli kepadanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ino tau ibu mertuanya mencoba menenangkan kekalutan hatinya. Namun jawaban seperti apa yang bisa ia ucapakan, hanya selain menggigit bibirnya dari isakan dan air mata yang semakin menyiksanya. Tak lama sebuah pelukan hangat juga ia dapatkan. Lagi ibu mertuanya itu memeluknya penuh kasih, namun hal itu hanya akan menambah rasa sesak didadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan sang mertua. Ino memeluknya erat, seolah hanya pelukan Karura-lah yang mampuh meredahakan segala beban pikiran yang bersarang didadanya dan yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang. Namun tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi didalam pelukan wanita itu.

Ino tidak peduli dengan air matanya yang mungkin akan membasahi baju ibu mertuanya, sekarang yang ia tau hanya ingin menangis dalam pelukan seorang ibu sampai ia tertidur dan melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...To Be Continue...

 **Done akhirnya bisa update chap 13. Maaf kalau ini kepanjangan dan menjadi membosankan. Mungkin chap depan adalah chap akhir dari "BERTAHAN". Sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya hancur tak berbentuk dan rasa terimakasi sebesar gunung terbesar aku ucapakan untuk kalian semua sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. *Senyumceria***

 **Ok! Aku harap masih ada yang bersedia membaca.**

 **Aku balas review dulu. Buat semunya aja ya!**

lady purple rose : Ino-nya bagaimana? Dia baik-baik aja kok. Makasi ya udah rnr.

Miya Maretha GaaIno : Ini udah lanjut. Makasi ya udah selalu rnr.

tamiino : aku tepar abis dikecup tamiino. Aku juga gak nolak direbutin sama mereka. malah mau banget. Tamiino makashi ya kam udah selalu baca dan ngasi review. Ehh itu kenapa kok namanya kok diganti tamiino april off? Apa itu sebagai tanda kalau bulan april akan off kah? *kecupbasah*

Chimi Wila chan : huwaaa... chimi cenpai review lagi. Arigatou cenpai. *Hug* ngapain ya gaara ngunci pintu? Haha

zielavienaz96 : iya tunggu aja endingnya ya ziela-san. N makasi udah selalu nyempetin baca n review. Mumumu

ernykim : ini udah lanjut. Arigatou ya erny-san atas rnr nya. *Cium*

BaBlue8 : ini udah dilanjut, tapi kalau nanti Ino sama siapanya, ditunggu ya bablue8-san. Makasi banyak undah rnr. *kiss*

silverqueen98 : ini udah dilanjut. Udah tau kan mereka ngapain? Hihihi makasi ya silverqueen98-san udah rne. *Peluk*

sarahelizabahri : *ngasi tisu ke sarah-san* puk puk makasi ya udah tebawa suasana didalam ffn ini huhuhu. Dan pasti dong aka terus lanjut sampai end. Btw makasi ya atas rnr nya. *peluk*

Minori Hikaru : apa yang bakan mereka lakukan pasti udah taukan? Makasi ya minori-san udan mampir buat rnr. *Cium*

Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : makasi ya evil-san udah nunggu ffn gaje ini. ini udah di update, moga udah gak penasaran lagi apa yang mereka lakukan. Makasi sekali lagi *kiss*

Ulin Nuha : puk puk ulin-san. Maafnya kalau updatenya lama. N makasi udah rnr. *pelukpeluk*

Dheino : ini udah dilanjut, makasi ya udah rnr.*wink*

Ramada : makasi ya udah rnr, ini udah dilanjut. Moga bisa ngilangin rasa penasarannya.

Kaname : hahaha tau tu sasu. Maunya enaknya aja. *tabok Sasu* makasi ya kaname-san udah selalu rnr. *kasi tisu*

Sagita Naka ga login : huhuhu terharu, ffn ancurku di rnr sama naka senpai. Makasi senpai, aku sedih dipuji naka-senpai, merasa ffn ini bener-bener ancur gak PD. Makasi sekali lagi ya cenpai tercinta udah rnr. Gak papa kok kalau belum tau gak telat juga hihihi*kecup*

Hana : ini udah dilanjut, makasi ya! Maaf up nya lama. *wink

Guest : hahaha ditunggu ya mungkin chap depan adalah ending dari ffn gaje ini. n semoga bisa diterima dengan lapang dada nanti. Mauanya juga sasuinogaa, tapi biarkan takdir yang bicara *plak. Makasi guest-san udah rnr.

Amayy : ini udah dilanjut amayy-san moga suka ya. Arigatou.

Fuuyuki Ayasegawa : iya fuuyu-nee Sasukenya kurang siraman rohani, jadi susah tobat. Aduh makasi ya fuuyu-nee udah rnr. Membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. *kibarbenderagaaino/ digebukinsasuke. Sekali lagi arigatou nee. *peluk.

Ahmad MahMudi : iya, mungkin chap depan udah endi. Aduh makasi lho masih mau rnr. Di chap ini Ino juga lebih milih gaara kok. *wink* aduh suamiku dibawa-bawa *nunjukabangIta* **eh?** Haha makasi ya ahmad-san udah mau rnr. *pelukitachi*

sekali lagi makasi atas reviewnya ceman-ceman tersayang.


	14. Chapter 14 Ending

_Ok pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasi buat para_ ** _senpai_** _,_ ** _reviewers_** _,_ ** _followers_** _, yang udah mem_ ** _favorite_** _kan dan para_ ** _readers_** _sekalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk membaca fanfic '_ ** _Bertahan'_** _yang cukup_ ** _absurd_** _. Ini fanfic pertama saya, dan saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon sebanyak ini. dan kalian enggak tau sebahagia apa saya saat mendapat tanggapan dari kalian semua. X)) Arigatou..._

 _Sebelumnya saya akan mebalas review dulu. Semua saya bales disini ya? XD_

 **Zielavienaz96** "Di chap ini Konfliknya udah selesai kok Zielavienaz96-san, semoga enggak baper lagi ya. N arigatou udah selalu RnR." :*

 **Ryuui momochi** "Ini udah di update Ryuui-san. Maaf ya lama updatenya n makasi udah RnR." :*

 **Daisy kyuu** "Makasi Daisy-san yang udah menunggu. Ino bahagia kok *lirik chap akhir* syukur deh kalo Daisy-san suka dengan kata-kata itu. Makasi ya Daisy-san udah mau RnR." :*

 **Amayy** "Iya Amayy-san ini chap akhir buat kamu. Makasi ya udah selalu RnR." :*

 **BaBlue8** "Makasi udah menunggu Bablue-san. Maaf enggak bisa update kilat. N makasi udah RnR." :*

 **Minori Hikaru** "Sama aku juga mau Ino punya suami dua-duanya. XD makasi ya Minori-san udah RnR. :*

 **Ahmad MahMudi** "Iya, ini chap ending. Aduh maaf Ahmad-san sepertinya chap akhir ini enggak ada unsur-unsur komedinya, saya payah dalam hal itu. Silakan di baca sendiri deh gimana chap akhir ini. *kabur* Amin, makasi buat semangat dan doanya XD. Makasi ya Ahmad Mahmudi-san udah mau RnR." :*

 **Tamiino 30'** "Wah kerjanya dari senin sampai senin lagi donk tami-san? Sukses deh baut kerjaannya dan saya terharu dengan kesibukan Tami-san, tapi Tami-san masih nyempetin buat RnR fanfic ini. makasi ya Tami-san. :* makasi atas penghargaanya tapi saya jauh dari kata itu. Sukses juga buat kamu, love u too. Dan semoga chap akhir ini bisa buat penyemangat kerja kamu." :*

 **Sarahelizabahri** "Hai... Sarah-san makasi ya udah RnR. Jangan panggil senpai donk. Chap ini Ino barbie bahagia kok. Tapi apapun yang terjadi jangan bunuh saya ya. X'D *nangis dipelukan Itachu juga*. "

 **Firdacha** "Maafkan atas keleletan update chap ini, iya dari awal sampai akhir memang dibuat seperti itu. X) karena pada dasarnya saya menyukai tema berat. Makasi ya firdacha-san udah RnR. Semoga bisa menetukan pilihannya di chap ini." *dimasukin gentong Gaara* :*

 **Ramada** "Makasi ramada-san atas RnR nya. Ini udah dilanjut dan ini chap ending. Semoga suka ya." :*

 **Hana** "Hai... hana-san ini udah di update chap endingnya. Maaf kalau chap ini enggak sesuai harapan. Makasi ya udah RnR." :*

 **Kaname** "Err... aku pikir akan sangat ngebosenin dengan chap panjang gitu, makasi ya kaname-san udah RnR. Semoga chap ending ini enggak bikin nangis kaname-san lagi." :*

 **Chiaki** "Kyaaa... makasi chiaki-san kalau kamu suka aku juga suka. Makasi ya atas RnR nya." :*

 **Noor wahdah** "Maaf Noor-san enggak bisa update kilat. Makasi udah menunggu n makasi buat RnR." :*

 **Evil smirk of the black swan** "Apa Ino akan kembali ke Sasuke? silakan dibaca chap endingnya ya evil-san. *senyum evil* maaf baru bisa update, makasi ya evil-san udah RnR." :*

 **Name diyanisa** "Iya makasi ya name diyanisa-san udah RnR dan ini udah diupdate chap endingnya. :*

 **Prince'ss218** "Ini udah di update chap endingnya. Makasi ya udah RnR." :*

 **Ame to ai** "Kyaaa saya mimpi apa sampai ame-nee mau ngebaca n review fanfic absurd tingkat dewa seperti ini. Sungguh ini penghargaan luar biasah untuk saya. Author favorite dengan fanfic kerennya 'BHT' mau mampir ke fanfic Ino. Dan ngasi review perchap lagi, sungguh enggak ada yang bikin saya bahagia sekaligus malu selain ini. *peluk ame-nee* thanks ya ame-nee." :*

 **Riran** "Hai Riran-san... ini udah chap akhir dan Gaara udah tau kok kehamilan Ino. N makasi udah RnR. XD iya aku OORers juga, *Toss* eh kok tau sih? Padahal di bio Cuma aku sebutin The gazette n A9 aja lhoo... :*

 **Bearbear 3** "Ini udah diupdate maaf ya lama. Makasi udah RnR." :*

 **Juwita830** "Saya juga begitu Juwita-san. Semoga chap ini adil untuk mereka ya n semoga juwita-san suka. Makasi udah RnR." :*

 _Selamat menikmati hidangan penutup, selamat membaca... dan saya harap teman-teman semua menyukainya. XDD_

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 14~**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Kalau seandainya** **Naruto** **punya saya udah aku buat sesuka hati saya dengan SasuIno, GaaIno, ItaIno menjadi pairing abadi. *ngaco*** **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, ^_^ banyak kesalahan** **didalamnya dengan EYD berantakan. *wink***

 **(Ini ceritaku, aku bebas berimajinasi didalamnya. Dan aku adalah seorang Inocent akut jadi jangan memperparah ketidak sukaan anda pada Ino karena memaksa membaca cerita dari orang frustasi seperti saya.)**

...

..

.

 _ **~Chapter Ending~**_

.

..

...

Ditemani senja yang menjadi latar dari dilema seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia berdiri didepan mobil mewahnya dengan wajah yang menengadah kearah warna jingga dilanggit sore kali ini. Baru saja Kakashi menghubunginya dan memberitau kabar dari orang yang telah coba ia lupakan. Yamanaka Ino, nama itu masih bersarang didasar hatinya, meski sudah hampir lima bulan lamanya ia mencoba untuk membuang jauh nama itu. Sejak saat Ino menolak untuk kembali padanya meski ia telah bersedia menikahi wanita itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk mninggalkan Tokyo dan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, Konoha. Bahkan ia sudah mengatakan kepada Kakashi bahwa ia tidak akan bisa untuk selalu datang kekantor, ia hanya akan ke perusahaan itu bila Kakashi dan perusahaan benar-benar memerlukannya. Anggap saja ia ingin lari dari kenyataan yang ada di ibu kota negara tersebut.

Tokyo, hanya akan mengigatkannya pada satu nama dan satu wanita yang akan membuat ia semakin sulit untuk melupakannya. Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita itu. Dan beberapa saat lalu Kakashi memberitaunya kabar tentang wanita itu, wanita yang sangat ingin ia relakan. Tapi bisakah ia? Jawabannya tidak, hatinya menolak.

Mata _**onyx**_ -nya memejam menikmati hembusan angin musim semi, yang menyapu rambut hitamnya yang membingkai apik wajah tampannya. Wajahnya menunjukan ketenangan yang luar bisah berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya, yang sedang kacau dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar. Wanita itu ada di rumah sakit, kemungkinan akan melahirkan. Itulah kabar yang ia dengar dari pria berambut perak beberapa saat lalu.

Tidak sepenuhnya paham apa yang dimaksud Kakashi dengan memberitaunya akan hal ini, ia sudah mati-matian untuk membuang segala kenangannya yang ia miliki dengan Ino, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, sebab meski ia enggan atau bisa dibilang ia masih bimbang untuk menemui wanita berparas boneka dengan warna rambut platina indahnya, namun hati kecilnya menolak untuk ia tidak melihat keadaan wanita yang masih ia cintai itu. Ia sangat ingin melihatnya, melihat darah dagingnya yang akan Ino lahirkan kedunia. Bagaimanapun juga ia berhak mengetahui kelahiran bayi yang membawa darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya itu bukan?

Dan lagi meski ia seorang pria dan tidak pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya melahirkan, tapi ia sangat tau melahirkan itu adalah proses yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan itulah hal yang paling ia takuti, kesakitan yang mungkin akan diterima oleh Ino-nya saat proses melahirkannya nanti. Bohong bila ia tidak ingin berada disisi wanita itu saat wanita cantik itu berjuang melahikan buah hatinya.

Tapi mungkinkah kehadirannya masih diharapkan? Disaat ada sosok Sabaku Gaara di sampingnya yang menggantikan perannya? Sial! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Menyesal sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang, dan ia mungkin sudah menyerah dan merelakan wanita itu bersama dengan saudaranya meski berat ia mengakuinya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan hak nya sebagai ayah kandung dari bayi yang akan dilahirkan wanita itu. Meski dulu ia menolak bayi yang di kandung oleh Ino dan karena itulah sebab hancurnya hubunganya dengan wanita itu. Namun ia masih tetap seorang Uchiha yang memiliki darah lebih kental dari darah manapun. Itu menunjukan jelas bahwa dirinyalah ayah kandungnya.

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri tegak dari sandarannya, hatinya sangat ingin melihat keturunannya yang pasti akan sangat mirip dengannya seorang Uchiha. Sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mobil ferarri merahnya, pria tampan yang semakin terlihat dewasa itu menyisir rambut _**drakblue**_ yang mengantung bebas disisi wajahnya dengan tangan kananya, seolah menunjukan pose terbaiknya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kencang menuju Tokyo _**Hospital**_ , dengan jarak yang memang cukup jauh dari Konoha, Sasuke memerluka waktu cukup lama untuk sampai ketujuan. Harapnya adalah melihat orang yang masih sangat ia cintai, meski kedatangannya tidak akan diharapkan disana. Ia tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal itu, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke? itu sombongnya.

 _~BERTAHAN~_

Suasana ruangan yang telah di pastikan kesterilanya itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi lahirnya manusia baru yang masih terbebas dari masalah dunia yang merumitkan. Tapi benarkah itu berlaku untunya nanti setelah ia dilahirkan?

Wanita cantik bak _**barbie**_ itu kini telah terbujur lemas dengan kaki yang membuka lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah proses persalinanya. Sudah sejak tadi sore ia berada di ruang _**obgyn**_ rumah sakit Tokyo, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera melahirkan bayi yang telah ia tunggu selama hampir sembilan bulan lebih.

Kontraksi pada perutnya sesekali menghilang dan kembali datang tadi, ditambah lagi sekarang rasa sakit yang luar biasa di area pribadinya saat ada dorongan secara paksa dari dalam. Dan sungguh itu sangat menyiksannya. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Saat ia mengambil napas dan mencoba medorongnya untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dokter, hal itu seolah membuat tubuhnya terbelah secara paksa.

Ribuan peluh sudah mebasahi sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremasa apapun yang bisa ia jangkau untuk mengurangi rasa sakit seolah terbelah yang ia alami saat ini. Namun sia-sia.

Berkali-kali sang dokter yang membantu persalinannya memberi intrupsi untuk mengatur pernapasannya dan agar sedikit memberi dorongan kuat pada sang calon bayi yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk melihat dunia yang kacau ini.

"Ayo terus Ino, atur napasmu, dan dorong. Ayo sedikit lagi."

Sudah ribuan kali kata mantra itu ia dengar keluar dari dokter Tsunade, namun apa daya ia sungguh sudah tidak kuat untuk sekedar menghirup napas.

Sedangkan diluar terlihat kedua mertuanya dan suaminya ditemani oleh Shizune dan tunangannya Hatake Kakashi, masih menunggu proses persalinan yang memakan waktu panjang menurut mereka. Rasa cemas dan kuatir kini hinggap pada diri mereka semua. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berdoa untuk keselamat bereka berdua.

Gaara yang biasahnya selalu berpenampilan tenang pun kini jelas terlihat kacau dengan kekuatirannya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menemani sang istri didalam, namun dokter melarangnya dengan alasan menjaga keseterilan ruangan dan pasien.

Pria tampan dengan gaya rambut acak acakan seperti tidak pernah disisir dan warna rambut semerah darah itu hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan bersalin dengan ia berdiri sekarang. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa untuk kemudahan wanita yang ia cintai.

Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdoa kepada Tuhan yang memegang hidup umat manusia? Melihat begitu lama proses persalinan sang istri membuat ia semakin takut, bagaimanapun juga ia tau sesakit apa melahirkan itu, meski ia tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

Mata _**jade**_ -nya menangkap pria yang baru saja datang ditengah-tengah mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan penampilan _**casual**_ -nya terlihat baru saja berlari untuk mencapai lantai yang sekarang ia injak. Wajah dinginya juga sama menampakkan kekuatiran seperti dirinya.

Sudah lama rasanya Gaara tidak melihat Sasuke lagi setelah kejadian sekitar lima bulan yang lalu kalau ingatannya masih bisa dipercaya. Sungguh Gaara juga tidak mengira bahwa setelah kajadian itu Sasuke akan benar-benar menyerah, tapi nyatanya pria Uchiha itu menghilang dan baru muncul beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadia itu ia sungguh merelakan Ino untuk kembali kepada Sasuke namun Ino menolaknya dan ibunya juga ingin ia untuk mempertahaankan Ino. Dan harapan terbesarnya saat itu Sasuke merelakan Ino untuknya dan tidak akan ada lagi kebencian pria itu untuk ibu-nya. Meski itu hanya sebagai harapan ternaif yang terlintas diotaknya.

Sekarangpun tidak ada kebencian yang ingin ia tunjukan, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke berhak tau kelahiran darah dagingnya bukan? Meski ia penasaran siapa yang memberi tau pria itu soal hal ini padanya, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Kakashi. Sebab pria itu memang antek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat, bukan mendekati Gaara, tapi lebih tepatnya pintu yang menjadi penghalang dari aktivitas didalamnya. Mengabaikan tetapan mata yang tertuju padanya, persetan dengan pikiran mereka. Ia pun tau dengan tatapan dari mata _**jade**_ pria yang kini berdiri disampingnya, namun ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Mungkin Gaara tidak suka dengan kehadirannya disana. Sekali lagi persetan dengan itu.

Sasuke juga melihat Kakashi orang yang memberitaunya ada disana, kalau tidak salah Kakashi menghubunginya sekita sore tadi, saat seja masih merajai langit dan sampai sekarang proses persalinannya belum selesai juga? Ia menjadi semakin kuatir, apa sesulit itu melahirkan bayinya?

Bahkan dengan tidak inginnya ia terlambat melihat bayinya dan juga wanita yang masih ia cintai, ia sampai berlari tunggang langgang untuk mencapai tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia bersyukur untuk tidak terlambat.

Kini dua pria yang berdiri didepan pintu itu diam dengan pikiran dan kekalutan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau memulai obrolan untuk memecah kesunyuian. Sepertinya suasana sunyi yang mencekap seperti ini lebih baik.

Shizune menoleh kearah Kakashi setelah melihat kedatangan pria yang ia harapkan tidak tau akan hal ini. Bukan karena Shizune membencinya tapi lebih tidak ingin ada kekacauan yang mungkin ditimbulkan oleh pria arogan itu.

Kakashi yang mengerti akan tatapan dari sang tunangan hanya tersenyum, seolah senyumnya itu adalah jawaban bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan wanita berambut hitam pendek itu hanya menghela napas, pasrah.

Pintu terbuka dan semua mengalihakan tatapannya pada seorang petugas medis yang memakai baju kuhsus keluar dengan tergesa bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh kepada keluarga pasien yang berharap akan penjelasannya. Segera saja petugas medis wanita itu menutup kembali pintu yang baru ia lewati menuju tempat yang beberapa saat lalu sang dokter menyuruhnya untuk mengambil labu darah.

Kejadian itu hanya membuat semua orang yang ada diruang tunggu pun semakin cemas dan kuatir.

Didalam pun sama, dua orang dokter yang menangani proses persalinan pun dibuat panik dengan kondisi pasien yang tiba-tiba menurun.

Ino benar-benar sudah tidak kuat, untuk menjalankan segala instrupsi dari sang dokter, cukup sudah rasanya, meski bayinya belum sepenuhnya bisa ia lahirkan tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk ia melakukan lebih. Peluh di wajahnya semakin memperjelas kelelahannya dalam hal ini.

Dokter Tsunade mendekat, membelai surai pirang yang kini terlihat lepak karena peluh. Dokter cantik itu berbisik. "Bertahanlah Ino."

Dokter yang telah berpuluh-puluh membantu persalinan itu pun kini dilanda ketakuatan tinggi, ia tidak melupakan soal tekanan darah pasien yang memang sangat rendah, karena itulah ia meminta salah satu perawatnya untuk menambah labu darah untuk disiapkan. Untuk jaga-jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk meski ia tidak perharap akan hal itu.

Sebelunya ia selalu berhasil dengan bangga dalam menyeleseaikan pekerjaan yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut.

Dilihatnya lagi semua data pemeriksaan terkahir sang pasien, dari mulai tensi darah sampai EKG. Jantungnya normal meski tekanan darahnya tidak setabil. Tapi seandainya Ino bisa sedikit saja menahan rasa sakitnya semua akan berjalan cepat.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak semuda berpersepsi. Sebab tubuh dari sang ibu sudah menolak untuk mendorok bayinya.

"Ino ayo dorong sekali lagi!"

kalimat itu sudah tidak direspon lagi olehnya, ia benar-benar lelah, rasa sakitnya semakin menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, entah kenapa napasnya pun seloah terputus-putus. Mata seindah samudra itupun perlahan akan tertutup.

Sekali lagi sang dokter dibuat panik dengan hal itu.

"Aku mohon Yamanaka Ino jangan tidur."

Segala hal dokter itu lakukan untuk mencegah mata-nya terpejam, lalu dokter kedua pun mendekat. "Jalan satu-satunya kita harus melakukan operasi." Dokter bernama Chiyo memberi saran, namun dijawab gelengan lemah oleh dakter Tsunade.

"Aku takut kondisinya tidak memungkinkan dilakukan operasi." Tsunade menambahkan.

Kedua dokter itu sangat paham resiko yang mungkin terjadi bila dilakukan oprasi dengan keadaan Ino yang seperti ini. Bukan hanya mengalami hipertensi namun juga saat ini detak jantungnyapun mendadak tidak normal. Sungguh mereka tidak bisa melakuka oparasi saat ini.

Diluar sang perawat yang baru saja akan masuk kembali keruang persalinan harus menghadapin kekuatiran dari Sasuke. Mungkin semua orang yang berada disana sama kuatirnya, tapi hanya Sasuke yang menunjukan kekuatiran itu dengan tidakan langsung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya, menghadang sang perawat.

Perawat bernama Yugao itu hanya mengomando Sasuke agar tenang. "Tolong keluarga harap tenang."

Namun seolah tidak puas dengan apa yang dikatanya sang perawat, Sasuke tetap keras kepala bahkan tidak mempedulikan perawat itu sedang terburu. "Katakan apa yang terjadi?" paksanya.

"Saya mohon untuk tidak mengganggu kerja kami." Hal itu membuat Kakashi menahan segala tindakan yang mungkin akan di lakukan oleh Sasuke. menenangkan pria itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke." printah Kakashi. Sang perawat pun sudah kembali masuk kedalam dengan menyisakan geraman frustasi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Perawat yang beberapa saat lalu keluar itu telah kembali dengan labu darah ditangannya, sebagai persiapan untuk melakukan operasi besar telah disiapkan oleh sang perawat, bila jalan operasi memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya.

Sungguh ini tidak perlu dilakukan bila saja pasien kuat untuk melakukan dorongan dan menahan rasa sakitnya sedikit saja. Ini benar-benar menyulitkan, sebab sang bayi sudah sangat jelas ada di jalah lahirnya dan tinggal melakukan satu dorongan kuat maka _**servik**_ akan terbuka dan bayi mungil itu akan keluar. Namun kondisi Ino yang tidak bersahabat menjadi penghambat.

Jalan satu-satunya untuk mempermudah hal ini adalah dengan cara melakukan _**induksi**_. Untuk menambah rasa mulas dan kontraksi yang mungkin sudah tidak dirasakan lagi oleh Ino. Dan hal itu akan membuat Ino akan kembali terjaga.

Kontraksi dan rasa mulas yang kembali ia rasakan membuat matanya perlahan kembali terbuka, napas dan detak jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu mengalami percepatan sekarang sudah kembali normal.

Kedua dokter itu menghela napas tenang melihatnya. "Ayo Ino dorong sekali lagi!"

Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, wanita berparas cantik itu, mulai menuruti semua yang diucapkan oleh sang dokter.

"Atur napasmu, tarik dan keluarkan." Itula yang sekarang sedang Ino lakukan. Ia harus bisa bertahan.

Sudah sangat lama ia menantikan hari ini, melihat bayi yang ia pertahankan mati-matian lahir. Bahkan demi mempertahankannya ia harus merelakan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Demi bayi-nya yang sedang ia perjuangkan ini tetap hidup ia harus kehilangan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada penyesalan akan hal itu, sebab itu adalah pilihannya. Sudah cukup ia bertahan untuk Sasuke, sekarang selama hampir sembilan bulan lebih ia mulai dari awal untuk mempertahankan bayinya dan sampai hari ini tiba. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. 'Sedikit lagi' itu adalah triakan dari kedua dokter yang sedang membantunya. Dan juga triakan dalam hatinya.

Ya, sedikit lagi ia bisa melihat bayi yang ia pertahankan sejauh ini.

"Dorong dengan kuat!"

Suara tangisan bayi yang ia dengar untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupnya dan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan panjangnya, ia tersenyum dibarengi dengan jatuhnya lelehan air mata yang kini mengalir bebas di sisi wajahnya. Ada rasa lega akan lah itu, seolah rasa sakit yang ia rasa beberapa saat lalu itu seketika sirna.

Bayi yang baru saja dibersihkan itu, sekarang berpindah pada gendongan Tsunade. Dokter cantik itu tersenyum lega melihatnya. Namun tidak dengan Chiyo, dokter yang lebih tua darinya itu masih mengurus plasenta yang gagal dikeluarkan karena Ino kembali mengalami kelelahan bahkan untuk melakukan dorongan kecilpun ia sudah tidak berdaya, setelah bayinya lahir dengan selamat beberapa saat lalu.

"Seorang bayi perempuan." Tsunade memberitahu tetap disisi Ino berbaring. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tsunade dia meengalami pendarahan." Chiyo sedikit bertriak untuk memberitau dan hal itu langsung direspon cepat oleh Tsunade. Bayi yang ada digendongannya ia berikan pada perawat yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kedua dokter itu kembali dibuat panik. Dan pendarahan itu membuat Ino seolah tidak sadarkan diri kembali, mata indahnya kembali terpejam. Bahagia adalah hal yang terakhir ia rasakan tapi lelah yang saat ini ingin ia tunjukan.

"Ino sadar, buka matamu!" Kata samar yang masih bisa ia dengar. Namun rasa lelahnya seolah menolak untuk membuka matanya. biarkan ia istirahat sekarang.

Dari denyut nadi yang ada dilereh jenjangnya sampai pergelangan tangan dan detak jantung tidak terditeksi telah menunjukan tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan di paras ayu itu. Seketikan dokter berwarna rambut pirang itu merosot kelantai dengan air mata penyesalan dengan kegagalan menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien. Padahal beberapa saaat lalu ia bisa sedikit bangga dengan keberhasilannya namun kali ini apa yang ia dapat? Kegagalan besar. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan san ibu.

Dokter Chiyo yang juga ikut lemas pun hanya bisa meruntukin kegagalannya, namun tubuhnya masih mampu berdiri dengan kakinya. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menenangkan Tsunade.

"Sudahlah Tsunade." Kata yang baru saja Tsunade dengar hanya menambah sesak didadanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan isakannya. Sungguh ia meruntukin kebodohannya.

Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pasien. Tapi kenyataan ini menunjukan kegagalannya.

"Ayo! keluarganya sudah menunggu diluar." Chiyo kembali bersuara. Setelah melepas peralatan perlindung medis yang ia gunakan ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Bagaimanapun juga memberitau secepatnya pada keluarga yang sudah menunggu itu lebih penting dari pada menangisi pasien bukan?

Seorang dokter hanya manusia biasah, yang tidak bisa membuat seseorang tetap hidup atau bisa saja dokter melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan? Kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan, itu yang dokter berumur hampir 60 tahun itu yakini.

Sebelumnya ia mengambil alih menggendong sang bayi, ia tersenyum melihat bayi cantik yang baru beberapa saat lalu lahir. Cantik itu penilainnya.

Pintu yang sejak tadi tertutup itu pun terbuka.

Seketika wajah kuatir dari orang yang menunggu proses persalinan itu pun senyum lega, meski ditunjukan dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menunjukan dengan menghela napas lega, Kakashi dan tuan Sabaku hanya diam meski dalam hati ia juga bersyukur. Berbeda sekali dengan Karura dan Shizune kedua wanita yang ada di situ pun langsung tersenyum senang melihat bayi mungil yang kini telah berpindah dalam gendongan nyonyah Sabaku.

"Dia cantik seperti Ino-chan." hal itu membuat kedua pria itu mendekat. Sedingin apapun mereka tapi tentu saja ada rasa penasaran akan yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya meski ada rasa miris dalam hatinya. Darah Uchihanya ternyata tidak berlaku untuk Yamanaka Ino.

Gaara pun sama pria itu tersenyum melihat bayi munggil yang ada digendongan sang ibu. Cantik ia setuju dengan kata Shizune.

"Apa aku boleh melihat Ino sekarang?" kalimat yang baru saja dokter itu dengar dari pria berambut mencuat kebelakang itu membuatnya kembali serius. Terlihat menarik dan menghembuskan napas sebelum mulai bicara.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya." Tegasnya. Dan ia harus bisa menyampaikan berita duka ini dengan tegas.

Seketika senyum yang baru saja ditunjukan diruang itu pun lenyap.

Mengernyitkan alisnya tanda ia tidak nyaman dengan perkataan yang baru saja diterima oleh gendang telinganya. "Apa maksudmu?" geramnya. Namun sang dokter hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kami sudah melakukan sebisa mungkin." Kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan olenya pun terpotong dengan Sasuke yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam. Melewatinya dan melewati Tsunade yang baru saja mampu berdiri diam didalam ruangan begitu saja.

Apa yang ia lihat kini adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya menegang seolah kaku dan lemas secara bersamaan. Melihat tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai terbaring pucat diranjang yang ada didepannya, seolah seluruh udaranya yang ia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup telah dirampas dengan kejam. Rasa sesak yang dirasakan paru-parunya membuat ia kesulitan untuk sekedar memangil namanya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri mematung. Saat dunia tampak begitu kejam dan keadaan ini membuatnya merasa seperti orang tolol. Namun perlahan kakinya melangkan mendekat kesisi ranjang. Mengguncang tubuh wanitanya dengan kasar.

"Bangun brengsek." Triaknya menggema diruangan tersebut. Namun tidak mampuh membuat kelopan yang menyembunyikan keindahan lautan itu kembali terbuka. Tatapan mata yang mampuh menghanyutkannya.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah deras membasahi paras tampannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mempermainkan ku seperti ini." Berapa kali pun ia bertriak itu akan terdengar pencuma, sebab Ino-nya tidak akan pernah kembali bertriak untuk membalas triakannya.

Tentu bukan hanya Sasuke yang terguncang akan hal ini, jangan lupakan sosok Sabaku Gaara yang berdiri diam dibelakan Sasuke. Pria itu seolah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ino." Lirih Gaara.

"Ino-chan?" Shizune sudah menagis dan menghambur kesisi yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Karura dan Rei hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dengan dekapan erat pada bayi mungil digendonagnnya.

Sasuke sudah pernah kehilangan besar dalam hidupnya dan sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa kehilangan Ino.

"Buka matamu, aku mohon Ino buka matamu!" serunya berkali-kali bahkan ia sudah tidak mempedulikan _**image cool**_ yang melekat pada dirinya. Persetan dengan semua itu, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membuat wanita itu membuka mata indanya kembali.

"Kau mendengarku, brengsek." bahkan triakannya semakin tak terkendali.

Kakashi mendekat, mencoba menenangkanya dengan memberi sentuhan pada bahu pria itu. "Sudalah Sasuke."

Namun Sasuke malah merosot kelantai dengan lutut sebagai tumpuhannya, dan tubuhnya mendekap tubuh wanita itu erat. "Aku mohon bangunlah Ino! Tunjukan padaku kalau semua ini bohong." Rancaunya disela tangisannya. Semua bisa ikut teriris hanya dengan melihat hal itu.

Terbukti dengan Kakashi yang juga meneteskan air matanya. Pria berambut perak itu tau sebesar apa rasa cinta Sasuke kepada Ino.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Isakannya yang terdengar jelas pun sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan.

Seolah semuanya luruh, dunianya hancur dengan menerima hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ingatannya kembali kesetiap peristiwa satu persatu yang perna ia lalu dengannya.

Kakashi hanya bisa ikut berjongkok untuk mengajak Sasuke berdiri. Namun seolah menolak ia tak bergeming. Tempat itu telah bersih, telah dirapikan sebelumnya. Bahkan tubuh yang sudah tidak beryawa itu pun sudah tertutup dengan selimut putih yang membungkus separu tubuhnya dan tentu saja perawat sudah membersihkannya. Meski terlihat pucat namun wajah damainya masih menunjukan betapa cantiknya wanita itu.

 _~BERTAHAN~_

Entah kenapa hujan malah mengguyur disaat musim telah menunjukan musim semi seperti ini, yang seharusnya membawa udara hangat dan mekarnya sakura yang menunjukan keindahannya. Hal itu seolah menunjukan langit pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sekarang telah dirasakan oleh pria yang berdiri didepan nisan dengan ukiran kanji bertulisakan nama Yamanaka Ino disana.

Pemakaman wanita yang memiliki iris mata seindah lautan itu telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, namun seolah enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke masih setia dengan tempat itu. Tempat yang memberikan kesedihan menyakitkan untuknya. Yang memisahkan dunia wanita yang ia cintai dengan dunianya.

Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu beberapa saat lalupun juga sudah membubarkan diri untuk sekedar kembali kerumah mereka atau segera berlindung dari derasnya air langit. Namun tidak untuk dua orang pria yang masih tetap terpaku ditempat itu, seolah tidak rela meninggalkan tempat basah dan mengabaikan basah tubuhnya.

Gaara berdiri selangkah dibelakan pria berambut _**raven**_ yang sejak tadi masih menunduk diam. Meski Gaara sangat yakin air matanya tidak pernah berhenti meluncur turun dari tadi malam dan ia juga mendengar isakan kecil yang sulit ia abaikan. Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, yang mereka kenakan pun telah basah oleh guyuran hujan.

Gaara tidak pernah tau sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria didepannya ini yang biasahnya selalu berdiri dengan arogan, namun kali ini seolah Sasuke akan luruh apabila disentuh. Rapuh. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sebesar ini rasa cintanya Sasuke kepada Ino.

Namun tentu saja bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan besar akan hal ini, dirinya pun sama merasakannya, dadanya seolah tersayat perlahan. Wanita yang ia cintai tidak akan pernah bisa ia temui kembali. Tapi apa ia baik-baik saja? Tidak, Gaara hancur. Air mata yang tak terhitung jumblahnya telah menjadi bukti kehancurannya.

Gaara hanya bisa menangis dengan diam, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sudah mewakilinya. Bagaimanpun juga ia hanya seseorang yang hinggap sesaat di kehidupan Yamanaka Ino, berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi air matanya turun bersama dengan air hujan saat mengingat singkatnya kehidupan, ia merasa baru kemarin dirinya bertemu dengan wanita itu, tapi sekarang tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal Ino meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Ia mati-matian menahan untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

"Sasuke." panggilnya lirih dengan mati-matian menahan suara tangisannya yang mungkin akan terdengar memekakkan telingga sang Uchiha. Dan itu akan memperburuk kehancuran mereka berdua terutama Sasuke.

Namun tidak ada sahutan meski jelas suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh pria yang berdiri didepannya. "Apa kau masih mau disini?" tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya, melihat pria bertato _**kanji ai**_ itu berbalik.

Sebenarnya Gaara masih ingin disini, tidak peduli sederas apa hujan yang akan mengguyurnya tapi saat ini membiarkan Sasuke sendiri mungkin lebih baik. Tidak ada persaingan, tidak ada kebencian ataupun dendam dalam hatinya kini untuk pria itu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang berharga untuknya. Dan mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat kehilangan ibunya dan kini Ino. Ia sudah mengalah, jauh merelakan cinta Ino untuk Sasuke sebelum hari ini. tapi bukan berarti rasa cintanya menghilang untuk wanita itu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Kepergian Gaara semakin membuat suasan serasa menyiksanya, dia menyukai sunyi tapi suara melodi dari air yang jatuh dari langit membuatnya bergetar kala itu, dengan mengingat luka yang ia dapat seoalah menyayat. Entah sudah berapa banyak jumblah yang tak terhitung dari air matanya yang ia jatuhkan. Dan sudah berapa banyak kata ia suarakan untuk membut wanita itu bangun untuk sekedar menatapnya. Namun tidak ada yang mampuh membuatnya kembali disisinya.

Tubuhnya ia biarkan kedinginan ia tidak peduli harus berapa lama lagi ia akan berdiri di tempat ini, untuk selamanya pun ia tidak keberatan. Asal bisa membuat Ino-nya kembali meski harus ditebus dengan air mata mahalnya sekalipun.

Wajahnya mendongak, menatap warna mendung yang seharusnya menampakan biru langit musim semi. Musim yang menjadi favorit dari wanitanya. Rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh ribuan air yang langsung menusuk wajahnya sama sekali tidak dirasa olehnya, karena sakit dalam hatinya lebih parah dari itu. Kembali menunduk menatap nama yang terukir di depannya, mencoba menahan luapan emosi kesedihanya dengan mengantupkan rahangnya kuat. Meski gagal membuat air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Kemana aku harus mulai berjalan? Apa kau melihat hujan berelimpah meluncur turun di pipiku Ino? Tak peduli kesedihan apapun yang aku derita asal tidak kehilanganmu. Sekarang apa perlu aku berdoa untuk memiliki kekuatan agar tidak terluka?" Gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Masih pada posisi menatap nisan didepannya seolah itu adalah wujut dari orang yang akan mendengar seluruh curahan hatinya kali ini. "Aku sadar, mungkin aku selalu terlambat, dan sekarang yang ku punya hanyalah penyesalan. Haruskah aku membentengi hatiku? Dan mengatakan aku bisa tanpamu? Itu mustahil, satu penghalang tumbuh semakin tebal, yang menyulitkanku untuk menggapaimu."

Sejenak berhenti untuk mengingat segala hal tentang wanitanya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Bahkan aku masih bisa menghitung dengan jariku, segala yang telah kau beri padaku, aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Tidak akan bisa."

Hujan yang enggan berhenti, menggantikan taburan bunga sakura yang seharusnya mekar sekarang ini, seolah menunjukan berlian yang tak berhenti melimpah menutupi langit berbintang dengan warna menyedihkan.

"Aku ingat kau selalu menyukai musim semi yang menurutmu mekarnya sakura itu cantik seperti dirimu." Sekali lagi ia tersenyum mengingat kepercayaan diri wanita itu.

"Dan apa kau ingat bahwa kita bertemu juga dimusim semi? Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat kau tengah berdiri dibawa guguran kelopak sakura untuk mengagumi bunga itu yang tengan mekar, tapi aku malah mengagumi keindahanmu saat itu. kau yang berdiri dibawa gugurnya kelopak sakura itu lebih indah dari mekarnya sakura sekalipun."

Air matanya tak berhenti untuk mewakili segala luapan perasaannya.

"Dan ironi, aku harus kehilangmu dimusim ini juga." Ia semakin menunduk, seolah menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya.

"Aku ingat segala sesuatu yang dulu aku inginkan." Kembali menatap nisan didepannya, wajah tampan itu tersenyum seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Kau tau, tidak ada samudra yang terlalu lebar atau dalam untukku berenang menuju padamu." Lanjutnya.

Sekarang setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya yang semakin memperlihatkan kelukaannya, Sasuke berbalik setelah mengucapkan. "Selamat tidur surga terakhirku."

 _~BERTAHAN~_

"Papa... ayo bangun~" tangan lentikanya menggoyang lemah tubuh pria yang masi tidur didepannya.

Matanya tebuka perlahan setelah mendapat gangguan kecil dari acara tidurnya. Mata hitamnya mengerjap sesaat sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudia ayah tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Malaikat kecilnya duduk disamping ia tidur dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungil kearahnya. Sepertinya gadisnya itu juga baru bangun. Sasuke menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Mengamati wajah ayu yang selalu meengingatkannya pada satu wanita yang ia cintai. Warna rambut yang sama pirang namun milik gadis kecilnya ini hanya sebahu, beriris sebiru samudra dan semua yang ada pada putrinya itu seolah replika dari sang ibu. Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpu darinya yang ada pada sang putri.

Empat tahun yang lalu setelah kepergian Ino, Sasuke meminta untuk merawat buah hatinya itu seorang diri, membawanya ke Konoha dan meninggalkan Tokyo. Meski ayahnya dan Karura merasa kuatir tapi akhirnya mereka mengijnkannya juga. Namun ibu tirinya dan Shizune sering datang membantunya. Bagaimanpun juga membesarkan seorang anak seorang diri itu tidak mudah apa lagi ia seorang pria.

Dan ia juga menyerahkan sepenuhnya perusahaan kepada pria Hatake dan juga sang ayah. Mungkin ada hikma dari semua kejadian itu. Hubungan antara ia dan ayanhnya tidak seburuk dulu. Mungkin ia mencoba menerima apa yang telah digariskan untuknya.

Uchiha Inami, adalah nama yang ia berika untuk malaikat kecilnya, dengan ada gadis cantik itu disisinya kesedihanya seolah tebalut. Ia menjadi seorang ayah yang protektif bahkan tidak membiarkan putri kecilnya yang baru berumur empat tahun pada bulan April kemarin tidur dikamar yang berbeda denganya sejak ia di bawa olehnya empat tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, tidak membiarkan semua pelayan mansion Uchiha menyentuhnya begitu saja. Bisa dibilang Sasuke sendirilah yang mengurus sepenuhnya buah cintanya dengan Ino itu.

Inami adalah peninggalan berharga dari orang yang sangat ia cintai untuknya, karena itu ia harus menjaganya kan? Menjaga satu-satunya yang menjadi penggati orang yang berharga untuknya juga.

"Bukankah kita akan mengunjungi mama?" tanyanya setelah melihat sang ayah menatapnya.

Sasuke hanya mengusap kepala pirangnya gemas. Dan malah ditanggapi raut wajah masam, cemberut. Sungguh mirip sekali dengan Ino-nya.

"Kau sudah merindukannya ya?" satu anggukan mantap dibarengi dengan senyum diwajahnya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum kalau tidak mau dibilang tertawa.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mandi dulu." Ajaknya dengan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kegendongan. Untuk memandikannya.

Didalam mobil ferrari merah yang berjalan pelan menuju kota terpadat di Jepang, Tokyo. Untuk menemui orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Inami masih berceloteh seolah ia tidak merasa kelelahan dengan perjalan jauh.

Sedangkan Sasuke dengan setia menanggapi keaktifan anaknya itu dengan sabar.

"Apa kita juga akan kelumah kakek dan nenek?" Sasuke sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Ahh... aku juga melindukan Gaala- _ **chan**_." Seketika Sasuke menautkan alis mendengarnya.

"Dia itu pamanmu Inami." Sabar Sasuke, harus ektra sabar bila putri kecilnya itu sudah membahas tentang pria berambut merah itu. Apa lagi soal panggilannya itu, entah siapa yang mengajari Inami memangil Gaara dengan sufik _**chan**_. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tak terasa mobil mewah itu telah sampai didepan gerbang yang menghubungkan tempat tujuannya, sebuah pemakanan umum. Sasuke berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang masuk, keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan kesamping untuk membuka pintu sang buah hati, tidak lupa mengambil bunga yang memang sudah ia siapkan.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat nisan orang yang mereka cintai dengan membawa buket bunga masing-masing. Sasuke dengan buket bunga mawar merah yang menjadi bunga favorit orang yang akan ia kunjungi dan Inami dengan buket kecil bunga daisy putih.

Setelah mereka sampai didepan nisan bertulis Yamanaka Ino, segera saja meletakan buket yang ia bawa disusul dengan putri kecilnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ino." Itulah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan. Memang hari ini adalah tepat menjadi tanggal wanita cantik itu dilahirkan, 23 September. Dan mereka selalu mendatangi tempat peristirahan terakhir wanita berambut platina itu setiap hari kelahirannya. Ahh tidak, Sasuke dan putri kecilnya setiap bulan datang mengunjunginya. Disetiap tanggal kematian wanitanya.

Matanya menatap gadis kecil yang berdiri disampingnya, hatinya menghangat setiap melihat celotehan riang yang keluar dari bibir polosnya yang tengah asik berceritakan pada nisan sang ibu, seolah ia benar-benar sedang bicara dengan wanita itu secara nyata.

"Selamat ulang tahun mama." Serunya cukup nyaring kemudian dilanjutkan dengan segala celotehan polosnya.

Sasuke membelai surai platina itu dengan sayang, rahanganya mengeras menahan sesak didadanya yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin menangis atau meneteskan air mata untuk saat ini, tidak didepan putrinya.

"Kau tau Ino, kota ini terasa begitu besar saat aku tanpamu." Sasuke berucap dalam hati dengan senyum diwajah rupawannya.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi sekarang aku tak punya pilihan selain terus berjalan maju bersama putri kita yang sangat mirip sekali dengamu ini." Matanya fokus ke putri kecilnya yang setia dengan segala ocehannya dibibir yang masih sulit mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan jelas. Tidak lupa kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut didepan dadanya.

"Arigatou, telah mempertahankannya untukku." Matanya terpejam menikmati sapuan angin yang menerpa wajah yang terpahat sempurna.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari dua orang didepannya. Mata hijau teduhnya bergulir kesosok gadis kecil disamping pria berambut _**raven**_. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, sebelum kembali melangkah dan berdiri sejajar dengan keduannya.

Gaara mengambil tempat disisi kanan gadis kecil yang tengah berceloteh dan sepertinya masih belum mengetahui kehadirannya. Gaara tau bahwa Sasuke dan putri kecilnya memang selalu datang mengunjungi Ino setiap bulan, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa mengunjungi wanita itu setiap setahun dua kali. Di tanggal ini, tanggal yang menjadi tanggal lahirnya wanita yang masih ia cintai dan tangal dimana wanita itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan juga menjadi tanggal lahirnya gadis cantik yang menggemaskan, Uchiha Inami.

Tentu saja jarak yang membuat ia tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungi tempat itu. Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ia telah merasakan kehilangat terbesar dalam sejarah hidupnya di kota yang menjadi kelahirannya, Tokyo, Sabaku Gaara memutuskan kembali ke Jerman. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang membuat ia harus bertahan di negara ini. Mengabaikan segala tuntutan sang ayah yang memintanya memegang perusahaan.

Saat inipun, ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya di negara matahari terbit dan langsung menuju ketempat ini, tanpa perlu repot untuk mengunjungi kediamannya. Buket bunga mawar ungu yang ia bawa kini ia letakkan diatas nisan yang sama dengan nisan yang menjadi tempat kedua orang disampingnya meletakkan buket. Yamanaka Ino tertulis jelas disana dengan huruf kanji.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yamanka Ino." Ucapnya lirih dibarengi dengan bunga yang ia bawa ia letakakan. Kemudian mata hijaunya melirik pria dewasa disampingnya yang juga sedang meliriknya, namun belum ada kata yang ingin mereka ucapkan.

Kembali lagi setelah tatapannya fokus kedepan kearah nisan ia kembali berucap, namun kali ini ia sampaikan dalam hati. "Apa kabar Ino?" sebelum ia lanjutkan dengan berdoa untuk wanita cantik itu.

Cukup lama ia berdoa, sampai tangannya terlalu gemas untuk tidak membelai surai platina sebahu disampingnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar ocehan nyaring dari bibir gadis kecil itu. Kebanyakan yang ia dengar tentang rasa sayangnya kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik Ino, benar-benar mirip denganmu." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Merasa kegiatannya diganggu buru-buru gadis kecil bemata biru itu menoleh kesisi kanannya. Langsung saja bibir munggilnya menyunggingkan senyum senang ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Namun buru-buru ia kembali menoleh kenisan sang mama, dan berucap nyaring.

"Aku sayang mama." Kalimat untuk mengakhiri monoloknya seorang diri. Dan kemudian memeluk pria berambut merah disampingnya yang memang sudah berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Gaala- _ **chan**_..." serunya nyaring dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Aku melindukanmu." Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyum tulus, mendekap tubuh mungil yang juga sedang mengelayutkan tangannya pada leher Gaara, dengan manja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Inami- _ **chan**_." ya, Gaara memang selalu merindukan gadis cantik ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke sekali lagi dibuat menghela napas, bahkan kali ini muncul perempatan imajiner pada dahi kanannya bahkan keringgat sebesar biji jagung telah mengantung bebas dibelakang kepalanya melihat tingkah buah hatinya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Sebenarnya apasih menariknya dari seorang Sabaku Gaara? Kenapa kedua wanitanya selalu bisa terpikat pada pria itu? Gumamnya dalam hati, tidak jelas.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" sapa Gaara setelah ia kembali berdiri dengan tanggan munggil yang sudah bertaut ditangannya.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kapan kau datang Gaara?" Imbuhnya.

"Baru saja." Jawaban Gaara mengahiri obrolan ringan mereka. untuk mulai berbalik, melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah ketiga manusia itu berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Dengan Inami yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua pria tampan itu, yang masih setia menautkan jarinya pada tangan besar kedua pria itu. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada tangan ayahnya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia tautkan pada pria tampan dengan tato _**kanji ai**_ didahi kirinya.

Berjalan meninggalkan sosok yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Sosok cantik itu tersenyum. "Mama juga menyanyangimu Inami- _ **chan**_. sangat menyayangimu." Ucapnya mengamati gadis yang menjadi replika dari dirinya dan juga darah dagingnya.

Mata indahnya berganti menatap punggung pria berambut merah dengan menunjukan senyum yang sama, ia berucap. "Arigatou Gaara-kun."

Dan sekali lagi mata itu menatap pada punggung tegap yang memang sudah mulai menjauh, punggung dari pria yang sangat ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. rambut pria itu masih sama dengan tatanan rambut yang melawan gravitasi bumi seperti dulu. Yamanaka Ino tersenyum, sungguh ia begitu mencintai pria itu. "Aishiteiru Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya tulus.

Mungkin setiap kata dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tidak akan mampuh untuk dijangkau mereka tapi ia selalu percaya bahwa angin akan menyampaikan setiap ucapannya.

Sasuke juga menoleh, menatap lewat bahu kanannya. Seolah baru saja ia mendengar ucapan dari wanitanya bersamaan dengan henbusan angin. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino." Ia berucap dalam hati.

~Ino~

"Jika aku harus **bertahan** , aku hanya mau **bertahan** disisimu."

~Sasuke~

"Pahit manisnya kenangan semua kubawa bersamaku."

~Gaara~

"Kita berdua tau, aku bukanlah yang kau butuhkan."

~End~

 _ **Jujur saya nangis ketika menyelesaikan chap ini, entah kenapa saya ikut ngerasa nyeseknya. Dan iya itulah akhir dari fanfic 'bertahan' saya ini. Yang memang dari awal pembuatan, ending seperti inilah yang melintas di imajinasi saya. Meski mungkin ada yang enggak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Tapi apapun itu hidup masih harus tetap berjalankan?**_ _**X"D *wink*  
**_


End file.
